La hija del senador
by Bella McCartney Darcy
Summary: Luego de una llamada un domingo por la noche, Emmett termina aceptando un trabajo en la residencia del senador Hale como chófer para cubrir un puesto vacante. Lo que no sabe es que terminara trabajando con Rosalie, su hija, con quien comenzará un intenso viaje de confianza, miedos, amor y sexo que terminaran comprometiendo su trabajo por completo. Lemmons.
1. 1. Conociendo a mi perdición

**La hija del senador**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

**Capitulo 1: Conociendo mi perdición**

EMMETT POV

Estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar.

Secadome las manos con la toalla que llevaba rodeándome la cintura, lo tomé de la cama, donde lo había dejado y miré el numero en la pantalla.

No lo conocía. Realmente no solía atender llamadas de números desconocidos, porque usualmente eran vendedores o algún numero equivocado. Aun así, le di una oportunidad y presioné el botón de contestar.

-¿Emmett McCartney?- era la voz de un hombre

-si…

-teniamos su numero en caso de necesitar a alguien para nuestro trabajo, así que como imaginara, lo necesitamos para cubrir uno de nuestros lugares.

-disculpe ¿Qué trabajo?

\- en la residencia Hale, necesitamos un chofer

¿Los Hale? Oh, Mierda, esto debía de haber sido idea de Charlie. ¿recomendándome para un trabajo allí dentro? Si, solo el podría haberlo hecho.

-un chofer- repetí solo para asegurarme de que lo había entendido bien

-si, y necesitamos que nos responda ahora. Si lo acepta, enviaremos un coche para recogerlo, de lo contrario, buscaremos a alguien más.

-mmm… ¿Por cuánto tiempo es el puesto?

\- temporal- dijo- entre uno y seis meses, no podría asegurárselo de momento

Uno a seis meses. Bien, realmente eso no sonaba tan mal. Estaba libre y algo de dinero iba a venirme muy bien para variar. Y el hecho de que fuera temporal… lo hacia casi perfecto para mi.

Sobre todo cuando solía aburrirme rápidamente de las cosas.

-muy bien-dije

-¿tiene arma verdad?

-si-respondí

-bien- dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea- en una hora un auto pasara por usted

-de acuerdo.- y sin darme tiempo a preguntarle algo más, el tipo colgó.

¿Habría sucedido algo grave como para que me llamaran tan urgentemente? ¿para que apareciera una vacante a….- yo miré el reloj sobre la pared- las diez de la noche de un sábado?

¿habrían baleado a alguien? Era una opción. Realmente no había escuchado ninguna noticia de atentado en la tv, pero, bueno, aun podía tratarse de otra cosa. Tal vez solo alguien había renunciado o había metido la pata en grande….

Volviendo a arrojar el teléfono en la cama, busque un par de jeans, unos boxers y una camisa de color azul para vestirme y ponerme en marcha.

Una hora no era realmente mucho tiempo para empacar mis cosas. Y si bien no tenia mucho, necesitaba buscar algunas cosas y asegurarme de no olvidar nada escencial.

Aun a medio vestir arrojé mi bolso negro de viajes sobre la cama y empecé a meter un par de pantalones, camisetas, camisas, medias y boxers. Supuse que eso alcanzaría para unos seis meses y en todo caso, podía pasarme por el departamento a buscar algo más.

Secando mi cabeza rápidamente con la toalla y arrojándola a la lavadora de camino a la sala, saqué mi arma y mis papeles del segundo cajón de mi escritorio.

Tanteándola entre mis manos, recodé el viejo peso de tener una en mis manos.

Había pasado tiempo, mucho tiempo desde que había tenido que usar una. La idea no me animaba, pero sabia que era un requerimiento en este trabajo. Dudaba que fuera a tener que usarla de verdad, pero nunca estaba de más estar preparado en caso de un incidente.

Quitándole la carga, tomé los papeles y regresé a mi alcoba para meterla en mi bolso junto con su funda y una caja de municiones que aun ni siquiera había abierto.

¿necesitaría mi curriculum?

El tipo al teléfono no había dicho nada sobre eso. Y además había dicho que el tenia mis datos y considerando quien sería el jefe, era más que seguro de que me habían investigado, así que dudaba que fueran a querer uno.

Lo que me recordó a Charlie, una vez más. ¿Cómo es que nunca me había dicho nada sobre eso? No había otro motivo por el cual me habrían llamado, de no ser porque él me recomendara.

Sin embargo, cuando lo llame para preguntárselo, no pude comunicarme. Intenté cerca de cuatro veces, pero siempre terminaba dando con el correo de voz. Así que le deje un mensaje esperando que me llamara luego. Imagine que tal vez aun estaba trabajando y por eso no contestaba, o simplemente se había quedado sin batería.

¿O sería que a él le había sucedido algo? Mierda ¿se había metido en algún apuro acaso? No, Charlie, no era esa clase de hombre. Dios, llevaba mas de diez años trabajando para los Hale y siempre había tenido un desempeño impecable, así que no podía ser eso.

¿Había sido algo con respecto a su salud? Bueno, las ultimas veces que lo había visto se había quejado bastante sobre sus pulmones, pero siempre decía que no se trataba de nada grave antes de volver a encender un cigarrillo.

Empacando mi cepillo de dientes, algo de pasta, maquina de afeitar, jabón y shampoo, y mi querida laptop, estuve listo.

Dándole una ultima mirada a mi apartamento, apagué las luces y cerré con llave antes de bajar al porche para esperar por mi transporte.

Dios, llevaba sin sentir esta emoción en mucho tiempo. La de, de pronto tener que salir y hacer algo no planeado, de salir de la rutina después de tanto tiempo.

A las 11:30 en punto, un coche negro se estacionó frente a mi edificio y el conductor bajo la ventanilla para hablarme.

Era un tipo ya entrado en años, unos cincuenta tal vez, e iba de traje negro y camisa blanca con corbata.

-¿McCartney?- preguntó con voz seria

-si-contesté y acercándome al auto

-bien, sube- el abrió la puerta del acompañante y sin preguntar ni dudar me subí con él.

El tipo puso el coche en marcha rápidamente y dio una vuelta en u dos calles después para regresar a la casa, supuse.

-soy Marco, por cierto- me dijo

-Emmett

-lo sé- el me sonrió brevemente y pareció ser algo simpático pese a la seriedad- hablamos por teléfono- dijo- vas a tener que adaptarte rápido-advirtió- mañana empezaras a las 6 am

-bien-dije. No es como si no estuviera habituado a levantarme temprano. Incluso cuando quería dormir hasta tarde, parecía tener un reloj adentro mío. Tal vez eran los años de servicio los que habían moldeado mi conducta o mi sueño.

-serás el chofer de la chica, la hija del senador ¿de acuerdo?

-¿el puesto de Charlie?- eso no podía ser, tenia que haber un error…

-si- dijo seco

-¿que sucedió con él?- de pronto mi estomago se tenso ante la posibilidad de que algo malo hubiera pasado.

-está en el hospital, no lo sé. Paso apenas hace unas horas.

Oh, mierda.

-¿tuvo un ataque cardiaco?- si bien no era tan grande como para que eso le pasara… lo considere.

-no, no lo creo. Estaba consciente cuando la ambulancia llego a la casa, pero le estaba costando mucho respirar. Dios, se lo advertí un millón de veces, pero el viejo no quería dejar de fumar

Al parecer no era el único que se lo había dicho. Pero como todos sabíamos, Charlie era un cabezota, y casi nadie podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión respecto a algo si el se lo proponía, pero ahora que había afectado a su salud a tal punto, las cosas habían cambiado.

Apenas diez minutos después llegamos a la casa, donde un enorme portón de hierro se abrió frente a nosotros y justo detrás de este, dos tipos en una garita de seguridad se pararon a ambos lados del coche para vernos.

-tengo al nuevo- dijo Marco y bajando ambas ventanillas del coche.

"el nuevo" sonaba casi como "el bicho raro" del grupo. Solo esperaba no serlo por muchos días, o no al menos durante el tiempo que estuviera allí.

Ambos tipos me miraron rápidamente y luego se volvieron a Marco

-bien, pasa-dijo uno

Marco arrancó el motor y avanzó apenas un par de metros mas adelante, para aparcar el coche en el inmenso jardin que rodeaba la casa de color blanco y estilo algo griego, supuse. Mierda, la verdad no tenia idea de arquitectura, pero las columnas al estilo greco romano, si las conocía.

-abajo-dijo en cuanto detuvo el auto y yo me bajé aun con mi bolso entre las manos.

-casa del senador y su familia- el señalo la enorme casona como si eso no hubiera sido obvio- nunca vas a entrar, así que no te preocupes.

-oh, genial- farfullé en voz baja

El se rió irónicamente

-¿creias que si?

-no

-bien- contestó- solo estarás en el coche, conduciendo. Ese es tu trabajo.

-¿hablaré con el jefe?

-no, el apenas llego hace como media hora así que ya debe estar en la cama.

¿tan temprano? Bueno, tenia que reconocer que seguramente el tipo debía de tener una agenda ocupada, pero incluso así… creo que la ultima vez que me había metido en la cama antes de las once tenia trece años.

-entonces…

-yo te daré el recorrido y te haré firmar los papeles- dijo con la voz también algo cansada.

-¿eres el segundo al mando?

-lo soy- pero por algún motivo el no sonaba orgulloso de ello- así que cualquier duda o pregunta, directo a mi ¿de acuerdo?

Yo asentí con la cabeza mientras continuábamos avanzando por el jardin hasta rodear la casa, y donde pude ver un edificio largo con ventanas y donde varias luces estaban aun encendidas.

-¿nuestra casa?

-así es muchacho- contestó- vamos

Yo apresuré mi paso para ir a su ritmo y ya frente al otro edificio, ni la mitad de imponente ni lindo que la casa, el abrió la puerta y entró como si nada.

Un amplio comedor con una cocina de fondo fue lo primero que apareció frente a nuestros ojos.

Una gran mesa, como para doce o quince personas, una nevera grande y una cocina bastante nueva, para lo que yo podría haber esperado de tan solo ver la fachada. La luz estaba encendida, pero no había nadie allí.

Nunca hablaba con Charlie realmente sobre su trabajo, no mas que lo básico, si las cosas andaban bien o mal… eso era todo. Y la imagen que yo me había formado sobre el lugar donde el se quedaba, era muy diferente a esta.

Marco caminó hacia la derecha, donde había un arco hacia la otra habitación.

La sala, donde ahora había dos tipos sentados, uno en cada uno de los sillones enfrentados, jugando a las cartas, y con la tv encendida de fondo.

Uno de ellos, al cual podía verle solo la nuca, era rubio, mientras que el otro era de tez mas oscura y el cabello negro.

-Cullen, Black….- los tipos se voltearon a vernos casi de inmediato- este es McCartney

-hola, hermano- dijo el rubio sonriendo

-hola- dijo el otro

-¿aun jugando?- Marco los reprendió- Dios, Black, ¿no te cansas que te quiten tu dinero?

-a veces, yo se lo quito a él- respondió el de pelo negro casi rapado y con algo de enfado

-si, una de cada 100-se burló el otro.

El tal Black se encogió de hombros y continuó jugando

-ven, vamos a mostrarte tu habitación- yo asentí con la cabeza y lo seguí, atravesando la sala y doblando por un pequeño corredor con dos puertas a la izquierda de éste, una rosa y la otra azul

-los baños-me dijo el pasándolos de largo

-¿solo dos?

-son grandes, créeme, para todos nosotros.

Oh, así que tampoco tendría un baño propio. En mi cabeza trate de imaginar como seria mi habitación, ¿cuan malo podía ser? Bueno, con suerte tendría una para mi solo y no una con literas. Por que si el resto de la casa seguía con esa veta de compartir todo….

Doblando una vez más hacia la izquierda, llegamos a un largo corredor con ventanales hacia el jardín, opuesto a la casa. Allí aparecieron una serie de puertas, una junto a la otra y todas del mismo color blanco.

-no vayas a dejar que Cullen te engañe- me dijo mientras continuaba caminando- es muy desgraciado es realmente bueno con las cartas.

-lo tendré en cuenta- contesté, aunque pensándolo bien, me gustaba la idea de un buen desafío en un juego de cartas. Algo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer.

-estas en una de las ultimas- me informó mientras seguía avanzando por el corredor y yo contaba las puertas , cada una de ellas, con un número de color negro sobre ella.

Ocho, nueve, diez, once…

En la doceava él se detuvo.

Sacó una llave de su bolsillo y la abrió con un rápido giro. Encendió la luz a un costado y una habitación de unos tal vez seis por seis metros apareció frente a mi.

Oh, lindo, todo un paraíso. Y yo había dejado mi apartamento con vista a la ciudad por ese cubículo.

Una cama, un armario, un escritorio, una mesa de noche y un televisor eran todo el mobiliario disponible y que hacían verte la pequeña habitación se viera aún más pequeña y abarrotada.

-hogar dulce hogar- bromeo Marco entrando en la habitación

Yo lo seguí dando un largo suspiro y viendo rápidamente todas las cosas. Eran modernas y parecían no tener uso.¿ habrían preparado esto para mi o simplemente tenían un cuarto disponible?

-tus trajes- dijo él mientras abría el armario y me mostraba tres pares de trajes negros con camisa y corbata colgados del tubo central.

-¿son mi talle?-Marco asintió con la cabeza.

Wow, estos tipos si hacían bien su trabajo.

-será tu uniforme mientras estés trabajando, sin excepciones - yo asentí- y por lo que veo tampoco te has traido mucho

-no soy muy apegado a las cosas-dije y dejando mi bolso a un lado de la cama- y suelo viajar ligero

-eso es bueno.- él cerró nuevamente el armario- ¿tienes arma?

-si

-¿y tu permiso?

Yo busque los papeles en el bolsillo de mi bolso y se los pase.

Marco los leyó rápidamente y me los devolvió

-muy bien, todo en orden- dijo.

Se acercó hasta el escritorio y tomó una carpeta que al parecer había dejado preparada allí para cuando yo llegara.

-bien, este es el contrato, las normas de convivencia, las de comportamiento, bla, bla, bla…- yo observé el pilón de hojas sin saber qué esperar. Bien, era obvio que iba a hacer reglas, pero ¿todo eso? Parecía mucho.

Solo, estarás aquí por un par de días, hasta que Charlie regrese, me recordé. Un mes, máximo.

-¿vas a dejar que lo lea?

-oh, muchacho, no voy a quedarme contigo hasta que acabes de leerlo todo. Realmente estoy molido y necesito irme a la cama- yo asentí-así que hazme el favor de fírmalo ahora y te quedaras con la copia para leerla cuando quieras.

-bien- accediendo no demasiado convencido, firme ambas copias del contrato y él dejó una para mi sobre el escritorio.

-¿alguna otra pregunta?

-¿a qué hora empiezo?

\- a las 7 debes estar en el auto, así que deberías levantarte antes de las 6 si quieres tener tiempo de desayunar y de que yo terminé de explicarte algunas cosas

-entiendo

-muy bien- el suspiró sonando realmente cansado mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta- te dejaré instalarte y descansar. Nos veremos por la mañana

-que descanses-dije

-igual, muchacho- él sonrió y entonces yo cerré la puerta de mi nueva habitación.

Tomando mi bolso del suelo, lo coloque sobre la cama y busqué algo que ponerme para dormir

Un pantalón de correr estaría bien, así que tome uno gris y metí el resto de mi ropa en el armario, dejando mi cepillo de dientes y pasta sobre el escritorio para usarlos por la mañana.

¿tendría que llevarlos cada día la baño conmigo? ¿ o tendría un sitio para dejarlos allí? Supongo que lo descubriría por la mañana.

Me quite la ropa y luego de meterme en los pantalones de correr, tome el pilón de hojas que Marco había dejado sobre el escritorio , junto con la pluma y me arroje sobre la cama dispuesto a leerlas.

Si quería empezar bien, al menos tenía que conocer algunas de las reglas ¿no?

Para Charlie esto era casi como su vida. Diez años haciendo esto….

No había forma de que yo me imaginara haciendo este trabajo por tanto tiempo, ni durmiendo en un sitio como ese, y considerarlo mi hogar. Había sido todo un milagro que me que quedara en Washington por casi tres años, eso si, nunca con un mismo trabajo.

Dios y ahora estaba en el hospital quien sabe porque. Estaba casi seguro que habían sido sus pulmones, pero también podría hacer sido su corazón o un derrame… Mierda, el no era tan viejo como para que el sucediera algo como eso. Necesitaba averiguar donde estaba e ir a verlo. Seguramente su esposa ya estaría con el, pero eso no me preocupaba menos. El no tenia a nadie más y estar en el hospital, tener que dormir allí, debía de ser horrible.

Soltando un largo suspiro, y esperando averiguar algo más sobre su paradero por la mañana, centre mis ojos en la primer hoja y comencé a leer no con mucho entusiasmo las reglas del nuevo trabajo:

REGLAMENTO

1- Deberá de presentarse unos diez minutos antes del horario para el cual ha sido requerido y deberá prestar su servicio con prolijidad.

¿diez minutos? Supuse que sobrepasar las normas de velocidad no estaría permitido, y si bien luego no encontré ninguna "regla" que dijera que eso no estaba permitido; imagine que el senador no estaría dispuesto a pagar por multas por exceso de velocidad.

2-Cumplir con las órdenes impartidas por sus superiores jerárquicos.

Básicamente cerrar la boca y hacer todo lo que te dicen.

3- Garantizar confidencialidad en todas sus tareas y obligaciones, tanto sea en el horario en que este activo, como durante su estancia en la residencia.

De nuevo, cerrar la boca.

4- Tener una conducta intachable tanto dentro como fuera de su trabajo.

Ser un soldadito obediente y correcto

5-Cuidar de la persona que se le ha sido asignada como chofer y acompañante, y asegurar su bienestar todo el tiempo.

Ahí entraba a parte de cargar un arma. Solo como medida de prevención.

5-Salvo expresa orden o causa justificada jamás abandonara su puesto de trabajo.

Dios, a cada momento, esto se parecía más al ejercito.

6-Tener su uniforme o vestimenta en impecables condiciones.

O, el maldito uniforme. No me oponía a usarlo, pero no había manera de que usara ese estúpido gorro. Y la corbata… bueno, podría acostumbrarme, incluso cuando la sola idea de tenerla todo el día amarrada alrededor del cuello sonaba asfixiante.

7-No deberá de consumir ningún tipo de alimento o bebidas alcohólicas durante el servicio.

¿De verdad? Y como mierda se suponía que pasaría el día ¿en ayunas? Esto tenía que tener alguna excepción. Beber, bien, no iba a beber mientras conducía, tampoco era un estúpido, pero comer, eso iba a discutirlo.

8- Respecto a la portación de su arma, la misma deberá de estar correctamente asegurada al cinto y en perfectas condiciones y deberá llevarla con usted en todo momento. Así mismo deberán estar al día el permiso de portación y correctamente corroborado por su superior.

Eso ya estaba hecho.

9-No entablar relaciones de amiguismo ni de confidencia, así como ninguna otro tipo de relación fuera de lo profesional con la persona que esta a su cuidado.

Básicamente, no te folles a la hija del jefe.

Sólo entonces reparé en ello. ¿Cómo sería ella? No era una adolescente, tenía más de veinte, o la menos eso recordaba, de las cosas que Charlie me había contado.

Así que una veinteañera. ¿estaría buena? Mi mente comenzó a imaginar las distintas posibilidades.

¿sería rubia o castaña? Las rubias me ponían como el infierno…

Oh y llevaba tanto tiempo sin tirarme a una. O sin follar, mejor dicho.

Dios, ni siquiera la viste y ya quieres tirártela, pensé ¿Qué tal si es una engreída o si no es linda? ¿o si te trata como un maldito sirviente? Algo me decía que ella debía de ser una niña mimada, de esas malcriadas que resultan insoportables. Lo cual no solo no iba a tener mi atención, sino que iba a resultar aburrido en poco tiempo.

La siguiente regla tampoco ayudó mucho

10-Tampoco podrá establecer relaciones que vayan más allá de lo profesional con los demás empleados del establecimiento.

11- Así mismo, no podrán ingresar personas al establecimiento, sin el consentimiento de su superior, y mucho menos por motivos que no sean de extrema necesidad.

Así que no follar con nadie, ni del trabajo, ni fuera del trabajo. Eso estaba increíble.

Solo necesitaban pedirnos que mantuviéramos el celibato, y el reglamento estaría completo.

12-Jamás deberá bajar la guardia, y es el responsable directo de mantener la seguridad y la integridad de la persona a su cargo, y su tarea fundamental es la de "PREVENIR" por ello debe ser plenamente consciente de sus responsabilidades y obligaciones.

13- En sus diferentes recorridos o rondas deberá prestar atención a:

. Movimientos o comportamientos sospechosos

· Ubicación y carga de los extintores.

· Estados de las salidas de emergencia.

· Realizando una estimación probable de zonas o instalaciones que generen posibles problemas.

· Detectar bultos o paquetes sospechosos.

· Al comportamiento no habitual de la persona que está bajo su cuidado.

· A las caras nuevas

La lista seguía bastante más, y desde luego, cada uno de los puntos que yo había marcado, luego se desglosaba en una serie de detalles específicos sobre el mismo. Como en las prendas que consistía el uniforme, el tipo de palabras que se consideraban de un vocabulario inapropiado, el no poder expresar ningún tipo de preferencialismo político incluso si lo tuviera, etc, etc, etc…

Para cuando terminé de leerlo todo, eran ya pasadas las doce, así que apague la luz y regresé a la cama, esta vez dispuesto a dormir, sin olvidar programar la alarma en mi teléfono para no pasar de largo.

Pero claro, decir que había dormido increíblemente toda la noche sería una mentira.

La cama nueva no había resultado cómoda, el colchón estaba duro y las sabanas tenían un excesivo olor a suavizante. Créanme, no era quisquilloso, pero realmente iba a tener que hablar con quien fuera el responsable de lavar las sábanas, o las lavaría yo mismo en última instancia.

Así que me pase la mayoría de la noche dando vueltas en la cama, de un lado para otro, tratando de que mi espalda se acomodara a la nueva cama.

Y para cuando mi despertador sonó yo ya tenía los ojos abiertos hacían diez minutos, así que no tuve más remedio que levantarme.

Busqué una camiseta en el armario y tras tomar mi cepillo y mi pasta, me dirigí a los baños.

Allí ya estaban Marco, Cullen, Black, y otros dos tipos que no sabía quienes eran.

-buenos días- me saludaron

-buenos días-dije a todos y dirigiéndome a los lavamanos, donde Black estaba afeitándose y Marco peinándose.

-¿Cómo va el primer día?- Marco fue quien lo preguntó

-bien, todo en orden

-puedes dejar tus cosas ahí si quieres- él señaló un armario ubicado junto a las ventanas pintado por completo de blanco

-pero no todas tus cosas- añadió Cullen- o no, al menos las que no te gustaría compartir. Aque algunos tienen la tendencia a usar lo que no es suyo- dijo dándole una larga mirada a Black

-vete al demonio Edward- dijo el moreno

Éste se rió y salió del baño casi de inmediato.

-vístete y luego ve al comedor para desayunar- Marco le echó una última arreglada a su cabello con gel y guardó el pote de éste en el armario blanco- te veré allí en diez minutos.

-bien

Colocando algo de pasta sobre mi cepillo de dientes, comencé a cepillar.

Luego de enjugarme la boca y arreglarme un poco el cabello, regrese a mi alcoba para vestirme.

Y tendría que meterme en el maldito traje con corbata.

Dios, iba a estar conduciendo el coche, no yendo a una cena o una reunión de negocios. ¿acaso alguien se iba a fijar como iba vestido si apenas iba a salir del auto?

A mala gana, me metí en los pantalones de vestir negros, la camisa blanca, la chaqueta y anude la corbata.

Mirándome al espejo que estaba del lado interior del armario, suspiré y me dije a mi mismo que podía con eso. Que estaba haciéndolo por Charlie. Que cuidaría su lugar hasta que él pudiera volver al trabajo.

Tome la gorra del armario y mi teléfono que había quedado en la mesa de noche, saliendo camino a la cocina.

Y sin saber realmente que esperar, como que iba a comer, si tendría que cocinarme yo mismo o algo por el estilo, entre en el comedor, donde un gran grupo de gente estaba sentada en la gran mesa de madera desayunando mientras una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos y Marco estaban detrás de la cocina, preparando comida.

-toma un plato y sírvete McCartney- me dijo Marco

Viendo un par de platos vacíos a borde de la isla de la cocina tome uno y me acerque a ellos.

-tenemos huevos fritos, tocino, y hot cakes- me dijo la mujer

-huevos y tocino, por favor-dije pasándole mi plato

Ella me sirvió una buena porción y me lo devolvió junto con un par de cubiertos.

-hay café y también jugo en la mesa. Sírvete el que quieras- agregó Marco

-bien, y gracias

Volteándome a ver a la muchedumbre comiendo, me sentí de pronto casi como en la secundaria, como si fuera el chico nuevo y no supiera con quien sentarme.

Tomando una buena bocanada de aire y diciéndome que esto no sería importante, vi un sitio libre junto a Cullen en la esquina mas cercana a la cocina y me dirigí hacia allí.

-ey- dije al sentarme junto a Cullen en la gran mesa donde ahora todos estaban desayunando

-McCartney- dijo y dándole un sorbo a su jugo de naranja

-soy Emmett- lo corregí

-Edward- el me tendió su mano y yo la estreche- el chofer de la esposa

Así que había uno para cada uno de los miembros de la casa.

¿Quién más viviría allí además del senador, su esposa e hija? ¿alguna abuela, tia o tio? ¿alguna otra hermana o hermano del que no supiera?

-y tu debes ser el chofer de Rosalie- yo lo miré sin comprender- la hija…

-oh sí.

Rosalie. Ese era su nombre. Y sonaba bien, tal vez como una rosa…. Linda y con espinas.

Si, de las que no puedes tocar sin lastimarte un poco los dedos, o al menos si íbamos a acorde al reglamento.

-maldito suertudo- Edward se rió con ganas y continuó comiendo

-¿estas bromeando?- pregunté mientras tomaba algo de tocino con mi tenedor y jugaba con el sobre el plato

-no- dijo aun sin sacarse la sonrisa de la cara.- Dios es que… ¿acaso no la conoces?

Yo negué

-bueno, ya verás que tengo razón cuando lo hagas

-oh, vamos ¿solo eso vas a decir?

Yo vi la cafetera frente a mi y me serví un poco en una de las tazas vacias que había junto a ella.

-ella es un bombón- interrumpió uno de los tipos que había visto la noche anterior como seguridad al entrar a la casa, quien obviamente nos había estado escuchando

-lo es- concordó Cullen- aunque muy fuera de la liga de cualquiera de nosotros.

-¿seguro que no estas exagerando?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

Oh, increíble.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-¿quieres asegurarte que sea mayor de edad?- Edward bromeó

-si- dije riendo también

-21- dijo- así que digamos que en el hipotético caso de que ella te diera alguna chance, no terminarías en prisión

-no en prisión, pero apuesto que si acabarías en Groenlandia si el jefe se entera- añadió el otro

Así que el padre cuidaba a su hija como un tesoro. Lo que me hacía desear conocerla aún más.

-es bueno saberlo-añadí- ahora… ¿alguien puede decirme como es lo de las comidas en la casa?

\- cocinamos por turnos-explicó Edward- dos de nosotros para cada comida por cada semana y luego rotamos.

-dos hacen el desayuno, dos el almuerzo y otros dos la cena- aclaró el otro tipo- y hoy cenaremos pizza- añadió- es lo que pienso preparar con Ángela.

Eso sonaba bien. Tan bien como el tocino y los huevos que tenia en mi plato. Bien, al menos aquí iba a comer mejor que en mi apartamento, y no tendría que cocinar todos los días.

Comiendo con ganas y disfrutando de mi desayuno luego de una entorpecida noche de sueño, me olvide que tenia que terminar mi comida rápido para continuar con la "introducción" de lo que conllevaría mi puesto.

-McCartney- la voz de Marco interrumpió en la mesa, aparentemente viendo que yo estaba tomándome mi tiempo con la comida

-¿si?- yo me volteé a verlo y él se veía serio

-termina de comer y vámonos- yo asentí- te esperaré afuera

Sin darme tiempo a responder el solo salió de la casa y yo me volví a mi plato viendo que aun tenia mas de la mitad de mi comida

-Marco solo está siendo estricto porque eres el nuevo- dijo Edward- en cuanto te conozca y vea que puede confiar en ti, va a relajarse.

Eso esperaba o sinceramente terminaría yendome de allí mucho antes de un mes.

Mierda, Charlie tienes que mejorarte pronto.

Acabándome rápidamente la comida en mi plato y dándole un último sorbo a mi taza de café me levanté de la mesa con la gorra en mi mano,para dirigirme a la puerta donde el "jefe" de la casona me estaba esperando.

-bien, McCartney- el me saludo- confío en que leíste el reglamento anoche

-si

-muy bien ¿y donde esta tu gorra?- yo levanté mi mano para enseñársela

-póntela- ordenó. Pero él no…. Ni siquiera la llevaba puesta ¿Por qué yo…?

Suspirando resignado me puse la bendita gorra y le sonreí

-no intentes pasarte de listo conmigo-advirtió

-no lo hago-dije

-bien. Ahora…- el comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín y yo lo seguí rápidamente- el coche del medio será el tuyo.

Buen, los cuatro autos eran iguales. Todos ellos eran Mercedes Benz Clase C 2018, ultimo modelo, solo lo mejor para el senador.

-las llaves-Marco me las dio y luego continuó caminando- estaciona el coche frente a la entrada de la casa para recogerla y cuando regreses harás lo mismo antes de volver a estacionarlo aquí ¿entendido?

-si

-adentro del coche, esta el GPS programado con la ubicación de la universidad y de su estudio de danzas. Así que no tendrás problemas para llegar. Solo asegúrate de siempre estar a tiempo- yo asentí- y dirígete a Rosalie solo como señorita ¿entendido?

-¿tan formal?

-si-dijo serio- y no intentes ser simpático o tratar de cruzar la línea con ella- advirtió-créeme que su padre no va a tomarse nada bien el que quieras ser "amigable" con su única hija

-entiendo- respondí sonriendo interiormente al escuchas casi por tercera vez el "no vas a intentar tirártela o terminaras mal"- ¿algo más?

-haz bien tu trabajo y tal vez te quedes con el puesto.

No era exactamente lo que yo estaba planeando, pero no dije nada al respecto.

Charlie iba a volver ¿no es así? ¿o Marco sabia algo más de lo que me había dicho?

-ah y… una ultima cosa- yo me volteé a mirarlo en tanto iba camino al auto- cualquier inconveniente o intento de salirse de su horario, quiero que me lo hagas saber de inmediato. ¿entendido?

-entendido- repetí

-muy bien, muchacho, ya tienes mi numero de anoche, así que en marcha.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y entonces lleve el coche hasta la entrada de la casona y me detuve, dejando las llaves en el contacto, listo para partir mientras repasaba mentalmente la lista de cosas que decían en el reglamento:

Cuidar de ella, asegurar su bienestar, no confraternizar, comportarme perfectamente, llevarla a donde quisiera, pero asegurándome que no fuera un sitio peligroso y no saliéndose de su cronograma; y sobre todo, y no menos importante, no intentar tirármela.

Apenas unos diez minutos después, una figura delgada y de cabello rubio apareció en la puerta de la casa, con un café en la mano y una bolsa de papel, tal vez con algo de comer.

Oh, y Mierda, ella era una muñeca.

Con una piel blanca como la nieve, el cabello rubio suelto con onda enmarcando ambos lados de su cara. Llevaba una camisa blanca que me permitía ver sus pequeños pechos y una falda de color carmín que le llegaba a mitad de medio muslo. Y tenía unas piernas de infarto, largas y cubiertas con medias negras. ¿serían las medias que llevaban hasta sus muslos? ¿las medias con ligas? ¿ o serian las enteras? Con una u otra me la tiraría igual.

Ya junto al auto, abrió la puerta trasera de un tirón y me metió rápidamente en el asiento, dejando su bolso junto a ella.

Y si de lejos, ella era linda, de cerca, era un verdadero bombón. Un par de labios carnosos que no solo podía imaginarme besando, sino usándolos para varias cosas más, y un par de ojos verdes que dejarían sin aliento a cualquiera.

Y fue en ese momento que supe, que ella sería mi perdición.

\--_--_--

**Para todas aquellas que esten leyendo, quiero avisarles que voy a terminar la historia de **" sentimiento positivo" **con el epilogo. aun no he escrito mucho la verdad, pero pronto lo tendrán!**

**mientras tanto y a todas aquellas que me habian preguntado si iba a seguir escribiendo, pense en retomar este fic que habia comenzado hace un tiempo y habia dejado a medias. ya tengo algunos capitulos asi que supongo que esta será mi nueva historia!**

**estará planteada a modo de un capitulo por cada personaje entre Emmett y Rose, asi que el siguiente será desde el punto de vista de ella.**

**en fin, espero sus reviews a ver que les parece y si quieren que continue escribiendola o no.**

**saludos a todas!**

**Bella Mccartney Darcy**


	2. 2 El nuevo

**La hija del senador**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

**Capítulo 2: el nuevo**

_ROSALIE POV_

Esperando que Edward aparcara el coche, tomé mi bolso y mi chaqueta que había dejado sobre el asiento.

-todo listo, Rose- dijo en tanto apagaba el motor

-que descanses Edward-dije dedicándole una sonrisa y saliendo del coche.

-buenas noches- me deseó él y sin más corrí hasta la entrada donde Mary me estaba esperando.

La salude con un beso en la mejilla y ella suspiró, probablemente cansada de todos sus quehaceres.

-regresaste tarde hoy

-lo sé- yo suspiré y negué con la cabeza- Allister me está matando últimamente, con todo esto del concierto de fin de año

-pensé que faltaban como cuatro meses- dijo Mary,

-así es, pero para él, es como si faltaran dos semanas- expliqué sintiendo ya incluso un poco adormecidas las piernas-¿mis padres ya llegaron?

-no aun

-bien

-pero te preparé un sándwich de pavo, tal y como te gusta

-oh, Mary, no debiste molestarte- dije sonriendo y casi saboreándolo. El bocadillo perfecto después de estar más de tres horas bailando sin parar.

-debes comer después de tus clases de baile, siempre te lo digo

-lo sé- dije en tanto ambas nos dirigíamos a la cocina. -creo que pondré mis pies en un poco de hielo, o tal vez todas las piernas…

-¿ha sido tan duro?- yo asentí

Ella se dirigió rápidamente al refrigerador y sacó un plato donde había dos sándwiches en forma de triángulos acomodados uno sobre el otro.

-eres la mejor-dije

-no es nada

-¿tu ya comiste?

-lo haré en cuanto tu termines. Los muchachos me están esperando.

-oh, entonces no quiero quitarte más tiempo- aseguré- me terminaré estos y luego me daré una ducha y a la cama

-¿segura no quieres ayuda con el hielo?

-no, olvídalo. No está tan mal, y en todo caso hay algunas bolsas en el refrigerador, subiré algunas conmigo antes de ir a ducharme

-bien, me retiro entonces

-ten una agradable cena

-tu igual- ella acarició mi hombro del mismo modo cariños que siempre lo hacía y se fue por la puerta trasera de la casa hacia la suya.

Sentándome en la barra de la cocina me terminé mi par de sandwiches y bebí un poco de jugo de naranja después, directo de la botella, sabiendo que no había nadie en casa dispuesto a regañarme por ello.

Lave el plato que había usado y lo devolví a su sitio en la alacena. Mi madre odiaba lavar los platos, decía que arruinaban por completo su manicura, y motivo por el cual había comprado un lavaplatos eléctrico, pero que ni siquiera ella usaba, ya que Mary era la encargada de ello, así como de todo lo que tuviera que ver con la cocina.

Por completo molida, y con dos bolsas de hielo en una mano, subí las escaleras hasta mi alcoba deseando un baño de agua caliente y otro de agua helada solo para mis pies.

Dios, Allister me había exigido mucho hoy, bueno, lo había hecho con todas para solo tratarse de un primer ensayo, ¿pero cuando no lo hacía?

Mi dedo índice había comenzado a sangrar de nuevo, y solo cuando había acabado la clase había podido preocuparme por ello.

Maldita danza y sus consecuencias. Mis pies eran horribles, lastimados constantemente, llenos de venditas, ampollas o uñas rotas. Los gajes del oficio.

Me quité la ropa junto a la cama y fui a mi armario por mi pijama aun estando desnuda.

Dios, había algo tan libre en eso. Desearía poder tener un sitio solo para mi, un apartamento, donde no tuviera que estar vestida todo el maldito día, o tal vez solo usar un vestido amplio y un par de bragas o incluso dispensar de ellas…. Nada de eso podía ocurrir en casa. Había demasiada gente andando de un lado para otro todo el día, y eso sin contar a mis padres.

Parándome frente al espejo, observé como mi piel estaba pálida como de costumbre. Era casi tan blanca como mi madre, y tomar sol, no era algo que me gustara demasiado.

Tenía pechos pequeños, si, ese era otra de las consecuencias de practicar ballet desde los cuatro años. Toda las bailarinas éramos delgadas y planas. Y a los chicos no les gustaba eso. Lo había entendido durante toda la secundaria cuando veía a mis compañeros de curso e incluso a los chicos que me gustaban, invitar al baile o a salir a las chicas que tenían un gran busto.

Dios… eso había sido una verdadera mierda, pero ya lo había superado.

Había aprendido a quererme como era. A aceptar mi cuerpo e incluso a gustarme mis pequeños pechos, que ahora tenían los pezones duros a causa de estar desnuda en medio de la alcoba.

Fui hasta mi reproductor de música y enchufe mi ipod para poner algo de música mientras me duchaba.

Elegí mi playlist con canciones de Coldplay y luego de poner el botón de play, me metí en el baño , yendo directo a la bañera y dejando las bolsas de hielo en la cubeta de siempre para remojar mis pies en ella mas tarde.

Mientras abría la canilla del agua fría y luego la caliente no pude evitar pensar en cuánto tiempo había estado sola, hasta que había conocido a James. A el no parecía importarle que no fuera como las demás chicas, siempre orgulloso de que sus gustos fueran diferentes al resto.

Tal vez era por que era artista, o bien, intentaba serlo.

Mi padre lo desaprobaría por completo si llegara a conocerlo, y es por eso, que nunca iba a suceder. Nos veíamos después de la universidad para almorzar o ver alguna película. Y la verdad es que yo no disponía de mucho más tiempo libre que ese para verlo. No con los ensayos y las clases de ballet que ocupan hasta cinco días de toda mi semana.

Con la bañera ya casi llena, cerré el agua y me metí dentro, sintiendo como cada centímetro de mi cuerpo se relaja al entrar en contacto con el agua. Excepto mis pies… mierda, iba a necesitar ese hielo después de todo o por la mañana iba a doler como el infierno.

Terminado de meterme por completo en la ducha, me recosté apoyando mi cabeza sobre el borde y saque mis pies afuera. Mis dedos estaban rojos y adoloridos.

Puta madre…. ¿acaso tenía que ser tan duro?

Cuando la gente te veía bailar no podía pensar en algo mas hermoso, pero cuando tus dedos están sangrando o arden como si estuvieran en llamas, tu solo tienes que sonreír y bailar como si nada sucediera, viéndote como una frágil pluma, balanceándose en el aire.

Pero ¿Qué caso tenia seguir quejándome?

Era lo que había elegido para mi futuro, y adoraba bailar más que ninguna otra cosa desde que tenía memoria.

El problema es que no sabía si era lo suficientemente buena.

Había hecho tantas pruebas y había fallado siempre. No por que fuera terrible, sino porque siempre habían chicas que eran menores que yo. Mejores piernas, mejor apertura, mejor técnica, más simpáticas, más disciplinadas…

Soltando un suspiro profundo, intenté hacer a un lado esos pensamientos e intentar relajarme un poco después de un largo día.

Para cuando desperté al día siguiente, después de la relajante ducha y el baño de pies en agua helada, lo primero que sentí fue un dolor agudo en mis empeines al despertarme. Y eso sin contar todo lo demás que diariamente me dolía después de tantas horas de estar ensayando.

Dedicándome un buen rato a vendar mis dedos, arreglar mis uñas y cubrir los callos y durezas, me puse un par de medias negras largas y fui hasta mi armario para buscar algo que ponerme.

El día estaba fresco aunque un poco caluroso, por lo que me conforme con una blusa y una falda para ir a la universidad, guardando una chaqueta ligera en mi bolso por si tenía frío más tarde.

Para cuando baje al comedor, solo mi madre estaba allí con un café frente a ella, al igual que todas las mañanas.

Saludando la al pasar, fui a la cocina, donde Mary estaba lavando algunos trastos.

-buenos día, Rosie- me saludó- ya tengo tu café listo.

Ella señaló mi taza para llevar sobre la encimera de la cocina, junto a la cual ahora habia una bolsa marrón que parecía tener algo para comer.

-¿ Me preparaste algo para el almuerzo? - yo la observé confundida antes de tomar la bolsa y abrirla, topandome entonces con tres muffins de chocolate.

Oh, Dios ¿ a qué hora se levantaba esta mujer a preparar muffins? Olían delicioso. Aunque tres eran como un millón de calorías para mí.

Aún así, no dije nada. Agradeciendole a Mary por el café que me había hecho para llevar y los muffins, corrí afuera de la casa y me subí a mi coche lista para ir a la universidad.

Claro que cuando miré hacia el lugar del conductor, alguien más estaba allí.

-¿Dónde está Charlie?- no quise sonar enfadada, pero mi voz no ayudó.

El tipo de cerca de unos 30 años se volteó a verme con el semblante serio.

-me temo que Charlie está en el hospital- respondió y por algún motivo él se veía sorprendido que yo le preguntara por él. ¿sorprendido? ¡Pero si él estaba en su lugar!

-¿en el hospital? ¡¿qué?! ¿qué sucedió?

-por lo que me dijeron se descompensó ayer por la tarde, creo que fueron sus pulmones

-oh, no…- pobre Charlie ¿Cómo es que nadie me había dicho nada? ¿Cómo nadie siquiera lo había mencionado? ¿tan poco importante era el? ¿tan fácil de reemplazar? Que simplemente habían traído a un tipo nuevo en un par de horas y habían hecho como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Esto tenía que ser grave. Si hubiera sido cosa de nada, Edward me habría llevado la universidad, o a donde fuera. El siempre reemplazaba a Charlie en sus días libres, pero ahora habían traído a alguien más.

-lo siento, señorita- el tipo de verdad parecía afligido- también estoy mal por el asunto. Conozco a Charlie hace un par de años y aun no he podido ir a verlo.

¿sería eso cierto? ¿de donde se conocían? ¿Cómo es que Charlie nunca lo había mencionado? ¿sería él quien lo había dejado como su reemplazo? De algún modo tenía sentido.

-¿sabes dónde está?- él negó con la cabeza- bien

Yo podía averiguarlo. Tal vez Mary o Ángela supieran algo, o Marco... De regreso a casa podía interrogarlos.

-¿la llevó a la universidad o necesita ir a otro sitio antes?

\- a la universidad. Ya voy tarde

-de acuerdo- el volvió a girarse sobre sí mismo y poniendo rápidamente el coche en marcha, comenzó a conducir.

Aun sorprendida y preocupada por la noticia de Charlie, recordé mi café y los muffins. Repentinamente el hambre había desaparecido, pero acepté el café de buena gana.

El tipo nuevo parecía serio y joven. Demasiado joven para el puesto. Tenía un par de años más que yo, pero aun así no tenía idea de cómo había llegado a dar con ese trabajo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-inquirí

-Emmett- él mantuvo sus ojos al volante. Bien, al menos era responsable

-¿y tu apellido es…?

-McCartney- yo bebí un sorbo de café y sentí que conocía su apellido de algún lugar. Sin embargo, no sabia de donde.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-29- a él no parecían molestarle mis preguntas personales.

-¿hace mucho trabajas de chofer?

-tres años - eso no era mucho, no como para trabajar para mi padre. Usualmente el solia ser muy exigente respecto a quien le daba esos puestos. Y el no solo era joven, sino con muy poco tiempo en el área. ¿sería que era bueno en artes marciales o algo así? Definitivamente algo tenia que tener que lo hubiera hecho merecer ese lugar.

¿Qué mas podía preguntar sin sonar demasiado curiosa o entrometida? Con Charlie no había sido eso necesario. Había aprendido cosas de él a medida que iba creciendo y me había encariñado con él como si fuera un tío.

-¿estás casado?

-no- está respuesta vino acompañada de una ligera risa

-¿por qué es eso gracioso?-inquirí

-lo siento, no lo es

-¿no te gustaría casarte algún día?-¿era eso?

-¿de verdad es necesario que sepa todas esas cosas de mi?

Oh, entonces si había un punto en que le molestaban las preguntas personales.

-no, solo… quería saber porque te habías reido.

-supongo que si, me gustaría casarme algún día- el respondió- pero creo que primero debería encontrar a la chica adecuada.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y me bebí otro poco de café.

Él aun continuaba tratándome de "usted", lo que era impersonal; y si bien no nos conocíamos, resultaba algo chocante viniendo de alguien que tenia cerca de mi edad. Entendía que la gente mayor le resultara cómodo, pero Charlie nunca me había tratado de ese modo, ni Marco ni Edward y por algún motivo tampoco me gustaba que este tipo lo hiciera.

-¿sabes como me llamó?

-Rosalie Hale

-¿y qué más sabes de mi?

-es la única hija de senador Hale, va a la universidad. Y también practica danza desde hace un par de años.

Desde los 4, me recordé mentalmente, lo que era mucho mas que solo "un par de años".

Dios ¿acaso eso decía en mi curriculum? ¿solo eso? Estudia y baila. Sonaba como la persona más aburrida del mundo.

-¿te dijeron eso?

-eso es todo lo que sé, señorita

Oh, no otra vez

-¿puedes decirme por mí nombre?

-¿Rosalie?

-si, y dejar de referirte a mi como "usted" ¿por favor? No tenemos tanta diferencia de edad como para que lo hagas y es…molesto

-de acuerdo, si es lo que… quieres

-es lo que quiero, gracias

-no hay de qué- yo lo pude ver sonreir por el espejo retrovisor

Y tenia una linda sonrisa.. a decir verdad, el era bien parecido. Apenas le había preguntado por Charlie y cuando el se había volteado a verme había notado sus ojos de color verde intenso y su cabello marron oscuro. También tenia barba, corta y prolija… eso me gustaba. A decir verdad, lo tipos con barba, eran casi una debilidad. No sabia exactamente por que, pero me gustaban, los hacia verse más… hombres, de alguna manera.

Dios, pensé, lo ultimo que falta que es que enamores del nuevo chofer.

Quince minutos después él aparcó en el estacionamiento de la universidad y se bajo del auto para abrir mi puerta.

-¿vas a esperarme aquí?-pregunté saliendo del coche.

-si-dijo

-bien, yo…. ¿puedes darme tu teléfono?

Él se volteó a verme algo confundido

-solo, para avisarte si saldré antes o después de mis clases….

Dios, ¿de verdad nadie le había explicado nada de esto?

-seguro, claro

Yo le pasé mi teléfono y el lo anotó en la pantalla antes de devolvérmelo.

-gracias

El me sonrió ligeramente. Y como una boba me lo quede viendo. Dios, él no podía estar tan bueno. Esto no era justo.

-saldré cerca de las dos, no creo que después.

-de acuerdo

-ah y… puedes almorzar algo en el campus si quieres, no tienes que quedarte todo el día en el auto.

Tal vez Marco no se lo había dicho. El y sus normas de no comer, no beber, y comportarse como un soldadito iban a hacer que me volviera loca. No quería un robot conmigo todo el día. En realidad quería a Charlie de vuelta, pero sino podía tenerlo, al menos quería alguien con quien hablar y no sentirme incomoda mientras tanto.

Él asintió con la cabeza viéndone fijamente y yo mordí mis labios nerviosa de tanta atención.

Recordé entonces los muffins que Mary había empacado para mí

-ten, puedes comertelos si quieres- dije pasandoselos en un gesto de buena fe y tal vez de ganarme un poco su confianza, algo que me sería muy útil en el futuro.

Abriendo ligeramente la bolsa de papel marrón, Emmett se volvió a verme sorprendido.

-¿No te gusta el chocolate?

-si, pero… no estoy con ánimos de muffins hoy. Así que son tuyos.

\- de acuerdo- contestó aún no muy convencido

-bien, nos veremos luego

Sabiendo que ya iba tarde, corrí hacia el departamento de artes para mi clase de historia del arte europeo.

Y tal y como esperaba, mi profesora me puso una cara terrible cuando traspase la puerta y su clase ya había comenzado. Haciendo la vista hacia abajo, ocupe uno de los lugares libres y saqué mi cuaderno para comenzar a escribir lo que ella estaba pasando en el proyector.

Las dos horas de historia se me hicieron eternas, más aún cuando cuando no tenia mi cabeza en ello y en su lugar continuaba preocupada por Charlie.

No puedo haberle ocurrido nada, no, no, eso no iba a pasar, me repetí a mi misma cerca de treinta veces antes de que la campana sonara y todo el mundo comenzara a levantarse para ir a su siguiente clase.

Haciendo lo mismo que el resto, tomé mis cosas y fui al otro salón, donde compartiría clase con Alice y Bella. Historia del arte comtemponaeo II. Más historia, lo ideal para empezar cualquier lunes.

La mañana fue larga y tediosa. Apenas soportable tras horas y horas de ver diapositivas con obras y más obras de arte para luego tomar infinitas notas al respecto.

Por lo que cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, estuve agradecida de tomar un poco de sol y poder llenar mi estómago con algo.

Haciéndome de una ensalada y un baguel en la cafetería, me los comi con ganas mientras Bella y Alice repasaban para el examen que tenían en su siguiente hora.

Tumbandome sobre el césped suspiré, aún preocupada.

-¿Que sucede contigo?- preguntó Alice- has estado con la cabeza en otro lado desde el primer periodo

-Charlie está en el hospital- confesé

-¿Desde cuándo?

\- ayer por la tarde…- yo la observé, sin poder ocultar mi pena- y acabo de enterarme esta mañana por mi nuevo chófer.

-¿Nuevo?-los ojos de Bella entonces se volvieron hacia mí- ¿Qué pasó con Edward?

-oh, cómo recuerdas su nombre eh…- Alice dijo con voz burlona y dándole un codazo en las costillas

-no se de que hablas- ella se hizo la desentendida- solo lo recuerdo porque es el que siempre trae a Rose cuando Charlie no puede hacerlo.

-seguro….- dijo Alice comenzando a reírse

-bueno, obviamente Charlie no ha podido traerme, pero eso no explica porque contrataron a un tipo nuevo- dije con enfado- ¿Acaso él no va a regresar?

-¿Ya le preguntaste a alguien más sobre lo que pasó?

-no. No pude y dudo que mi padre vaya a soltar más de dos palabras al respecto.

\- tal vez alguien más sepa que sucedió. Tal vez estaban con él cuando… se sintió mal y lo llevaron al hospital.

-si…

-¿crees que haya sucedido algo malo?- pregunto Bella

-bueno, tuvo que ser grave como para que trajeran a alguien que lo reemplazara de esta manera. Antes, y si el estaba resfriado o algo, Edward o Marco me llevaban en su lugar, pero presentía que esto era diferente

-¿crees que haya renunciado?

-no….- recordé esa vez, cuatro años atrás cuando había sucedido lo de su hijo, entonces había estado a punto de hacerlo, pero solo se había quedado en la casa por un tiempo. Eso lo había devastado, y no había vuelto a ser el mismo desde entonces.

-bueno, tal vez solo fue un resfriado muy fuerte o….

-algo peor- como un ataque al corazón, un derrame o...- nisiquiera quería imaginarmelo. Oh, pobre Charlie, de tan solo pensar en que debía estar solo en una cama de hospital, enfermo, se me comprimía el corazón.

-bueno, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien- dijo Bella, tan optimista como siempre mientras que el nudo en mi estómago no me permitía pensar lo mismo.

La campana sonó y entonces regresamos a clases. Las chicas fueron a su examen y yo mi clase de sociología.

Tres horas y dos clases más tarde finalmente estuve libre de nuevo y aún con mi cabeza hecha un desastre.

-A todo esto.. no nos has dicho nada del tipo nuevo- la voz de Bella me sacó de mi burbuja mientras caminábamos por el corredor hacia el patio.

\- es cierto- inquirió Alice

-¿es lindo?

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Dios, ¿es todo lo que vas a decir?- Alice gruñó exasperada.-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-29- respondí, ya llegando a la salida del edificio donde a un par de metros él habia dejado aparcado el auto por la mañana.

Ambas apresuraron su paso y al llegar al patio miraron con curiosidad, buscando el mismo coche negro, que siempre me llevaba a todos lados.

Emmett, apoyado contra uno de los lados, estaba ahora fumando un cigarrillo.

Oh, si, de verdad se veía sexy. Mierda.

-¿es en serio?- dijo Bella- ¿Charlie se fue y te lo dieron a él?

-suertuda-dijo Alice

\- no es para tanto-dije restándole importancia, y negandome a que de alguna forma a que él me agradara.

-dios, vamos, incluso con el traje puesto puedes darte cuenta de que tiene un cuerpazo

-Alice...

-solo es un comentario- ella me sonrió socarronamente

-uno que Jasper obviamente no va a escuchar

-Dios, no te pongas así-. Me reprochó- sabes que solo estoy jugando. Además Jasper, es mi novio, no un tipo cualquiera, y tampoco lo cambiaría, ni siquiera por alguien como él -apuntó y con eso último dándole una larga mirada a Emmett.

-¿Bella?

-no me gustan tan musculosos, pero no está mal- ella me sonrió con confianza

\- ¿vas a intentar algo con él?- esta vez fue Alice la que habló.

\- no lo sé- contesté. La verdad es que tener un romance con mi chófer no estaba primero en mi lista de prioridades ahora mismo.

-bueno deberías considerarlo- agregó, tal vez solo intentando subir mi animo- James ni siquiera está tan bueno.

Yo me reí. Si, a Alice nunca le había agradado James. No porque fuera artista o algo parecido, sino porque según ella tenía todas las vibras de ser "un idiota con las mujeres".

Pero ahora, volviendo a Emmett… aún no sabía que pensar sobre él. No es como si hubiéramos hablado mucho y la verdad no parecía un tipo desagradable o rudo, sino más bien tranquilo. Pero aún no podía deducir más que eso.

Supongo que tendría que averiguar un poco más sobre el antes de decidir que hacer.

-bien, será mejor que me vaya, nos veremos mañana, chicas.- les dije

-adios, Rose

-Adios

Las saludé a ambas con un beso y luego me di una pequeña carrera hasta donde estaba Emmett con el auto.

-¿te aburriste mucho?- él me miró y me sonrio de un modo muy caliente antes de arrojar su cigarrillo al suelo para apagarlo con sus zapatos y negar con la cabeza

-no, no tanto- admitió- ¿ya nos vamos?

-si, por favor

Él me abrió la puerta trasera y luego de que yo subiera al coche, la cerró para ocupar su sitio frente al volante.

-¿vamos a casa o necesitas que te lleve a otro sitio?

-¿no sabes dónde está Charlie o si?

-no, no aun- él parecía estar diciéndome la verdad.

-¿podrías tratar de averiguralo?

Emmett se volteó a verme con curiosidad

-¿de verdad te preocupas por él, no?

-es como de la familia para mi-admití- y de verdad estoy preocupada por él, aun no me puedo creer que no me dijeran nada….- yo negué con la cabeza indignada. Esto tenía el nombre de mi padre escrito por todas partes, de él o de Marco.

Emmett me miró dándose cuenta entonces de porque yo me había mostrado tan sorprendida todo ese tiempo con él allí. ¿acaso pensaría que yo sabía todo?

-bueno, puedo intentarlo. Pero no prometo nada.

-eso sería de mucha ayuda, de verdad.- yo le sonreí, agradecida.

-no hay problema.

El puso el auto en marcha y casi de inmediato nos pusimos en movimiento.

-¿comiste algo en el campus?

-no estaba especialmente hambriento.

-ya veo- contesté. tampoco yo lo había estado.

\- Aunque los muffins estaban increíbles.- agregó- gracias

Yo sonreí.

Si. Toda la comida de Mary era increíble. Nadie podía estar en desacuerdo con eso.

-¿Cuándo te llamaron para este trabajo?

-anoche, como a las diez- él me miró de reojo por el espejo retrovisor.

Eso significaba que lo de Charlie debía de haber sucedido antes. Y yo había llegado a casa pasadas las nueve, y no había visto ni oído nada. Tendría que haber sido mucho más temprano.

-¿te molesta si pregunto porque aceptaste?

El volvió a sonreír en tanto me dirigía una pícara mirada por el espejo. Oh, no hagas eso, pensé.

-seguro-respondió sin importancia- me dijeron que era un puesto temporal, y el dinero me venía bien. No hay mucho más que decir.

-sí, pero ¿Cómo….

-¿qué?

No sabía cómo preguntárselo. No quería que él sintiera que yo lo estaba subestimándolo. Pero aun no tenia idea de si estaba calificado o no para ese trabajo.

-¿estás entrenado en algo en particular….. o?

-¿estás preocupada por que no pueda cuidarte?- el alzó una ceja de modo inquisidor.

-no, yo…

-tranquila, puedo cuidarte créeme.- y la seguridad con que lo dijo, sumado a cierta carga erótica con la que lo había dicho no me hicieron dudar en absoluto.

-si tu lo dices- contesté con desdén y sintiéndome algo molesta y atraída al mismo tiempo por él.

¿Qué tenía este tipo que lo hacía tan diferente al resto? A Edward o Jacob , Jared o Mike. ¿Por qué parecía no encajar allí? Él no era como los demás de seguridad o los choferes que trabajaban en casa.

Si, él era nuevo, pero no se trataba solo de eso. Tampoco parecía estar molestándose demasiado por encajar, demasiado cómodo con el mismo.

-no has usado tu gorro- dije y solo notándose ahora en un intento por desviar la conversación hacia otro lado.

-no- contestó- No me gusta tener cosas puestas sobre la cabeza

-¿Marco no te regañó por eso?

-Marco dijo que tenía que usarlo-respondió con una ligera sonrisa asomándose en sus labios

-y aun así no lo has hecho

-puedo usarlo si es lo que quieres- él me dirigió una mirada desafiante por el espejo retrovisor

-la verdad me tiene sin cuidado si quieres usarlo o no. Así que haz lo que quieras- yo trate de hacerme la indiferente.

-bien- el dobló al final de la calle y con eso terminó nuestra conversación.

El resto del trayecto de regreso a casa, ninguno de los dos volvió a decir una palabra.

Supuse que había sido suficiente por ser el primer día.

Y ya que no tenía idea por cuánto tiempo más él estaría por allí, decidí reservarme alguna de mis preguntas para más adelante.

Oh, y estuve conteniendo todo mi enojo desde el día anterior, ya que mi padre solo había vuelto a casa pasada la medianoche. ¿Cómo ni siquiera se había molestado en llamarme? ¿en preguntar como estaba o que me había parecido el nuevo tipo que él había contratado? ¿él siquiera había hablado con el? ¿o había hecho que Marco se encargará de todo, como siempre?

-¿qué fue lo que pasó con Charlie, papá?-acusé

Él levantó sus ojos del periódico y me miro serio

-está en el hospital- su voz ni siquiera se inmutó al decirlo

-¿qué pasó?

-comenzó a sentirse mal por la tarde y una ambulancia se lo llevó al hospital. Aún sigue allí

Eso seguía sin decirme nada. Dios,¿acaso nunca iba a ser específico sobre las cosas importantes?

-¿sabes qué pasó?-insistí

-no tengo idea- contestó serio y mirando de reojo su periódico. ¿estaba bromeando?

-¡papá!-me quejé- ¿eso es todo lo que vas a decir?

-lo siento, princesa. No se lo que pasó, no estaba allí. Sabes como es… los empleados se encargaron del asunto y luego me lo informaron.

Yo puse mis ojos en blanco y el bufó.

-si te preocupas porque esté bien, estoy seguro de que lo está. Está bien atendido y nosotros estamos pagando todos los gastos

Oh, como si eso fuera a darme alguna tranquilidad. Dios, no todo se arregla con dinero, quise decirle.

-¿Dónde está? ¿en qué hospital?

-¿por qué?

-porque quiero ir a verlo

-no, no irás-sentenció- tienes clases y luego ballet.

-puedo ir cuando no tengo ballet. Solo quiero verlo

-ya dije que no, Rosalie- el solo me decía por mi nombre completo cuando estaba enfadado- así que olvida el tema. Cuando él se recupere volverá al trabajo y todo será como antes

-¿y qué hay del chofer nuevo?

-¿Qué pasa con el?

-¿ donde lo conseguiste tan rápido?

-Charlie había dejado su número como recomendación si necesitamos a alguien más, así que lo llamaron para cubrir su lugar

-¿ya hablaste con el?

-no, aun no. Pero Marco ya le ha explicado todo y se ha instalado bien, según me dijeron. No tienes que preocuparte por eso, hija

"solo es el chofer" le faltaba agregar. El tipo pasaría más tiempo conmigo, que lo que él hacía, y de verdad no parecía importarle ni un poco.

-¿aun no vas a dejarme tener mi propio coche, no?

-ya hablamos de esto un millón de veces- dijo- ¿para qué quieres uno, si tienes alguien que puede llevarte a todos lados?

-¿y que tal de mi privacidad?

-¡ya basta Rosalie!. Lo digo en serio. Es muy temprano para que comiences con estas cosas de nuevo

-pero… papá… de verdad. Solo quiero algo de independencia. ¿es que es tan difícil?

-tendrás independencia el día que ya no vivas en esta casa ¿me has entendido? Cuando puedas mantenerte por ti misma y un lugar donde quedarte, tus clases de danza y tus cosas. Hasta entonces y mientras vivas en mi casa y sea yo él que pague por tus cosas, harás lo que yo diga.

-eres un….- apunto de maldecirlo, mi madre me tomó por la mano, deteniéndome.

-Rose….- mi madre interedió- por favor, solo… déjalo por un rato. Sabes cómo es tu padre por las mañanas. Además ayer tuvimos una cena y regresamos tarde a casa. Y estos días van a ser bastante agetreados con la campaña en camino y…

-lo sé, mamá. Olvídalo- yo bufé y tome la última tostada de mi plato para ponerme en marcha- nos vemos luego- dije a ambos y entonces me dirigí a la puerta del frente.

Eso me había puesto de un humor todavía peor. ¿Cómo es que le importaba tan poco lo que yo pensara o quisiera?

Mi padre parecía creer que mi vida solo era el ballet y la universidad. Si, eran cosas que ocupaban gran parte de mi día, pero no eran todo lo que yo quería.

También quería salir con mis amigas, como una chica normal, lo que muy rara vez podía hacer. Ni siquiera podía ir al maldito cine sin informarselo…. Dios…

Emmett estaba esperándome fuera del coche cuando yo salí de la casa, con su gorro puesto.

Y su expresión tranquila y relajada cambió en cuanto me vió a la cara. ¿acaso me veía tan terrible?

-¿todo está bien?-preguntó

-si- dije seca y metiéndome en el coche por mi misma y sin esperar que el me abriera la puerta.

Casi de inmediato él rodeó el coche y me metió en el asiento del conductor poniendo al auto en marcha y saliendo de allí.

-¿una mañana difícil?

-mi padre es un imbécil- dije

-ok…

-aún no lo conoces, pero cuando lo hagas, verás que tengo razón- le aseguré

-no creo que sea tan malo- dijo

-me trata como una maldita marioneta. Una que él quiere que haga todo lo que él dice sin espetar absolutamente nada. Y sin siquiera importarle que quiero o no.

Emmett permaneció en silencio, tal vez no esperándose que yo fuera a decirle algo como eso sobre mi padre. Pero sinceramente no me importaba, lo mejor que podía hacer era escucharlo de mi, y no de Marco, quien probablemente diría maravillas sobre el. La mayoría, solo mentiras.

Y si bien, Alice y Bella escucharon todos mis reclamos y quejas sobre mi padre durante el almuerzo, necesitaba ver a alguien más.

Así que sin darle muchos detalles, le pedí a Emmett que condujera hasta los dormitorios, y fui a ver a James por un rato.

Le había escrito durante el almuerzo y tras asegurarme de que se quedaría en su habitación, le dije que me pasaría a verlo después de clases por un rato.

-solo veré una amiga- le dije a Emmett con la voz seria- es por un proyecto, no tomará mucho. Después iremos al centro para mi clase de baile.

\- está bien- respondió mientras aparcaba el coche a un lado de la acera- ¿ Cuánto vas a tardar?

\- una hora…

\- bien. Pero …- él dudó por algún motivo mientras se volteaba ligeramente a verme- solo escríbeme si algo más sucede ¿Está bien?

-seguro. Tranquilo- yo le sonreí con confianza y entonces salí del coche antes de correr hacia el edificio de color gris desgastado.

Las mariposas en mi estómago no tardaron en aparecer mientras subía las escaleras hacia el segundo piso y tocaba su puerta con suavidad.

Apenas un minuto después James apareció frente a mí con una sonrisa en su rostro.

...

**Bien aqui esta el nuevo capítulo.**

**Como les dije antes esta hitoria tendra un capitulo narrado desde el punto de vista de Emmett y luego del de Rose, intercalados. me pareció más interesante plantearlo de esta manera.**

**ahora bien, los capítulos son bastante largos como veran, asi que tenganme paciencia para actualizar.**

**veamos que les parece y cuentenme que mas les gustaria ver de estos dos juntos. ¿como creen que funcionará su historia?**

**espero sus reviews**

**saludos a todas!!!**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	3. 3 Amigos

**La hija del senador**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

**Capítulo 3: Amigos**

EMMETT POV

Pensar que ese trabajo sería pan comido era ser realmente muy estúpido.

Cinco horas, cinco malditas horas tenía que estar en ese auto sin nada que hacer más que jugar con mi teléfono o rostizarme bajo los rayos del sol. Así que tuve uqe bajar unas dos o tres veces para estirar mis piernas y de paso fumarme un cigarrillo mientras veía como todos los estudiantes iban de un lado a otro, con mochilas y libros, charlando entre ellos y demasiado preocupados por sus propios problemas como para notar a un tipo como yo.

Recordando entonces la bolsa con muffins que Rosalie me había dado, probé uno, quedándome casi encantado con el primer morisco. ¿y ella había rechazado eso?

Tal vez solo no tenía hambre, o no comía mucho.. no parecía como si de verdad comiera mucho; probablemente a causa de sus clases de ballet. Las bailarinas usualmente eran muy delgadas y comían poco, tenía que ser por eso.

Aunque por lo que había podido ver, eso no era nada malo. Rosalie tenía un cuerpo increible para mi gusto, unas piernas largas que con esa falda roja harían que cualquiera se volviera a verla dos veces y que aun me tenían a mi pensando en ellas después de haberla visto apenas una sola vez.

Antes de darme cuenta, me había terminado los muffins y aun me faltaba otra hora hasta que ella se apareciera. Mierda. ¿Como hacía Charlie para aguantarlo? ¿acaso se echaría una siesta? una siesta a mitad de la mañana, si, algo de lo más normal. Tal vez si dormía menos de noche, luego podría dormir otro poco en el auto por la mañana y entonces el tiempo se pasaría un poco más rápido.

Para cuando ella finalmente regresó al auto, yo no podía más con mi aburrimiento.Bien, al menos ya nos iríamos de allí, pensé.

Rosalie sin embargo se veía cansada. Tal vez, solo no había tenido un buen día, pero no quise preguntarle nada.

Ella sin embargo se mostró bastante curiosa sobre mi y mi elección de ese trabajo, lo cual me resultó bastante intrigante. ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto lo que fuera que yo hiciera o hacia cuanto tiempo me dedicaba a ser chófer?

Pero fue la siguiente pregunta la que me tomó desprevenido:

-¿estás entrenado en algo en particular….. o?- pregunto.

-¿estás preocupada por que no pueda cuidarte?- esto era lo último que faltaba.

-no, yo…- ella trato de atajarse, pero yo fui más rápido.

-tranquila, puedo cuidarte créeme- y estuve casi a punto de decirle "nena", pero gracias a Dios, me detuve a tiempo. Mierda, de haberlo hecho habría mandado casi la demonio todas las reglas. Aunque ver su cara al oirme llamarla así no hubiera tenido precio.

-si tu lo dices- respondió desafiante y casi ofendida mientras volvía sus ojos hacia la ventana, evitando que yo pudiera ver su rostro.

Oh, nena ¿así que eres desafiante también? Mierda… ¿sería así en la cama? Algo como "veamos si puedes conmigo", "o a ver cuantas veces puedes hacer que me corra" Dios, la sola idea de imaginarlo iba a trastornarme.

Un día, un maldito día, estando con ella en el coche, no más de dos horas seguidas y ya estaba imaginando como sería follar con ella.

Dios y ver su lindo trasero en esa falda cuando había bajado del coche, solo había alimentado mi perversa imaginación.

Después de eso, ella no dijo nada más. La vi entretenida con su celular, y yo decidí dejarlo por el momento, tratando de mantener mi cabeza tranquila y no romper las reglas del contrato que había firmado apenas la noche anterior.

Para cuando llegue a la casa, después de dejar a Rosalie y volver a aparcar el auto junto a los demás, no encontré a nadie andando por allí.

La casona estaba en silencio y en completo orden, casi como si nadie viviera allí. ¿A dónde estaba todo el mundo? Apenas antes de irme la enorme mesa estaba llena de gente comiendo y hablando y ahora no había ni un alma por allí.

¿Como se suponía que iba a averiguar dónde estaba Charlie si no había nadie a quien preguntarle?

Yendo directo a mi habitación, me quite el uniforme y me calcé un par de jeans y una camiseta antes de arrojarme a la cama dispuesto a dormir un rato.

Y antes de darme cuenta mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse hasta que termine profundamente dormido.

No fue otra cosa que los golpes en mi puerta lo que me hicieron despertarme sobresaltado.

-¿Si?- pregunté

-la cena estará lista en 10 minutos- era la voz de un tipo, no estaba seguro si se trataba de Edward o Jacob.

-bien, gracias. Estaré allí en un rato

Escuché unos pasos alejándose de allí y me restregué los ojos con el dorso de las manos.

Volviéndose hacia el reloj sobre la mesa de noche ví que ya eran apenas pasadas las 9.

Wow.

No recordaba la última vez que hubiera dormido tanto, menos aún de día y en una cama que no fuera la mía.

Tal vez solo era el estrés del cambio de rutina, me dije.

Levantándome de un solo tirón, estire mis brazos antes de soltar un bostezo.

Ni siquiera había terminado mi primer día de trabajo y allí estaba, hecho un blandengue que había terminado durmiendo la siesta en lugar de hacer algo productivo con su vida.

Y tal y como Edward me había dicho esa mañana, un desfile de pizzas fueron las que sirvieron de cena esa noche.

Todos fueron muy acogedores, al igual que durante el desayuno, haciendo que de alguna manera me sintiera menos mal por mi primer día o el hecho de que estuviera en otro sitio que no fuera mi departamento con completos desconocidos, comiendo como si llevara días sin probar bocado.

La mayoría de las charlas se centraron en cosa triviales, el clima, los autos, las cámaras de seguridad, eventos que estaban próximos en la casa del senador… pero ninguno menciono nada sobre Charlie.

¿Sería que no sabían nada de él y su paradero? ¿O simplemente preferían no hablar al respecto? Sin saber que reacción o respuesta esperarme, decidí romper con el velo de silencio sobre el tema y preguntar si alguien sabía algo al respecto.

-oh, Charlie está muy bien- dijo Marco casi de inmediato mientras el resto de los presentes lo observaban sin saber que decir- hoy he llamado al hospital y han dicho que está mucho mejor. Nada de que preocuparse. Apuesto a que pronto regresara a casa.

-¿De verdad?

-por supuesto, McCartney- dijo el- él está en buenas manos. El senador se ha encargado de eso.

Dándome cuenta que él no iba a soltar más que eso, le sonreí a medias y me lleve otro trozo de pizza a la boca, dando por terminado mi interrogatorio.

Al parecer allí si quería obtener información no iba a ser de esa manera. Y si tenía que ir de una persona por vez en la casa lo haría con tal de saber dónde estás Charlie.

Al día siguiente y después de clases, Rosalie me pidió que la llevara a la parte de los dormitorios de la universidad, con la excusa de ver una amiga con la cual debía hacer un trabajo.

"Una amiga" claro, seguro. Y yo fui tan estúpido como para tragarmelo. Sobre todo cuando cerca de una hora después de haber entrado al enorme edificio de color beige, ella apareció de nuevo en la puerta seguida por un tipo alto y rubio, vestido en lo que tranquilamente podría haber pasado por un pijama, que la beso sin ningún reparo.

Sin siquiera resistirse, ella le devolvió el beso, colgando sus manos detrás de su cuello y sonriéndole en cuanto el se separó de ella. Una sonrisa que desapareció de su rostro en cuanto me vio a mi, fuera del coche observando toda la escena sin saber exactamente como reaccionar.

Despidiéndose del tipo rápidamente, ella caminó de nuevo hacia donde yo estaba y me miró a los ojos con una mezcla de culpa, y quise creer, arrepentimiento.

Sin decir nada, simplemente se metió en la parte de atrás del coche y cerró la puerta.

Bien.

Haciendo lo mismo, aunque no sin darle una última mirada al tipo que aún seguía en la puerta, me deslice en el asiento del conductor y encendí el auto, dispuesto a salir de allí.

Bien, al menos ya sabía dónde se quedaba "su amiga" en caso de que me hiciera volver a llevarla hasta allí. Sabiendo que último que haría con él sería estudiar o cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la universidad.

Conduciendo hacia su estudio de danza y con el auto en completo silencio no pude hacer más que preguntarme que había hecho ella con ese tipo, sintiéndome al mismo tiempo realmente celoso.

Viéndola por el espejo retrovisor, ví una sonrisa asomándose en sus labios mientras continuaba con sus ojos fijos en la pantalla de su teléfono, claramente evitandome e intentado ocultar como se sentía después de que hiciera lo que fuera que hiciera con ese tipo en su alcoba

Mierda.

¿Cuántas opciones había? Lo más probable es que se hubiera acostado con él, pensé mientras doblaba a la derecha siguiendo el GPS y viendo que solo quedaban un par de calles antes de llegar al bendito estudio de baile. Si… porque de otro modo ella no se vería tan feliz como ahora no después de haber salido por completo cabreada de su casa esta mañana después de haber discutido con su padre.

Oh y me sentí malditamente rabioso. ¿Porque? Por qué se tipo vestido con pinta de andrajoso que por algún motivo a ella le parecía atractivo, estaba teniendo más acción que yo, y por sobre todo, por qué estaba haciéndolo con la chica que a mi me gustaba.

¿Cuánto llevaba haciéndolo? ¿Cuántas veces la había hecho que ella se corriera? ¿Cómo sería escucharla gimiendo mientras buscaba su liberación?

Dios… Pensar en eso solo me volvería loco y no serviría de nada.

Finalmente deteniendo el coche, Rosalie volvió a mirar hacia el frente mientras yo permanecía en silencio.

-bien- ella sonrió ligeramente- saldré a las…

-¿ a las 8, verdad?- pregunté sin dejarla terminar de hablar

\- si…

-bien, yo estaré aquí.

Rosalie mordió sus labios y luego abrió su boca, dudando si continuar hablando o no.

¿Me diría algo al respecto de la escena que había presenciado apenas veinte minutos atrás? ¿O solo seguiría como si nada hubiera pasado?

-yo… mmm tal vez salga un poco más tarde. Hoy voy a ensayar mi rutina para la audición y…

-¿Audición?- pregunté, era vez si volviéndome a verla.

-tendré una audición dentro de dos meses y medio- me explicó- para entrar a la ABT

Claro, por qué esas siglas significaban tanto para mí…

-y es importante. Se supone que hoy mi profesor me ayudara con eso cuando la clase haya terminado y todos se vayan a casa. Pero no creo que tarde mucho- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente- dudo que vaya a dedicarme mucho tiempo a mí sola.

-¿Porque?

-no soy su alumna preferida precisamente- dijo casi con resignación- pero sabe que esto es importante, así que dijo que vería mi cuadro antes de irse a casa.

\- entiendo

-bien…. - ella tomó su bolso y abrió la puerta trasera lista para irse- Te veré en un par de horas

Asintiendo con la cabeza, ella de bajo de auto y desapareció de mi de vista luego de traspasar una de las enormes puertas dobles de madera de su estudio.

Tres tortuosas horas después, en las que yo me mantuve entretenido jugando videojuegos en mi teléfono y comiendo un paquete de bizcochos que me había comprado esa mañana en una tienda cerca de la universidad, Rosalie volvió a aparecer. Esta vez , con una expresión bastante animada.

-¿Que tal te fue?

-estuvo bien- dijo- no lo odio, lo cual es bastante viniendo de él. Pero aún necesito más ensayo, para eso y para la obra de fin de año del estudio.

Poniendo el auto en marcha, comencé a conducir de regreso a su casa, mientras ella permanecía en silencio en el asiento trasero una vez más.

-así que estarás bastante ocupada…- dije buscando llamar su atención luego de un par de minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada.

-si…

-supongo que entonces no tendrás demasiado tiempo para visitar a "tu amiga" de esta tarde.

Rosalie abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

¿Acaso pensaría que yo no iba a decir nada al respecto?

¿Que lo dejaría pasar como si nada? ¿Como si yo no hubiera visto nada? ¿Charlie habría hecho eso? ¿O la habría reprendido por su comportamiento? Bien, yo no era Charlie y si bien era un par de años mayor que ella, eso no me daba la autoridad para actuar como su padre ni nada menos, pero al menos quería saber de qué iba todo eso. Al menos quería una respuesta.

-¿qué diferencia hubiera hecho que supieras con quien iba a verme?- contestó

-¿Tu padre lo sabe? Sobre el tipo que estás viendo, digo

-¿De qué hablas? - contestó a la defensiva

\- si a él le agrada, me refiero

-¿A qué viene eso?

\- solo es una pregunta

-no, mi padre no conoce a James- contestó con desdén- ¿Eso es lo que querías saber?

James. Así que el tipo en pijamas tenía nombre.

Yo no contesté, lo que al parecer la hizo enfadar aún más.

-¿Por qué te importa?

\- Marco me pidió que le diga lo que haces además de la universidad y tus clases de baile. - declaré

Rosalie de pronto pasó saliva.

Si. Acababa de ponerla realmente nerviosa. Pero yo quería saber cuánto le importaba ese tipo y si iba tan en serio con él como para mentir al respecto o no.

-¿así que vas a ser ese tipo de chofer?- de pronto ella sonó ofendida

-¿que tipo?

-¿él que le informa lo que haga a cada segundo a Marco y a mi padre?

Yo sonreí interiormente.

-no lo sé- dije- aun no lo he decidido

-¿qué es lo que quieres?

-¿de qué estás hablando?

-¿que quieres para no meterme en problemas?- dijo- para mantener entre tu y yo las cosas que hago además de la universidad y ballet.

Yo no contesté de inmediato, dándome cuenta entonces de cuán serio iba ella con eso. Mierda ¿con cuantas cosas más ella esperaba que mantuviera mi boca cerrada? ¿ acaso habría muchos más secretos?

Pero lo más importante. ¿que podía pedirle a cambio de esos secretos? ¿debía pedir algo, no? de otro modo no sería justo. O tal vez solo debía decírselo a Marco y evitarme los problemas y a la larga seguramente terminar despedido por ayudarla a Rosalie con sus travesuras.

-no lo se- declaré

-tienes que querer algo… todos quieren algo a cambio de algo

Ella tenía un punto. Pero de momento yo no quería nada. No, nada más que a ella, pero eso no era algo que pudiera pedir, no estaba bien.

Además, perdería la emoción de intentar conquistarla yo solo, y claro, sería extorsión. ¿Porque? ¿Por un idiota al que está viendo? No valía la pena.

Pisando el acelerador, continúe manejando sin decir nada; pero el silencio no duró por mucho.

Apenas un par de calles antes de llegar a su casa,ella volvió a insistir con el tema

-¿Y bien?- preguntó- ¿Vas a decirme que quieres o no?

Yo sonreí.

Ella estaba en problemas y quería que yo la cubriera.

-no hay nada que quiera en este momento.

Ella suspiró, obviamente frustrada.

-pero no le diré nada a Marco sobre "tu amigo" si es lo que te preocupa. Por ahora al menos

-bien- acordó- espero que mantengas tu palabra.

Yo sonreí y ella suspiró.

Y por algún extraño motivo me sentí bien. ¿Por ser un extorsionador? No, porque en realidad no estaba extorsionandola, pero sí por qué tenía cierto poder sobre ella. Por qué al fin y al cabo, la información era poder.

No es que fuera ha hacer nada con eso, por qué la verdad es que sin importar lo que Marco me hubiera dicho, yo no era un chivo expiatorio ni iba a serlo. Pero al menos tendría la atención de Rosalie, fuera por el motivo que fuera.

Y fue mientras esperaba la cena, que recordé lo que ella había dicho sobre una audición y la ABT.

Buscándolo en Google, supuse entonces que ella se refería al "American Ballet Theater", un sitio donde al parecer además de poder estudiar, ella podría formar parte del ballet estable, que según internet, significaba que podría trabajar de eso.

Al parecer era mucho más importante de lo que sonaba.

¿Sería eso lo que ella quería? ¿Ser una bailarina profesional? ¿Poder bailar y vivir de eso? Tal vez no era solo un pasatiempo después de todo.

Tal vez el ballet era lo único que ella de verdad quería hacer en su vida.

Tiempo atrás yo había pensado del mismo modo sobre el ejército.

Pero entonces ¿Porque no me lo había dicho? ¿ Porque Charlie o Marco cuando me había hablado sobre ella habían mencionado que iba en serio con eso y era mucho más que un simple pasatiempo?

Después de la cena, me arroje por un rato en uno de los sofás de la sala, mientras todo mundo se iba a su habitación después de haber terminado de limpiar la cocina y el comedor.

Entonces Edward apareció con un paquete de cigarros en su mano, jugando con él entre sus dedos.

-¿Fumas, Emmett?- preguntó

-seguro

-bien, sígueme- él sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia el corredor donde estaban los dormitorios. Solo entonces y al final de este, se dirigió hacia la puerta de color marrón desgastado, una que hasta el momento yo no me había preguntado hacia donde daba.

El la abrió rápidamente y entonces vi el jardín de la casa. Estábamos afuera, una vez más.

-aquí no van a molestarnos por el humo- el rió y rodeando ligeramente la casa, una especie de pórtico se extendió frente la larga pared con ventanas del corredor de las habitaciones.

Desde allí, solo se podía ver la casa del senador a la izquierda, pero dudaba que fueran a vernos a nosotros con facilidad.

Edward se sentó en el borde del pórtico dejando caer sus pies en el césped y yo hice lo mismo sentándome a su lado

-este sitio no está nada mal- dije aun sorprendido de no haberlo visto desde que había llegado

-lo sé, y es tranquilo. No muchos lo usan, así que…

-¿les molesta que fumes?

-solo a las chicas- el puso sus ojos en blanco- así que prefiero hacerlo afuera antes que tener que escucharlas quejarse todo el día.

El tomo el paquete de cigarrillos y me ofreció uno. El encendió el suyo y luego el mío.

Dándole una larga pitada finalmente exhale el humo y suspire

-relajante ¿no?

-si- Yo reí

-¿Cómo vas con Rose hasta ahora?

-bien

-¿te dije que era linda o no?- yo sonreí

-aunque no creo que le caigo muy bien. Desde el primer día solo ha estado preguntándome por Charlie

-bueno, el ha estado aquí más que todos nosotros creo, o tal vez tanto como Marco. Pero ha llevado a Rosalie desde que tenía como diez años creo.

-lo sé

-a todo esto… ¿Como tu y Charlie se conocen?

-es una larga historia-dije. El le dio una fumada a su cigarro y me miró esperando que continuara

-era amigo de Jared- su rostro se puso serio y yo entonces me di cuenta de que el sabia lo que había sucedido- y después de…. eso supongo que nos hicimos cercanos.

-eso fue duro para él- me dijo- todos estaban seguros de que se iría de aquí y abandonaría su trabajo. Pero al final no lo hizo. Se tomó como una mes de licencia y luego regreso. Yo me hice cargo de Rose durante ese tiempo, alternando con Marco.

Había sido terrible, y no solo para el. Había sido un golpe inesperado para todos los que lo conocíamos, pero para Charlie, había sido como si le arrancaran el corazón del pecho y lo apuñalaran una y otra vez.

-¿ Así que se conocían mucho?

-fuimos juntos a la secundaria, y luego de esta nos enlistamos- yo sonreí recordandolo con nostalgia- Entonces éramos unos críos que querían ser patriotas y no tenían idea de en qué se estaban metiendo .

-¿Así que el ejército, eh?- yo asentí mientras me daba otra pitada a mi cigarro- wow, no tenia idea. Cuando los chicos dijeron que habían traído a alguien recomendado por Charlie, todos pensamos que sería alguien mayor, ya sabes …

-si…No un niño como yo- dije riendo- está bien

-y un militar.

-ex-militar- lo corregí

-¿Te dieron de baja?- Edward pareció sorprendido

-si

\- ¿Entonces tú estabas con Jared cuando..?

-no. Yo estaba en el hospital. Me habían enviado a casa antes por un accidente que hubo en mi base - expliqué- no sé si fue suerte o una desgracia que no estuviera conmigo entonces

Edward me miró con pena

-lo siento- dijo- debe haber sido duro... para todos. Yo…No conocí a Jared, pero por todo lo que siempre Charlie dijo de él, nadie podría pensar que era un mal tipo.- yo sonreí a medias

-si… ha sido duro- repetí.

Después de eso, Edward y yo continuamos hablando por un buen rato.

El me contó que había sido policía por apenas un año luego de terminar la academia y solo entonces había acabado en la casa del senador, como el chófer de su esposa.

Según el, ella era una versión de Rosalie en sus cuarenta y tantos, pero que al parecer era una adicta a las compras, las cenas de gala y una madre bastante ausente.

No era de extrañar que Rosalie resultará de esa maner, pensé. Si todo lo que había escuchado sobre sus padres era cierto y con apenas llevar dos días con ella, podía ver cómo se comportaba… al menos ahora comprendía un poco más de dónde venía todo eso.

Las escapadas, los secretos, los tratos por silencio… su padre probablemente había sido un buen ejemplo de ello considerando su trabajo en la política desde hacía más de quince años.

Y como podía imaginarmelo, ella se había metido en aprietos antes, mientras estaba con Charlie, incluso un par de veces bajo el cuidado de Marco, pero entonces ella era más joven, había dicho Edward. Escapadas por el centro de la ciudad, a bares, boliches o pijamadas que resultaban ser una tapadera para que ella fuera por ahí con sus amigas mientras Charlie se pasaba la mitad de la noche buscándola para regresarla a casa sana y salva. En muchas ocasiones, había conseguido que su padre no se enterara de lo que había sucedido realmente, pero cuando eso no sucedía, Charlie nunca era reprendido por el mal comportamiento de Rosalie, y la única que acababa siendo castigada duramente era solo ella.

Hasta entonces él había tenido suerte de que no lo hiciera durante las pocas veces que había quedado a cargo de ella. Suerte o tal vez otra cosa, pensé. Tal vez él le agradaba y no quería meterlo en apuros, tal vez por simpatía o por que él le gustaba,de un modo que distinto.

Desde luego, no le pregunte sobre eso a Edward, muchos menos cuando me habló sobre su prometida y me enseñó una foto de ellos juntos durante las últimas fiestas. Me dijo que mantener una relación con ese trabajo no había sido fácil, pero que él estaba tan enamorado de ella, que no iba a dejar que sus horribles horarios o la distancia entre ellos, arruinara lo que tenían. Él lograba escaparse cuando la esposa del senador le daba el día libre o cuando ellos se iban de viaje y Marco era quien se encargaba de ser el chofer de ambos. Entonces él podía estar con su enamorada y soñar con tener una vida normal algún día cuando finalmente decidiera dejar ese trabajo.

Y yo que pensaba que estábamos las 24 horas del día disponibles para ellos, para andar conduciendo de aca para allá, tal vez me había equivocado. Tal vez podía conseguirme algún día libre después de todo, sobre todo si quería ir a ver a Charlie.

Aunque aun no tenia idea de donde estaba.

-deberías hablar con Mary- me dijo en cuanto yo había vuelto a preguntar si sabía algo sobre él- según escuché ella estaba con él cuando él comenzó a sentirse mal. Apuesto a que ella debe saber a qué hospital se lo llevaron.

-¿Mary es…?

Edward sonrió como si no pudiera creerse mi pregunta.

-ella es la cocinera de la casa- me explicó- Lleva aquí más tiempo que todos nosotros, casi tanto como Marco creo yo, y sobre todo, mucho más que Charlie. Si alguien sabe que sucede en esa enorme casona, es ella.

-¿crees que vaya a decirme algo?

-bueno, ella y Charlie, creo que tenían algo entre ellos ¿sabes?- él me dio un codazo en las costillas y entonces comprendí a qué se refería- no es como si fuera un secreto. Digo tampoco es que anduvieran a los besos por ahi, pero si creo que estaban bastante calados el uno por el otro, aunque no lo admitieran.

Y yo que me preocupaba por que Charlie estuviera solo durante todo ese tiempo. Bien, al menos había encontrado a alguien en ese lugar con quien hacerse compañía, sino es que era mucho más que eso.- si le explicas que vas a verlo y si ella sabe de tu relación de hace tanto tiempo con Charlie dudo que no vaya a decírtelo.

-¿No sabes cuándo podré ir a verlo,no?

\- bueno tal vez por la noche o antes de que lleves a Rose a clases, si te levantas realmente temprano. Yo que tú no me arriesgaría a ir mientras ella está en la universidad, ya sabes porque puede salir antes y si tú no estás allí, estarás en graves problemas. Sobre todo considerando que aún no llevas ni una semana aquí- me dijo- pero pregúntale a Marco por una de las motos, estoy seguro que te dejará llevarte una para ir

-¿Motos?

-si .. hay 3 en el cobertizo. Ya sabes, para salidas personales o de emergencia…

\- ya veo

\- aunque… yo que tú no le diría lo de Charlie. Hoy escuché a Marco decir que no quieren que Rosalie vaya al hospital, y considerando que tú eres su chófer y que puedes terminar llevándola… lo mejor será que le metas otra excusa. Dile que quieres ir al centro por algo, quizas por algo de ropa a tu departamento o… alguna otra historia.

Bien, así que al menos ahora tenía algo más de información. El siguiente paso ahora era hablar con la al Mary y conseguir escabullirme al hospital para ver qué era lo que realmente había sucedido con Charlie.

...

**Muy bien chicas, aqui va el capítulo numero 3. ¿que opinan de esta relacion entre Rosalie y Emmett? ¿como creen que seguirán avanzando desde aqui? ¿que les gustaria que pase entre estos dos?**

**Denme algunas ideas en sus comentarios, ya que aun estoy escribiendo el siguiente capitulo y si bien la historia esta ya tiene una estructura general, estoy haciendole cambios todo el tiempo. Asi que diganme que mas quieren leer.**

**Espero sus reviews**

**Ojala les guste!!**

**saludos a todas y que tengan una buena semana!**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	4. 4 Fiesta

**La hija del senador**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

.. ..

**Capitulo 4: fiesta**

ROSALIE POV

Iba saliendo de la casa con mi mochila en un brazo, mi bolso de danza en otro y mi tutú para el ensayo de esa tarde cuando ví a Emmett mirandome de forma extraña.

Abriendo la puerta del auto para mí, noté entonces que no era a mi a quien estaba mirando, sino a lo que llevaba conmigo.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó mientras sostenía la puerta del auto abierta para mi y observaba con cuidado el enorme disco de tul envuelto.

-mi tutu- el alzó una ceja interrogante- lo necesito para ensayar

-entiendo- el asintió con la cabeza y yo lo metí adentro del auto casi a presión, para luego entrar yo también.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que había visto a James y Emmett aún no me había dicho que quería, lo que me hacía sentir incómoda.

¿Se suponía que debía confiar en él? Es decir, apenas nos conocíamos, pero no es como si el tampoco me estuviera extorsionando. Había dicho que no quería nada. Pero entonces ¿Por qué se había comportado de esa manera? ¿Estaría esperando que volviera a meter la pata para ir a acusarme con Marco?

No había forma de saberlo, por lo que preferí hacer algo antes que él hiciera su siguiente movida.

La noche anterior le había pedido a Mary que me prepara un par de sandwiches de pavo para el almuerzo de hoy, algo a lo que nadie podría resistirse.

-oh, de verdad me alegra que estés comiendo más- había dicho ella- tu profesor no sabe nada si dice que debes seguir bajando de peso. Ya estás muy delgada Rose.

Yo sonreí sin decir nada. Si ella viera a mis compañeras no diría lo mismo. A duras penas me había mantenido ese mes en mi peso y Alec me había puesto cara de pocos amigos al ver mis numeros en la lista, reprendiendome al decir que como la figura del cuadro central debía ser ligera como una pluma, sobre todo para su compañero de baile.

Jasper sin embargo no me había dicho nada. No sentía que él se estuviera esforzando más de lo normal para levantarme en lo trucos, pero si así fuera, sabía que él me lo diría. Después de todo, nos conocíamos desde que teniamos 13 años.

Así que esa mañana antes de salir había metido la pequeña lonchera en mi mochila prometiendo que me comería todo,cuando lo más probable es que mi almuerzo solo fuera otra ensalada.

Deteniéndose en el sitio de siempre, Emmett apagó el motor de auto y viendo que yo no salía del auto se volvió a verme.

-¿Está todo bien?- pregunto

-si…- yo le sonreí mientras sacaba la lonchera de mi mochila - solo te he traído algo para el almuerzo.

Su mirada entonces se torno algo sospechosa. Oh, aquí vamos de nuevo. ¿Porque tenía que mirarme así, sino era yo la que tenía segundas intenciones al hacer las cosas? Y después de todo, había sido el quien había empezado.

-¿Y que hay de ti?

-ya tengo mi almuerzo.- dije- Solo pensé que también tendrías hambre- pasándole la lonchera de color rojo, Emmett la tomo con cuidado y la dejo sobre su regazo aún sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

-gracias- dijo

-no hay de qué- yo le sonreí ampliamente haciéndolo sonreír a él también.

Y si, tenía un linda sonrisa. Dios…

-bien, espero lo disfrutes- agregue presionando el botón de la puerta para que esta se abriera- te veré en un par de horas.

Solo asintiendo con la cabeza, yo salí el auto y entonces suspiré. Bien, al menos eso había salido bien me dije. ¿Serviría de algo? Ya lo veríamos más adelante.

Mientras tanto no tenía nada de malo seguir trayendole comida durante un par de días. Después de todo, no era demasiado lo que le estaba pidiendo a Mary y además alguien en verdad se lo estaba comiendo.

La verdad es que no tenía idea de que estuviera comiendo en la casa o mientras me esperaba a mi en el coche. Lo único que sabía es que Mary a veces también cocinaba para ellos también, pero eso era todo. ¿Se prepararía él su propia comida o simplemente se conformaría con lo que sea que encontrara cerca del campus?

¿y por que de pronto me interesaba lo que él comiera o hiciera cuando no estaba conmigo?

Claro que fue lo que sucedió después de clases lo que me sorprendió.

Mientras yo intentaba sacar mi tutú del auto, sin éxito, siendo que este se había enganchado con el borde de la puerta, haciendo que quedara atascado; Siendo más rápido que yo, Emmett salió del auto, viendo lo que había ocurrido y se apresuró para ayudarme.

-wow, tranquila…- dijo tomándome por el brazo para que dejara de tirar de la tela de la bolsa intentando que ésta se liberará- si sigues haciendo eso, vas a romperla y no creo que quieras eso

Bufando, yo solté la bolsa y el se coloco detrás de mí para ayudarme. Metiendo una de sus manos dentro del auto mientras la otra por algún motivo terminaba apoyándose en mi cintura, y su pecho chocaba contra mi espalda, el intento deshacer el enganché.

Quedándome quieta y simplemente viendo cómo su mano se movía rápidamente en la parte alta de la puerta, sentí su respiración sobre mi oído mientras el luchaba con el tul de mi tutú para que se desprendiera de donde sea que estuviera enredado.

-solo… un poco más- susurró

Su cuerpo avanzó hacia adelante y entonces fue su cadera la que chocó contra mi trasero, dejándome sentir algo que no se suponía que hiciera.

Oh mierda...

Un tirón más y entonces el enganché cedió y Emmett pudo sacar la bolsa con mi tutú del auto, apartándose de mí.

-bien, aquí está- dijo con voz triunfante- toda tuya- él me entregó la bolsa mientras yo permanecía de pie sin terminar de procesar lo que acababa de suceder.

Y Emmett por supuesto lo notó.

Pasando saliva, le di las gracias por ayudarme y entonces me metí a toda prisa al estudio, relajándome solo una vez que estuve dentro del ascensor.

Nada había sucedido, me dije. Nada en absoluto.

¿Entonces porque me sentía tan repentinamente excitada? Como si acabara de suceder algo que no se suponía que sucediera.

Sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío...su mano sobre mi cintura, su aliento sobre mi oído, su pecho contra mi espalda y su entrepierna contra… mi trasero había sido demasiado.

Estaba segura de que no había durado más de dos minutos, pero se había parecido como una eternidad.

Inhalando y luego exhalando con lentitud, intenté quitar eso de mí cabeza mientras bajaba del ascensor de camino a los vestidores.

Oh, Dios,.. ¿y si él lo había hecho apropósito?

No… no había forma de que él hubiera sabido que la bolsa se atascaria en la puerta y él tendría que ayudarme con eso, pero sí podría haberse aprovechado de la situación.

Claro que no pude darle muchas más vueltas al asunto una vez que estuve en clase ya que tuve que estar atenta a Alec y sus habituales correcciones.

Primero, el calentamiento, luego barra, piso, centro… pasadas de a grupos y cerca de una hora después comenzamos con los ensayos de la obra.

Yo tenía el papel principal, así que como es de esperarse, Alec fue particularmente duro conmigo al ver mi cuadro mientras usaba mi tutú de Quijote; mientras las chicas que eran mis posibles reemplazos se aprendían mejor que nadie cada uno de mis errores. Tal vez de noche rezarán para que yo me rompiera un tobillo y así poder tomar mi lugar.

No sabía si sentirme triste o halagada por eso.

De cualquier forma, tuve que continuar con el ensayo, bailando, girando y saltando hasta que mis pies no dieron más y mi estómago comenzó a rugir luego de pasar tanto tiempo sin probar bocado.

El sol ya se había ocultado cuando salí de nuevo a la calle y pude ver a Emmett esperándome fumando, apoyado a un lado del auto. De algún modo me recordó a Charlie, por un segundo, aunque tal vez solo fueran mis ganas de volver a verlo más que otra cosa, puesto que Emmett estaba muy lejos de parecerse a él.

No, mi nuevo chofer se parecía más a un versión morena de James Deen, pero más alto y con hombros más anchos. Uno al cual no había conseguido descifrar del todo, pero que no por eso iba a dejar de intentarlo.

Ya había pasado más de una semana desde lo de Charlie y yo aun no tenia idea de donde estaba. Ni Edward, Marco o incluso Mary quisieron hablar, dándome a entender que mi padre los había obligado a guardar silencio. Y dado que él se la había pasado en casa metido en su oficina, no había tenido la oportunidad de escabullirme entre sus archivos, para ver si podía averiguar algo más.

Hasta esa tarde, cuando luego de mi práctica había llegado a casa para enterarme que mis padres acababan de salir a cenar con los Jacobson, otra pareja de diplomáticos más aburridos que el infierno, y que por suerte no había tenido que soportar esa noche. Así que aprovechando que tendría la noche libre, me metí en su oficina, y fui directo a la caja fuerte, donde él guardaba todo aquello que él no quería cerca de mi alcance.

JA. ¿acaso creía que yo no sabía que la contraseña era el cumpleaños de mi madre? Si, eso lo había descubierto cuando tenía dieciséis y él había sido tan tonto como para abrir la caja fuerte mientras yo estaba en su oficina para darle unos papeles sobre "algo importante" a Marco. Desde entonces yo la había usado para sacar algo de información cada tanto y claro, para robarle algo de dinero de su interminable reserva para comprar lo que sea que no pudiera obtener con mi tarjeta de crédito.

Abriendo la pesada puerta, busqué en las carpetas apiladas a un lado viendo entonces el nombre de Charlie, junto con el del resto de los empleados de la casa. Tomándolo con cuidado del pilón, lo hojeé rápidamente, buscando algo que pudiera decirme en qué hospital estaba. Sin embargo, luego de mirar las cerca de veinte hojas que había en ese archivo, no encontré nada que no hubiera visto antes. Allí estaba todo sobre él, su vida, su matrimonio, la muerte de su esposa, su carrera como militar, sus méritos y logros y luego lo que había sucedido con su hijo, Jared… Pero no había más que eso. Si quería saber dónde estaba ahora, tendría que buscar en otro sitio.

Mierda. Mi padre y sus benditos secretos. ¿Cuántos escondites más tendría de los que yo no me hubiera enterado?

Bufando, me deje caer la suelo frente a la caja fuerte aún abierta, viendo entonces otro grueso expediente sobresaliendo del resto. Estirando mi brazo, para alcanzarlo, vi el nombre de Emmett escrito en la tapa del mismo.

Sintiendo curiosidad sobre él, lo separé del resto para tenerlo entre mis manos, sorprendiendome entonces al ver que este era casi o tanto más grande que el de Charlie. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible, solo tratándose de alguien que tenía poco más de mi edad?

Y lo que me encontré dentro me dejó sin palabras.

Yo, que hasta entonces no había podido hacerme una idea muy formada de Emmett, nunca me hubiera imaginado que a él le hubiera sucedido algo de lo que estaba escrito en esa enorme carpeta frente a mi.

Intentando leer con atención, pasé una a una las hojas de registros militares, con montones de sellos en él, para luego toparme con varias hojas de registros médicos que hablaban sobre un accidente en un helicóptero y varias operaciones en la cabeza, seguidas por un año y medio de rehabilitación.

¿Podía ser eso cierto? ¿Que todo eso le hubiera sucedido al mismo tipo que me había estado llevando de un lado a otro durante la última semanas?

Un tipo que parecía perfectamente normal y sin las secuelas que algo como eso podrían haberle dejado. Quizás si las tenía, solo que yo no les había prestado tanta atención.

Él se había enlistado casi tan pronto como había cumplido dieciocho años, estando poco menos de cinco años en el ejército antes de que un misil se hubiera estrellado contra el helicóptero en el que él iba junto con otros soldados.

Había estado hospitalizado por varios meses antes de comenzar a rehabilitarse, sorprendente rápido, según sus informes, considerando que el mayor daño lo había sufrido su cabeza.

Tres operaciones de cráneo y varios meses en coma fueron necesarios antes de que el despertara e intentará rehacer su vida; aprendiendo a caminar, hablar y comer de nuevo.

Parecía casi imposible.

Después de eso había un gran hueco de tiempo en que no decía más nada sobre el, no hasta 3 años atrás, donde el se había dedicado a manejar autos y más tarde limosinas para gente adinerada.

Sin embargo, cuando el lunes por la mañana le pregunté a Emmett al respecto, él se mostró más bien reticente y casi enfadado al hablar sobre eso.

-asi que estuviste en Pakistán…- comencé

Sus ojos me miraron rápidamente por el espejo retrovisor antes de continuar conduciendo

-si- dijo con un tono serio

-no me habías dicho nada sobre eso- apunte

-no preguntaste- se burló

Yo le puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y como es?

-no es un sitio agradable- dijo- no fui allí precisamente por las vistas si es lo que quieres saber.

\- pero…¿Lo extrañas? Estar en el ejército me refiero.

-no lo sé- él sonó sincero, aunque tampoco dijo mucho más al respecto.

¿Siempre sería así? ¿un tipo de tan pocas palabras? ¿ o solo era así conmigo por que no me conocía y no confiaba en mi?

\- ¿Preferirías hacer eso antes que ser chófer?- insistí

-creo que llevo tanto tiempo conduciendo que ya ni siquiera recuerdo cómo era estar en el ejército- el sonrió casi con amargura.

-¿Así que no volverías a hacerlo?

Esta vez él tardó un poco más en responder.

-¿No te lo dijo tu padre?

-¿De que hablas?

-si tu padre te dijo que estuve en el ejército, también debe haberte dicho que me dieron de baja luego de mi accidente. Ya no puedo volver, incluso si así lo quisiera. Intenté volver a enlistarme, pero ellos dijeron que no me querían de vuelta y me enviaron a casa con una buena pensión a cambio.

-mi padre no me lo dijo

-¿Quien fue entonces?

-lo leí en tu archivo- dije viendo cómo no quedaba mucho para que llegáramos a la universidad

-¿Mi archivo? - el pareció divertido al decirlo-¿ Así que tú padre tiene todo un archivo sobre mi? Apuesto a que si- él negó con la cabeza antes de doblar a la derecha luego de pasar el semaforo- Y dime ¿ qué más leíste sobre mi entonces?

-no mucho- menti- solo cosas sobre el ejército más que nada.

\- así que ¿Crees que solo soy un pobre soldado retirado, eh?

¿Porque el diría algo como eso? El era joven y si bien no había servido por mucho tiempo, considerando la cantidad de cosas que había tenido que pasar luego de su accidente, era casi increíble verlo llevando una vida normal. Es decir, cualquier otro en su lugar podría haber terminado con muchas secuelas o solo podría haberse dado por vencido.

-supongo que sí…- dijo al ver que yo no contestaba

-no- respondí- no es eso lo que pienso

\- esta bien, Rosalie- dijo mientras ingresaba al campus- no necesito agradarte para ser tu chófer, pero mucho menos necesito que me tengas lástima por lo que me pasó. Pese a todo… aún soy capaz de valerme por mi mismo y llevar un vida normal y tener un trabajo.

\- no te tengo lástima - apunté casi con enfado al darme cuenta que él era quien estaba sacando conclusiones erróneas sobre mi y no al revés- y nadie debería tenerla. Creo que lo que te pasó solo fue una desgracia y que estés aquí solo demuestra lo fuerte que eres. Y que la voluntad y el trabajo duro nos ayudan a superarnos todo el tiempo.

Deteniendo el auto, Emmett giró las llaves en el contacto y el motor dejó de rugir, dejándonos a ambos en silencio, por primera vez después de tanto rato.

Entonces y después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el fue quien volvió a hablar.

-¿Por que leiste mi archivo?

-solo quería conocerte un poco más- admití- y ya que no se si Charlie algun momento va a volver, pensé que si tu y yo vamos a estar tanto tiempo juntos, al menos debería saber un poco más sobre ti.

-podrías haber preguntado

-¿me habrías dicho todo eso?- él negó con la cabeza, dandome la razón- lo imagine. Aún así, no pretendía hacerte sentir mal al respecto.

-lo siento- dijo

-¿Por qué?

Volviéndose a verme, el se quitó el sombrero y suspiró.

-te juzgue mal. - yo asentí con la cabeza.- la gente usualmente suele mirarme con lástima al saber lo que ocurrió conmigo en la guerra y ni siquiera se interesa en preguntarme cómo me siento al respecto. solo pensé...

Yo le sonreí.

-¿Es por eso que no te gusta usar tu sombrero?

-si…- dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto- aunque también creo que es un poco ridículo.

-solo un poco- acordé

-deberias irte. No querrás llegar tarde

-claro- tomando rápidamente la lonchera de mi bolso se la pasé a él antes de abrir la puerta para salir del auto- disfruta tu almuerzo- dije

-tu igual- y con una sonrisa esta vez agradable y sincera emmett se despidió de mí.

Yendo a clases, pensé que él no era un mal tipo y en su lugar era muy agradable. Si bien yo lo había juzgado muy mal desde el comienzo, sin siquiera darle una oportunidad, demasiado enojada por que hubieran reemplazado a Charlie así por que sí, ahora podía ver que en realidad él era muy diferente.

Y eso me gustaba. Más allá de su cuerpo o sus ojos o su forma de hablar, él me agradaba de verdad. Incluso cuando él fuera un poco reservado o no hablara demasiado, Emmett estaba atento a todo lo que sucedía. Y por eso tenía que ir con cuidado a la hora de hacer algo que no debía.

Como ese día cuando fui a ver a James más tarde, salteandome mi clase de historia del tercer y cuarto periodo, rodeando todo el campus con tal de no pasar por donde él había dejado aparcado el auto o cerca de allí.

Había tenido que andar cerca de cuatro calles hasta llegar a su dormitorio, todo para evitar que Emmett volviera a enfadarse conmigo al respecto. La ultima vez yo le había mentido, y si bien él no había dicho nada enseguida, más tarde casi había terminado amenazando con decirselo a Marco, aunque al final no lo hubiera hecho. Y después de nuestra conversación de esta mañana, donde al final parecíamos haber llegado a un buen lugar, no quería volver a alterarlo. Emmett no era como Charlie después de todo, y si bien él me agradaba, no sabía cuáles eran sus límites conmigo y tampoco iba a averiguarlo al meter la pata de nuevo.

Lo último que necesitaba ahora era tener a mi chófer sospechando de mi, solo porque yo quería tener un rato de diversión. Y además… no era la gran cosa.

James y yo no llevábamos tanto tiempo saliendo, o más bien, viéndonos. Después de todo y a causa de mi padre yo no podía salir con nadie, aunque lo quisiera, de modo que solo acabábamos viéndonos a escondidas.

Nos habíamos conocido en uno de los talleres de pintura con modelo vivo en los que me yo había quedado fascinada al ver con que detalles y realismo había retratado a las chicas que habían posado durante esa clase. Fue entonces cuando surgió ese algo entre nosotros.

De ahí en más las cosas fueron bastante rápido, sobre todo considerando que en realidad "no eramos novios". La mayoría del tiempo nos la pasabamos en su dormitorio, aunque tambien nos habiamos escabullido en la biblioteca un par de veces y otras en los talleres del edificio de arte cuando nadie estaba dando clases allí.

Y al igual que muchas otras veces antes, James volvió a insistir en cuánto quería que yo posara para él en una de sus pinturas.

-estas loco- dije aun besándolo- mi padre va a matarte si se entera que me pintaste estando desnuda

-bueno, al menos te tendría un buen rato desnuda para mi ¿no?- él sonrió socarronamente y beso mi cuello mientras sus manos hacia mi camiseta hacia arriba- además no es como si él fuera a enterarse.

-claro, porque eres tan malo que nunca vería que soy yo la que está en el cuadro.- él me puso los ojos en blanco.

-puedo pintarte otra cara- ofreció tumbandose sobre mi en el sofá y empujando su cadera contra la mía- puedo hacerlo si tanto te asusta lo que piense tu padre

-¿que caso tendría que me pintes si vas a ponerle la cara de otra?- dije molesta- para eso pinta a otra.

-bueno al menos tu y yo sabríamos que eres tu la del cuadro. Sería nuestro secreto

-eres un tonto- dije devolviendole el beso y enredando mis dedos en su cabello.- ya dije que no y no voy a cambiar de opinión, así que deja de insistir con el asunto.

-bien- acordó- ¿que hay con la fiesta del sábado?

Mierda, me había olvidado por completo de eso.

-aun no lo sé- dije

-vamos, nunca vienes a las fiestas- me reprochó acariciando mis piernas mientras me veía a los ojos casi rogando- ¿no puedes escaparte por una hora o dos?

-Charlie ya no está conmigo, ahora hay otro tipo

-¿y no crees que puedas convencerlo?- besando mi cuello, James me hizo gemir mientras sus manos continuaban jugando con mis muslos- de verdad me gustaría tenerte conmigo el sábado.

-James…

No. No había manera de que convenciera mi padre de ir a una fiesta en la universidad,no después de lo que había pasado las veces anteriores. Charlie se las había arreglado para que yo no terminara tan mal parada, pero mis escapadas de dos años atrás me habían puesto en la zona roja. Tanto, que tenía suerte de que aún pudiera seguir yendo a la universidad. Mi padre odiaba las fraternidades y sobre todo las fiestas en las que había alcohol y adolescentes cachondos de a montones.

Si quería ir, tendría que inventarme una buena excusa y tendría que lograr que Emmett me ayudara a conseguir lo que quería. Eso desde luego, iba a necesitar otro tipo de soborno, o uno mejor en todo caso.

Sintiendo cómo de pronto sus manos estaban jugando con el borde de mis bragas me puse nerviosa.

-James…- advertí

-oh, vamos… no sabes cuanto te he extrañado, cuanto he estado pensando en ti y en que follemos. Estás volviendome loco Rosie.- dijo abriendose los pantalones apenas antes de volver a meter sus manos debajo de mi vestido e intentar quitarme las bragas.

-James, no vine aquí para eso- le dije apretando su muñeca intentando que él no llegara más lejos

\- oh vamos- el insistio, pero yo quite su mano- ¿A qué viniste entonces?

Tocando el bulto en sus pantalones yo lo miré a los ojos y lami mis labios.

-no, no… vamos- dijo- Dios…. Rosie ¿Cuando vamos a follar?

Yo no contesté.

-estoy cansado de esperar… vamos, no es la gran cosa. - dijo rodando los ojos y pasando sus dedos por el borde de mis bragas- No es como si fuera muy distinto, ¿Sabes? No entiendo porque te comportas así.

\- tengo clases, no es eso- dije- no tengo tiempo para que…

\- podemos hacerlo rápido- dijo casi en un intento por convencerme- no es como si fuera a llevarnos una hora. Vamos, cariño...

\- dime algo- pedí - ¿no te gusta como yo te la chupo?¿Es eso?- pregunté

\- no, no es eso- el negó- eres buena, pero digo...No es lo mismo follar tu boca que follar tu coño. Y no digo que no lo disfruté pero …- él suspiró- solo quiero estar dentro de ti ¿Sabes?- el me tomo por el mentón y luego jugueteó con sus dedos sobre mis labios- ¿Acaso tú no lo quieres también?

No. No todavía y se lo había dicho.

Pero él claro, no iba a dejar de insistir hasta obtener lo que quería conmigo.

-bien, supongo que me iré a clases entonces.

-¿De verdad?- él parecía no poder creérselo

\- si… - dije volviendo a acomodar mi blusa e incorporandome en el sofá, mientras él se quitaba de encima mio- olvídalo. No debí pedirte que nos viéramos. Fue estúpido

\- oh, vamos no digas eso.- dijo- sabes que siempre me gusta que nos veamos, pero...

\- no te preocupes- menti

\- solo… quería otra cosa ¿sabes? Creo que ya pasamos la etapa de las mamadas y eso. - me explicó- Estuvo bien durante dos meses, pero apenas hemos hecho nada más que eso.

Sin decir nada, yo solo tome mi bolso del suelo y comencé a andar hacia la puerta, sintiéndome como una estupida.

-¿Te veré el sábado en la fiesta?- dijo antes que yo pudiera salir de allí

-vere que puedo hacer- respondí

-bien- dijo- quizás entonces tengas ganas de divertirte un poco más

Apretando mis labios evitando decirle algo más me fui de allí por el mismo camino que había llegado y fui a mi siguiente clase como si nada hubiera pasado.

Durante lo que siguió de la semana no volvimos a vernos, pero si nos enviamos varios mensajes, en los que él no dejó de insistir en quería que yo fuera el sábado al campus, considerando que ya había faltado a las últimas cuatro a las que él me había invitado.

La verdad es que no quería decepcionar de nuevo a James. No es que él no me gustara o de otro modo nisiquiera habríamos llegado tan lejos, pero aunque él no lo viera asi, para mi dar el siguiente paso si significaba algo.

Dios...¿por que tenia que ser tan difícil? ¿por que solo no lo hacía y ya? la mayoría de mis compañeras, sino eran todas, ya lo habían hecho, Alice y Bella incluidas. Incluso en la secundaria yo siempre había sido la que se había quedado atrás, algo que solo me había hecho sentir aún peor de lo que ya estaba en ese momento por mi cuenta.

Quizás si solo me lanzaba a la piscina sin pensarlo, no iba a ser tan terrible.

Así que en mi plan de dejar de ser tan correcta y conseguir divertirme en un ámbito fuera de lo normal, se me ocurrió un plan para conseguir que mi padre me dejara salir el sábado por la noche.

Comportándome perfectamente toda la semana, yendo a clases temprano por la mañana, desayunando en casa y sin pelear con mi padre, para luego llegar a casa a horario para la cena después de mis clases de ballet; esperando que con eso mi padre me diera un pase libre por una noche, al menos por un par de horas.

Y no fue hasta el viernes que mi padre accedió a dejarme ir al cine el sábado por la noche, al estreno de una película que iría a ver con Alice y Bella; y a pedido de mi padre también con Emmett, luego de que yo le enseñará las entradas que había comprado por internet. Pero por supuesto, eso tendría un precio.

A cambio de mi pequeña salida, yo tendría que acompañarlo a una reunión que tendría en el centro con su equipo de campaña y otros políticos de su mismo partido, el sábado a mediodía.

Una reunión que fue de lo más aburrido del mundo, y de la que pude librarme gracias a Dios luego de soportar todo el asunto e ir a comer con mi padre "como en los viejos tiempos" según el; con lo que probablemente se refería a cuando hacíamos eso cuando yo tenía 10 u 11 años y entonces disfrutaba pasar tiempo con él.

Con la excusa de que aún tenía que terminar algunas cosas de la facultad antes de comenzar a prepararme para lo de esa noche, llamé a Emmett y le pedí que viniera a buscarme para regresar a casa, mientras mi padre seguía con sus cosas de trabajo.

De camino a la casa recordé entonces el pastel de limón que había visto la noche anterior en la nevera y pensé en algo que podría ayudarme a convencerlo para que me llevará a la fiesta. Después de todo, mi madre siempre decía que el camino al corazón de un hombre era a través de su estómago. No es como si ella hubiera cocinado alguna vez, o no que yo recordara al menos, siendo que Mary había estado con nosotros desde que yo tenía memoria; y además yo no buscaba llegar al corazón de Emmett en todo caso, sino más bien que mantuviera su boca cerrada.

Y con todo el asunto de los almuerzos, eso parecía haber funcionado.

Así que pidiéndole a Emmett que dejara el auto y luego viniera a verme por la parte de atrás de la casa luego de que llegaramos, me dio un poco de tiempo antes de buscar a Mary para pedirle que me hiciera un gran favor y nos preparara a ambos sus famosos tazones de chocolate caliente.

Ella no dijo nada al respecto, pero yo sabía que no lo aprobaba, probablemente sospechando que me traía algo entre manos. Y tenía razón, pero aun así ella hizo lo que le pedí.

Para cuando Emmett apareció en el porche trasero, yo fui corriendo a abrirle la puerta mientras Mary me dirigía una mirada sospechosa. Dios… no estaba haciendo eso por que él me gustara, e incluso si así fuera no iba a ser tan obvia al respecto. Solo quería un favor, uno que esperaba poder conseguir con comida, aunque no hubiera sido yo la que la hubiera preparado.

Entrando a la casa casi con cautela y observando todo sin decir nada, Emmett saludo a Mary antes de darse cuenta de lo que ella nos había preparado a ambos sobre el desayunador.

-bien, me iré a la casa para descansar un rato antes de la cena de esta noche- me dijo Mary- tu madre dijo que vendría cerca de las 6 despues de su reunión con sus amigas del club del té.

O el club de las esposas de políticos que disfrutaban tomar alcohol a media tarde mientras hablaban mal de sus esposos y competían para ver quien tenia los mejores zapatos o la cartera de la ultima temporada.

-esta bien- dije- gracias por todo. No tardaremos mucho

Dirigiendole una mirada casi de advertencia a Emmett, ella se despidió de él antes de salir por la puerta, dejándonos solos una vez más.

-así que… ¿qué es todo esto?- preguntó acercándose al desayunador y observando las cosas con desconfianza.

-solo pastel y chocolate- respondí inocentemente

-¿solo por qué sí?- él alzó una ceja interrogante

-solo pensé que estarías hambriento. Además tienes que probar el chocolate caliente de Mary, es lo mejor que hay- dije dandole un sorbo al mio y sonriéndole luego de tomarmelo- ven, vamos siéntate- pedí dandole golpecitos la silla junto a la mía.

Aún con su mirada sospechosa, Emmett tomó su taza y le dio un sorbo al chocolate antes de que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios, dándome la razón. Solo entonces se sentó junto a mi.

-¿de que es el pastel?

-de limón- dije- mi preferido

Asintiendo con la cabeza, él tomó su tenedor y cortó un trozo antes de llevárselo a la boca, mientras yo hacía lo mismo, fingiendo que comer con él era la cosa más normal del mundo.

Emmett se terminó el pastel y también la taza con chocolate sin decir nada más al respecto, volviéndose a verme solo cuando estos ya estuvieron vacíos.

-y bien… ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-¿qué?- yo fingí hacerme la desentendida

-se que quieres algo. Te has comportado demasiado bien durante toda la semana - si, eso es lo que él creía- ¿y ahora me invitas a tomar chocolate caliente con pastel? anda, suéltalo ¿qué quieres?

Poniendole los ojos en blanco, yo me terminé mi tazón de chocolate antes de responderle.

-¿puedes llevarme a un sitio hoy por la noche?

-¿a donde?

-solo… ¿puedes?

Él me observó con cuidado

-¿estás pidiéndome que te ayude a escaparte de la casa?

-oh, no, mi padre ya sabe que voy a salir.

-entonces supongo que tengo que llevarte. - dijo- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Yo no contesté

-supongo que significa que no iremos donde le dijiste que voy a llevarte- dedujo rápidamente

-no- admití bajando mis ojos al suelo y fingiendo hacerme la inocente.

-así que de eso se trataba- él sonrió- ¿así que estabas intentando sobornarme? ¿Comprarme con comida? ¿Igual que con todos los almuerzos?

-Emmett… por favor, solo…- yo suspiré con frustración y le puse mi mejor cara de perrito.

\- ¿ Pastel y chocolate caliente a cambio de mantener mi boca cerrada?- él sonrió -está bien- acordó. yo sonreí- pero a la primera que metas la pata, serás tu la que va a pagar por las consecuencias, no yo.- advirtió

-esta bien

-bien- él me miró aun con cuidado- supongo que te veré más tarde entonces. ¿ a qué hora debo tener listo el auto?

-a las 11

-bien, te veré a esa hora.- yo asentí mientras él se ponía de pie- y gracias por la comida.

-No hay por qué.

Negando con la cabeza casi resignado, él sonrió y entonces se alejó de allí camino a la casa de junto.

.. .. ..

**capítulo 4 recien terminado. ajajajaj, juro que casi que me estoy metiendo a la cama mientras publico esto.**

**Espero les guste. Se que tal vez para muchas la accion entre estos dos se este haciendo desear, pero valdra la pena la espera.**

**¿creen que Rosalie metera la pata en la fiesta? ¿lo hará con James? ¿Emmett podra evitarlo?**

**Espero sus reviews con muchas ansias. Recuerden que son sus comentario lo que me alientan a seguir escribiendo dia a dia, sacando todo esto de mi cabeza**

**Que tengan una buena semana!**

**saludos**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	5. 5 Saltándose las reglas

La hija del senador

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

**Capitulo 5: saltándose las reglas**

Emmett POV

Había decidido mentirle a Marco e ir a ver a Charlie por la noche, tomando prestadas una de las motos que había disponibles en la casa, diciendo que en realidad iría a mi departamento por un poco de ropa y algunos libros y cosas.

Después de intentar encontrarme con Mary a solas , durante dos días sin mucho éxito, finalmente opté por levantarme más temprano que ella y esperarla fuera de la casa, antes de que fuera a la casa del senador para preparar su desayuno.

-Emmett….- ella se vio sorprendida- ¿ qué haces aquí a esta hora?

-no he sabido nada de Charlie desde que he llegado aquí y eso me tiene realmente preocupado- le dije- no contesta su teléfono y... se que tu estabas con él cuando él se descompuso y tienes que saber a qué hospital se lo llevaron.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras evitaba mirarme a los ojos. Al parecer ese pacto de silencio que todos habían hecho en la casa iba en serio. Pero ¿Por qué?

-no quiero comprometerte, solo quiero ir a verlo.- pedí- nunca sabrán de mi que fuiste tu la que me lo dijo. Solo quiero el nombre del hospital, eso es todo.

Volviendo a verme, ya con su uniforme azul oscuro, Mary suspiró antes de sonreirme con dulzura.

-está en el Bellevue- dijo- Marco fue a verlo hace unos días para encargarse del papeleo y esas cosas.

-gracias

Poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi hombro, ella sonrió.

-eres un buen muchacho, él tiene suerte de tenerte- dijo- solo no te metas en apuros, sobre todo con Rosalie.

-lo intentaré, y gracias de nuevo.

Volviendome hacia la casa para ir por mi propio uniforme y prepararme para luego desayunar, ella me hizo detenerme antes de que pudiera llegar demasiado lejos.

-Dile a Charlie que le envío saludos- me dijo- y a la proxima que vayas a verlo, hazmelo saber asi puedo enviarle algo para que coma. Apuesto a que debe extrañar la comida casera.

-lo haré- dije y entonces regresé a mi alcoba.

Así que ese día, luego de llevar a Rosalie a sus clases y luego a su estudio de danza y toparme con la sorpresa de que su querido padre tenía un archivo con al parecer toda mi vida en él, ambos regresamos a la casa para cenar algo.

¿como no me habría esperado eso? Con su dinero e influencias apuesto a que el senador Hale tenía un investigador privado que conseguía todos los secretos sucios de quien fuera que él quisiera. Sin embargo, Rosalie, a diferencia de lo que yo me lo esperaba después de leer todo sobre mi accidente y mi horrible y tortuosa recuperación, no parecía creer que yo solo era un pobre diablo.

Tal vez, después de todo, ella no era como su padre. Eso o aún temía que yo terminara delatándola y por eso no me trataba como si fuera uno más de los empleados de su padre. A decir verdad, no tenia idea de cómo ella se comportara con los demás empleados de la casa ya que en el poco tiempo que llevaba allí no la había visto interactuando con ninguno de ellos, pero dudaba que fuera tan mala al punto de ser despreciable.

Asi que despues de cenar,me monté en una de las motos y me dirigí al hospital, entre ansioso y feliz, siendo que después de casi una semana iba a poder ver a Charlie.

Dándole su nombre a una de las enfermeras que estaban en al mesa de entrada, mientras me hacía pasar por su sobrino, me enviaron al tercer piso, a una de las habitaciones privadas, ubicada casi al final de uno de esos blancos, fríos e interminables corredores.

De pronto el olor a desinfectante y alcohol etílico trajo a mi cabeza viejos y amargos recuerdos.

Tomando una buena bocanada de aire antes de abrir la puerta, gire el pomo y espere lo peor, no queriendo decepcionarme en caso de que él no se viera bien.

-¿Emmett?- los ojos de Charlie se iluminaron al verme traspasar la puerta.-¿ qué estás haciendo aquí?

El se veía frágil y cansado en esa camilla. Lo cual solo me recordó a mi mismo por un instante cuando por largos meses había pasado día tras día en una camilla de hospital, sintiéndome débil y miserable.Cuando incluso había perdido las esperanzas sobre mi mismo

Charlie tenía puesta una de las batas de hospital y tenía una cánula en la nariz, junto con otra saliendo de su brazo izquierdo. Nada de eso era buena señal.

-¿acaso pensaste que no vendría a verte?- él se rió suavemente.

\- estaba por quedarme dormido- bromeo en tanto yo me sentaba en la silla que estaba libre junto a su cama viendo la cantidad de aparatos, cables y sueros que tenía a su alrededor- me alegro de verte

-también a mi-dije estrechando su mano- aunque no en el hospital- el se encogió de hombros- ¿y como lo llevas?

-como puedo- él fue crudamente sincero- creeme, no me hago esperanzas, Emmett.

-oh, vamos, no seas tan pesimista

-llevo fumando desde que tengo 15 años, ya mis pulmones no van a resistir por mucho más.

Eso era una mierda. El cigarrillo y lo adictivo que resultaba. Al punto tal de llevar toda una vida dependiendo de ello.

Yo más que nadie podía entenderlo, que lo había dejado y había regresado a él, una y otra vez

-¿los doctores que te dijeron?

-que ya un trasplante no va a servir de nada. Así que solo están dándome cosas para el dolor y tratando de frenar un poco el avance y darme algo más de tiempo.

Algo en mi pecho se comprimió al escucharlo. No había vuelta atrás, solo un final posible.

-¿Cómo un par de meses más?

-o semanas… quien sabe

Eso fue un golpe en el estómago, crudo y profundo.

-bueno, yo creo que aun te queda bastante que hacer por aquí, así que seguro será mucho tiempo- dije negándome a aceptar sus palabras.

-siempre me ha gustado tu optimismo, hijo

Yo me rei, a el le gustaba decirme así, incluso cuando no fuéramos nada. El siempre me había cuidado como si yo fuera uno. Sobre todo después de perder a Jared

-¿y como van las cosas con Rosalie?

-¿así que sabías que iban a llamarme si te sucedía algo?

-le deje órdenes a Marco de que lo hiciera, y estaba seguro de que ibas a aceptar

Yo negué con la cabeza. El siempre un paso delante de mí.

-y lo hiciste- él sonrió satisfecho

-¿lo hiciste porque no estaba trabajando últimamente, es eso? ¿Pero que me había hartado de lo de las limusinas y no soportabas viéndome sin hacer nada?

-bueno a decir verdad, no tenía planeado ser hospitalizado para que te dieran el puesto, pero supongo que ha sido en buen momento. Necesitas hacer algo con tu vida.

-oh, ya deja de decir tonterías Charlie- él se rió ligeramente

-bueno, aun así, no me respondiste, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Rosalie?

-bien- yo me negaba a decir más

-oh, no te hagas el desentendido conmigo. Te conozco Emmett

-¿me conoces?

-¿te gusta ella, no?- el me sonrió con confianza

-creo que te han dado demasiadas cosas para el dolor

-vamos, conozco a Rose desde hace diez años, la he visto crecer, es casi como una sobrina para mi. Y puedo asegurarte que cualquier tipo se voltearía dos veces para verla.

Si… pero el problema es que yo trabajaba para su padre y había firmado un contrato en el que decía que no podía tocarla, ni mucho menos pensar en acostarme con ella. ¿De qué serviría entonces pensar que en algún momento eso podía suceder?

-Si, ella es linda –admití- ¿y qué?

-oh, lo sabía…- él se rió- va a volar tu cabeza, creeme

-estás exagerando- ¿volar mi cabeza? No, pero ella definitivamente tenía algo diferente. Algo de inocencia y dulzura que estaba llamando extremadamente mi atención. Sin mencionar esas piernas y esos conjuntos de niñita buena, que solo me hacían ansiar ver que había debajo de ellos.

\- dime, ¿ya se ha metido en problemas?

Bueno, no realmente, pero si había intentado sobornarme con comida para que no le dijera a su papi sobre su novio.

-no realmente- dije

-bien, deberías vigilarla de cerca. A donde va, con quien va…- yo asentí- oh,y ese tipo con el que está saliendo de ahora no me gusta para nada- tampoco a mi, parecía un imbécil- estoy seguro de que no tardara en traer algún problema. Así que asegúrate de estar ahí

-supongo que este puesto no era solo de chofer ¿o si?

-chofer, compañero, guardaespaldas… lo que ella necesite

Yo suspiré

-¿ya estás cansado?

-no, solo… no me acostumbro al asunto. Vivir en la casa, estar todo el día conduciendo…- yo negué con la cabeza- ni siquiera se si seguir pagando el alquiler de mi departamento considerando que ni siquiera vivo allí

-bueno, si lo dices por mi, simplemente mudate a la casa o consiguete otro lugar más cerca, si es lo que quieres, si es que tienes muchas cosas o quieres algo de privacidad, pero no contaras con mucho tiempo para usarlo.

-¿así que no hay planes de regresar al trabajo?- Charlie negó con la cabeza

-se que cuidaras bien de Rose- me dijo y haciéndome saber cuánto confiaba en mí- además, me gustaría descansar un poco… salir de se auto por un buen tiempo suena realmente bien

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-eres terrible, Charlie. De verdad.

-lo sé, pero por suerte, tu eres mejor tipo que yo

-eso lo dudo mucho. No se como has podido aguantar en esa casa diez años. Yo llevo apenas una semana y ya me estoy hartando

-¿vas a decirme que prefieres volver al ejército?

-bueno, un poco de adrenalina no estaba mal cada tanto. Pero sabes que no puedo hacerlo

-¡gracias a Dios!- dijo- sino fuera por lo que pasó y por qué decidieron darte de baja con honores, andarías por ahí, recibiendo balas como héroe

-no soy un suicida

-no, pero te gusta el peligro, eso lo sé, Emmett.

El tenia razón, pero no se lo dije.

-de cualquier modo, eso no va a suceder. Ahora soy chofer y guardaespaldas.

-tuviste más suerte que algunos- su voz sonó algo apagada y yo sabía porque era.

-lo sé y no la merezco- dije- Jared debería estar aún con nosotros.

Teníamos la misma edad cuando sucedió. Yo estaba en rehabilitación tratando de comenzar a caminar de nuevo cuando llegó la horrible noticia. Los enemigos habían bombardeado su batallón, y nadie había sobrevivido, todo el asunto había sido una emboscada.

Y Charlie había sido una de las tantas familias que habían terminado arruinadas por eso. Una familia de dos, que entonces había terminado siendo una de solo una persona.

Y si bien él sabía todas las cosas que podían pasar con nosotros allá afuera en medio de la guerra, nadie quería recibir esa llamada en la que te decían que tu hijo había muerto peleando por su país.

Desde entonces Charlie y yo nos habíamos vuelto muy unidos. De algún modo ambos habíamos llenado ese vacio que teníamos, él, el de un hijo que le habían quitado, y yo, el de un padre que no quería saber nada de mi.

-¿Quién te dijo donde estaba?

-Mary-dije

-oh, Mary- el sonrió como si ella le trajera buenos recuerdos. ¿habrían tenido algo juntos? Bien, el había quedado viudo hacía más de quince años y desde entonces yo no le había conocido a ninguna otra mujer, entonces podría ser posible - si, ella estaba conmigo cuando comencé a sentirme mal. Dios, tuve suerte que se tomará un descanso de la cocina y fuera a la casa, de otro modo no se quien habría llamado a la ambulancia.

Yo tampoco quise imaginarme lo que habría sucedido.

-¿Rose no sabe donde estoy, no?

-no- contesté- aunque está realmente preocupada

-su padre no va a decírselo, no va a dejar que venga a verme- dijo con seguridad.

Con suerte yo había conseguido averiguar algo. Pero Rosalie, que al parecer había estado husmeando entre las cosas de su padre aún no sabía nada, o me lo habría dicho.

-¿puede ser un tipo tan descorazonado?- eso me salió casi sin pensarlo

-no se si pueda decirle así-me dijo Charlie- pero siempre ha sido muy estricto con ella, y poco cariñoso. Supongo que eso la ha llevado a meterse en problemas seguido.

Así que todo era verdad. Viniendo de Rosalie, podía entender que su descripción de su padre no fuera demasiado objetiva considerando que era su hija y que por lo general, ella parecía estar enfadada con el. Pero viniendo de Charlie, alguien que había trabajado más de diez años para el y para su hija, lo creía completamente.

-¿podrías traerla?

-¿a Rosalie?

-si - dijo y tosiendo ligeramente. Yo me preocupe por un segundo, pero luego el continuó hablando- no quiero que te metas en problemas, pero de verdad me gustaría verla antes de…

-Dios, Charlie, no vas a morirte, ya corta con ese rollo

-bueno, tal vez tu no quieras verlo, pero va a pasar, hijo.

Yo negué con la cabeza enfadado. ¿ que iba a hacer cuando eso sucediera?

¿con quien iba a hablar de deportes o de los problemas que tenia? ¿con quien iba a reírme al jugar al póker mientras bebía unas cervezas? La sensación de vacio en mi pecho se hizo más profunda y fue horrible.

-bueno, supongo que puedo arreglármelas para traerla- respondí y cambiando de tema

-pero no aun- me interrumpió- hazlo en una semana, cuando ya me sienta y me vea un poco mejor. Estoy mas pálido que estas paredes-bromeó- y va a preocuparse de verdad si me ve tan mal, y no quiero que lo haga. No tiene caso.

-entiendo- eso tenía sentido. Ella parecía ser del tipo de chica sensible. La que se preocupaba por los demás, y eso la hacía aún más deseable.

Linda, caliente, y buena. Dios...

-gracias- Charlie me sonrió con amabilidad

-olvídalo- le aseguré- sea lo que sea que necesites, solo pídemelo ¿de acuerdo?

-seguro- yo sabía que no iba a hacerlo. Él siempre había sido un tipo que se había valido pro el mismo, no queriendo pedirle nada a nadie, a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. No sabía si era orgullo o simplemente, su necesidad de no molestar a los demás.

-¿tienes tu teléfono?

-creo que ha quedado en la casa- Mierda ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso?- no lo sé. No lo recuerdo. Pero no lo tenía conmigo cuando me trajeron aquí

-¿estará con tus cosas?

-en mi habitación probablemente

-¿Cuál es?

-la última. La numero 13

Yo me reir irónicamente. Todo ese tiempo había estado junto a mi

-¿qué?

-me han puesto en la 12

-oh- el se rió- bueno, supongo que no tendrás problema para forzar la cerradura y conseguirlo entonces

-¿Qué hay de la llave?

-estaba con las de mi auto, pero seguramente la han quitado.

-si, solo están las del coche- dije sin comprender cómo habían podido hacer eso. Como podían haberlo "borrado", por decirlo de alguna manera, tan rápido todas sus cosas.

-bueno, de cualquier forma, no es tan importante. Solo… hazlo cuando puedas.

-lo conseguiré no te preocupes- aseguré- ¿alguna otra cosa?

-la cadena de Jared- yo asentí con la cabeza

-ningun problema.

Luego de quedarme cerca de una hora con Charlie recordando viejas anécdotas y hablando sobre los deportes que él había estado viendo en el tv de la habitación que el senador había pagado solo para él, tuve que regresar a la casa para no levantar demasiadas sospechas.

Dejándole mi teléfono anotado en un papel, le pedí que me llamara si sucedía cualquier cosa hasta que yo pudiera volver a verlo y llevarle sus cosas.

Pasando a recargar el tanque antes de volver, a pedido de Marco como condición para que pudiera llevarme la moto, me compré una café mientras intentaba hacerme a la idea de que no te tendría a Charlie allí conmigo por mucho más tiempo.

Me dije a mi mismo entonces qué debía hacer todo lo posible para pasar tanto tiempo con él como pudiera. Aprovechando el tiempo muerto mientras Rosalie estaba en clase o en caso de tener algún día libre, iría a verlo a él antes que nada. Si el iba a irse… no lo haría solo y sin llevarse los mejores recuerdos que yo pudiera darle en su último tiempo.

Volviendo a mirar mi teléfono vi que ya habían pasado un par de minutos de las 11 y aún no había señales de Rosalie.

Había aparcado el auto frente a su casa igual que como lo hacía todas las mañanas, aún preguntándome a donde iba a terminar llevándola. Dios, las cosas que estaba haciendo por esta chica, y todo a cambio de un trozo de un pastel increíble y chocolate caliente.

Cualquiera diría que ella me tenía en la palma de su mano, haciéndome hacer lo que ella quisiera. Tal vez fuera un poco así, pero ella no lo veía de esa manera. Además si todo eso iba a cambio de una lonchera diaria con una comida fabulosa, no podía quejarme mucho realmente.

La puerta delantera finalmente se abrió y fue la cabellera rubia de Rosalie lo primero que vi asomarse bajo la luz de las farolas del porche.

Apresurandome a abrirle la puerta, ella bajó las escaleras rápidamente,llevando una falda de color marrón por debajo de la rodilla y una chaqueta de cuero negro, viéndose más cubierta que de costumbre.

Esto no podía ser bueno, me dije.

Sin decir nada, ella se subió al auto, y luego de cerrar su puerta, yo le di la vuelta al vehículo para ocupar mi lugar frente al volante.

-muy bien, ¿a dónde vamos?- pregunté volviendo a encender el motor

-solo, conduce hacia el centro- dijo

-Rosalie…

-bien, a la universidad, vamos a la universidad- dijo rendida- ¿contento? ahora puedes empezar a conducir.

Dándome cuenta de que no iba a sacarle nada más de momento, puse el auto en marcha y entonces nos fuimos de allí.

Rosalie permaneció quieta y en silencio durante las primeras dos calles después de que salimos de la casa, para luego comenzar a quitarse la ropa.

Primero la chaqueta, dejándome ver lo que entonces pensé que era una blusa con un cierre al frente, pero que luego de ver como ella deshacía el nudo de su falda a un lado de su cintura, me di cuenta de que era un vestido. Un vestido negro y corto, sin mangas, ceñido a su cuerpo como si este fuera una segunda piel, haciéndose apenas más ancho en la parte de abajo, pero quedando bastante alto sobre sus muslos, ahora cubiertos por unas medias de color negro opaco.

Dios… ni siquiera las faldas que llevaba a diario eran tan cortas como eso. ¿que tenía exactamente en mente llevando algo como eso puesto? Por que a mi solo se me podía ocurrir una sola cosa y no era algo bueno.

Viéndola doblar su ropa, ella la dejó a un lado sobre el asiento trasero antes de revisar su celular con una expresión ansiosa y casi preocupada.

-¿ puedo saber a donde le dijiste a tu padre que iremos? Ya sabes, en caso de que tenga que seguir con la mentira.

\- le dije que ibas a llevarme al cine

-¿a esta hora?

-es una función especial, estreno de una película. Ya lo comprobé en la sala- dije muy satisfecha conmigo misma y sacando algo de su bolso para enseñarmelo- y tengo las entradas.

Yo me reí aun sin poder creérmelo.

-has hecho tu tarea- dije- supongo que no es la primera vez que lo haces ¿no es así?

-no- contestó

-¿asi que vas a ir sola al cine a esta hora?

-no, con mis amigas y tú también vendrás. Así que si alguien pregunta, ambos estuvimos en el cine.

-aunque en realidad no vamos al cine, ni vamos a ver una película- la corregí

-exacto.- ella me sonrió

-¿ y qué vas a hacer en la universidad vestida así precisamente?8

-¿estás juzgándome ahora? ¿de verdad?- ella parecía no poder creérselo, mientras yo no podía creerme cómo tenía a una chica vestida de la misma manera todos los días, y de pronto cuando la llevaba a un sitio de noche, aparecía vestida como una persona completamente diferente.

-estoy preguntando

-voy a una fiesta ¿de acuerdo?

-¿una de las fiestas de las fraternidades?

-si, de los Zetta, cerca del dormitorio donde me llevaste la última vez.

Oh no.

La última vez ella había ido a ver a su querido "amigo", gracias al cual yo había comenzado a obtener almuerzos gratis cada día. Y si entonces yo me había preocupado al verla con él cuando llevaba ropa normal ¿ que se suponía que tenía que pensar ahora?

Mierda. Él iba a tirarsela, no había otra salida. No podía haber otro motivo por el cual ella se vistiera de esa manera. Y si bien ella no lo había nombrado, no cabía duda de que él estaría presente.

¿Sería uno de esos estúpidos ebrios que hacen competencias de quien bebe más o se mantendría la margen? ¿quién podría saberlo? pero con verlo apenas una sola vez podía darme cuenta que él no era el tipo apropiado para ella. No estaba diciendo que yo si lo fuera, pero…

Con todo el tráfico del centro, apenas diez minutos antes de las 12 llegamos a la bendita fiesta. Una que pude detectar a varias calles de distancia a causa del ruido, la música a todo dar y la cantidad de autos que había aparcados en la calle.

Aparcando el auto en la calle de enfrente, me volví a ver a Rosalie, notando entonces que se había maquillado bastante más de lo normal. Oh, esto se ponía cada vez mejor.

Si ella ya era linda sin esa ropa o ese maquillaje, ahora cualquier idiota con dos dedos de frente intentaría acostarse con ella, y eso era lo último que yo necesitaba.

Mirando una vez más por la ventanilla, pude ver las luces de colores prenderse y apagarse desde las ventanas de la enorme casona, mientras un grupo de gente estaba bebiendo y bailando en el porche a todo dar.

-¿De verdad?- pregunté casi más para mí mismo que a ella.

-Emmett, por favor… solo será por un rato

-no lo sé- dije- creo que no debería dejarte ir, no sino voy contigo al menos.

Así podré sacarte a todos esos buitres de encima y asegurarme que tú amiguito no te ponga las manos encima.

-Emmett, no…- ella pareció horrorizada ante mi propuesta.

-estoy seguro de que Charlie había dicho que no a la primera y ni siquiera se habría molestado en traerte hasta aquí- advertí

-no- ella me dió la razón- pero solo quiero ver a James- y en cuanto ella lo nombró yo solo tuve ganas de encender el auto e irnos de allí.- por favor… - ella me puso su cara de perrito, abriendo sus ojos bien grandes y sacando su labio inferior hacia afuera- prometo que no voy a beber, ni fumar o inyectarme nada.

Yo no contesté, aún debatiéndome qué hacer. Es decir, aún podía llevarla al cine o a cualquier otro lugar, aunque no era lo que ella quería.

Y pese a su promesa de no beber, fumar o inyectarse nada, con todos los tipos que había allí dentro, eso era lo que menos me preocupaba.

-no voy a tardar más de una hora- ella juró- por favor…. Solo quiero ser una chica más, no una que aparece con…

-¿su guardaespaldas?- ella asintió. Podía entenderlo. Podía entender que ella ansiara ser como sus amigas aunque fuera solo por una noche, probablemente harta de las restricciones de su padre, pero a algo en mi interior seguía sin gustarle esa idea. Tal vez fuera solo yo, o mis prejuicios contra los tipos de las fraternidades el alcohol y las cosas que podían suceder con ella vestida de esa manera.

-¿Emmett...?

-bien- acepté- pero sino apareces aquí en una hora, saldré a buscarte.

-lo prometo-dijo sonriendo

\- Una hora, ni un minuto más- advertí- y si sucede algo…

-te llamaré, lo sé- acordó- gracias

Tomando su bolso, ella salió del auto solo con su vestido puesto, y se alejó de allí camino a la casa, dándome una increíble vista de todo eso que no podría tener.

Suspirando, me hundí en el asiento mientras encendía la radio esperando que el tiempo pasará más rápido.

Desde luego, aún podía escuchar la música a todo dar que venía desde la fiesta. Dios… ¿Acaso están sordos los que están allí dentro o simplemente habían sacado todos los parlantes al patio?

No quería ser aguafiestas, la verdad es que no. Pero no entendía el punto de las fiestas universitarias. Para los tipos simplemente era una excusa para comportarse como imbéciles, embriagarse e intentar acostarse con cualquier chica que los dejara; mientras que para ellas… era una oportunidad para verse con sus amigas supongo y tal vez conseguir un tipo para pasar la noche si es que eso es lo que querían.

Yo no había ido a la universidad, así que tal vez por eso no podía entenderlo. Me había enlistado en el ejército tan pronto como había cumplido 18 y entonces no había pensado en más que entrenar y cumplir con mis deberes para alcanzar un cargo más alto. Mi padre se había enfadado tanto conmigo por eso… tanto que no me había hablado durante los primeros dos años que estuve allí, creyendo que eso me haría dejarlo. Pero entonces yo solo veía para mí un futuro en eso, tanto como Rosalie veía el suyo siendo bailarina.

Entonces nunca había sentido que me estuviera perdiendo algo allá afuera al no ir a la universidad. Si… tal vez no podía tener una novia o emborracharme hasta perder el sentido ya que al otro día tenía que levantarme a las 5 am; pero yo lo había disfrutado y había vivido por ello. E incluso hoy, pese a todo lo que había sucedido, volvería a hacerlo, aunque tal vez un poco diferente.

No había pasado más de media hora desde que ella se había ido cuando la puerta de atrás se abrió repentinamente y vi a Rose entrar al coche llorando y cerrar la puerta con fuerza una vez adentro.

-sácame de aquí-gimoteo

-¿qué sucedió?

-solo, vámonos, enciende el coche y vámonos

Dudando entre si hacerlo o no, volví a mirarla. Ella solo seguía llorando a todo dar.

-Dios, Rosalie ¿estas bien?¿qué pasó?

\- nada, solo… sácame de aquí – ella intentó limpiar sus lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos mientras me veía por completo compungida.

-no vamos a irnos hasta que me digas algo- dije enfadado- si alguien te hizo algo…

Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-no necesitas proteger a nadie. Solo dímelo y me haré cargo- dije más que listo para bajarme del auto y darle una buena tunda a quien fuera que la hubiera hecho llorar de esa manera.

\- Emmett….- ella intentó detener sus lágrimas, pero no lo consiguió por más que un instante- nadie me hizo nada, solo… fue mi culpa. No debería haber venido esta noche aquí.

Yo suspiré. ¿Su culpa? ¿Porque diría algo como eso?

Recordando la caja de pañuelos que había visto en la guantera del auto, me estire para sacarla de allí y se la pasé.

-gracias- contestó aun llorando y tomando uno para sonarse la nariz.

Estaba preocupado. Definitivamente que ella comenzara a llorar no estaba en los planes, mucho menos que regresara tan pronto de la fiesta. ¿Qué mierda había sucedido?

-solo… no me hagas arrepentirme de no hacer nada- pedí

-nada pasó- dijo tomando mi mano repentinamente como si intentará tranquilizarme y dejándome helado- solo quiero irme de aquí

Comprendiendo que ella no iba a decir mucho más, me di la vuelta, encendí el motor y comencé a conducir.

-¿directo a casa?

-No. No quiero ir a casa- contestó ella, aún gimoteando

Yo disminui un poco la velocidad y asegurándome que no hubiera nadie delante de mi, y la observé rápidamente

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-a otro lugar, a uno donde pueda comer algo- ella aun tenia un puchero en su cara y algunas lagrimas estaban cayendo de sus ojos.

-¿Que tipo de comida?

-quiero pizza- dijo poniendo voz de niña. Oh, y si ella supiera lo sexy que había sonado. Incluso cuando lo que hubiera dicho no hubiera sido nada sexual y tampoco hubiera sido su intención.

-muy bien- acordé y con eso volví mis ojos al volante.

Recordaba una pizzería no muy lejos de la universidad y no tan cerca del centro. A esta hora probablemente todos los sitios estuvieran a rebozar de gente y en ese estado ella necesitaba estar en un lugar tranquilo.

Mierda.

Nunca deberías haberla dejado entrar, me dije.

Ella casi me había rogado que la dejara ir, incluso cuando yo no había querido hacerlo, había entendido su necesidad de verse y comportarse como una chica normal.

Claro que cuando había mencionado al tal "James" todo en mi interior se había opuesto a dejarla bajar del coche. Y vestida así…. Con ese vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo, algo tan distinto a todas las cosas que había usado desde que la había conocido, no era una buena combinación. ¿acaso vería a alguien mas hoy? ¿me había mentido? ¿o había ocurrido algo más?

Dios…. La cantidad de cosas que podrían haber sucedido con ella me estaban haciendo perder a cabeza. Sumado al hecho de que estaba rompiendo las reglas de mi trabajo y probablemente terminando en la calle si su querido papi se enteraba de a donde había llevado a su hija.

Ya lejos del campus, vi el restaurante que al que había ido hace un tiempo atrás, dos calles más adelante nuestro. Tratando de no sobrepasar la velocidad estipulada, pise el acelerador y ya en el estacionamiento, detuve el coche.

Rosalie se restregó los ojos con las manos e hizo su cabello hacia atrás mientras miraba por la ventanilla el local junto a nosotros.

No era un sitio de moda o donde sirvieran comida gourmet, pero si tenía una pizza increíble, sobre todo si estabas solo, con frío y realmente hambriento.

-¿quieres que yo te consiga la pizza?- ella no parecía con ánimos de querer salir del auto y tal vez si comía algo iba a sentirse mejor.

-no, no…- ella suspiró y se acomodó sobre el asiento trasero- quiero bajar y comer. No quiero quedarme aquí encerrada. Necesito un poco de aire.

-esta bien-acepté

Acomodando su ropa nuevamente en su sitio y poniéndose la chaqueta que se había quitado más temprano, ella bajó del auto y se quedó parada junto a la puerta por un minuto, como si estuviera esperando algo, o dudando sobre si entrar o no. Finalmente se acercó a mi ventanilla y la golpeó ligeramente.

Yo hice el vidrio hacia abajo con el botón y la observé con cuidado

-¿no vas a venir?- Rosalie aun parecía al borde del llanto

-no pensé que quisieras que yo…

-no quiero comer sola- dijo apenada

-de acuerdo- contesté y quitando las llaves del contacto antes de abrir la puerta y salir del coche- comeré contigo entonces

-gracias- ella me sonrió ligeramente y se colgó de mi brazo antes de comenzar a caminar.

No esperé que ella fuera tan cercana conmigo, o me tuviera tanta confianza como para tomarme del brazo, pero tal vez era solo porque se sentía mal por lo que fuera que había pasado en la fiesta. ¿tan malo había sido?

Sin decir absolutamente nada, le seguí la corriente y ambos entramos al local por algo de comer, gustándome más de lo que debería ir con ella colgada de mi brazo. Como si ella fuera mía y solo mía.

Y tal y como lo esperaba el lugar estaba apenas medio lleno, pero con un ambiente tranquilo y relajado.

-¿Dónde quieres sentarte?

\- ¿Que tal ahi?- ella señaló una mesa que estaba ubicada al fondo del local, donde no había casi nadie sentado alrededor.

Si. Lo último que ella necesitaba era más ruido y gente por todas partes después de haber salido de esa fiesta.

Sentandonos uno frente a otro en los grandes asientos de cuero rojo, al estilo de los años 60, Rosalie miró a su alrededor, casi asombrada con la decoración de todo el lugar.

Ahora mismo estábamos bastante lejos de su casa.

-¿habías venido aquí antes?

-si. Un par de veces- respondí

-¿De verdad?

-si, tienen una pizza increíble. No como las de Pizza Hut, pero realmente te suben el animo- ella sonrió apenas.

Y menos de un minuto después una mesera vino a tomar nuestro pedido.

Viendo la carta con atención y casi leyéndola como si se tratara de un libro de texto, Rose terminó pidiéndose una pizza individual con albahaca y tomates, mientras que yo me pedí una de peperoni.

-oh y cervezas- añadió antes de que la chica pudiera preguntarle qué iba a querer para beber- ¿te gusta la cerveza, no?- ella se volvió a verme

-seguro- dije, sorprendiendome al descubrir que una chica como ella amara comer pizza con cerveza, mientras la mayoría no uniria esas dos cosas ante el riesgo de poner en peligro su dieta.

-bien, dos cervezas- dijo ella a la mesera, quien luego de anotar todo en su libreta de alejó de nosotros, diciendo que pronto tendríamos nuestra comida.

\- ¿Vivías cerca de aquí?

\- si… mi apartamento no está muy lejos- contesté

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza y entonces se volvió hacia la pared, viéndose reflejada en el marco de metal de uno de los cuadros que colgaban de la pared.

-Oh no….- dijo llevandose ambos manos a la boca como si estuviera avergonzada- me veo terrible ¿Porque no dijiste nada?

\- no te ves terrible- dije- solo se te ha corrido un poco el maquillaje en los ojos.

Volviéndose hacia la mesa, Rosalie busco una de las cajas de acero que contenían servilletas y sacó un par de ellas para intentar arreglar su maquillaje.

Un minuto y varias servilleta después , ella se volvió a verme con su rostro bastante despejado.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó

-si- yo sonreí

\- lo último que pensé cuando estaba llorando es en todo lo que llevaba puesto en los ojos- admitió

También a mi me había sorprendido. Usualmente no llevaba casi nada de maquillaje, un par de veces algo de delineador, sobre sus párpados, dándole esa forma redondeada a la que le decían "ojo de gato" creo, que le quedaba de maravilla.

La mesera regresó con nuestras cervezas y las dejo sobre la mesa sin antes quitarles la tapa.

Ella tomó la suya casi de inmediato y le dió un buen trago.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-seguro- respondí

-¿ Qué pensaste de mí la primera vez que me viste?- y por algún motivo ella parecía angustiada, incluso sin haber escuchado mi respuesta.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿Pensaste que solo era una chica estirada y superficial? ¿Que era igual que mi padre?

-bueno, aún no he conocido a tu padre personalmente- expliqué- así que no podría compararte con él. Pero no, no fue eso lo que pensé.

-¿ Qué pensaste de mí entonces?

-pensé que eras linda- admiti- solo había escuchado a Charlie hablando de ti muchas veces, pero no tenía idea de cómo te veías.- ella sonrió al oírme decir eso- luego …Cuando comenzaste con tus preguntas y me pediste que te dijera por tu nombre y no como si yo solo fuera tu sirviente, pensé que eras realmente diferente a lo que cualquiera podría creer de alguien que vive en esa casa.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, ella bebió otro poco de cerveza y suspiro, hundiéndose en su asiento.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió allí dentro?

Rosalie negó con la cabeza

-vamos, habla conmigo- pedí- no voy a decírselo a nadie si es lo que te preocupa- ella me observó con los ojos tristes- se que antes te dije otra cosa, pero no pienso decirle nada a Marco o a tu padre sobre lo del otro día o sobre lo que pasó hoy.

-¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-no me gusta la idea de convertirme en un soplón.- admiti- además no es como si tu hubieras hecho algo realmente malo. Solo querías divertirte e intentar ser una chica de tu edad, es comprensible.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-me comporte como una estúpida...eso fue lo que pasó -dijo negando con la cabeza y peinando su cabello hacia atrás.

-Rosalie…

-aquí están sus pizzas…- la voz de la mesera me interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar mientras dejaba nuestra comida sobre la mesa antes de retirarse- disfrutenlas

-gracias- Rosalie respondió con una sonrisa fingida e inmediatamente tomó un trozo de pizza para llevárselo a la boca.

Solo no te la quedes viendo mientras come, me dije.

Desviando mis ojos hacia mi comida,esperé que ella terminara de masticar antes de volver a insistir con el tema.

-Rosalie- yo llamé su atención, mientras le dirigía una mirada dura.

-es...una tontería- ella apenas me miró a los ojos

-entonces supongo que no hay problema en que me lo digas

-¿ Acaso te importa?

Más de lo que piensas.

Y más vale que no haya sido ese novio tuyo el que te haya hecho llorar, por que voy a partirle la cara.

Tal vez ahora no iba a volver a campus, pero si podía hacerlo cualquier otro día mientras ella estaba en clase. Entonces ni siquiera tendría que enterarse de lo que había sucedido.

-si- dije- me importa, por que yo soy quien tiene que cuidarte y si algo te pasó por mi culpa…

-nada de esto fue tu culpa- dijo mientras jugueteaba con su cabello entre sus dedos, observandome, casi temerosa de mi reacción.

-¿entonces...?

-fue James- admitió finalmente. Y yo no me sorprendí en absoluto. Y casi como si Charlie lo hubiera predecido una semana antes, ese idiota había sido quien había causado problemas.- fue él…

-¿él qué?- ella no continuó- Rose, ¿él qué? ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?¿qué fue lo que hizo?

Rosalie bebió un buen sorbo de cerveza y finalmente me miró a los ojos.

-él quería acostarse conmigo- yo no la interrumpí, mientras en mi cabeza repasaba todas las formas posibles en las que ella podría terminar esa oración- pero como la última vez dije que no… - ella suspiró- él por supuesto se consiguió a alguien más- dijo con su voz quebrándose casi al final.

Oh, maldito idiota. ¿esto era en serio?

-¿lo encontraste con otra chica?

Ella asintió mientras comía otro poco de pizza.

Mierda.

Aun así, no me había pasado por alto la parte en que ella había dicho que no había querido acostarse con él ¿Por qué? ¿no le gustaba tanto? ¿querría esperar a conocerlo mejor? ¿O se habrían peleado? Por qué la única vez que lo había visto con él, no parecía como si algo anduviera mal entre ellos. ¿Había sucedido después?

Yo negué con la cabeza aun sin poder creerlo.

-me siento una estúpida-admitió apretando sus labios y mirando hacia el suelo.

\- no lo eres- dije y tomándola por el mentón para que ella me viera a los ojos- ey… no digas eso. No eres estúpida, él lo es. Por tirarse a otras mientras sale contigo.

Ella volvió a morder sus labios y yo solo quise partirle la boca. Demostrarle lo equivocada que estaba y lo idiota que había sido ese tipo al hacerle algo como eso.

Pero eso hubiera sido aprovecharme de ella estando vulnerable. Mierda, ¿desde cuando me había vuelto tan ético?

-claramente él no pensaba lo mismo.- dijo con enfado- todo este tiempo… él solo estuvo jugando conmigo, haciéndome creer…- Rosalie cubrió su boca y sus ojos se arrugaron intentando no volver a llorar.- pensé que a él le gustaba de verdad. Pensé que él me quería...

Viéndola a los ojos, yo simplemente la escuché sin saber que decir para que ella se sintiera mejor.

-Dios, no puedo creer todo lo que hice para estar hoy allí, para sorprenderlo…- un par de lagrimas volvieron a caer de sus ojos- y él ni siquiera se molestó en negarlo. Le menti a mi padre, incluso le pedi prestado este vestido a Alice…- uno que le quedaba como el infierno- y te arrastre conmigo hasta ese lugar

-yo quise llevarte-dije estirando una de mis manos para limpiar sus lagrimas, mientras ella me observaba sorprendida. –así que deja de culparte por lo que pasó- le dije- si hay algún culpable, es el idiota con el que estabas saliendo, quien al aparecer no puede mantener su polla en sus pantalones.- Rosalie me vió a los ojos sorprendida y yo comprendí que había pasado la raya- mierda, lo siento

-no, está bien- ella me sonrió ligeramente- supongo que tienes razón.

Bebí un poco más de cerveza y la vi aun tratando de contener las lágrimas por lo que había sucedido.

-solo olvidate de él- dije- ya tienes suficiente con la universidad y tus clases de ballet, tu audición… y el festival de fin de año. No necesitas agregarle a eso un idiota que obviamente no te quiere ni te valora.

Ella sonrió con amargura.

-oh, mi mi profesor se volvería loco si me viera comiendo esto- dijo alzando su pizza y viendola por un segundos antes de darle un mordisco.

-¿Es tan estricto?

\- todas debemos pesarnos una vez al mes - ella se encogió de hombros- ya estoy acostumbrada

-eso no suena muy saludable

-dicelo a el- respondió metiéndose otro trozo de pizza en la boca y dándole un buen mordisco- ahora sabes porque Mary estab tan feliz de que estuviera comiendo tanto de nuevo.

\- supongo que bailar no es solo eso ¿eh?

\- no es algo fácil, pero no por eso voy a dejarlo- me dijo- ya he sacrificado mucho por ello, solo necesito pasar esta audición entonces todo habrá valido la pena.

-¿es tan importante?

-¿no tienes idea, no?- ella me sonrió. Bien, al menos cambiar de tema había servido de algo- solo puedes intentar aplicar tres veces para entrar a la ABT. Mi primera prueba la hice cuando tenía 12 años. Entonces no entré por que aun no habia crecido lo suficiente y mi cuerpo estaba en plena pubertad, no siendo tan "armoniosa" como ellos lo querían entonces.

Ella tenía que estar de broma. ¿armoniosa? ¿a los 12 años? apenas era poco más que una niña ¿ que tenía esa gente metida en la cabeza?

-A los 18 volví a intentarlo, pero entonces había muchas chicas que eran mejores que yo. Siempre tenían algo mejor, ya sabes, su cuello, sus piernas, su flexibilidad,- Rosalie comió otro poco de pizza y me miró casi decepcionada- es como si nunca fuera suficiente.

-¿así que este es tu último intento?

-si…

-bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen... la tercera siempre es la vencida.

-eso espero- dijo ella aun con sus ojos tristes- si lo consigo entonces podré irme de esa casa y hacer mi propia vida.

Bebiendo un poco de cerveza yo me quedé perplejo ante su declaración.

"irse de esa casa y hacer su propia vida"

Probablemente es lo último que su padre quería. ¿pero quién podía culparla? Con el tipo de vida que llevaba, llena de tantas reglas y limitaciones, sin la posibilidad de divertirse o salir como una chica normal… conformándose con idiotas que creía que la querían, pero no eran más que eso, solo para sentirse menos sola…

Recordando la caja de pañuelos en la guantera, pensé que Charlie debía de haberla dejado allí por algún motivo. Apuesto que esa no era la primera vez que ella terminaba llorando por algo así.

Sin decir mucho más, ella simplemente se terminó su pizza, aunque aun viéndose un poco triste.

Necesitaría tiempo, yo lo sabía. Por mucho que lo hubiera deseado, no podría hacerla sentir mejor, no en ese momento, pero al menos había ayudado un poco a que su noche no terminara siendo una completa decepción.

Quise consolarme a mí mismo pensando que nada grave había pasado en realidad. Nadie la había forzado a hacer nada que ella no quisiera, ni tampoco la habían lastimado, bueno, no físicamente la menos. Por supuesto, su corazón era una historia diferente.

Después de todo, ella había estado enamorada de ese imbécil, pero había entendido por las malas que él no sentía lo mismo y que además se acostaba con otras a sus espaldas.

No es como si yo hubiera sido el mejor tipo en el pasado, pero nunca había engañado a ninguna de las chicas con las que había estado. Incluso si lo que hubiésemos tenido no hubiera sido demasiado serio… ¿Qué caso tenía hacerlas creer una cosa y luego lastimarlas por qué no podía mantener mi palabra?

Lo mejor siempre era mantener las cosas claras y si eso ya no funcionaba, simplemente lo terminamos allí y cada quien seguía con su vida.

Evidentemente los universitarios de hoy en día, o al menos los del tipo que a ella parecían gustarle, parecían tener principios muy diferentes.

Apresurandome a pagar en cuanto la mesera trajo la cuenta, Rosalie se me quedo viendo sorprendida mientras afirmaba que ella podría haberse encargado de eso.

Claro que podría haberlo hecho, pero no habría estado bien. Después de todo, había tenido una mala noche y yo habría estado ahí para ella, para escucharla e intentar hacer que no se culpara por lo que había pasado. Así que la había invitado a cenar, una cena bastante humilde con las que probablemente tendría en su casa, pero ella no se había quejado por ello y en su lugar se había terminado la pizza como sino hubiera comido así de bien en un largo tiempo.

Saliendo de nuevo hacia el estacionamiento, Rosalie se detuvo frente al auto antes de que yo pudiera abrir su puerta para que ella subiera.

-Emmett…

-¿si?-Rose acortó rápidamente la distancia que había entre ambos y me dio un fuerte abrazo

Aun sorprendido, la estreché entre mis brazos y pude escucharla suspirar sobre mi pecho.

Eso había sido duro para ella, había tratado de hacerse la dura durante la comida, pero el llanto del auto me había demostrado cuánto le había dolido.

En su cabello aún quedaban restos de la fragancia de su shampoo, debajo de todo el olor a cigarrillo y alcohol que había en esa fiesta.

Esta imagen debía de parecer muy rara a la distancia. Desde el día que la había conocido lo único que había pensado era en cómo sería acostarme con ella, pero no en algo romántico como esto.

Y sorprendentemente se sentía muy bien.

Para cuando ella finalmente se apartó de mí, me miró a los ojos y rápidamente dejó un beso en mi mejilla derecha, casi sobre la comisura de mis labios.

Eso estuvo cerca, demasiado cerca, me dije.

Y ella también lo noto. ¿lo habría hecho a propósito?

Rose mordió sus labios y me miró sin saber qué hacer, mientras yo solo podía pensar en lo sexy quede veía en ese mismo instante.

Mierda, incluso ahora con el maquillaje algo corrido e incluso después de haber llorado un rato, se veía preciosa.

Y yo quería besarla, mierda. Quería estamparla contra el coche y comerle la boca.

Sin embargo no lo hice. Necesitaba controlarme. Un autocontrol de puta madre, eso es lo que necesite.

No quería que ella me usara por venganza o consuelo. Sino que quisiera besarme porque de verdad lo ansiaba y yo le gustaba.

-gracias por todo lo de esta noche- me dijo finalmente y con una voz algo timida.

\- cuando quieras… ha sido un gusto comer contigo- respondí como un maldito idiota y abriéndole la puerta del coche para que ella subiera.

Mirando al suelo, ella se metió al auto y yo le di la vuelta para ocupar mi lugar, mientras me golpeaba a mi mismo mentalmente.

Rosalie volvió a vestirse en el auto y arreglo su cabello mientras escribía algunos mensaje aún con el semblante apagado de camino a la casa.

Deseándole buenas noches, me despedí de ella antes de estacionar el auto en el cobertizo e irme a la cama, dando yo también por terminado ese dia.

... ... ...

**nuevo capítulo!!!!! finalmente termine de escribirlo... juro que cada uno termina siendo más largo que el anterior.**

**¿que les ha parecido?**

**prometo que pronto se vendrán los capítulos más subidos de tono ajajaja, pero mientras tanto necesito seguir desarrollando una mejor relación entre estos dos. solo esperen con paciencia**

**spoiler: el capítulo 8 dará comienzo al asunto...**

**espero sus reviews!!**

**que tengan un gran comienzo de semana**

**estaré atenta a sus comentarios!**

**saludos a todas**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	6. 6 Decisiones

**La hija del senador**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: decisiones**

ROSALIE POV

Agradeciendo que Emmett me dejara entrar allí por mi cuenta, aunque fuera solo por una hora, fue probablemente la mejor cosa que había sucedido esa semana. O eso fue lo que pensé entonces.

Sin embargo no me pase por alto el modo en que él me había mirado al escucharme decir que había venido a ver James. ¿porque otra razón iría a una fiesta como esa, teniendo que mentirle a mi padre y vistiendome para nada como yo misma, sino era por él?

Luego de pasar por la puerta, evitando a dos tipos que estaba intentando insinuarseme, avancé por la sala, intentando encontrar a James por algún lado.

Y no fue sino hasta que llegue a la cocina, cuando Alice me encontró, recibiendome con un gran abrazo.

-oh, te ves increíble- dijo viéndome- ese vestido te sienta mucho mejor que a mi, Dios, lo que daría por tener tus piernas.

Y o no contesté, siendo que para mi no tenían nada de especiales, no si no me servían para bailar.

-y me gusta lo que hiciste con tu maquillaje. te ves realmente linda.

-¿haz visto a James?

-hace como unos 40 minutos, andaba por ahí con sus amigos, pero despues de eso no tengo idea a donde se fue.

-bien, ire a buscarlo.

-espera- ella sonrió- bébete un trago antes…

-Alice, no vine para embriagarme, vine para..

-acostarte con él- ella susurró para luego soltar una risita inocente- lo sé, pero este ponche está realmente bueno.

Aceptando un trago, le di un sorbo y al sentir el ardor en el fondo de mi garganta, deje mi vaso sobre la encimera de la cocina, junto con todas las botellas que ya había allí.

-mierda, Alice… eso esta terrible- dije

Ella se rio, aunque aún no demasiado borracha.

-olvide que no tienes estómago para el alcohol- se burló

Yo le puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Donde está Bella ?

-se quedó en los dormitorios- me dijo- ya la conoces, ella es más libros que fiestas. Creo que sí le consiguieramos un chico, saldría un poco más que solo una vez al mes.

-bueno si yo no tuviera el padre que te voy con suerte saldría más de una vez cada dos meses- me quejé

-¿Así que fuimos al cine, eh?

Yo me reí

-deberíamos hacerlo. Llevamos un tiempo sin ir a ver una película las 3 juntas.

-bueno, por lo menos deberíamos esperar hasta el mes siguiente- le dije- siendo que ya acabo de usarme esa salida.

-¿Entonces estás lista?- sus ojos de pronto me observaron con preocupación

-supongo. No quiero pensarlo demasiado a decir verdad. Ya sabes, creo que es hora. Cualquiera diría que incluso estoy pasada de edad - admití

Mi amiga negó con la cabeza y me abrazó con fuerza.

-solo hazlo si realmente lo quieres, no porque ese idiota te esté presionando- dijo sobre mi oído- y si me lo preguntas, mereces algo mejor que él.

Yo suspiré y me arme de valor, pensando que tenía que hacerlo de una vez y acabar con eso.

Ya no se trataba de James, sino de mi misma y de lo que yo necesitaba. De querer dejar se sentirme insegura y casi como si llevara una etiqueta en la frente.

-gracias- le dije- ahora iré a ver si lo encuentro en algun lado.

Saliendo de la cocina, regrese a la sala, donde lo busqué entre todos los que estaban bebiendo y bailando, pero no hubo suerte, tampoco en los corredores que daban a los demás salones de la casa por lo que termine buscandolo en el patio trasero, donde todos estaban mayormente bebiendo.

Creyéndome que no podía tener tan mala suerte de que él no hubiera ido, no fue sino hasta que me encontré con uno de nuestros compañeros del taller de dibujo, que me dijo donde lo había visto hacía apenas unos minutos atrás.

"En el segundo piso, la tercera puerta al izquierda, en una de las habitaciones" había dicho.

Regresando al interior de la casa, me apresure a subir las escaleras y luego de encontrar la puerta que me habían indicado, acomode mi vestido y mi cabello antes de girar el pomo de la puerta.

-¿James?-dije

-oh Mierda- fue lo primero que salió de su boca mientras yo me lo quedaba viendo aun sin poder créeme esa escena.

Él de pie junto a la cama, con sus pantalones bajos, y una pelirroja arrodillada frente a él, dandole sexo oral.

-¿Es en serio?- Mis pies de pronto parecían haberse clavado al suelo y mi estómago se revolvió

La chica arrodillada frente a él lo sacó de su boca y se volvió a verme con su blusa abierta, dejándome ver sus grandes pechos en un sostén de color rojo.

Por supuesto.

-Rosie, yo….- el se abrochó los pantalones y aun con su camisa abierta, se acercó hasta a mi- ¿que estas haciendo aquí? te ves preciosa, pero que...

-vine a la fiesta, justo como tu querías

-pero no dijiste nada..- él no sabía que decir, al parecer aún muy sorprendido por que yo lo hubiera atrapado mientras otra chica estaba complaciendolo.

-bueno, iba a ser una sorpresa- declaré

James no respondió, mientras yo veía como la chica detrás de él, se sentaba sobre la cama, aun con su blusa abierta, y al parecer sin ninguna intención de irse de allí.

-no puedo creerlo- dije sintiendo como mi garganta se comprimía y él frente a mi no sabia que hacer más que mirarme con pena- dijiste tanto que querías verme que tu…- suspiré- y ahora solo estas dejando que otra cualquiera te la chupe

-¿otra cualquiera?- la chica sobre la cama me miró con los brazos cruzados como si acabara de insultarla- ¿de verdad?

-Victoria…- él se volvió a verla y negó con la cabeza

-¿no vas a decirme nada?- le reproché

-¿qué quieres que te diga? No pensé que fueras a venir...

-entonces decidiste que ibas a divertirte con otra- lo acusé

-¿nunca pensaste que tu fueras la otra?- la pelirroja volvió a hablar, alzando sus cejas como si ella fuera la ofendida en toda esa escena.

-¿entonces es así? ¿te acuestas con ella mientras sales conmigo?

-Rosie.. yo…- James no parecía capaz de justificarse. Si, él había terminado siendo el idiota que mis amigas había dicho todo el tiempo que era.- no es como si nosotros fuéramos algo. Es decir, nos veíamos y era genial pero…

Eso fue como una patada en el estómago

-solo se divertía contigo, linda- agregó ella- solo le gustaba presumir con sus amigos que estaba con la hija del senador Hale, mientras se acostaba conmigo.

-¿ eso es verdad?- mirando a James directo a los ojos él no lo negó.

Sintiendo la rabia dentro de mi, lo abofeteé, dándome cuenta de pronto todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando.

James se mantuvo inmóvil y en silencio, sabiendo que se lo merecía.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- dije y entonces sintiendo como mis ojos comenzaban a arder.

-¿Cómo pude? ¿es en serio?- ahora él parecía el ofendido- Llevamos casi 3 meses viéndonos y ni siquiera me has dejado tocarte, ¿Qué esperabas?

-que no fueras un idiota- dije en tanto sentía como las lágrimas trataban de salir de mis ojos

-bueno, no soy un maldito cura.- me soltó con enfado- no puedes esperar que después de tiempo, no quiera acostarme con nadie

Yo no dije nada.

Para mi no había sido tanto tiempo y no podía creerme el James que estaba frente a mi ahora mismo. A uno que no parecían importarle una mierda mis sentimientos.

-solo es sexo-el se encogió de hombros y me miró a los ojos como si eso de alguna manera me sirviera de excusa.

\- eres un imbécil- solté y con ello las lágrimas estallaron de una buena vez.

-oh, vamos, no llores- dijo - Dios, Rosie, no es para tanto

-¿no lo es?-pregunté y al verlo a los ojos, el de verdad no parecía sentirse tan mal por ello.

Dios, apuesto a que ni siquiera le importaba.

-solo la pasamos bien, es todo. Tu no querías follar y bien, yo lo entendí. Victoria por otro lado…

-le daba lo que él quería- agregó ella como si necesitáramos a alguien más en esa conversación.- asúmelo linda, ser una estirada y conservadora como tu papi no te lleva a ningún lado ¿ no lo ves?

\- y al parecer ser una cualquiera si- dije

Ella abrió su boca ofendida y luego resopló.

limpiandome las lagrimas que habían comenzado a salir, mire a James una última vez.

-espero tu y tus amigos se rían de esto luego- le dije en la cara- de como fuiste lo suficientemente estúpido para perderme.

Dándome la vuelta caminé hacia la puerta y entonces salí de allí, cerrándola con un fuerte golpe detrás de mí.

Estupida, estupida, estupida…

Mordiendome los labios, caminé por el corredor entre la gente y luego bajé las escaleras a toda prisa para irme de allí. No vi a Alice por ningun lado, asi que simplemente seguí abriéndome paso entre la gente hasta llegar a la puerta del frente.

El aire frío chocó contra mi cara y entonces las lágrimas se comenzaron a caer a borbotones.

Viendo el auto a lo lejos, corrí hacia él y me metí en el asiento trasero hecha una bola de llanto y nervios,solo deseando desaparecer.

El resto de la noche solo pasó a borrones. Emmett queriendo saber lo que había pasado, yo aun llorando y arruinando todo mi maquillaje, bebiendo cerveza y metiendome tanta pizza al estómago como podía, esperando dejar de sentirme así de horrible.

Emmett había dicho que no era mi culpa, pero aun así yo sabía que en parte sí lo era. Si yo hubiera tenido sexo con James desde un principio probablemente nunca me habría engañado con otra; o tal vez si, quien sabe. Pero el mismo lo había admitido.

Y si bien no lo habíamos hecho, por lo que en realidad no tenía nada de qué arrepentirme, no podía dejar de pensar en porqué había elegido a una chica como ella para hacerlo a mis espaldas.

Alta, un buen cuerpo, unos pechos impresionantes y un cabello color fuego con ondas salvajes, probablemente tanto como su boca.

¿si quiera yo le gustaba? ¿habría sido todo por mi apellido como ella había dicho? ¿ solo por ver cuán lejos podía llegar conmigo? Tal vez ella era todo lo que él buscaba en una chica y yo solo era un juego, un pasatiempo.

Emmett pagó por la comida y yo no supe si sentirme halagada y o triste. ¿lo habría hecho por que yo le daba pena? No quise preguntárselo.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, lo abracé mientras estábamos en el estacionamiento, solo queriendo sentirme menos estúpida. Solo… que alguien me consolara después de lo que había pasado; después de todo, en casa nadie iba a hacerlo cuando llegara.

No solo por que nadie sabia donde habia ido, ni qué había sucedido, sino porque tampoco sabían de lo mio con James, y así iba a permanecer.

Los secretos siempre tenían su precio.

El lunes por la mañana finalmente llegó y yo no pude evitar sacarme de la cabeza ese abrazo y "casi beso" que le había dado a Emmett. Dios… no estaba tan desesperada ¿pero él me habría visto asi? No había dicho nada, pero quizás lo había sentido.

¿Le habría gustado tanto ese abrazo como a mi? quizás para él no había significado nada. Solo había sido parte de su trabajo: consolar a la pobre hija del senador de sus terribles elecciones en prospectos de novios.

Sin embargo, cuando habíamos estado en el auto, fuera de la casa, él se había mostrado enfadado y casi listo para golpear a alguien al ver en qué estado yo había terminado. ¿habría sido algo más que trabajo? ¿quizás solo su instinto de protegerme o… algo más?

Tal vez, después de todo yo le importaba más de lo que pensaba. El era un buen tipo, no un imbecil, como el resto de mis compañeros de la universidad, uno sobre el cual aún no sabía cómo debía sentirme al respecto.

Mucho menos después de verlo por mi ventana corriendo alrededor de la casa, solo llevando una camiseta y un par de pantalones de chándal, permitiéndome ver sus musculosos brazos, y un torso firme y probablemente bien definido.

Mierda.

No sé suponía que él me gustara. No por que fuera mi chofer o porque trabajará para mí padre, sino porque… él probablemente nunca iba a fijarse en mi.

Un tipo como él… aunque no creyera que fuera una estirada o una idiota, y me hubiera dicho que pensaba yo yo era linda… no iba a querer tener nada conmigo después de haberme visto llorar de esa manera.

-no deberías pensar eso- me reprendió Alice mientras estábamos en la biblioteca, en nuestra sesión de "estudio" o en este caso, de psicoanálisis- si dijo que eras linda, es por qué de verdad lo piensa. No te diría algo como eso solo por lástima.

-no sabes cómo me veía luego de estar llorando por más de veinte minutos. Difícilmente me vería linda.

-no, pero sí sé cómo te veías con ese vestido - me corrigió- y a menos que ese tipo este ciego, apuesto que hasta él pensó en follarte con eso puesto.

-¿Así que era tan sexy?- Bella preguntó

-debería haberte tomado una foto- Alice sonó arrepentida- dudo que vaya a verte vestida así de nuevo

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-solo olvídate de James, Rose- dijo Bella - ni siquiera merece que llores por el. Solo es otro maldito mujeriego.

-yo te dije lo que era en cuanto lo vi- dijo Alice- tenía cara de depredador. De esos que se cogen cualquier cosa que camina.

-bueno, no pudo hacerlo conmigo

-gracias- a Dios- agregó Bella- de lo contrario así tendrías algo que arrepentirte. Al menos no le diste ese gusto y conservaste tu dignidad.

-pero él no podrá decir lo mismo en cuanto termine con él- dijo Alice- ya emití un comunicado advirtiendo a medio campus diciendo que el tiene herpes, así dudo que vaya a tener mucha acción por un buen tiempo.

Yo no pude evitar reírme. Ella de verdad era la mejor amiga que podía pedir.

-y yo que pensé que con darle una patada en sus partes iba a alcanzar- Bella fue la que habló esta vez- supongo que te has superado.

Alice alzó sus hombros y puso sus ojos en blanco como si ya supiera lo increíble que era, pero no por ello dejaban de gustarle los halagos.

-¿Crees que alguien va a querer acostarse conmigo en algún momento?

-por supuesto que sí- Alice me animó - solo no te muestres tan desesperada y en cuanto menos te lo esperes el tipo que buscas aparecerá.

-no quien sabe, quizás ya apareció- Bella me dió un codazo y sonrió mientras miraba por la ventana hacia el parque, desde donde podíamos ver, como a unos 200 metros, el auto aparcado con Emmett sentado a un lado de él, fumando.

Pensando en que no tenía nada que perder, y sobre todo para comprobar que es lo que Emmett pensaba de mí, le pedí que fuéramos por un helado antes de mi clase de ballet, en un sitio que quedaba apenas a dos calles de allí.

Esta vez, yo fui quien lo invitó a comer, pagando por su cono de helado y el mio.

Emmett había optado por uno de chocolate y vainilla, mientras yo me pedía el mio de naranja y frutilla, siendo que en menos de una hora tendría que estar bailando y lo último que necesitaba era tener a mi profesor detrás de mí, diciendo que mi vientre estaba hinchado o sentir que iba a vomitar después de girar y saltar una y otra vez.

Sentandonos en una de las mesas junto a uno de los grandes ventanales que daban a una de las calles principales, yo le sonreí sin saber realmente que decirle. La heladería no se parecía en nada al sitio donde él me había llevado a comer un par de días atrás, pero no por eso la comida había sido menos buena. Simplemente se trataba de otro estilo de lugar, con otra estética y que iba dirigido a un público muy diferente.

-¿estás haciendo esto porque yo te invite la otra noche?- Emmett preguntó sin rodeos, rompiendo el hielo de una sola vez.

-no

-¿de verdad?- él se mostró sorprendido

-solo quería comer helado y pensé que tú también querrías algo. No me gusta comer sola, y no es solo cuando estoy triste. - expliqué- y tampoco quiero pedirte nada. Se que… he usado la comida como excusa para que tu no le digas a nadie sobre las cosas que estaba haciendo, pero no es lo que estoy haciendo ahora.

Comiendo un poco de helado con su cuchara, Emmett me observó atento y luego sonrió.

-muy bien- acordó- y ya que sacaste el tema… no deberías seguir trayéndome el almuerzo todos los días- dijo llevándose otra cucharada a la boca- ya te dije que no iba a decir nada sobre lo que pasó, así que no tiene caso que sigas haciéndolo.

-¿no te gusta la comida?

Emmett sonrió

-por supuesto que me gusta- contestó- solo creo que no es justo que hagas que Mary preparé comida creyendo que es para ti, cuando soy yo él que acaba comiendosela.

Un vacío de pronto se sintió en mi pecho. ¿cómo lo sabía?

-¿ella te lo dijo?- él negó

-la escuché hablando con Marco el otro día, diciendo que no podía creer que tuvieras tanto apetito últimamente y que estaba realmente feliz que estuvieras comiendo bien de nuevo- yo suspiré y me comí otra cucharada de helado.- si no vas a decírselo, al menos no hagas que siga preparandote más comida.

-¿por qué? dijiste que ella estaba feliz

-pero no por algo que sea cierto. Además…- él me sonrió- puedo comer en el campus cualquier otra cosa.

\- no creo que encuentres nada que sea tan rico como su comida.- lo contrarié.

-puede que tengas razón-acordó- pero no deberías seguir mintiendo por miedo a algo que no va a suceder.

-está bien- acepté- no más comida a cambio de nada.

-eso está mejor.- él sonrió, enseñandome sus dientes y yo no pude pensar en alguien más atractivo en ese momento.

Oh Dios… Rosalie, me dije mentalmente. Solo cómete tu helado y deja de fantasear con él como una adolescente.

Metiendome un par de cucharadas en la boca, comi sin decir mas nada, mientras evitaba volver a mirarlo y dejar que mi cabeza comenzara a divagar.

\- ¿ que tal van tus clases en la universidad?- Emmett no pareció poder soportar muy bien el silencio incomodo entre nosotros, teniendo que llenarlo con preguntas . Eso o tal vez tendría curiosidad sobre mi, quien sabe.

-bien. Pronto tendré mis exámenes de medio semestre…- yo suspiré de solo pensarlo- así que tendré bastante que hacer.

-¿y cuando vas a graduarte?

-El próximo año, si rindo bien todos mis exámenes…

-eso es genial- dijo mostrándose alegre por algún motivo- debe ser genial tener un titulo , ya sabes, de esos que cuelgas en la pared, mostrándole a todo el mundo que tienes algo de qué alardear

Yo no dije nada. la verdad es que no parecía la gran cosa para mi. Quizás porque lo único que quería ahora era poder pasar bien mi audición y poder unirme a la ABT. Era lo único que realmente deseaba. No porque la universidad no fuera importante y mis últimos 3 años fueran sido en vano, sino porque como bailarina, dudaba que alguna vez fuera a llegar a usar mi título para algo más que tenerlo colgado en mi pared, como Emmett decía.

-¿te gustaría ver mi clase de hoy?

-¿tu clase?

-si, en el estudio- explique- arriba hay una sala de espera para quienes quieran ver la clase. Charlie solía ir todo el tiempo- recordé con nostalgia- pensé que tal vez querrías ver que hago ahi dentro.

Después de todo ya habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que él se había convertido en mi chófer y entonces podría ver cuán interesado en mí estaba.

-está bien- él no pareció pensárselo mucho

Sintiéndome repentinamente emocionada, le sonreí y me termine mi helado antes de que regresaramos al auto para ir al estudio y Emmett se aparcara frente a este.

Tomando mi bolso, me apresure a salir del auto y fui a pedir el elevador mientras el aparecía junto a mi un minuto después.

Para cuando llegamos al tercer piso, las puertas se abrieron y yo me apresure por el corredor, mientras escuchaba a lo lejos la música de la clase anterior aún sonando. Bien, al menos no había llegado tarde.

-Puedes quedarte ahí- dije a Emmett señalandole la puerta de color caoba, tras la que estaba el cuarto de espera, y dónde probablemente ya estaban las madres de mis compañeras.

Al menos de esas que se interesaban lo suficiente por ellas.

Mi madre con suerte había aparecido allí unas cinco o seis veces en los más de quince años que yo llevaba bailando con Alec. Siempre había dicho que mis clases eran aburridas y que no tenía nada en común con las otras madres, como si eso sirviera de excusa para una niña de cuatro años. La verdad es que ella siempre había preferido hacer otras cosas que en lugar de pasar tiempo conmigo; ya fuera salir de compras, tomar el té con sus amigas o ir a alguna subasta de antigüedades o joyas.

Fuera lo que fuera, siempre había algo más importante que yo.

Pero para mi suerte, Charlie siempre había estado allí para mi. Durante mis clases, ensayos, pruebas de vestuario, e incluso en mis festivales… y ahora mismo yo seguía sin tener noticias de él.

Creyendo que eventualmente alguien iba a decirme algo, ya fuera bueno o malo, intenté tragarme mi angustia y me dirigí a los vestidores para meterme en mi ropa de danza.

Y no fue sino hasta que ya estuve vestida y en la barra, lista para comenzar con la clase y el precalentamiento que vi a Emmett a lo lejos, que me sentí realmente ansiosa.

Por supuesto, intenté concentrarme en la clase, pero verlo a él sentado en una esquina rodeado de las señoras de cincuenta y tantos, viéndolo casi con un comer de ojos, me resultó algo cómico, mientras que mis compañeras parecían incómodas por eso. Desde luego, a nadie le gustaría ver a su madre coqueteandole abiertamente a un chico que era casi de la mitad de su edad, y mucho menos en su cara; Emmett sin embargo, no se vio demasiado intimidado por eso, o al menos no dejo que ellas lo notaran.

Claro que al comenzar con la parte intensa de la clase, casi me olvidé por completo de él mientras me centraba en mi propio reflejo frente al espejo y en las correcciones que Alec siempre tenía para mi.

Y no fue sino hasta que tuvimos un descanso de quince minutos que me di cuenta de que él ya no estaba allí, preocupándome por un momento ¿habría sucedido algo?

Volviendome hacia la sala de ensayos, le pregunté a las señora Vanderwol y sus amigas si sabían donde se había ido, indicandome que él se había retirado para ir por un poco de aire, pero no había regresado, hacía ya un buen rato.

Buscando mi chaqueta, me metí en ella antes de subirme al ascensor e ir hacia el auto en su búsqueda.

Solo entonces, y en cuanto llegué a la calle, pude verlo fumando con el semblante algo frustrado junto a la puerta del estudio.

-¿Todo está bien ?- le pregunté

-si. Solo …Me sentí un poco sofocado ahí dentro- yo asenti- sino te importa preferiría quedarme aquí hasta que termines.

-no hay problema- dije aunque sintiéndome un poco decepcionada- tampoco esperaba que estuvieras allí por 3 horas. Haz lo que quieras. Solo… pensé que algo había pasado

-no. todo está bien- respondió dándole otra pitada a su cigarro

-bien, te veré luego- sonriendole apenas, me di media vuelta y entonces regrese al estudio.

Estúpida. ¿Porque pensé que a él iban a importarle mis clases? ¿Por qué iba a interesarse en cualquier cosa que yo hiciera? Solo era mi chófer, eso era todo. Eso no iba a volverlo un entusiasta del ballet, ni mucho menos iba a estar ahí para mí, apoyándome en cada cosa que hiciera, como Charlie lo había hecho.

Y pensar que casi lo había besado esa noche fuera de la pizzería. Sintiéndome sola y tonta. Interpretando su buena voluntad o que él quisiera hacer bien su trabajo con que sintiera algo más por mi, por poco haciéndome meter la pata.

Y si bien en lo que quedo de mi clase, yo intenté no volver a pensar en ello, no lo conseguí del todo. ¿habría algo de malo conmigo? ¿ sería que yo simplemente era aburrida? ¿por eso a él no le interesaba, como tampoco nunca había parecido interesarle a James? ¿ por que no era aventurera o emocionante? ¿por que solo era la aburrida hija de una adinerado senador?

Terminando la clase exhausta y adolorida, volví a vestirme sin pasar por alto los comentarios de mis compañeras, y especialmente los de Jessica sobre mi nuevo chofer. Nadie se atrevía a decirme las cosas en al cara en ese sitio, algo que no era novedad después de llevar tanto tiempo estudiando juntas en el mismo lugar. Años en las que todas habíamos pasado por cambios, alto y bajos, pero aun así, la hipocresía entre todas siempre se había mantenido; haciendo lo mismo que hacían nuestros padres.

Ellas creían que -él estaba bueno- que era sexy-probablemente demasiado joven para ese trabajo- un acomodado- y vaya a saber Dios qué cosas más que yo no pude escuchar.

Para cuando estuve de regreso en el auto sin embargo, Emmett pareció darse cuenta de mi cambio de ánimo mientras manejaba camino de vuelta a casa.

-lamento no haberme quedado el resto de la clase- dijo- no eras tú, sino ese grupo de madres que… no paraban con sus preguntas- admitió sonando casi frustrado al respecto.

-¿Así que estuvieron molestándote?- emmett suspiró profundamente haciéndome sonreír.

Charlie siempre se quejaba de ellas, pero yo siempre pensé que solo bromeaba. Es decir, no es como si yo conociera a alguna de ellas personalmente, pero realmente no las veía demasiado diferentes a mi madre. Tal vez por eso no pensaba que fueran pedantes o entrometidas, sino las típicas esposas y madres falsamente preocupada de los suburbios de Nueva York. La diferencia es que al menos ellas se molestaban en aparecer.

-supongo que la "carne nueva" las alteró un poco- bromeó- fue casi como un partido de seis contra uno en el que nunca tuve posibilidades de ganar

-no pudo haber sido tan malo

-no lo fue- dijo riendo un poco- me gustó verte. Fue… interesante .Nunca antes había estado en un estudio o había visto una clase de ballet.

-¿de verdad?

-sí- dijo- fue bueno, de verdad. Incuso cuando no sepa nada del asunto… lo disfruté.

Sin embargo no deje que eso nublara mi juicio y me diera falsas esperanzas de algo que no existía. Tal vez Emmett no era malo y era bueno en su trabajo, pero simplemente era algo lento captando las señales. Quizás no había entendido que yo había estado tratando de llamar su atención, o quizás solo me veía como su trabajo, sin ninguna posibilidad de cruzar esa línea.

Sea como fuera, decidí no intentar más nada con él para evitarme más desilusiones. Ya mi ánimo era suficientemente malo por sí solo como para continuar agregando más leña a ese fuego.

Haciendo que terminara especialmente sorprendida cuando dos días después recibí un mensaje suyo a mitad de mi clase de gestión cultural, cuando hasta el momento no nos habíamos escrito ni una sola vez desde que él había comenzado a trabajar conmigo.

-¿podemos vernos?- E

-¿sucedio algo?- R

-Solo… quiero llevarte a un lugar, pero tendrás que saltearte algunas clases- E

¿llevarme a un lugar? bien, la verdad es que fuera lo que fuera, probablemente sería mejor que mi siguiente clase, pero aún eso no me decía nada ¿por que no podía simplemente escribirlo?

Dándole una rápida mirada al reloj de mi teléfono, me dispuse a responderle.

-bien. Te veré en 20 minutos-R

-bien- E

Para cuando volví a encontrarme con él, sin embargo, parecía algo nervioso, tambaleando sus dedos sobre el capó del auto.

-¿a dónde quieres llevarme?- pregunté

-al hospital…-él hizo una pausa en la que soltó un largo suspiro, casi como lo que estuviera a punto de decirme ya no lo soportará más dentro de él- te llevaré a ver a Charlie

-¿De verdad?- Emmett asintió- ¿Sabes dónde está? ¿Desde cuándo?

\- un par de días- admitió mientras me miraba con cuidado

-¿ Y solo ahora me lo dices?- ¿De verdad? Él había prometido averiguar dónde estaba, había dicho que me diría si sabía algo y entonces solo se lo había guardado para el mismo.

\- pensé que te sentirías mejor si te llevaba con él- dijo- te he visto algo… decaida ultimamente

Así que eso era. Él me tenía lástima después de todo.

-¿Tú ya lo viste? - él asintió -bien, vámonos- metiendome al auto sin querer perder más tiempo, espere que él se subiera y pusiera el auto en marcha, alejándonos de allí.

No hablamos mucho durante el viaje, aunque tampoco lo habíamos hecho en los últimos días. El no dijo más nada sobre Charlie y yo tampoco quise preguntar, sintiéndome con mi estómago revuelto; nerviosa y preocupada por el.

Viendo por la ventanilla la cruz del hospital a lo lejos, ví junto a este una tienda de regalos, globos y peluches.

Pidiéndole a Emmett que me dejara bajar antes para comprarle algo, pensé que un oso de peluche, aunque sonara algo infantil, iba a subir su ánimo en cuanto lo viera y obviamente lo haría acordarse de mí.

Saliendo de allí con mi peluche y sintiéndome algo tonta por haber ido hasta allí con las manos vacías a excepción del oso de color blanco con un corazón en sus manos, entré con Emmett al hospital sin tener la menor idea hacia dónde debía dirigirme.

Y no fue sino hasta después de que tomamos un elevador y caminamos por un largo e interminable corredor, que Emmett se volvió hacia a mí para hablarme,deteniendonos apenas un metro antes de llegar a una de las puertas.

-solo… no te pongas a llorar- pidió y de algún modo su voz se entrecortó- sin importar lo mal que lo veas, llorar frente a él no va a ayudar a nadie

-¿Es tan grave?- mi piel de pronto se erizo y sentí que no estaba preparada para eso.

En la universidad él había dicho que me llevaría a ver a Charlie para que me sintiera mejor, pero ahora mismo no sonaba como si eso fuera a suceder .

-en un rato iré a hablar con sus médicos. - fue su respuesta; una que no me decía absolutamente nada.

-Emmett… ¿que sucede? ¿qué es..?

-es cáncer- dijo- aún no sé de qué tipo o qué tratamientos pueden darle o no… que posibilidades hay de que él…- Emmett suspiró y me miró a los ojos, dejándome ver por primera vez lo preocupado que estaba por ello- pero no hables sobre eso ¿De acuerdo?

Yo asentí con la cabeza y entonces me volví hacia la puerta, temerosa de lo que podría encontrarme del otro lado.

* * *

**Se que me he tardado más se lo usual en este capítulo, pero he estado ocupada con mis estudios. de todas formas me las he arreglado para terminarlo y poder subirlo.**

**¿creen que la trama se está haciendo pesada o les gusta ver el punto de vista de cada uno de ellos de las distintas cosas que van pasando?**

**dígamelo en sus reviews**

**como verán estos dos ya están viéndose con otros ojos, lo que falta ahora es que alguno de ellos de el primer paso. ¿quien creen que será?**

**en fin, espero les guste este capítulo y seguramente estaré actualizando pronto ya que tengo bastante avanzado el siguiente capítulo.**

**saludos a todas y que tengan un gran comienzo de semana!**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	7. 7 Sospechas

La hija del senador

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: sospechas**

EMMETT POV

Luego de un largo un día en el que había terminado siendo acosado por un grupo de señoras ricachonas de cincuenta y tantos que usaban ropa de diseñador, hacian yoga y conocían muy bien el botox, estaba más que listo para irme a la cama.

Pero que antes necesitaba conseguir las cosas de Charlie , así que tendría que esperar a que todos estuvieran dormidos y entonces podría colarme en su habitación.

Recargando mi espalda contra la pared, cerré mis ojos no pudiendo evitar que las imágenes de esa tarde regresarán a mi cabeza.

Y yo que había creído que ver a Rosalie metida en ese vestido negro me había dejado sin aliento, obviamente no tenía idea que verla metida en sus mallas de danza de color rosa con medias al tono iba a ser algo completamente diferente a lo que yo me había imaginado de una bailarina.

Nada de princesas en enormes tutús bordados con trajes bordados en piedras y que parecían salidas de un cuento de hadas. No. En su lugar había visto chicas en mallas apretadas, sudadas y con los pezones duros sobresaliendo de sus trajes mientras saltaban y giraban de un lado a otro en ese gran salón.

Y Rosalie , entre todas ellas, se veía especialmente caliente.

Mierda.

Ella no solo era hermosa en sí misma, con o sin maquillaje, con su cabello suelto o recogido, pero metida en esas mallas rosadas que se ajustaban a cada centímetro de su cuerpo… había sido algo que no podría quitar fácilmente de mi cabeza.

Entonces me había puesto bastante caliente solo viéndola estirarse en la barra o viéndola sonreír mientras ella me observaba de reojo antes de hacer su parte.

Pero claro, no todo solo había sido disfrute y placer visual. No. Lamentablemente en el salón de espera en el que había terminado, mi compañía precisamente no me había permitido relajarme demasiado.

Si bien no esperaba estar solo, tampoco me había imaginado que las madres de sus compañeras se verían de esa manera. No. Yo me había esperado señoras de mediana edad, expertas en ballet y probablemente bordando piedras y lentejuelas en los trajes de sus hijas, nada más alejado de la realidad por supuesto.

Había sido una idea tonta. Pero claro, pensar que un estudio con ese ubicado en medio de la ciudad de Nueva York , con chicas con tanto dinero como Rosalie… pagando para estar en esa academia… no tendrían madres como las de cualquiera.

Señoras más que interesadas en mi, y en cómo había llegado allí. Preguntando por Charlie, halangandolo, como si fuera el Don Juan de ese grupo y cuestionando por qué yo, "un chico tan joven y bien parecido" había tomado su lugar. Y desde luego, sus preguntas no terminaron allí, oh no. Ellas querían saber todo sobre mi, intentando casi hasta averiguar el nombre de mis padres, donde había nacido y como conocía y que cosas sabía del senador Hale y su familia.

Y aunque intenté no molestarme y tratar de centrarme en Rosalie y pensar en lo bien en que ella se veía, terminé por largarme de allí con la excusa de ir a fumar ya sin soportarlo más, y sin ninguna intención de regresar.

Claro que lo que no me esperaba era que Rosalie fuera en mi búsqueda al ver que me había ido de la sala de espera. No quise mentirle, porque la verdad es que no había sido su culpa, pero realmente había terminado por sofocarme con tantas preguntas.

Ella sin embargo se vio decepcionada. No me lo dijo, pero pude verlo en sus ojos.

No había tenido especialmente una gran semana, sobre todo desde esa fiesta, en la que había terminado llorando a todo dar por culpa del idiota que aún no había tenido la oportunidad de volver a cruzarme para encargarme de él. Pero yo definitivamente había notado como su ánimo había decaído notablemente desde entonces.

Y aunque halague su baile después de que su clase terminó, explicándole lo que en realidad había sucedido, ella no pareció sentirse mucho mejor.

Quizás esperaba más de mi. Quizás esperaba que al igual que Charlie yo estuviera allí para ella siempre, en cada paso, pero claro, ella y yo no nos conocíamos tanto, no como ellos dos. ¿Sería quizás eso lo que me detenía? ¿O sería el hecho de que yo no la veía solo como un trabajo? ¿De que si bien quería cuidarla, no podía verla como un padre o simplemente como su guardaespaldas? ¿De que no podía comprometerme con ella por qué me sentía de otra manera cuando la tenía cerca de mi?

Sintiendo como mi teléfono vibraba sobre la cama, lo busqué entre las sábanas para apagar la alarma de las 2am que había puesto en caso de quedarme dormido.

Tomando el abridor que había preparado para forzar su puerta, mi teléfono, y un bolso, salí de mi habitación para ir por sus cosas.

Andando con cuidado y sin hacer ruido, abrí fácilmente la puerta de junto, entrando a la fría y oscura habitación de Charlie, sintiéndome algo extraño.

Sin perder demasiado el tiempo, busque su teléfono y cargador, la cadena de Jared en la mesa de noche y también una foto de ellos juntos antes de irnos al ejército y otra de su esposa.

Tome por si acaso un poco de ropa de su armario y la metí junto a sus cosas en el bolso que había metido mis cosas cuando me había mudado a la casa. No podía solo andar por allí con un bolso de Charlie y pasar desapercibido, así que ese sería un mejor escondite.

Ya seguro de que no quedaba mucho más por allí que llevarle, salí al corredor y cerré la puerta con cuidado antes de escabullirme de regreso a mi alcoba sin que nadie me viera.

Suspirando, casi aliviado, dejé mi bolso a los pies de mi cama antes de arrojarme bajo las sábanas y apagar la luz ya listo para dormir un poco.

Sin embargo, aunque cerré mis ojos e intente poner mi mente en blanco, no pude pasarme evitar pensar en qué momento iba a llevarle sus cosas a Charlie sin que nadie lo supiera. Así como tampoco pude evitar pensar e porqué su habitación estaba tan despojada y ordenada, aún cuando la hubiera visto apenas con la luz de mi teléfono alumbrando en la oscuridad. Charlie quien llevaba viviendo allí por más de diez años apenas tenía cosas consigo.

No es como si las habitaciones tampoco fuera tan grandes como para permitirse ser un acumulador, pero él realmente no tenía más que un par de libros en su repisa, unas cuantas fotos viejas, una biblia y un poco de ropa. Llevaba una vida sencilla, más de lo que aparentaba. Pero ¿Quién era yo para juzgarlo? Él ya no tenía a más nadie, ¿Porque iba a reemplazar ese vacío con cosas? No es como si yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho. Si, yo tenía algunas cosas más en mi departamento, pero tampoco se me había dado bien el hecho de coleccionar cosas solo porque sí. Yo solo era un tipo despojado y afligido, uno que aunque aún tenía a toda su familia, pero no se hablaba con ellos.

Sin embargo, no pude evitar sentirme mal por ello. Ahora mismo el estaba solo en el hospital, lidiando con sus malestares y sin nadie que pudiera visitarlo.

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que lo había visto, y aunque antes tal vez no me sintiera mal no por vernos tan seguido, ahora mismo un par de días se sentían como una eternidad.

Y no fue sino hasta dos días después de que había recuperado sus cosas, que conseguí subirlas al auto sin que nadie me viera, cuando decidí que regresaría al hospital.

Rosalie aún se veía decaída y considerando que yo iba a irme mientras ella estaba en clases pensé en llevarla conmigo. Claro que no pude decírselo en cuanto subió al auto esa mañana.

Algo en mi interior aún me retenía, diciéndome que no era una buena idea. Edward me lo había dicho y Marco desde luego ni siquiera han tenido que hacerlo, más que con sus palabras de "mantente apegado a su agenda al pie de la letra y si pasa algo solo llámame" lo que significaba no llevar a Rosalie a ningún otro sitio que no fuera la universidad o su estudio de danza.

Aún así, un par de noches atrás yo había roto las reglas y las cosas habían salido mal. ¿Eso significaba que no debía volver a hacerlo? ¿Que no debía hacer con ella nada más de lo que se suponía que hiciera? Tal vez solo había tenido mala suerte y ella había tomado malas decisiones.

Desde luego, nada me aseguraba que ella no volviera a hacerlo. Pero no tenía otra opción que confiar en ella. Todos se merecían una segunda oportunidad después de todo y además se lo había prometido a Charlie.

Así que sacándola de clases a media mañana, ambos fuimos al hospital, sin pasar antes por un oso de peluche que ella compró para él a modo de regalo.

"Que cosa más infantil" pensé para mí mismo , incluso cuando nunca hubiera comprado un oso para alguien antes o hubiera recibido uno cuando era niño.

No, en mi familia los hombres no jugaban con osos de peluche, mi padre siempre lo había dejado muy claro, y desde luego tampoco lo hacían los niños.

Finalmente girando el pomo de la puerta entré a la habitación, encontrándome con Charlie sentado a un lado de su cama, mirando la tv que colgaba de una de las esquinas del cuarto, y con un aspecto mucho mejor que el de una semana atrás.

Algo debía de estar funcionando, me dije.

-Charlie- lo saludé. Volviéndose hacia mi, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro instantáneamente- te he traído visitas- dije

Solo entonces Rosalie entró a la habitación, con un paso lento y cauteloso. Tal vez no debería haberle advertido afuera que no llorara; quizás la había asustado.

Pero entonces me había tenido que si lo veía como yo lo había visto antes o iba a ponerse a llorar. Yo había intentado convencerme a mí mismo que él no se veía tan mal, pero la verdad es que no tenía un buen aspecto, en absoluto.

Además… quisiera admitirlo o no, aún no podía sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de ella hecha un mar de lágrimas en la parte de atrás del auto.

La última vez que había visto llorar a alguien así... había sido a mi madre, cuando recién despertaba en el hospital y apenas podía moverme y no podía hablar. Entonces ella había llorado tanto…

No sé si fue porque pensó que iba a perderme o porque temía que nunca volvería a ser el mismo después de que esa bomba estallara y me volara una parte de la cabeza. Entonces nadie había apostado nada por mí, creyendo que estaría condenado a estar postrado en una cama o que nunca volvería a hablar como una persona normal. Solo había sido yo y mi gran voluntad de vivir, las que me habían hecho salir adelante luego de dos tortuosos años de constante rehabilitación con un montón de médicos distintos.

-oh…. Rose- su voz carraspeó, y de pronto los ojos de mi viejo amigo brillaron de un modo que yo antes no había visto.

-Charlie…- la voz de ella por poco se quebró mientras corría a sus brazos y le daba un fuerte abrazo, entre emocionada y aliviada.

Recibiendola con otro abrazo, él suspiró y me observó por encima de su hombro con una mirada de agradecimiento.

-me alegro tanto de verte- dijo ella - han pasado tantos días y nadie decía nada sobre ti, mi padre…

Charlie palmeó su hombro tranquilizandola.

-lo bueno es que ya estás aquí- le dijo- Extrañaba mucho verte cada día mientras íbamos en el coche por el centro mientras escuchabas esa música ruidosa

Entonces ella se rió.

-¿Ya te ha torturado con eso?- esta vez Charlie se volvió hacia mi, dejándome perplejo

-no… Emmett y yo no hacemos esas cosas- dijo ella rápidamente- aunque ha sido muy bueno conmigo.

-más le vale que lo sea- contestó Charlie guiñándome un ojo al final .- ahora, ven aquí, siéntate- pidió él a ella indicando la la silla junto a su cama, mientras yo seguía parado en medio de la habitación, contemplando cómo ambos interactuaban de un modo que me resultó de lo más curioso.

Tomando asiento junto a él, ella tomó su mano y la estrechó mientras lo veía a los ojos preocupada antes de dirigirle una larga mirada a todas las máquinas y sueros que él tenía conectados.

Acomodandome en el sofá junto a la ventana, dejé mi bolso en el suelo mientras Rosalie sacaba el peluche de su mochila y se lo entregaba a Charlie con una enorme sonrisa.

-para que alguien te haga compañía- le dijo- apuesto a que debes aburrirte mucho solo en tu habitación

-no está tan mal- dijo el encogiéndose de hombros mientras le daba una larga mirada al oso antes de dejarlo junto a su almohada- ahora que voy al comedor, he conocido a algunas personas con las que he estado hablando- dijo- aunque el oso me vendrá bien por las noches, cuando no tengo a nadie con quién hablar.

Desde luego, Charlie solo estaba siendo amable con ella, pensé. ¿Quién podría decirle que no a esos ojos? Mucho menos rechazar un regalo de su parte, yo mismo lo sabía, incluso cuando esté fuera un osos de peluche.

Y sin perder el tiempo, esos dos comenzaron a ponerse al día de todo lo que había sucedido desde que él había acabado en el hospital, mientras yo observaba la escena en silencio, casi sintiendo que sobraba en esa habitación.

Desde luego ella solo le habló de sus clases de baile, de la audición y de cuánto quería que él la acompañara ; también le de sus clases en la universidad e incluso de sus amigas, pero si dejando afuera lo que había sucedido con su novio, la fiesta de un par de noches atrás y claro sus extorsiones para conmigo.

Incluso así, ella le dijo muchas más cosas en menos de una hora, de lo que me había dicho a mi en más de dos semanas. Lo que dejaba bien en claro que yo nunca iba a ocupar el sitio de Charlie para ella, así como tampoco confiaba lo suficiente en mi como para siquiera contarme la mitad de esas cosas.

-has estado muy callado- la voz del viejo Charlie me trajo de regreso a la realidad, haciendo que me volviera a verlo.

-no quería interrumpir- dije. Rosalie me observó con curiosidad y algo de pena quise adivinar- iré por unos cafés, enseguida regreso

Poniéndome de pie y tanteando mi billetera en mi bolsillo, salí de la habitación camino hacia la máquina de cafés que había visto en el otro extremo del corredor.

Dándole una mirada al reloj que había colgado sobre una de las largas tandas de sillas, ví que ya pasaban de las 3 y ni siquiera habíamos almorzado.

No era de extrañar que me sintiera un poco perdido, siendo que llevaba varias horas ya sin probar bocado. ¿Rosalie había comido algo en la universidad? Porque de otra forma tendría que comprarle algo antes de su clase de baile o ella iba a sentirse mal.

Luego de elegir uno por uno los cafés que quería, y meter un par de billetes en la máquina,acomode las tres tazas de papel ya llenas, entre mis manos y regrese a la habitación con un paso lento pero seguro.

Entregándole una a cada quien, finalmente le di un sorbo a la mía antes de regresar al sillón, recordando entonces lo que Mary me había dado para él esa mañana, luego de que le dijera el día anterior que iba a ir a pasarme por el hospital.

Buscando entre todas las cosas que había metido en mi bolso, finalmente di con la caja de metal que había guardado allí con la promesa de llevarselas a él, de parte de su supuesta enamorada.

-Mary te envío estas…- yo saque la caja con galletas de mi bolso y entonces se las pasé.

Los ojos de Charlie se iluminaron al verla.

-no me digas que son… sus galletas de canela y jengibre

-dijo que eran tus preferidas.

-oh, las enfermeras van a matarte si ven que me has traído cosas con azucar. Lo mejor será que nos las comamos ahora y rápido. y te llevas la caja contigo

-Charlie…

-aún no he encontrado un escondite para mis cosas, pero creo que ese bolso servirá- dijo dándole una mirada a mi bolso de cuero en el que había escondido sus cosas- ¿Ahí tienes las demás cosas que te pedí?

-si, junto con un poco de ropa y algunas cosas más que creí que te gustarían- contesté

-gracias- muchacho- dijo esta vez sonriéndome a mí antes de destapar la caja con galletas y olerlas con gusto.

\- come un poco, y dime qué tal están- pedí- así le diré si te gustaron o no

-no hay forma de que estás galletas vayan a estar malas- dijo él con seguridad. Al parecer nadie podía hablar mal de Mary y su comida, siendo que a esta altura ella podría ser bien una cocinera de un restaurante cinco estrellas, a la cual nadie iba a desagradar.

Sin embargo, él no fue el primero en comerse una. En su lugar, se volvió hacia Rosalie, y le tendió el envase con galletas esperando que ella tomará una antes que él.

Sonriéndole amablemente, ella tomó una y le dió un mordisco. Solo entonces él comió. ¿Sería algo entre ellos? ¿Compartir su comida?

Solo entonces fue mi turno de recibir una galleta. Tercer lugar. Bien, al menos ahora sabía cómo era el rango de importancia allí, no es como si durante la última hora no lo hubiera entendido.

Quizás solo era una cuestión de costumbre. Quizás él había compartido más cosas con ella de las que había compartido conmigo. Y aunque no quise sentirme celoso o hacer comparaciones, no pude evitar que una pequeña parte de mi lo hiciera.

Entre el café y las galletas, nadie habló demasiado a decir verdad, terminando con una caja de galletas medio llena y tres tazas de café vacías al cabo de media hora.

-así que… ¿qué tal se llevan ustedes dos?- Charlie irrumpió el silencio, dejándonos a mi y a Rosalie sorprendidos con su pregunta tan directa - ha ido bien,¿no es así?

-seguro…- Rose me miró de reojo antes de responder algo dudosa

-imagine que se llevarían bien- apuntó Charlie- Emmett cuidará bien de ti mientras yo sigo aquí por un tiempo más. Es un buen chico, así que no te aproveches de él

-Charlie…

-lo digo en serio- advirtió- haciendo que Rosalie bajara sus ojos al suelo casi como si la estuvieran regañando. Ja ¿que no se aprovechara de mi y mi buena voluntad? ya era tarde para eso, por que ya había sucedido.- Si haces que lo despidan porque comienzas a comportarte imprudentemente no tengo idea a quien pondrán contigo entonces.

-Charlie, harás que él crea que soy un monstruo- ella susurró

-eres un pequeño monstruito- dijo el riendo y despeinando su cabello. Ella resopló y volvió a peinarse, viendose increiblemente adorable.

-y en cuanto a ti muchacho…- él volvió sus ojos hacia mí con un tono serio- apegate a las reglas y estarás bien- Las reglas claro, las que decían que no le pusiera a ella un dedo encima o a cualquier otra, casi manteniendome en el celibato de forma voluntaria.- y no consientas demasiado a Rose, solo un poco, como lo has hecho hoy.

-seguro- dije

\- ¿cómo se conocieron ustedes dos de cualquier forma?- Rosalie nos miró a ambos esperando que alguno respondiera.- aun no me lo han dicho

Yo pase saliva y entonces Charlie decidió que él sería quien se lo diría.

-mi hijo Jared y él eran buenos amigos cuando estaban en la escuela- dijo él casi recordandolo con un gusto agridulce- entonces Emmett pasaba mucho tiempo en nuestra casa. Ambos querían ir al ejército y siendo que yo también había servido en mis días, ellos siempre estaban entrenando o mirando en mis viejas cosas de la armada hasta que pudieron enlistarse luego de terminar sus estudios. Dos chiquillos dispuestos a llevarse el mundo por delante…- él suspiró- conozco a Emmett probablemente desde que tenía un par de años más que tu cuando comencé a trabajar para el senador- explicó- luego cuando Emmett se accidentó… cuide de él por un tiempo mientras continuaba trabajando y lo veía tanto como podía. Y cuando sucedió lo de Jared…

-entonces yo estuve allí para él- continué al ver como su voz se había apagado al llegar a esa parte del relato.- y desde entonces hemos continuado siendo buenos amigos

-oh…-Rosalie no sabía qué decir- Charlie yo no…

-no te preocupes- dijo él estrechando su mano- ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde entonces

Ella asintió con la cabeza y bajó su mirada al suelo.

-ya deberían irse ustedes dos, de cualquier forma. - Charlie cambió repentinamente de tema, por obvias razones, seguramente no queriendo seguir con esa conversación luego de sacar a flote un tema que lo ponía realmente sensible- Ya pasan de las 4 y tú tienes clase de danza. Y con el tráfico que hay a esta hora… deberían ir saliendo

\- tienes razón- dije yo- deberíamos ponernos en marcha si queremos llegar a tiempo. No puedo hacer que te saltees también tus prácticas. Ya ha sido suficiente con las clases de esta mañana.

-lo sé- ella suspiró y entonces se puso de pie.- me alegró mucho verte de nuevo Charlie- le dijo antes de abrazarlo con fuerza- ahora solo ocúpate de mejorarte ¿esta bien? Sin importar lo que tarde, solo… hazlo

-lo intentaré- dijo él sonriéndole

-aquí están tus cosas- dije yo dejando mi bolso junto a la mesa a un lado de su cama- un poco de ropa, fotografías, la cadena que me pediste… y tu teléfono- dije al sacarlo del bolso para pasarselo- ya lo he cargado por un par de horas, así que ya puedes usarlo. Y también te he metido el cargador para que no te quedes sin batería.- él asintió- cualquier otra cosa que necesites… solo llamame o enviame un mensaje y vendré tan pronto como pueda.

-desde luego- el sonrió y estrechó mi mano- gracias Emmett, por todo. Por las cosas y por haber traído a Rose… ha sido un buen día gracias a ti- yo negué con la cabeza, quitándole importancia- lo digo en serio. Ahora solo váyanse y comportense. Los dos.

Yo me reí.

-te escribiré mañana- dijo Rose ya en la puerta. Charlie estuvo de acuerdo.

Así que luego de despedirnos, ambos salimos de la habitación listos para irnos. Claro que yo aun necesitaba hacer algo antes de partir.

Ya en la mesa de entrada, le pedí a Rosalie que me esperara en una de las sillas que había allí, mientras yo iba a hablar con su doctor para ver qué era lo que finalmente estaba sucediendo con él y como lo estaban tratando. Charlie se veía mejor, de eso no cabía duda, pero yo sabía muy bien que no todo lo que se veía bien por fuera significaba que por dentro también lo estuviera.

Sin embargo, ella me hizo a un lado y me dijo que sería ella quien hablaría con su doctor para ver qué es lo que estaba sucediendo, creyendo que porque todo lo que tenía que ver con Charlie estaba pago por su padre, a ella le darían esa información. Sin embargo si ella hacía eso… iba a meternos en un gran problema.

Deteniendola por el brazo, ella me puso mala cara y se sacudió esperando que la soltara, pero yo no lo hice.

-Emmett… ya basta ¿que haces? ¿que sucede contigo? solo déjame hablar a mi y entonces sabremos que está pasando con Charlie. En cuanto les de el apellido de mi padre...

-deja que yo me encargue de eso- le pedí

-no- ella estaba enfadada- ¿por qué? ¿por que yo no puedo hacerlo? - me soltó - ¿crees que no puedo hacerlo? ¿piensas que acaso nunca estuve en un hospital antes y no se como funcionan estas cosas?

-no es eso- dije tomándola por ambas muñecas y entonces poniéndome frente a ella para hablarle a los ojos- solo no quiero que te metas en problemas. Ya me he puesto como familiar directo de Charlie en sus registros y es por eso que quiero hablar yo con su doctor.

-pero no lo eres, todo es mentira. - dijo ella intentando zafarse de mi agarre- Dios, ¿de verdad? ¿que piensas que voy a hacer? ¿una escena?

-lo estás haciendo ahora- respondí con la voz calma

-déjame- dijo forcejeando contra mi agarre en sus muñecas- Emmett, sueltame. Ya basta.

-si haces eso, sabrán que estuviste aquí. Tu padre lo sabrá, y entonces ambos estaremos en problemas.- le dije haciendo entonces que ella dejara de tironear mi agarre y se quedara quieta - solo tranquilízate.

Suspirando audiblemente ella se relajo y me miró a los ojos

-no me has dicho nada- me acusó, aunque con la voz más calma- Charlie no dijo nada. Mi padre no tiene nada entre sus cosas. ¿Porque no puedo saber nada de lo que está pasando?

-lo harás- prometí- ya te dije que hablaría con su doctor

-y aún no lo has hecho

-iba a hacerlo antes que los fuéramos- expliqué- ¿Acaso crees que a mí o me interesa saber lo que sucede con el?- ella no respondió- todo el mundo me advirtió que no te trajera y sin embargo lo hice. Te traje porque sabía cuánto él quería verte y tú a él. Lo hice porque Charlie me importa, tanto como a ti

-solo suéltame- pidió posando sus ojos sobre mis manos que aún se aferraban a sus muñecas. Soltando mi agarre, ella volvió a mirarme con algo de arrepentimiento- lo siento

\- En cuanto termine de hablar te diré todo lo que me dijeron- prometí- solo… espérame aquí- pedí - no tardaré mucho. O puedes esperar en el auto, como prefieras -dije tendiendole las llaves.- hablaré con el médico y entonces nos iremos

-¿No tienes miedo que me escape?

-¿Sabes conducir?- ella negó- bien, entonces no tengo de qué preocuparme

-aun así, podria intentarlo- me contrarió

-si hubieras querido hacerlo ya no estarías aquí- dije- De cualquier forma, confío en ti. Y si te vas…. Bien, será mi culpa y no la tuya- expliqué- Por no darme cuenta el motivo por el cual huiste de mi.

Tomando las llaves de mis manos, ella se sentó en una de las sillas y me observó aún ago enfadada, pero ya más tranquila.

Sonriéndole agradecido, me dirigí hacia la enfermera que había detrás del mostrador esperando conseguir algo de información.

Decir que esa noche dormí bien habría sido una mentira, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta todas las cosas que habían estado rondando en mi cabeza desde esa mañana.

Charlie había comenzado la radioterapia, algo que no era demasiado invasivo y que estaba intentando controlar el avance del cáncer en sus pulmones. Era por eso que él se veía un poco mejor, pero también él tenía sus momentos malos, unos que claramente nosotros no habíamos visto.

Pero claro, no todo eran buenas noticias. Su tumor no era operable y ya estaba muy avanzado. Solo podían hacer cosas para intentar reducirlo o intentar que dejara de crecer y que él ya no sufriera las consecuencias de ello, por un tiempo más, pero eso era todo. Tal vez luego podría probar con la quimioterapia, pero eso le compraría un poco más de tiempo. Un par de meses o menos...

Y eso fue lo que le dije a Rosalie; Pero claro, evitando la parte en la que prácticamente no nos daban más esperanzas. No es como si en verdad estuviera mintiendo, sino más bien evitando que ella se angustiara más de lo que ya estaba. Apenas había conseguido que se alegrara al ver a Charlie después de más de dos semanas y … no podía volver con más malas noticias, así que simplemente omití esa parte.

Con el paso del tiempo veríamos como él evolucionaba con sus tratamientos y entonces se lo diría.

Pero lo que desde luego que no me esperaba esa mañana luego de aparcar el auto frente a la casona, fue el ver al senador Hale en su bata de mañana, con un café en su mano, avanzando en mi dirección con algo en mente.

Y si bien nunca antes nos habíamos visto, pude reconocerlo de los pósters que había pegados en el centro con su cara anunciando su nueva candidatura.

Desde luego que verlo en el porche con esa pinta era algo muy diferente.

-tu debes ser el nuevo- dijo. Yo asenti- ¿McCartney, cierto?

\- así es

\- Marco me ha dicho que todo va bien contigo. - dijo mientras me analizaba con una mirada de acero que no se estaba molestando en disimular.- lamento no haberme presentado antes, he estado con mucho trabajo,. Con la campaña y eso, ya sabes…

Yo no dije nada al respecto

Él permaneció en las escaleras mientras me hablaba, obviamente dándome a entender quién estaba arriba de quién allí, en caso de que necesitara algún recordatorio.

-¿Que tal van las cosas con Rosalie?

-todo va bien- respondí serio

-bien- el sonrió condescendencia- por qué ¿Sabes? A mí hija le gusta meterse en problemas, especialmente cuando está aburrida. Y como su padre, me gusta saber en qué anda metida- explicó-. Charlie solía cuidar bien de ella, pero él ahora ya no está más aquí para hacerlo, así que a ti te corresponde hacer lo mismo.

-desde luego- dije

Dándome una mirada sería y casi calculadora, él continuó hablando

-asi que imagino que no han tenido problemas hasta ahora o de otro modo ya lo sabíamos. ¿No es así?

Yo dude por un segundo. ¿ El estaba poniéndome a prueba? ¿O de algún modo había logrado enterarse de nuestra apariencion en el hospital?

Mierda. ¿Que tal si lo sabía? No, no parece como si supiera algo. De otra forma estaría gritándome y maldiciendo, eso o ya estaría despedido.

-Claro- fue todo lo que pude decir, no muy seguro de cuánto él sabía exactamente de las escapadas de su hija desde que yo había comenzado a trabajar para él.

-bien…- él me observó de arriba abajo casi como si estuviera evaluandome- pareces un tipo inteligente y confío en que hagas lo correcto.- eso sonaba más como una advertencia que como un cumplido- Si ella rompe las reglas o se sale de su rutina, no dudes en informarselo a Marco o a mi, por supuesto.

-por supuesto señor- dije, como el buen mentiroso en el que me había convertido años atrás.

-bien- el me sonrió antes de darle un sorbo a su café- me alegra que nos entendamos muchacho. Te irá bien aquí con esa actitud.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

Quizás el sospechaba algo, o solo quería recordarme que no podía hacer lo que quisiera, ya que de algún modo él iba a acabar enterándose de las cosas. Que allí, él era el jefe.

Solo entonces Rosalie apareció en la entrada de la casa llevando un vestido negro con una chaqueta marrón y sus bolsos colgando de un brazo, sonriendo hasta que vio a su padre hablando conmigo.

-papá….- dijo apresurando sus pies por los escalones hasta llegar a su lado- ¿ qué es esto? ¿qué estás haciendo?

-nada- dijo él sonriéndole como un político en campaña, luego de prometer algo que probablemente nunca iba a cumplir- solo hice lo que me pediste. Hablar con tu chofer ¿no es eso lo que querías?

Viéndolo de forma sospechosa, ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿y ya terminaste o tendré que llegar tarde a clases para que sigas con tu interrogatorio?

-puedes irte, McCartney y yo ya hemos terminado aquí.- él me dirigió una rápida mirada y yo no dije nada.

-bien- Rosalie continuó- vamonos Emmett

Aun sin decir nada, me volví hacia el coche para abrir la puerta trasera, y luego cerrarla una vez que ella y todas sus cosas estuvieron dentro.

-maneja con cuidado- su padre lanzó una última advertencia y entonces yo ocupe mi lugar en el asiento del conductor, poniendo rápidamente el auto en marcha para salir de allí.

-¿Que fue todo eso?- Rosalie sonó preocupada mientras ambos traspasabamos el puerta de entrada, con Jared ubicado en la garita de seguridad tomándose un café.

\- nada de lo que debas preocuparte- dije

-conozco a mi padre- ella me contrarió- se como es con las personas y por cómo se veía eso, parecía como si estuviera amenazándote o algo por el estilo.

Yo me reí con ganas.

-¿dices que debería tener miedo de tu padre?

-no, pero… tiene muchos contactos- su voz sonó seria y algo apagada- puede salirse con la suya cuando quiere y ocultar cosas que cualquier otro no podría.

-solo quería ver si estaba de su lado- le dije- si pensaba abrir la boca y decirle las cosas que has hecho o si soy un tonto que se deja manipular por su hija creyendo que podrá salirse con la suya.

-¿piensas que soy una manipuladora?

-no

Rosalie simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-creo que cada quien hace lo que puede con lo que tiene- dije andando por el camino a velocidad media hasta llegar a la calle principal- no te culpo por querer tener más libertad o simplemente querer ir a un sitio sin tener que pedir permiso antes, sobre todo a tu edad. Yo solo intento hacer mi trabajo, es todo- le expliqué- Nunca había trabajado para un político o había firmado un contrato como el que me hicieron firmar el dia que comencé a trabajar aquí. Pero no me agradan las amenazas, eso es seguro.

-lo siento- ella sonó apenada- no pensé que él fuera a hacer algo así

-no te preocupes por mi. Puedo cuidarme solo.

-aun así te agradezco por lo de ayer- ella me sonrió con dulzura antes de acariciar mi hombro con sus pequeños dedos.

-no fue nada- dije, pero ella no retiró sus dedos de inmediato.

En su lugar,dejó que sus uñas ahora pintadas de un color durazno se deslizaran a lo largo de mi camisa, por mi brazo hasta llegar a mi codo, mientras podía ver como por el espejo retrovisor ella mordía sus labios.

Inhalé hondo y solo seguí conduciendo.

No podía malinterpretar las cosas, me dije, no podía darme el lujo de creer que ella y yo podríamos…. no. Rosalie probablemente ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que me había generado y así seguiría. Por mucho que fantaseara con ella… las chances de que eso se volviera realidad eran casi imposibles.

Sin embargo, lo que no pudo borrarse de mi cabeza fue el modo en que se habían sentido sus dedos sobre mi. No pudiendo evitar pensar en cómo se sentirían directamente sobre mi piel, o más específicamente sobre una parte de mi cuerpo.

En lo que restó del día realmente no hablamos mucho más.

Ella parecía centrada en sus propios pensamientos y yo dejé que así fuera. Lo único que sí me pidió fue si podía llevarla a comprarse algo de ropa dentro de un par de días, y para no levantar sospechas y por una vez hacer algo bien, le dije que lo consultaría con Marco y entonces veríamos que hacer.

Así que esa noche después de la cena, lo retuve antes de que se fuera a su alcoba para preguntarle qué debía hacer si ella me pedía ir de compras o por algo de comer al centro entre sus clases en la universidad y las de su estudio de danza.

Sin embargo, la respuesta que él me dio, fue algo que me dejó más que sorprendido.

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunté al escucharlo decir que ella nunca me pediría ir por algo de comer a mediodía después de todos los problemas que había tenido años atrás con la comida.

-¿no te lo dijeron los muchachos?- preguntó y al ver que yo no respondía continuó hablando- fue hace tres o cuatro años atrás. Ella solo comenzó a matarse de hambre, ya sabes, saltarse comidas… vomitar, todo porque quería estar más delgada.- él se rió como ironía- las cosas que hacen las chicas de hoy

Yo por poco no me lo creo. Además el modo en que lo dijo, casi como si se estuviera burlando de ella… me resultó muy desagradable. Si eso realmente había sucedido, lo último que necesitaba es que hablaran de ella de esa manera.

-así que como podrás imaginarte lo último que Rosalie va a pedirte es que la lleves a comer a algún sitio.

Error. Eso ya había sucedido, dos veces. Y en ambas ocasiones, ella no parecía haber tenido ningún problema para terminarse lo que había en su plato.

-¿pero… ella aun no esta bien?

-supuestamente ya esta curada, ya sabes, eso es lo que dijeron los médicos- él se encogió de hombros mientras hablaba de eso como si no fuera la gran cosa- pero ya sabes como es, a veces lo viejos hábitos son difíciles de romper.

¿A eso se había referido ella cuando él día anterior? ¿A que había estado tan mal que había terminado internada a causa de sus problemas?

-así que mantén los ojos abiertos- me dijo- ya sabes, si ves que comienza a comportarse de forma extraña con su comida o algo de eso… solo dimelo y hablaré con su padre. Quizás necesite otra tanda de terapia y algo de eso para mantenerla en su sitio.

-seguro- respondí aun sin realmente poder asimilar lo que él acababa de decirme- ¿ y qué hay con lo de la ropa?- pregunté al recordar que él no había dicho nada sobre eso.

-bien, sobre eso, solo llamame y avisame donde irán. Que sea alguna tienda simple ¿esta bien? no al centro comercial... ya antes se ha escapado de un sitio como ese - yo asenti con la cabeza.- e intenta que sea rápido, las chicas suelen tardarse horas yendo de compras y ella no puede llegar tarde a sus compromisos.

-desde luego- dije

-¿Como la ves? a todo esto -preguntó- ¿como se ha comportado en estas semanas?

-todo ha ido bien

-¿ y qué tal fue lo de la película la otra semana? olvide preguntarte sobre eso. Con esto de la campaña del senador, he estado llegando tan tarde y yéndome tan temprano que apenas me cruzo con alguien en la casa.

-aburrida, ya sabes, el tipo de película que le gusta mirar a las chicas- menti

Él se rió

-bien- dijo pasándose una mano por el espeso cabello- esperemos que se mantenga así. ¿Sabes? Con esto de Charlie en el hospital y ella tan acostumbrada a él, pensé que haría un completo desastre con el muchacho nuevo, pero parece que has tenido suerte, debes de agradarle.

Yo le sonreí apenas.

Sin embargo, en los días siguientes no pude evitar encontrarme a mí mismo observando a Rosalie de un modo que no lo había hecho desde que la había conocido.

Solo quería ver si encontraba algo que me dijera que ella no estaba bien bajo esos conjuntos perfectamente arreglados en los que se metía al coche cada mañana y esa sonrisa que yo esperaba fuera real y no estuviera ocultando a un chica más triste de lo que ya estaba. Una que se hacía daño a sí misma.

Y aunque no podía estar con ella en cada una de sus comidas, la observé por el rabillo del ojo mientras bebía su café por las mañanas o se comía algo de camino a sus clases de ballet, casi sintiéndome como un imbécil. ¿sería que ella aún estaba enferma o solo debía dejarla tranquila por que ya estaba bien? ¿hacía bien en preocuparme por ella, por algo que supuestamente ya se había solucionado? ¿Debía olvidarlo y solo continuar como si no hubiera escuchado nada?

Tras un par de días, en los que nada extraño sucedió, así como no había ocurrido en esas casi tres semanas que llevaba con ella me dije que no tenía caso seguir así y finalmente me di por vencido.

Rosalie estaba bien, me dije. Tenía que estarlo, de lo contrario, no tendría solo una persona por la cual preocuparme que mejorara, sino dos.

* * *

**Bueno, digamos que está semana tuve mucho tiempo libre y para suerte de todos, mucha inspiración, así que más pronto de lo esperado, les dejo un nuevo capítulo.**

**prometo que ya a partir del n8 las cosas comenzarán a ponerse algo calientes entres estos dos. ajajaja.**

**¿que les ha parecido?**

**dígamelo en sus reviews, que siempre me alientan a seguir escribiendo más y más. ¿alguna idea sobre cómo debería abordar la primera vez estos dos? ¿que les gustaría leer?**

**en fin, ya estoy acostandome, pero sin antes publicar esto :p**

**espero sus comentarios!**

**saludos a todas!**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	8. 8 Límites

**La hija del senador**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación._

* * *

**Capitulo 8: límites**

ROSALIE POV

Estaba saliendo del estudio, camino a los vestidores, cuando me topé con Emmett en el corredor.

-ya es tarde- dijo

Casi en automático, yo miré el reloj colgado en la pared. Ya eran pasadas las 10. Mierda. Otra vez me había quedado ensayando hasta tarde.

-bien, vámonos, me cambiaré en el auto- dije- Sino llegaré tarde a la cena de nuevo, y mi padre va a cabrearse.

Ya lo había hecho dos días atrás.

Apresurandome, fui a los vestidores y tome mi bolso y mi abrigo, pasando entremedio de mis compañeras sin mucho cuidado, quitándome mis zapatillas en el proceso y calzandome mis botas negras.

-estoy lista- dije regresando junto a él.

-bien- Emmett me tendió su mano para tomar mi bolsa y yo se la di para luego de meterme en mi saco largo, e irnos del estudio camino al auto.

Y casi en cuanto él puso el motor en marcha yo comencé a quitarme la ropa. Era bien consciente de lo que él podía y no ver, así que luego de quitarme el enorme buzo gris que me habia puesto despues de la practica, solo quedé con mis mallas y mis medias de color rosa.

Buscando mi ropa en mi bolso, tome mi blusa y me la puse para luego quitarme los breteles de mis mallas por los brazos y empujar estas hacia abajo por mi torso.

Pude ver a Emmett entonces espiandome por el espejo retrovisor.

Sintiendo mis pezones duros, vi de pronto como estos sobresalian bajo mi blusa de color blanco casi haciendome sonreir. Por supuesto, no es como si él no me hubiera visto en mallas antes y sin sostén debajo de estas, pero entonces yo había estado en clase y él había estado en el cuarto de espera, muy lejos de donde estaba yo. Ahora sin embargo, menos de un metro nos separaba en ese auto, uno que de pronto parecía haberse hecho más pequeño de lo que en realidad era.

No es como si hubiera mucho que ver, me dije, más que consciente de mi cuerpo y mi... falta de atributos en esa área en particular, pero el modo en que sus ojos estaban mirándome parecían pensar lo contrario.

-¿no vamos a chocar o si?

-¿qué?- el pareció sorprendido ante mi pregunta

-no estás mirando al frente precisamente- yo alcé una ceja

Emmett suspiró y rió al mismo tiempo.

-tengo buenos reflejos- añadió

-es bueno saberlo- yo le sonreí de regreso

-¿sueles hacer esto muy seguido?-preguntó

Poniendome la falda que había usado esa mañana en la universidad, acabe de quitarme las mallas por debajo de estas antes de guardarlas en mi bolso.

-¿qué cosa?- levantando un poco mi falda, hice la cintura de mis medias rosas hacia abajo, quitandome lentamente primero una pierna y luego otra, solo para ver su reacción.

-cambiarte en el auto

-¿te molesta?

-no precisamente-dijo viéndome muy concentrado por el espejo retrovisor antes de volver sus ojos al camino delante de nosotros

-¿te gusta que lo haga?-pregunté mientras me metía en un sweater con botones al frente y abrochaba estos, uno a uno de abajo hacia arriba.

Sus ojos no parecieron apartarse de mí mientras yo fingía demorar más de lo debido en vestirme

-no creo que deberías preguntar eso-advirtió

-¿por qué no?

-porque trabajo para ti

-técnicamente trabajas para mi padre, no para mi

Él soltó una pequeña risa ante mi corrección para luego dedicarme una mirada seria y algo caliente, quise adivinar, por el espejo retrovisor mientras yo desataba mi cabello.

-¿no crees que sea linda?- era una pregunta tonta, pero si era eso, entonces iba a entenderlo. Claro que luego de ver el modo en que me había mirado, no creía que él pensara eso.

El ya me lo había dicho antes, pero entonces yo estaba llorando y pensé que solo quería hacerme sentir mejor. En cambio ahora, no tendría porque mentirme.

-estoy seguro de que todos los tipos que conoces deben pensar eso

Yo no estaba tan segura de ello.

-¿y tu no?

-creo que eres más que solo eso- contestó sin ninguna duda en su voz

Oh. Eso si no lo esperaba.

\- ¿Te acostarías conmigo?

-Rosalie…- Emmett sonrió, pero solo continuó conduciendo. Yo permanecí en silencio, a la espera de que el dijera algo más, pero eso no sucedió. En su lugar, un suspiro salió de sus labios ¿Que se suponía que significaba eso?¿Que si?¿Que no? ¿Que sería algo terrible?

-¿entonces…?- insistí- ¿lo harías o no?

\- Rosalie…- él pasó saliva y me miró rápidamente a través del espejo- solo… compórtate. ¿Quieres?

-¿Que me comporte?- yo lo miré incrédula- ¿de verdad?¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?

-no me refería a eso- dijo excusándose

-¿Entonces? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- solo… no juegues conmigo - Él se detuvo en el semáforo que había en la esquina y se volteo a verme con seguridad.

-no estoy jugando- lo contrarié

Volviendo sus ojos hacia el frente, Emmett continuó conduciendo, sin saber qué decir.

Yo estaba frustrada . ¿Esto era en serio? James no había parado de insistir en cuánto quería hacerlo conmigo, y ahora que estaba pidiéndoselo a Emmett en la cara, me decía que no jugará con él. ¿Porque no me estaba tomando en serio? ¿Por qué no podía creer que eso era lo que yo quería?

Es decir, todos los tipos querían sexo al fin y al cabo, entonces ¿Porque el simplemente no lo admitía? ¿Sabría que yo no tenía experiencia? ¿Era eso? ¿Lo habría adivinado después de mi escena penosa en el restaurante después de la fiesta? ¿Creería que yo solo era linda pero no valía la pena hacerlo conmigo? ¿No era del tipo con la que él se acostaría?

Sintiendo como mi teléfono comenzaba a sonar, aún nerviosa lo busqué entre mis cosas y contesté.

-mamá- dije luego de ver su nombre en la pantalla- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿vas a volver muy tarde hoy? Tu padre está esperándote para cenar.

-no, ya casi llego mamá.

-oh, estupendo- dijo- deberías exigirte menos con el baile hija. Últimamente estás llegando muy tarde a casa.

Es lo que quiero hacer para vivir, pensé. Pero no se lo dije. Ella no lo entendía, solo creía que era un capricho o un hobby, eso era todo.

Incluso después de más de quince años haciéndolo… ella aún no lo entendía.

-llegaré en 2 minutos- dije al ver que Emmett doblaba en la esquina para luego tomar el camino que daba hasta mi casa.

-muy bien- contestó

-nos vemos, mamá- dije y colgué

Suspirando volvía meter mi teléfono en mi bolso y junto con el, toda mi ropa.

-¿esta todo bien?- Emmett pareció notar mi cambio de ánimo, no precisamente por la llamada de mi madre

-si, solo necesito llegar más temprano a la cena

El asintió

Pasando por la enorme puerta de madera donde Jacob y Mike estaban en la garita de seguridad, Emmett condujo rápidamente hasta el frente de casa deteniéndose frente a la puerta.

-todo listo.

-gracias- dije tomando mis cosas del asiento y abriendo la puerta para bajarme

-Rosalie…- él me llamó- espera yo...

-olvídalo- le dije ya previendo su rechazo- solo no digas nada. Olvidalo. Olvida lo que dije.

Abriendo la puerta del coche y con mi bolso en la mano, salí de allí y corrí hacia la entrada donde Mary estaba esperándome seguramente al haber oído el auto llegando.

-tus padres ya están en el comedor- susurro mientras entraba a la sala

-gracias Mary, y lamento haberlos hecho esperar

-no te preocupes por mi- me dijo- al parecer tu padre no tuvo un buen día. Tuve que cocinar una cena completamente distinta solo porque él lo quiso en cuanto llegó.

Suspirando, deje mis cosas junto al sofá de la sala, y me prepare para enfrentarme con el señor malhumorado.

Y por supuesto, creer que tendría una cena sin peleas solo fue una idea tonta.

Mi padre se había peleado con uno de los tipos de su partido, uno que al parecer llevaba más de diez años juntos él y ahora que el tipo había decidido que quería otra cosa, y había decidido apostar por alguien más, se había desatado el infierno.

La verdad es que a esta altura no me podía importar menos lo que sucediera con él y su campaña política. Siempre era lo mismo, con cada reelección, él se ponía del mismo modo. Todo eran cenas, tratos, reuniones aquí y allá, peleas con un tipo, peleas con otro, abogados aquí y allá, presentaciones en distintos distritos…

Y mi madre, por supuesto hacia su rol de buena esposa, acompañándolo a cada una de sus presentaciones, halagandolo después de cada uno de sus discursos y como ahora, intentaba calmarlo cuando había tenido un mal día y se comportaba como un idiota, gritando y comiendo al mismo tiempo.

Yo por mi parte, había perdido mi apetito.

No solo por la escena que había tenido que presenciar por parte de mi padre,incluso antes de probar bocado, sino por lo estúpida que me sentía luego de haber intentado insinuarmele a Emmett en el auto.

¿Podría haberme mostrado más desesperada acaso?

Literalmente le había pedido que se acostara conmigo y en su lugar él me había tratado como una niña, una que creía que solo quería jugar con él y que no iba en serio.

¿Era así cómo me veía? ¿Cómo este tipo de chica? ¿La que disfrutaba jugar con los hombres solo para su propia diversión?

En su lugar, me hundí aún más en mi silla y jugué con la comida en mi plato, rendida.

¿Desde cuándo cenábamos en familia? Desde que mi padre había tenido la bendita idea de hacer eso una vez por semana solo con la estúpida idea de que es nos haría una familia más equilibrada. Si me lo preguntaban, ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

Mi madre apenas estaba en casa y si así era, apenas comía algo en la cocina o en su habitación mientras mi padre solo trabajaba, llegando a casa a altas horas de la noche o se encerraba todo el día en su oficina a trabajar, comiendo allí mismo por su cuenta.

A ninguno de ellos les había importado comer conmigo años atrás, no hasta que me habían visto realmente mal. Si, entonces si se habían preocupado.

-¿Por qué no has tocado tu comida, Rosalie?- la voz de mi madre interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos

-solo estoy cansada- me excusé

-entonces deberías comer más - agregó mi padre- significa que has quemado más calorías de las que has comido. Así que comienza a comer.

Tomando un poco de ensalada con mi tenedor me la llave a la boca y le sonreí luego de tragarmela.

-sonríe así después de dejar tu plato vacío- sentenció

-papá….

-¿Estás teniendo problemas de nuevo?

-¿De verdad? ¿Eso es lo único que te importa?

\- respóndeme- dijo aún con enfado, uno que no era solamente hacia mi- ¿Tengo que enviarte a terapia de nuevo?

-estoy bien, papá- respondí- ya te lo dije. Solo estoy cansada.

Y me siento una tonta por pensar que mi chófer querría acostarse conmigo, pensé.

Dándome una larga mirada él suspiró y bebió otro poco de vino. Mi madre solo me observó del otro lado de la mesa como si se compadeciera de mí. Como si no entendiera por qué su hija estaba fallada y porque había terminado tan enferma cuatro años atrás, nunca asumiendo que parte de eso era su culpa.

-solo come, Rosalie- pidió mi madre

-recuerda lo que dijo tu doctor- agregó mi padre

\- como si tu hubieras estado allí conmigo ¿No?- le reproché- apenas si hablaste con el tipo por teléfono, ni siquiera lo conociste.

\- bueno, él logró que mejoraras- dijo- es todo lo que me importa. Ahora dime ¿Necesito llamarlo de nuevo?

Yo negué.

Volviendo a tomar mi tenedor, me comí mi ensalada y luego el trozo de pollo y las papas que había junto a esta, ni siquiera disfrutandolos.

-¿Te importa si me retiro?-pregunté ya con mi plato vacio- me gustaría ducharme y dormir un poco. Mañana tengo clases.

-puedes irte-

Levantándome de la mesa, volví a la sala por mis cosas y entonces subí las escaleras camino a mi habitación.

Luego de una larga ducha en la que me obligue a mi misma a no pensar en nada más que en jabonarme y a lavar bien mi cabello, me dejé caer sobre la cama aun metida en mi bata.

Que mis padres hubieran comenzado de nuevo con sus sospechas respecto a mi salud, la verdad es lo que menos me preocupaba. Yo estaba bien, desde hacía ya bastante. ¿Acaso nadie tenía derecho a saltearse una comida cada tanto? Solo porque quería dormir o ducharse. ¿Por qué se sentía tonta y cansada?

Al parecer no en esa casa.

Yo solo….estaba enojada, conmigo y con Emmett.

¿Porque me había mirado de esa manera si luego solo iba a echarse para atrás? ¿ No que era yo la que estaba jugando con él? ¿Entonces porque solo no podía admitirlo?

¿Tendría miedo a lo que mi padre pudiera hacerle? ¿Sería algo que él le habría dicho esa mañana en el porche?

Bufando, flexione las piernas sobre la cama, sintiendo como la brisa que provenía de la ventana rozaba mis muslos y luego mi centro.

Jadeé inconscientemente.

¿Acaso él no quería eso? ¿Sexo?

¿Que lo detenía a hacerlo conmigo? ¿Miedo a perder su trabajo? ¿Miedo a perder la cabeza? ¿A qué yo me enamorara de él después de que me follara?

¿Había estado mal ser tan directa? Quizás no le gustaba ese tipo de chicas… quizás prefería a las sumisas.

Yo fácilmente podría ser ese tipo de chica con él…

Cuando me había sujetado en el hospital, pese a que estaba enojada con él… de algún modo me había gustado. Como se sentían sus manos, así como también me había gustado abrazarlo esa noche en el estacionamiento, o sentirlo contra mi espalda mientras él intentaba sacar mi tutú del auto.

Pero no podía ser solo cosa mía. No. Yo lo había visto en sus ojos. No es como si supiera tanto de los hombres, pero si sabía lo que era que te vieran con deseo.

Otra correntada de viento se coló por la ventana y golpeó directo contra mi centro, ahora desnudo y aún húmedo.

Dios…

Llevando una mano entre mis piernas, deje que mis dedos se deslizaran sobre mis pliegues, arrancándome un gemidos de los labios.

Sin poder evitar pensar en Emmett, jugueteé con mis dedos sobre mi centro antes de comenzar a dar círculos sobre mi clítoris.

Lo odiaba, por supuesto que lo odiaba.

Odiaba el modo en que él me miraba y en cómo sonreía, el modo en que sus manos se sentían sobre mi las pocas veces que habíamos terminado lo suficientemente cerca para tocarnos…. Odiaba lo injustamente bueno que se veía en ese uniforme fumando junto al auto mientras esperaba que yo saliera de clases y sobre todo odiaba su voz…

Apresurando mis movimientos, mi cadera se hizo hacia arriba mientras sentía esa presión en la parte baja de mi estómago.

Cerrando los ojos, apreté la sábanas entre mis dedos y me toque solo queriendo correrme.

Hundiendo mi cabeza en mi almohada y dejando que mi bata se abriera, ondeé mi cadera contra mis dedos ya demasiado caliente como para detenerme.

Gimiendo sin cuidado, deje que mis dedos marcarán el ritmo hasta que sentí mi humedad escurriendose entre ellos.

Un segundo después mi cuerpo se desplomó sobre el colchón y yo intenté acompazar mi respiración mientras mi cabeza solo podía agradecerle eso a una sola persona.

Una que ahora mismo aborrecía por haberme tratado como una niña y por haberme rechazado. y una que pese a todo eso, había logrado ponerme caliente como llevaba tiempo sin estarlo.

No sabía si era una suerte o una desgracia que al día siguiente fuera domingo y no tuviera que verlo.

Después de todo, no tenía clases ni tampoco práctica por la tarde, y definitivamente no tenía planes de salir a ningún lado.

Aun metida en mis pijamas y con el cabello aún algo húmedo, baje a la cocina para desayunar sola, después de toda la escena que mis padres habían hecho la noche anterior durante la cena.

Mi madre se había ido con sus amigas y mi padre ya estaba en su oficina trabajando, probablemente en lo que quedaba del día.

Mary me preparo una taza de té y me sirvió una porción del pastel de chocolate que había hecho la tarde anterior y que yo no había llegado a probar, siendo que me había retirado de la mesa incluso antes de que llegara el postre.

Sabía que ella no lo había hecho a propósito, pero también eran consciente de que nos había escuchado hablar durante la cena. Mary siempre se había preocupado por mi, aunque no dijera nada. Era una mujer simple y de pocas palabras, pero al verla a los ojos, estos te decían todo lo que necesitabas saber.

Agradeciéndole la comida, me termine todo mi desayuno y regrese a mi alcoba para dedicarme a hacer algunas cosas para la universidad.

Generalmente los domingos eran los únicos días en los que podía ponerme al corriente con todo y dedicarme sin distracciones a estudiar y a hacer mis trabajos. Siendo que el resto de la semana estaba muy ocupada como para hacer algo durante mucho tiempo. Usualmente me tomaba una hora o dos en la biblioteca y a veces cuando aún me queda energía, hacia algo después de mis prácticas luego de llegar a casa.

Decidiendo qué pasaría mi día en pijamas me acomode sobre mi escritorio y comencé a trabajar. Con Jan pila de libros a un lado y una de soy tes al otro, comencé haciendo una lista de todo los que debía leer y escribir para las siguientes semanas, buscando poner algo de orden a todos mis trabajos pendientes.

El día se pasó rápidamente una vez que me concentre en leer y escribir mis ensayos. No sé a qué hora Mary se apareció por mi alcoba con un plato de pasta y un poco de limonada antes de volver a irse.

Comí mientras seguía trabajando, intentando no pensar en lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, aunque no consiguiendolo del todo. Cada vez que terminaba de escribir una hoja, cambiaba de libro, o sacaba punta a mi lápiz, repetía en mi mente la conversación que habíamos tenido en el auto, una y otra vez.

Y para cuando finalmente se hizo de noche, yo había acabó con más de de mi trabajo hecho para las siguientes dos semanas, dándome a mí misma un merecido descanso.

Arrojándome en la cama, busqué mi teléfono y llame a Charlie, siendo que ya había pasado más de una semana desde que lo había visto.

Tras sonar el tercer tono, él contestó con un sonando bastante animado. Ya habíamos hablado antes, dia por medio o. Ada dos días, aunque fuera solo por unos minutos. Él había comenzado a hacerse radioterapia y aunque dijo que lo hacía sentirse horrible por varias horas, decía que estaba haciéndole bien y los médicos se veían optimistas al respecto.

Por supuesto, él me preguntó por Emmett y como me estaba yendo con el. ¿La verdad? Terrible, pero no sé lo dije. En su lugar le mentí y le dije que todo iba bien, aunque no era una mentira realmente. Nada había pasado entre nosotros, por qué claramente él no quería que sucediera. Pero yo no podía soportarlo.

Había soportado que James me engañara, y aunque me había sentido horrible y me había culpado por ello muchas veces, no podía volver el tiempo atrás. Entonces yo había sido la que había querido retrasar las cosas, no sintiendo que estaba lista para hacerlo. Pero ahora, que había encontrado un tipo que me gustaba y que creía que también gustaba de mi, había tomado la iniciativa, yendo directo al punto… había terminado enojada y sola.

Sin embargo, él había querido decirme algo antes de que me baja del auto. ¿Habría querido disculparse conmigo por rechazarme o se había retractado? ¿Podía ser eso posible?

Luego de casi atragantarme con toda mi cena junto a mis padres, evitando así que alguien volviera a decir algo sobre la comida, me fui a mi alcoba y me metí en la cama aun sintiéndome inquieta.

¿Porque no podía simplemente dejarlo pasar? ¿Porque mañana por la mañana tendría que verlo y me sentiría como una estúpida? Si, entre muchas razones.

Entonces no pude evitar pensar en que podría estar haciendo él a es ahora. ¿Habría cenado? ¿ Comería con Edward, Jared, Jacob y los demás? ¿ Se iría temprano a la cama? ¿Le gustaría su habitación? ¿O extrañaría su departamento? ¿Usaría pijama para dormir o…?

Detuve mi cabeza antes de terminar peor que luego de mi ducha de la noche anterior.

¿Qué pasaría si iba a buscarlo? ¿Que haría si lo enfrentaba antes de tener que vernos por la mañana y le preguntaba qué es lo que realmente quería conmigo? ¿Volvería a rechazarme?

Quizas si me veía en uno de mis mejores pijamas y mi bata de noche cambiaría de opinión.

Dándome una ducha rápida, me cambié de ropa y decidí que me arriesgaría por lo que quería por una vez en mi vida.

No es como si nunca antes hubiera hecho cosas con los chicos a escondidas, pero entonces siempre habían sido ellos los que me habían buscado, convenciéndome de que llegáramos más y más lejos.

Está vez, sería yo la que comenzaría el juego.

Pero ahora la verdadera pregunta era ¿cuánto podría intentar con él antes de que me detuviera? ¿antes que me pidiera que no arruinara su trabajo y lo dejara en paz? ¿O no lo haría? ¿Me dejaría hacer con él lo que yo quisiera o él sería quien me haría a mi finalmente sacarme esa etiqueta de "chica pura" de encima de una vez por todas?

Supongo que tendría que averiguarlo.

Metiendome en mi bata celeste, y acomodando mi cabello, me vi al espejo antes de irme, conforme con mi apariencia.

Bajando las escaleras en silencio, y asegurándome de que mi padre ya no estuviera en su oficina, me escabullí por la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio y salí de la casa para ir a verlo.

Bordeando los arbustos junto al muro del fondo de la casa, ahora cubierta por espesas enredaderas, camine con cuidado por el pasto con mis pantuflas, hasta llegar a la casa del fondo, donde vivían todos los empleados de la casa.

Metiendome por la puerta trasera que daba directo a los dormitorios, rápidamente encontré la puerta que tenía el números 12 colgando al frente.

Sabía que esa era esa su habitación por qué se lo había preguntado a Mary descuidadamente mientras ella cocinaba un par de días atrás, solo sintiéndome curiosa, aunque ahora valorado en serio el haber obtenido esa información.

Inhalando aire profundamente frente a su puerta, me arme de valor y gire el pomo de bronce ya gastado con suavidad antes de meterme en su habitación.

* * *

**Y apenas 10 días después te regresado con otro capítulo. últimamente estoy lidiando con picos de inspiración y luego nada... por días y además poco tiempo para escribir.**

**en fin, se que no es "mucho" lo que ha pasado en este capítulo, pero si he dejado un buen pie para el siguiente, no?**

**Rosalie irá a fondo con el? Emmett como reaccionara? alguien los descubrirá?**

**díganme en sus reviews que opinan al respecto.**

**hasta entonces, tengan una gran semana y nos leemos pronto!**

**saludos a todas!**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	9. 9 Travesuras nocturnas

La hija del senador

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Travesuras nocturnas**

EMMETT POV

Cuando escuché como la puerta se abría, lo último que espere encontrarme fue a Rosalie intentando escabullirse en mi habitación a mitad de la noche.

Sobre todo considerando en cómo habían terminado las cosas entre nosotros después lo que había sucedido en el auto.

Después de su interrogatorio del primer día y su actitud segura y sus chantajes con comida a cambio de que yo no dijera nada sobre su novio y la llevara a una fiesta me habían formado una imagen de Rosalie que por supuesto cambió bastante a medida que las semanas pasaron y fui conociendola en serio.

Ella era una chica segura, que sabía lo que quería e iba por ello, pero al mismo tiempo parecía ser tímida para otras cosas y definitivamente muy sensible también. No solo por como había llorado después de que su novio la engañara, sino por como se había puesto al ver a Charlie en el hospital.

Rosalie definitivamente no era como ninguna otra chica que yo hubiera conocido antes y eso fue refrescante. No solo porque tuviera un cuerpo increíble y un par de ojos en los cuales hasta el más cuerpo podría perderse, sino por qué debajo de esa imagen de niña perfecta que intentaba dar, yo podía ver qué aún era inocente en algún. Punto y también muy dulce.

Algo que me desconcertó por completo.

Pero luego de lo que había dicho Marco sobre ella y sus problemas de salud, había dejado de verla de la misma manera, temiendome que un ella siguiera enferma.

No había sido una decisión completamente consciente, pero sí había dejado de lado un poco mis fantasías con ella para concentrarme en sí comía todas sus comidas o no. Algo muy estúpido ahora que lo pensaba. Rosalie se veía sana y ciertamente lo parecía cuando la escuchabas hablar o incluso quejarse de su padre y desde luego cuando se comía todo su desayuno en el auto casi sin pausas y sin dejar nada.

Pero no fue sino hasta el sábado por la noche, luego de su clase de ballet, que ella había decidido cambiarse en el auto, siendo que de otra forma su padre se enfadaría con ella si llegaba tarde de nuevo a cenar.

Cambiarse, si. Lo que yo entonces había creído que solo sería ponerse algo de ropa encima de sus mallas de baile, había significado quitarse la ropa y ponerse otra nueva, de un modo por completo provocador.

Y mierda sí. Eso había sido algo que se había quedado grabado en mi cabeza.

Entonces no se había tratado de algo sutil como su beso en la comisura de mis labios, sus dedos presionandose contra mi brazo, o ella lanzándome miradas provocativas; todas señales que yo por mi parte había decidido no prestarles importancia, creyendo que ella solo estaba jugando.

Sin embargo, esta vez, había sido diferente. No solo por el modo en que ella se había quitado la ropa, lentamente y cuidado de no enseñar nada, sino porque tras comenzar a hablar conmigo mientras lo hacía, había decidido dejarme claro que es lo que quería.

Tenía que admitirlo. Yo tampoco había sido un santo en ese asunto, mirándola casi con un comer de ojos que ni siquiera me había molestado en disimular, en cuanto la había visto meterse en esa blusa de tirantes y luego quitarse las medias bajo su falda, dándome un espectáculo que me había dejado bastante caliente.

Y había sido eso lo que le había dado el pie para envalentonarse y pedirme que me acostara con ella, no terminando nada feliz con mi respuesta a esa pregunta.

¿Que idiota no habría dicho que si a la primera? Pero no.. yo no lo había hecho. Incluso cuando mi voz interior gritara ¡Si! en mi cabeza, yo no había dicho nada, temiendome que ella solo quisiera algo con que entretenerse ahora que ya no tenía más a su novio.

¿Y que había de malo con eso? ¿Con ser la revancha? ¿No era eso mucho mejor? Algo sin compromisos, algo que no estaba destinado a durar, solo algo físico y ya… ¿Que tenía de malo que ella solo quisiera jugar conmigo? Y en todo caso ¿Quién era yo para juzgarla? Sobre todo considerando que llevaba más de cuatro meses sin tener sexo.

Entonces la sola idea de poder hacerlo con ella casi había nublado mi juicio. Pero no, mi ética laboral al parecer era más fuerte que mi libido.

No habría querido decir que no, y en su lugar, no había dicho nada, creyendo que sería lo mejor. Pero Rosalie realmente se había enfadado, por poco mandándome a volar en cuanto aparqué el auto frente a su casa.

Pero ¿qué más habría podido decir, además de "comportate"? sabía que ella no era una niña, pero que algo sucediera entre nosotros… sería complicado, incluso por mucho que yo lo deseara. Con la aparición de su padre varios días atrás y los ojos de Marco en mi espalda...no era este el mejor momento para hacer algo como eso.

Así que decidí dejarlo pasar y ver qué tal aparecía ella el lunes por la mañana y entonces decidiría qué hacer. Si ella insistía con el asunto… pensaría en cómo enfrentarlo, pero si en su lugar, ella se olvidaba de lo que había pasado, incluso cuando en mi cabeza yo no hubiera podido hacerlo, yo haría lo mismo.

Aprovechando que el domingo no tenía que pasar mi dia entero arriba del coche, aproveché para salir a correr alrededor de la casa por la mañana, como había comenzado a hacer hacía un par de días atrás, para luego darme una ducha y luego ir a desayunar.

Fue entonces cuando Jacob apareció con las buenas nuevas.

-¿listo para apostar esta tarde, muchachos?- preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a mi en la mesa, con su plato en las manos y dándole un codazo a Edward para llamar su atención.

-¿estas listo tu?- Edward le soltó sin siquiera mirarlo y aún masticando sus huevos revueltos.

-¿ya fuiste por tu dinero? Jared y yo fuimos anoche al cajero

-Jared nisiquiera sabe jugar poker- Edward chistó

-bien, Jared jugará conmigo durante el turno de la noche ¿qué hay de ti McCartney? ¿te defiendes con las cartas?

-seguro- dije

\- bien, yo que tú aprovecharía que no tienes nada que hacer hoy e iría por mi sueldo para luego apostarlo.

-¿de qué hablas?

-anoche depositaron el dinero en nuestras cuentas- explicó Edward- lo hacen el 8 de cada mes. Imagine que Marco ya te lo había dicho.

-no

-oh, entonces estarás muy feliz en cuanto veas esas cinco cifras nuevas en su cuenta. Suertudo- él negó con la cabeza y se comió un trozo de su tostada con jalea.

-¿no cobramos lo mismo?

-ya quisieras- dijo- tú y Edward probablemente lo hagan aunque claro, es probable que el se lleve algo más considerando que tiene más años aquí dentro que tu, pero aun así, ser chofer de la hija del senador, vale mucho más que ser el que cubre la seguridad de la casa.

Oh, así que entonces de esa forma funcionaban las cosas. BIen, no es como si realmente necesitara tanto dinero para vivir. En los últimos años me las había arreglado con mi pensión y algunos trabajos de conductor para cubrir los gastos y mi comida. Entonces mi vida era mucho más simple que ahora, una vida sin lujos, y muy lejos de la gente que si los tenía.

-si quieres podemos ir la cajero en un rato. Podemos llevarnos mi auto o una de las motos, da igual- ofreció Edward- a menos claro… que estés ahorrando para algo y no quieras malgastar tu dinero con nosotros.

-¿como tú, Cullen?- Jacob alzó una ceja y sonrió antes de continuar comiendo

\- dime algo ¿cuántas veces he terminado con todo mi dinero y más de la mitad del tuyo?- dijo, obviamente buscando provocar a Black.

-solo has tenido suerte

-segun tu, siempre la tengo.- él se rió- pero aún así seguimos jugando.

Black se encogió de hombros y se concentró en su desayuno mientras yo hacía lo mismo.

-¿qué dices?- Edward insistió

-seguro, no hay problema- acordé- siempre disfrutó de una buen partido de cartas.

Así que luego del almuerzo, a cargo de Jacob y Mary, que consistió en un pastel de carne como el que nunca había probado en mi vida, fuimos a un par de calles de la casa a un cajero automático en el que retiramos algo de dinero y de paso compramos algunas cervezas, siendo que en la casa casi nunca habia algo de alcohol disponible, salvo para ocasiones especiales, como fiestas o cumpleaños.

Solo entonces nos dedicamos a jugar a las cartas en serio, apostando a todo o nada, comenzando primero con números bajos, subiendo poco a poco los montos hasta que Black tuvo que ir a cubrir su turno de la noche en la puerta de la casa. Yéndose con bastante menos de lo que había venido.

Y si bien Edward y yo continuamos jugando por un buen rato más, las cosas se mantuvieron bastante parejas entre nosotros, lo que indicaba que éramos casi igual de bueno, incluso cuando por momentos desearamos arruinar al otro por diversión, con la siguiente mano de cartas, podíamos perderlo todo, para luego volver a recuperarlo en la siguiente.

Y aunque esa noche no estaba especialmente cansado, si me fui a la cama poco después de terminarme la cena, durmiendome casi tan pronto como mi cabeza chocó contra la almohada.

Por lo que me sobresalte bastante cuando sentí como la puerta de mi habitación se abría, a mitad de la noche, levantándome tan rápido como pude para ver quien era.

No solía ponerle llave a la puerta. No creía que fuera necesario. No en un lugar como ese, donde había seguridad por todas partes, y en todo caso, yo sabia cómo defenderme en caso de que algo inesperado sucediera.

Parpadeando un par de veces, vi entonces el cabello rubio de Rosalie, atado en una completa alta, ahora metida en una bata de dormir de color celeste.

-¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunté confundido y encendiendo la luz de noche en tanto ella cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

\- no podía dormir-dijo

Dándole una rápida mirada al reloj vi que eran pasadas las 3 am.

-no deberías estar aquí- le recordé y sacando mis piernas debajo de las sábanas para sentarme al borde de la cama aún algo dormido.

-¿de verdad? Todo el mundo está durmiendo ¿crees que alguien va a darse cuenta?

Ella tenía un buen punto, pero aun así, había cámaras de seguridad que rodeaban toda la casa. Tal vez alguien no fuera a verla, pero las cámaras si. Aunque dudaba que su padre fuera a revisarlas personalmente.

-¿Cómo sabías cual era mi habitación?-pregunté

-tengo mis métodos- ella caminó hasta quedar frente a mi y me miró con atención. Su bata le llegaba a mitad de los muslos, de una seda fina Y probablemente muy costosa, que caía sobre su cuerpo de un modo que resaltaba sus curvas. ¿que llevaría debajo? ¿Un lindo camisón de seda? ¿un lindo conjunto de ropa interior? O tal vez no llevaba nada….

Mierda, Emmett, necesitas dejar de fantasear.

Yo no tenía puesta una camiseta, pero no me molesté en ponerme una. ¿que caso tenia taparme si ella ya me había visto? Y obviamente conocía el lugar mucho mejor de lo que yo creía. Tal vez si tenía experiencia en escaparse de casa de hacer travesuras, como me había dicho Charlie. Pero ¿Qué tipo de travesuras exactamente hacía?

-¿así que no podías dormir?- ella ni siquiera se veía cansada o somnolienta.

-no- ella me sonrió y peinó un mechón de su cabello que se habían apartado de su coleta de caballo hacia atrás- y quería hablar contigo.

-esta bien…

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada en el auto?- y al decirlo, su voz pareció quebrarse

-¿Es para eso que viniste a verme?

-¿quieres acostarte conmigo o no?- ella mordió sus labios al terminar de decirlo y bajo sus ojos al suelo.- solo dimelo

Yo me reí como un tonto al ver la vergüenza y el esfuerzo que le había tomado decirme eso, viéndose increíblemente dulce. E increíblemente follable.

-¿qué?- ahora ella parecía enfadada

-Rosalie… no es que vaya a decir que no, pero no crees que ¿puedes hacerlo mejor?

-¿mejor? ¿Qué lo pregunte mejor?-¿en serio estaba dispuesta a hacerlo?

¿Cómo pedírmelo arrodillada en el suelo mientras me la chupaba?

-no, me refiero a mi- la corregí- A que puedes conseguir algo mejor

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-un ex soldado, que ahora trabaja de chofer para un senador…- yo alcé una ceja interrogante- apuesto a que puedes conseguir algo mejor que yo, fácilmente- de eso no tenia dudas- Como algún futuro político…. El tipo de hombre que le agrade a tu padre

-me importa una mierda lo que le agrade a mi padre- dijo enfadada. Y ahí estaba, nombrar a papi la ponía enojada de nuevo.- y por si te lo preguntas, no me gustan los políticos.

-bien… puede ser de otra área, un ingeniero… piloto de avión…

-¿estas diciendo que no?

-no

-¿entonces es un si?

-cualquier idiota con dos dedos de frente querría follar contigo, yo incluido- admiti- solo creo que no deberíamos hacerlo – Oh mierda, Emmett ya para con la moral y la ética. La chica prácticamente se te esta ofreciendo en una bandeja lista para que hagas lo que quieras con ella. Incluso habiendo escuchado tu maldito discurso de "puedes conseguir a uno mejor" aun estaba parada allí dispuesta a que se la metiera.

-¿Por qué no?

-porque tendríamos que vernos todos los días, considerando que soy tu chofer- lo más probable es que solo estuviera actuando impulsivamente y no lo hubiera considerado. Yo no tendría problemas con seguir viéndola o seguir tirándomela todos los días, pero no sabía si ella querría lo mismo, o por el contrario, terminaría despidiéndome al ver que las cosas se habían puesto incómodas.

-eso ya lo sé. ¿y? ¿Que hay de malo con eso?

-nada-dije

Algo dudosa ella abrió su bata y me dejó ver la camiseta blanca y el par shorts de seda azules que llevaba debajo, antes de sentarse en la cama junto a mi aun nerviosa.

Puta madre. ¿acaso podía estar más buena? Con esa ropa de dormir, ligeramente desarreglada, pero ceñida a cada centímetro de su cuerpo…

Rose lamió sus labios y puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla , jugueteando con sus dedos sobre mi barba.

Sin resistirme más, la tomé por la nuca y la bese con ganas.

Sus dulces y carnosos labios me respondieron con gusto mientras yo intentaba recordar cuando había sido la última vez que me había sentido así con una chica. Sus manos era dulces, acariciando mi mejilla o enredándose en mi cabello, mientras yo sentía como su respiración comenzaba a agitarse a medida que mis manos comenzaron a moverse por su cuerpo.

Deshaciéndome de su bata, conseguí que ella acabará se sentada sobre mi, con ambas piernas a ambos lados de las mías, poniéndome bastante caliente.

Jugueteando con su lengua suavemente entre mis labios, yo la tomé por la cintura y pegué su cuerpo al mío, besándola ya sin tapujos.

Algo tímidas, sus manos juguetearon sobre mi pecho mientras yo dejaba que las mías acariciaran sus piernas, para finalmente terminar en su trasero. Su lindo y firme trasero…

Besando su cuello, Rosalie empujó su cadera contra la mía insistentemente mientras yo dejaba que mis manos acariciaran sus pechos aún sobre su camiseta.

Mierda… y sentir sus lindos pezones duros alzándose debajo de la tela solo consiguió ponérmela más dura. Ella gimió suavemente y yo juguete con ellos aún sobre su camiseta disfrutando al verla retorcerse sobre mi..

Su cadera se estrujó contra la mía y sus manos apretaron con fuerza mis hombros, mientras ella gemía con suavidad..

Ya sin soportarlo más, lleve una de mis manos a su entrepierna y la movi de abajo hacia arriba, presionando mis dedos contra la tela de sus shorts.

Su respiración se agitó y mis dedos continuaron tocándola, sabiendo que si me permitía seguir un poco más, no podría detenerme. Dios, me estaba muriendo por sentir cuan mojada estaba, cuan estrecha era y como se sentiría estar adentro suyo… Mi polla ya no iba a aguantarlo por mucho más. Dios, solo podía tumbarla sobre mi colchón y metérsela de una, pero no quería despertar a todos los demás. Esas paredes no parecían especialmente a prueba de sonidos.

Claro que cuando intenté meterme debajo de sus shorts ella me detuvo, poniéndose tensa, apretando mi mano entre la suya y evitando mirarme a los ojos..

-Emmett… espera, solo… espera

Mierda.

Suspirando audiblemente, aparte mi mano antes de volver a mirarla a los ojos. Rosalie parecía avergonzada.

Yo le sonreí intentando animarla y entonces me dejé caer hacia atrás, apoyando mi espalda contra la pared, entendiendo que me había sobrepasado.

-Lo siento... yo….

\- no tienes que disculparte -dije al verla morder su labio inferior con nerviosismo.

-se que dije…- ella sonó afligida- es solo que yo no…

\- ¿de verdad quieres hacer esto ahora?- ella no contestó aún sentada sobre mi regazo- ¿sabes? no tienes que probarme nada, y no tenemos que hacer esto sino lo quieres. Sin importar lo que dijiste antes…

Aunque no me hubiera parecido que ella no quisiera hacerlo… tal vez solo había llegado demasiado lejos.

Es decir, antes de eso, nisiquiera nos habíamos besado… tal vez todo el asunto se le hubiera ido de las manos, a mi ciertamente me había pasado. Quizás ella esperaba otra cosa, o esperaba que yo fuera más lento, quien sabe.

-¿crees que soy una tonta?- su voz apenas sonó como un hilo mientras sus ojos evitaban toparse con los míos.

-¿de que hablas?

\- ya sabes, por que yo no…- su voz se trabo- porque...Nunca hice esto...

Tomándome un segundo comprender a qué se refería, entonces conseguí juntar las piezas en mi cabeza.

Oh, mierda.

Entonces eso había sido, por eso se había detenido: no porque estuviera nerviosa o tuviera dudas sobre mi, sino porque ella aun era virgen.

¿como no me habia dado cuenta de ello antes? bien, probablemente porque había estado tan ocupado fantaseando en cómo tirarmela o en que es lo que le había visto al imbécil de su ex novio, que no lo había visto.

Por supuesto, ahora todo tenía sentido.

Su forma de comportarse, sus conjuntos de niña buena que habían volado mi cabeza desde el primera día, sus lágrimas al enterarse que su ex estaba con otra chica… su modo aún algo infantil de comportarse, que contrastaba increíblemente con su lado más maduro y responsable…

Todo menos el hecho de que ella se hubiera aparecido a mitad de la noche en mi alcoba esperando que yo fuera el que se encargara de desflorarla.

-no, no eres un tonta- dije- y no deberías pensar eso

-si, pero tu querías…

-no importa lo que yo quiera- aclaré- no por eso deberías hacer cosas de las cuales vas a terminar arrepintiendote.

-¿ y qué tal si quiero esto?¿ si de verdad lo quiero?- dijo con seguridad

Volviendo a incorporarme, acaricié su mejilla y la mire a los ojos. Ella de verdad era una criatura hermosa, una que yo no merecía.

-digamos que asi es- dije- aun así, creo que ha sido suficiente por esta noche.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-deberías volver a la cama e intentar dormir un poco, poner tus ideas en orden…- yo le sonreí- y luego podremos hablar de esto si aun quieres… hacerlo. Y si no es asi, olvidaremos que alguna vez sucedió.

Rosalie me vio a los ojos y suspiró aún sin bajarse de mi regazo.

-no quiero que hagas algo de lo que aún no estás segura.

-entonces ¿quieres que me vaya?

-no-contesté. A decir verdad, la habría dejado quedarse y enseñarle una o dos cosas, pero después de ver como ella había reaccionado, esa parecía ser la mejor solución- pero deberías hacerlo. Ya es tarde y mañana tienes clases. Un par de horas de sueño te vendrán bien. También a mí, siendo que soy el que tiene que conducir.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de encima mío, metiéndose una vez más en su bata y amarrándola de nuevo en su cintura

-bien, te veré por la mañana entonces supongo

-si- yo sonreí y me puse de pie para acompañarla hasta la puerta.

Rose volvió a abrirla y salió al corredor algo dudosa. Tal vez creyendo que eso había sido una mala idea.

No lo había sido, pero si había sido muy arriesgado.

Las paredes eran delgadas y aunque hubiéramos llegado a hacer algo, habríamos corrido el riesgo de que alguien nos escuchara. Suponiendo que ella aún quisera hacer algo más adelante... necesitábamos ir a otro lugar. No solo porque alguien pudiera descubrirnos, sino porque esa habitación no era especialmente el sitio más acogedor donde…

Si… ella se merecía algo mejor.

Ya fuera de mi alcoba, Rosalie se paró en la puerta viéndome a los ojos, sin saber qué hacer.

-que descanses- dijo

Y sin esperarmelo, ella se acercó a mí y me besó en los labios con dulzura para luego verme a los ojos, aún sintiéndose tímida

-tú también- respondí sonriendo como un idiota.

Y sin decir más ella se fue caminando por el pasillo sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y salió por la puerta que daba al patio, haciendo que la perdiera de vista.

Tumbandome una vez más en la cama, suspiré, aún por completo caliente. Mierda… Y ni siquiera habíamos llegado tan lejos…

Apagando la luz de mi mesa de noche, metí mi mano debajo de mis pantalones sintiendo mi dureza.

Oh y Rosalie también debería de haberlo sentido por el modo en que estaba restregándose contra ella mientras nos besabamos.

Y se había sentido increíble.

Dejándome llevar, hice a un lado mis boxers y me toqué solo buscando liberar algo de tensión.

Jadeando apenas, deslicé mi manos arriba y abajo por mi miembro mientras cerraba mis ojos e intentaba revivir en mi mente lo que acababa de suceder.

Sus labios entre los míos, ella sentada a horcadas sobre mi…. sus pequeños pechos chocando contra el mío, mientras ella gemía al sentir mis manos sobre su cuerpo…

No tomó mucho tiempo antes de que terminara corriendome a chorros, casi como un adolescente, luego de estar un rato con la chica que le gustaba, pero que no lo había dejado llegar a más de tercera base.

Prácticamente durmiendo como un bebé por las tres horas que quedaban, me desperté luego de apagar la tercer alarma de mi teléfono, sintiéndome pese a la falta de sueño, con un ánimo increíble.

Desde luego, después de lo de anoche ¿quien no lo tendría?

Desayunando algo rápidamente fui por el coche y lo aparque frente a la casa, esperando que Rosalie saliera.

¿Había podido dormir algo? ¿Había terminado tan caliente como yo? ¿Haría decidió que quería hacer conmigo?

Sin embargo, lo último que me esperé ver fue su cabeza metida en un libro, en cuanto atravesó la puerta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras del porche, apenas prestando atención por dónde iba.

Llevando unos jeans negros ajustados y una blusa blanca con varios collares colgando de su cuello, ella se veía bastante más casual de como normalmente se vestía para ir a la universidad.

-hola- saludo apenas mirándome y metiéndose en el coche aún con sus ojos en el libro que traía en las manos.

Entonces así es como iba a ser …

Cerrando su puerta, me volví hacia el asiento del conductor y tras poner el coche en marcha nos fuimos de allí.

Poniendo algo de música suave en la radio, en un intento por llamar su atención, continúe manejando casi por diez minutos sin obtener ni una respuesta de su parte, siquiera una mirada.

-¿Tienes una examen?

-si, en el segundo periodo- me explicó- lo siento, solo… me pongo muy ansiosa antes de rendir y suelo enfocarme solo en leer tanto como pueda hasta antes de hacer mi examen.

-no te preocupes- dije

Sonriendome apenas, ella pareció agradecida, o quizás aliviada de que comprendiera que quería que la dejara en paz.

Únicamente centrándome en el camino, me abrí paso por el tráfico de la ciudad hasta que finalmente llegamos hasta el campus.

Aparcando en el sitio de siempre, apague el motor del auto y le indique a Rosalie que habíamos llegado.

-gracias- contestó aún leyendo. Solo entonces, un minuto después y apartando sus ojos de su libro, ella tomó su bolso, se bajó del auto y se fue de allí sin decir nada más.

Fue en ese instante que me sentí como un idiota.

¿Tendría ella un examen siquiera? ¿O solo estaba evitándome deliberadamente? ¿Habría sido solo que se había sentido aventurera esa noche y de día volvía a ser la misma de siempre? O.. quizás tenía miedo de mi reacción si me decía que tenía dudas sobre lo que había hecho en mi alcoba. Quizás se había arrepentido y no quería saber más nada conmigo.

Bien. No tenía caso que me hiciera falsas esperanzas después de anoche, no después de que incluso yo mismo le dijera que podíamos olvidarnos de eso, si ella no estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Entonces decirlo había sonado mucho más fácil de lo que terminaría siendo, pensé.

Mierda.

Apenas había sido algo, me dije, pero entonces ¿Porque se sentía como mucho más que solo eso?

¿Porque besarla había hecho un desastre en mi cabeza en apenas un par de horas?

Comprandome un café y varias donas en una tienda apenas en la otra calle, ahogue mis pensamientos con comida mientras me quedaba en el auto escuchando música.

Y aunque intenté con todas mis fuerzas dejar de pensar en eso, no lo conseguí del todo.

Dios… debería haberla sacado de mi alcoba tan pronto como ella había entrado, me dije. Entonces no habría pasado todo esto y yo no tendría de qué arrepentirme.

La mañana se me pasó lenta y casi tortuosa.

Incluso cuando hubiera salido a caminar por el campus por un rato, sin tener la más mínima idea de a dónde me dirigía.

Pero para cuando ella finalmente regresó, y yo ya estaba de regreso en el auto, ya no traía más su libro, y se veía bastante más relajada.

-¿Que tal te fue?

-¿Qué?- su cabeza sin embargo parecía aún estar en otro lugar

\- tu examen…

-oh.. claro. Bien, creo.- dijo casi como si estuviera sorprendida de que yo lo recordara- respondí todo, aunque creo que me fue mal en un par.

-puede pasar- respondí- mientras hayas aprobado… eso es lo que importa.

Entonces ella sonrió, por primera vez en todo el día.

-si, supongo que sí- acordó- ¿Ya nos vamos? Necesito hablar con mi profesor sobre mi cuadro para la audición antes de la clase.

-seguro- dije volteandome rápidamente y poniendo el auto en marcha, sintiéndome solo un poco decepcionado.

Aún así no dije nada.

Para cuando llegamos a su estudio, ella me ofreció que fuera a ver su práctica solista en otro de los salones, siendo que habíamos llegado tan temprano a su estudio que aún tenía cerca de una hora hasta que su clase comenzara.

Esperando que la cosa no fuera como la última vez, acepté no queriendo volver a decepcionarla, y entonces la esperé en el corredor principal hasta que ella habló con su profesor y me luego me llevo con ella hasta otro salon ubicado en el ala este del edificio.

la diferencia es que allí no había una sala de espera y los dos estábamos solos.

¿Eso significaba que…?

No. no tenía que sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

Que ella quisiera enseñarme su rutina de baile o quien sabe, que solo quisiera algo de compañía, no significaba que me había llevado allí para que hiciéramos otra cosa. Si bien podíamos estar solos de momento, la puerta tenía una ventana que daba al corredor y cualquiera podría pasar y ver lo que sea que estuviéramos haciendo. Lo que básicamente significaba que no haríamos nada de las cosa inapropiadas que yo podría haber imaginado en mi cabeza.

Retirándose a otra habitación para cambiarse, yo aguarde sentado en una de las sillas que había en el salón junto al equipo de música con grandes altavoces, sintiéndome bastante inquieto.

¿Por que me había pedido eso? ¿Con qué sentido?

Ya con su ropa de ensayo, unas mallas blancas, medias de color rosa, una falda traslúcida y sus zapatillas con punta, ella apareció frente a mí, con su cabello recogido y una actitud algo tímida.

Sin embargo, se veía asombrosa. Eso o yo estaba seriamente obsesionado con esas mallas de bailarina que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Mierda…

Poniendo algo de música, ella comenzó a precalentar un poco en las barras que había contra la pared, para luego finalmente enseñarme la rutina con la que se presentaría a su audición en un par de semanas.

"Gisele" era el nombre de la obra, una de la cual nunca antes había escuchado.

Sin embargo, en cuanto la vi comenzar a bailar, no pude quitarle los ojos de encima.

La delicadeza en sus brazos, la rapidez con la que movía sus pies en esas zapatillas, haciéndolo ver como la cosa más fácil del mundo… su cuerpo en esas mallas, con sus pezones empujando hacia afuera de estas… esa falda completamente innecesaria, y que solo me provocaba quitarsela...

Pude verla ensayarlo un total de cuatro veces, viéndola detenerse y volver a empezar en alguna parte cuando perdía el ritmo o se equivocaba en algún paso sintiéndose frustrada.

¿habría hecho esto antes? ¿bailar frente a alguien más de esa forma? ¿sería que yo la ponía nerviosa y por eso se equivocaba tanto? ¿o solo la ponía nerviosa su audición y el meter la pata ese día?

Para el quinto intento, ella logró completar todo el número de una sola vez, dejándome anonadado con todos esos giros y vueltas al final del baile, terminando justo a música en el último segundo.

Me encontré a mi mismo aplaudiendo como un tonto mientras ella se cubría el rostro avergonzada.

Oh y entonces ella se veía como la perfecta mezcla entre adorable e increiblemente follable que me había puesto casi tan duro como la noche anterior.

De pronto y de la nada sonó un timbre, casi como los de las escuelas, esos que indicaban que la hora se había terminado y todo mundo podía salir al recreo o irse a casa.

En este caso significaba que nuestro tiempo a solas había terminado.

Apagando la música y yendo al vestidor por sus cosas, Rosalie volvió hacia mí ya con su ropa y su bolso lista para ir a su clase, viéndose, quise adivinar un poco apenada.

-has estado increíble- dije, no queriendo que ella pensara que no lo había estado.

-gracias…

-lo digo en serio- agregué- se que no se mucho sobre esto, pero… creo que nadie podra sacarte los ojos de encima cuando te vean en el escenario. Mucho menos van a rechazarte.

Yo sabía que no lo haría.

Si volvíamos a hacer algo como lo de anoche, me detendría tan fácil, a menos que ella me lo pidiera. Entonces no me conformaría solo con un par de besos. No.

Después de esto, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en como podía hacerla correrse

* * *

**Nuevamente actualizando a las 2am, como todas las semanas jajaja**

**¿que me dicen de esto? ¿ha sido como se lo esperaban? ¿o lo he arruinado cortando el momento?**

**¿que les gustaría que pase en el siguiente capítulo? ya casi lo tengo terminado, pero quizás haga algunos cambios, así denme algunas ideas**

**en fin, espero con ansias leer sus reviews como siempre!**

**que tengan una buena semana**

**saludos a todas!**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	10. 10 Juegos previos

**La hija del senador**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación._

* * *

**Capítulo 10: juegos previos**

ROSALIE POV

-¿y que tal va todo con tu nuevo chofer?- Alice alzó sus cejas de forma juguetona mientras me observaba con curiosidad

-todo va bien

-eres terrible mintiendo- dijo Bella- se te ve en toda la cara, vamos dinos, ¿que fue lo que pasó?

-no mucho en realidad- admití

-no mucho como… ¿qué exactamente?

-nos besamos- dije- eso es todo.

-oh, no te estas poniendo asi solo por un beso- dijo ella al ver que habia dejado de comer y solo estaba jugando con mi ensalada

-fue… bien,el me tocó un poco, pero eso es todo. nisiquiera... llegamos a tercera base- les dije a ambas

-¿tampoco tu?

-no- dije- no quiero ser de nuevo ese tipo de chica- dije- la que avanza y da todo y simplemente no recibe nada a cambio.

-desde luego- acordó Bella

-¿ Entonces piensas seguir adelante con él?- Alice fue la que preguntó esta vez

\- si- ya lo había decidido- solo que voy a hacerlo diferente. No quiero cometer el mismo error que con James

-oh, no hay manera que lo hagas. Emmett no parece ser un imbécil como James, así que dudo que vaya a comportarse como uno contigo.

-solo haz que trabaje por ello- agregó Alice quien ya despues de 1 año con Jasper, mi compañero de baile era casi un tipo nuevo después de todo lo que ella había hecho con él.

-y si se lo gana, entonces recompensalo- acordó Bella- oh, a veces los tipos son tan idiotas- se quejó- solo piensan en ellos mismo y sus necesidades. ¿ y qué hay de nosotras?

-muy cierto- concordó Alice- si estas con un tipo que no es capaz de complacerte del mismo modo que tu lo haces con él, entonces no vale la pena.

si, esa lección ya la había aprendido por las malas.

El problema ahora era…Cuando y como iba a hacerlo. Dos noches atrás él había dicho que su alcoba no era un buen lugar, y desde luego no podíamos contar con la mía tampoco.

Así que tendríamos que encontrar algún otro lugar donde comenzar con eso. No quería ir deprisa, o al menos no solo hacerlo y ya. La otra noche había cometido el error de pensar que podría ir y hacerlo como si nada, pero entonces los nervios habían ganado.

Tal vez si al menos intentaba con otras cosas antes… me sentiría más preparada. No se trataba de que yo no confiara en Emmett, sino de que quería conocerlo un poco más, saber que le gustaba y que él supiera lo que me gustaba a mi antes de hacerlo.

Pero necesitaba que él quisiera lo mismo y entendiera que yo necesitaba tomarme un poco de tiempo para hacer las cosas, rogando que él no fuera sólo otro idiota que solo quería metermela y ya.

Aunque después de cómo había actuado conmigo en su habitación no parecía que lo fuera. Si hubiera querido aprovecharse de mí, lo habría hecho, pero en su lugar, me había enviado a la cama para que pusiera mi cabeza en orden.

Apenas si había podido dormir esa noche después de Emmett me besara y tocara de esa forma. Tanto que por la mañana tuve que meter mi cabeza en un libro para evitar verlo a los ojos durante el viaje a la universidad, con la excusa de que tenía un examen.

Lo cual había sido cierto,aunque era uno de medio término, y no era tan importante para mis calificaciones; pero aún así por suerte me había ido bien considerando el poco tiempo que había estudiado, lo poco que había dormido y lo dispersa que estaba mi cabeza en ese momento.

Había sido solo una vez, una en la que me había hecho sentir cosas que ni siquiera James había hecho en todo el tiempo que habíamos estado viéndonos.

Y aunque por la tarde el había aceptado ver mi solo para la audición, no volvimos a hablar sobre lo que había sucedido entre nosotros. Había sido extraño, tenía que admitirlo, pero quería ver su reacción al verme bailando solo para él, haciendo lo que yo amaba y ver si a él le causaba más que solo aburrimiento.

Desde luego, no habia sido así. Él me había mirado casi hipnotizado, pero también lo habia hecho de un modo caliente, observando mi cuerpo, casi como si quisiera arrancarme la ropa, aunque sin decirme absolutamente nada. Y cuando mi ensayo terminó y tuve que irme a mi otra clase, sus palabras me dejaron mas que sorprendida.

-has estado increíble- Entonces habíamos estado cara a cara frente a la puerta de la sala, con con todas mis cosas lista para ir al otro salón.

-gracias…

-lo digo en serio- recalcó- se que no se mucho sobre esto, pero… creo que nadie podrá sacarte los ojos de encima cuando te vean en el escenario. Mucho menos van a rechazarte.

Aun podía recordar el modo en que él había sonreído al decir eso y también como me había aplaudido al terminar mi cuadro de una sola vez.

No había sido la gran cosa, pero había significado mucho para mí.

Y ahora que ya habían pasado dos días y había hablado con mis amigas, comprendí que no podía seguir actuando como si nada, y en su lugar tenía que poner las cosas en marcha. De otra forma, él creería que yo estaba solo jugando con él, y eso era lo último que quería.

Desde luego que ver a James esa mañana en el estudio de dibujo fue lo que terminó por convencerme.

Después de varias semanas sin aparecerse, probablemente tomando clases en otro turno, tuve que lidiar con él durante más de dos horas, viéndome desde el otro lado de la habitación mientras yo intentaba centrarme en el modelo que posaría para nosotros en esa clase.

La última vez que nos habíamos visto había sido en la fiesta mientras él estaba con esa pelirroja, algo que de tan solo recordarlo me hacía sentir rabiosa. ¿podía haber sido tan ciega como para no ver qué él haría algo asi? Quizás solo era demasiado confiada o quería ver lo mejor de la gente, como decía Charlie, incluso en tipos como él.

Pude verlo incómodo durante la clase, mirándome con un sentimiento entre culpa y ¿arrepentimiento?. Fuera lo que fuere, yo no iba a perder mis clases por su culpa. Si el había decidido faltar o cambiarse de turno, había sido su decisión, pero yo, que no había hecho nada malo, no tenía porqué hacerlo.

Y si algo me faltaba para hacer de esa clase un calvario completo fue que él viniera a hablarme cuando yo estaba terminando de guardar mis cosas en mi bolso antes de ir a mi siguiente clase.

-Rosie…

Solo el escucharlo llamarme así me revolvió el estómago.

-¿Que quieres?

\- solo quería decirte que en verdad lamento lo que sucedió esa noche … en la fiesta.

Yo le dirigí una mirada envenenada.

¿Estaba tomándome el pelo?

En todo ese tiempo había evitado con todas mis fuerzas pensar en él, y el hecho de que no lo hubiera visto había sido de gran ayuda. Pero que ahora apareciera de la nada y se disculpara… cuando entonces no podría haberle importado menos como yo me sintiera… fue el colmo.

Yo no dije nada.

-de verdad yo…- él me miró a los ojos y yo negué con la cabeza- no quise …

-guardatelo- contesté, tomando la cosas y yéndome de allí hecha una furia.

Esa era mi última clase, y aunque se suponía que me reuniría con Alice para estudiar en la biblioteca, termine yendo a buscar a Emmett, necesitando urgentemente pensar en otra cosa.

Así que luego de reprogramar nuestra sesión de estudio para el día siguiente, pense en como debía encarar a Emmett para que continuaramos con lo que habíamos dejado a medias dos noches atrás.

Viendo el auto aparcado en el mismo lugar que está mañana, e imaginando que Emmett estaría adentro, siendo que no lo veía por ningún lado, tiré de la puerta trasera y me metí en el coche de un solo tirón.

Pude ver entonces a mi chófer, almorzando mientras escuchaba música en la radio.

-Rosalie…- dijo al verme, sobresaltandose y dejando su sandwich sobre una caja, en el asiento del copiloto, dónde también había una bolsa con papas fritas y apagando la radio.

-lo siento,- me disculpé- no sabía que estabas comiendo.

Volviéndose a verme, él negó con la cabeza y se pasó una servilleta por los labios.

-¿todo esta bien?- preguntó

-si- mentí

-¿ocurrio algo? ¿necesitas ir a algun lado?

A un sitio donde pueda dejar de pensar, susurro mi voz interior. Uno donde solo sienta placer y nada más.

-he estado pensando en la otra noche- expliqué- y quiero seguir haciendo eso contigo. Me gustaría que nos conociéramos mejor y…

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, obviamente no esperándome nada de eso.

¿pensaría que yo solo había estado jugando con él? ¿que me aterraría y no querría hacer nada más después de que él me pidiera que regresara a mi habitación?

-Ya veo- dijo- ¿ Y dónde propones que lo hagamos?

\- bueno, dijiste que tenias un apartamento en la ciudad…

-al otro lado del puente- dijo- nos tomará cerca de una hora llegar allá a esta hora- dijo viendo rapidamente el reloj del auto

-esta bien

-¿ que hay con tu clase de ballet?

-mi clase es a las seis- dije -aun tenemos un par de horas

Dándome una mirada de arriba abajo, Emmett asintió con la cabeza y entonces se volvió hacia el volante.

-puedes terminar tu almuerzo si quieres- dije- no tenemos que irnos ahora.

Emmett se rió

-¿tu ya comiste?

-hace como dos horas- el asintió y entonces tomó lo que quedaba de su sándwich y con dos mordiscos se lo terminó.

Estirando mi brazo le robe un par de papas y me las comi.

-puedes quedartelas si quieres- dijo tomando la caja y ofreciendomela. apenas quedaban menos de la mitad

-¿de verdad?

-seguro- acordó- tu come y yo conduciré

Sonriendole agradecida, me acomode en el asiento trasero y unos minutos después ya estábamos en marcha hacia el otro lado de la ciudad.

No supe si fueron los nervios o el hecho de que intente pensar en cualquier otra cosa excepto en lo que iba a pasar entre nosotros, que el viaje hasta su departamento se me hizo increíblemente corto.

Aparcando el coche frente a un lindo edificio con ladrillos rústicos que recubrían el frente, Emmett apago el motor y luego se bajó del auto para abrir mi puerta.

Tomando su mano, mientras sentía mi estómago revolotear a causa de los nervios, salí del auto y lo seguí adentro de del edificio hasta los asesores.

No era un edificio muy grande, y se encontraba apenas a dos calles del río, en una zona concurrida y bastante moderna, aunque claro, eso aún seguía siendo Brooklyn y no Manhattan.

Emmett presionó el número 7 de entre los 9 pisos que había allí y un segundo después comenzamos a subir.

La verdad es que hasta entonces no me había imaginado dónde él vivía o cómo sería su departamento. Pero supongo que eso no debía importarme tanto, siendo que después de todo, apenas dos noches atrás yo había intentado hacerlo con él, en un arranque de enfado en su habitación; lo que nos decía que el lugar no era tan importante, sino lo que en realidad haríamos en el.

Así que para cuando él abrió la puerta y me encontré con ese grande y espacioso lugar, no pude ocultar mi sorpresa.

Una espaciosa sala con un sofá color negro y una mesa ratona te daban la bienvenida, junto con una tv de bastantes pulgadas, y dos grandes ventanas con vista al centro.

Dos bibliotecas, un pequeño escritorio detrás del sofá, un espejo montado sobre la pared y un cuadro grande abstracto colgado sobre la pared que estaba libre completaban el panorama.

Siguiendo hacia el norte, detrás de una media pared, pude ver parte de la cocina, mientras que hacia la derecha había otras dos puertas, que supuse darían a su habitación y al baño.

Sintiéndome casi como una chica superficial y tonta al ver creído que el no podría vivir en un sitio así, quise golpearme a mi misma al haberlo subestimado.

Salvó lo que había leído en el informe que mi padre tenía de él, no sabía mucho más de Emmett a decir verdad. Él no había dicho mucho y yo tampoco había preguntado, por lo que de ahora en adelante debía dejar de hacer suposiciones sin argumentos, mucho menos sin saber más de él.

-disculpa el desorden- dijo Emmett al verme analizando con detenimiento la libros en su biblioteca-no he estado aquí desde que comencé a trabajar para tu padre

Yo le sonreí.

Viendo cómo él se dirigía a la cocina, me dediqué a husmear por los alrededores de la sala, topandome entonces con una fotografía enmarcada en la que aparecía un Emmett mucho más joven, llevando su ropa del ejército, junto con otro muchacho que yo había visto un par de veces antes. Era Jared, el hijo de Charlie. Ambos sonreían frente a un gran campo verde, en el que solo podía verse una casa a lo lejos de color azul.

Sin embargo, no parecía haber ninguna fotografía de su familia, al menos no en la sala. ¿tendría alguna en su alcoba quizás? ¿ o no habría ninguna en absoluto? ¿se llevaría bien con ellos o estaría distanciado por alguna razón? una vez más, me di cuenta de todo lo que no sabía de él, pero ahora mismo no parecía ser el mejor momento para hablar al respecto, así que decidí reservarme esas preguntas para más adelante.

Dejando que mis ojos vagaran sobre el resto de sus cosas, volví a detenerme sobre el espejo detrás del sofá, dónde aproveche rápidamente para arreglar mi cabello y mi ropa.

-¿quieres tomar algo?- Emmett apareció de nuevo en la sala con dos vasos con agua y dos cervezas.

Tomando un vaso, yo le di un sorbo mientras él se volvía a dejar las cosas sobre la mesa ratona frente al sofá, aprovechando para sentarse sobre éste.

-¿Tienes hambre?

\- estoy bien- dije rodeando el sofá para sentarme junto a su lado, aunque dejando un espacio entre ambos.

\- bien- Emmett sonrió aliviado- por qué de se así, deberíamos ordenar algo. Me temo que las pocas cosas que han quedado en mi nevera se han echado a perder

\- oh, lo lamento

-no es nada- dijo él, restándole importancia- no es como si tuviera tantas cosas de cualquier forma.

Yo le sonreí

-así que a la próxima nos las apañaremos con algo que ordenemos o puedo pasar a comprar algunas cosas y preparamos a ambos algo de comer.

¿La próxima?

Bien, al menos eso me decía que para él lo que fuera que hiciéramos no sería solo cosa de una vez. Haciendo que la sola expectativa de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer me secaran los labios.

-esta bien- acordé viéndolo a los ojos y notando entonces como él había acortado la distancia entre nosotros.

-¿estas nerviosa?- Emmett me dirigió una mirada caliente para luego sonreir mientras acariciaba mi mejilla

-algo- respondi, aunque tratando de sonar segura

-bien- Emmett me sonrió con confianza mientras yo trataba de convencerme a mi misma de que esto no era una locura.

Apenas lo conocía, sin mencionar que jamás habría pensado en involucrarme con alguien que trabajara para mi padre. Sin embargo, aquí estaba sentada en su sofá, lista para romper muchas reglas y quizás aprender una cosa o dos.

Lo que sí era algo seguro, es que no iría de 0 a 100 de nuevo. Así que recordando algo de lo que habían dichos mis amigas, me dije a mi misma que no perdería nada con probarlo.

\- ¿Porque no… jugamos a algo?- propuse

-¿ A qué quieres jugar?- él aprecio divertido con la idea.

-que tal algo como… ¿yo te digo que hacer y tú lo haces, y luego tú me dices que hacer y yo lo hago? Como un verdad o reto, pero solo con los retos.

-esta bien- acordó

-bien- yo sonrei- quítate la chaqueta y la corbata

Sonriéndome al escucharlo, Emmett se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola caer al suelo y luego deshizo el nudo en su corbata antes de dejarla sobre el sofá, a su lado.

Viendo hacerlo, yo sonreí, no solo a causa de los nervios, sino también de la emoción.

-quitate las medias- dijo el con la voz gruesa, dejando sus ojos fijos sobre mis piernas.

Mordiendo mi labio inferior, metí mis manos debajo de mi falda y tomando el borde de mis medias, deslicé estás hacia abajo, quitándome los zapatos también en el proceso.

Frente a mi, Emmett suspiró y entonces yo volví a acomodarme sobre el sofá, ahora sintiéndome un poco más vulnerable que antes, y también un poco caliente.

-besame- pedí y sin dudarlo su boca chocó contra la mía, fundiendonos en un beso suave, pero al mismo tiempo muy sensual. Y por supuesto, sus manos no perdieron la oportunidad para acercarse a su cuerpo, acariciando mi cintura y también mis pechos antes de volver a apartarse de mí.

\- quitate la camiseta y toca tus pechos…- pidió y el tono de su voz cuando lo dijo fue caliente.

Haciendo lo que él me pidió, apreté mis pechos, ahuecando los entre mis manos aún sobre mi camiseta, mientras lo veía a los ojos. Viendo cómo eso le gustaba, me quite la camiseta y acaricié mis pezones, trazando círculos sobre ellos y sintiendo cómo poco a poco estos se ponían duros y comenzaban a sobre de la fina tela de mi sostén.

-Ahora es tu turno- le dije aunque sin detenerme y viendo cómo eso a él le estaba gustando - tócate

-¿Donde?- preguntó, probablemente solo queriendo escucharme decirlo.

-justo ahi- yo señale con mis dedos su entrepierna aún sin dejar de mirarlo. Una mirada oscura y cargada de deseo de pronto apareció en sus ojos.

Sin decir nada, Emmett desabotono sus pantalones y metió su mano dentro de ellos, comenzando a acariciarse para mí.

Suspiros comenzaron a salir de sus labios y entonces pude verlo complaciendose, moviendo su mano arriba y abajo a un ritmo desigual mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos.

Y aunque había visto a algunos chicos masturbarse antes, por algún motivo el modo en que él lo estaba haciendo se me antojo tremendamente caliente.

No sé si era el modo en que tus ojos me miraban mientras lo hacía o simple hecho de que era yo la que le había generado eso y podía ver como por mi y solo por mi, él se había puesto duro.

-Es tu turno- dijo él, aún sin dejar de hacerlo- ahora déjame ver como tu te complaces

Mordiendo mis labios, hice mi falda hacia arriba y separe mis piernas antes de llevar mi mano hasta mis bragas para tocarme.

Primero sobre la tela, jadeando al verlo a él mirarme hacerlo, y luego metiendo mi mano debajo de estas, para hacerlo directamente sobre mi centro.

Dejando que mis dedos se deslizaran por mi intimidad, los empuje arriba y abajo, sintiendo lo húmeda que ya había conseguido ponerme.

Jadeando, Emmett bajó un poco sus pantalones y deslizó su mano sobre su polla lenta y casi de forma ruda. Mierda…

Apoyando las puntas de mis pies en el suelo, mientras con una de mis manos seguía tocando mis pechos, comencé a frotar mi clítoris rápidamente al verlo a él tocándose.

Oh y todo eso era tan erótico de alguna manera. Yo viéndolo a él, y él viéndome a mi…

Girando mis dedos en círculos gemí con fuerza e hice mi cadera hacia arriba al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y me concentraba sólo en lo que estaba sintiendo, olvidándome casi por un instante que él estaba junto a mi.

Gimiendo con fuerza, apresure mis movimientos mientras arqueaba mi espalda hacia arriba y mi estómago se contraia, sintiendome realmente caliente.

Fue entonces que un jadeo ahogado me hizo abrir los ojos, viendo como Emmett parecía estar luchando consigo mismo mientras me miraba casi por completo ido.

No sabía qué decir o si decir algo estaría bien. En realidad, no quería hablar, solo… quería correrme.

Empujando mis dedos ligeramente en mi interior, gemí con fuerza, abriendo mis piernas y retorciendome sobre el cuero del sofá.

-Dios…- él jadeó, acelerando el ritmo de su mano, a un punto casi vertiginoso y ahora mirándome a los ojos.

Lamiéndome los labios, lo mire a los ojos antes de mirar su polla dura e hinchada, muy cerca de explotar. Emmett gruño, si… eso es lo que quería. Tal vez no sabía mucho sobre sexo, pero si sabía algo sobre sexo oral, especialmente sobre cómo dárselo a los chicos, no tanto sobre como recibirlo, lamentablemente; pero sí sabía lo que él iba a pensar al verme abriendo mi boca de esa manera, solo imaginandose una cosa.

Sus ojos se cerraron y él echó su cabeza hacia atrás por un segundo, relajándose y ralentizando sus movimientos aunque no sin dejar de tocarse.

-quítate las bragas y dejame verte- pidió y él tono de su voz sonó casi como una súplica.

Haciendo lo que él me pidió, deslicé mis ya arruinadas bragas por mis piernas, dejando que estas cayeran al suelo y entonces separé mis piernas un poco más para que él pudiera verme.

Otro jadeo ahogado salió de sus labios.

Si, eso de ver y no poder tocar estaba matando, pero él también parecía estar disfrutándolo mucho.

Ya sin ningún tapujo, me acomode sobre el sofá quedando frente a él, y subí mis piernas a éste para poder tocarme de un modo mucho más cómodo.

Oh y estaba tan mojada… tanto que no recordaba haberme puesto así antes, ni siquiera cuando estaba sola en mi alcoba por las noches.

Apretando mi pezón derecho, lamí mis dedos y me toqué solo para él, queriendo correrme y que él también lo hiciera.

-si, si, eso es….- él me alentó

Gimiendo como respuesta, volví mis dedos hacia mi clítoris, dando vueltas sobre éste mientras sentía olas de calor recorriéndome la espalda.

Apresurando mis movimientos, sólo me dejé llevar, ya sin importarme mas nada, y únicamente buscando mi propia liberación.

Solo entonces y mientras mis dedos se movían a más no poder, me vine con un fuerte grito, al mismo tiempo que mi cuerpo se contraía de placer.

Unos segundos después, al abrir mis ojos, pude ver a Emmett, deshecho sobre él sofá, con la respiración agitada y un líquido blanquecino escurriéndose entre sus dedos.

* * *

**yo finalmente actualizando a mitad del día jajajaja. ¿que me dicen?**

**bien, al fin hemos tenido algo de acción no? ha sido lo que se esperaban? se que algunas querrían algo más fuerte, pero me he entretenido bastante yendo llendo con estos dos. espero piensen lo mismo.**

**solo aguarden un par de capítulos más y los tendremos a ambos en la misma cama ajajaja.**

**en fin, espero les guste. díganme qué les pareció en sus reviews!!.**

**saludos a todas y buena semana!**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	11. 11 Tercera base

**La hija del senador**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Tercera base**

EMMETT POV

Cómo era de esperarse, en cuanto ella me había pedido que fuéramos a mi departamento yo había puesto el coche en marcha tan rápido como había podido, incluso dejando mi almuerzo a medio comer.

Y después decían que las chicas no tenían poder de convencimiento… quisiera admitirlo o no, Rosalie me había tenido en la palma de su mano casi desde el primer día que nos habíamos conocido, pero algo me decía, que eso solo era el comienzo.

Sin embargo, de camino allá, me dije a mi mismo que no debía hacerme falsas esperanzas. Incluso cuando ella pareciera estar sumida en una mezcla de emoción y nerviosismo, eso podía terminar en nada. De algún modo lo había hecho dos noches atrás. ¿Pero qué podía perder?

No necesitábamos tener sexo aún si no es lo que ella quería. Aún había bastantes más cosas que podíamos hacer sin tener que terminar en eso. La última vez habíamos ido tan rápido que ella había terminado agitada y nerviosa, haciendo que yo la enviara de regreso a su cama.

Asi que no queriendo que sucediera lo mismo, me dije a mi mismo que iría a su ritmo, incluso cuando eso me dejara por completo caliente y teniendo que hacerme cargo yo mismo de ese asunto.

Y ese día se veía particularmente linda con esa camiseta blanca y esa falda negra, con sus medias a tono y que hubiera dado lo que fuera por quitárselas yo mismo.

Mierda, tienes que controlar McCartney,me dije, no quieres que ella salga corriendo si saltas como un lobo hambriento encima suyo.

Oh mierda y verla tocándose, gimiendo con su falda hacia arriba y sus piernas abiertas me había puesto como el infierno.

Eso de mirar pero no tocar había resultado ser casi una tortura, pero en el buen sentido.

¿Quien diría que iba a terminar tan caliente solo viéndola masturbarse junto a mi? La otra noche cuando ella había venido a mi alcoba, también me había puesto así de duro, y entonces nisiquiera habíamos llegado tan lejos…

Pero esta vez me había corrido, con ella mirandome hacerlo, y al parecer muy satisfecha con lo que me había causado.

Mierda… si eso iba a ser así, me esperaban muchas más noches reconfortandome a mi mismo luego de que ella me dejara como un palo. ¿Habría llegado más lejos algún vez? Es decir… ¿ella habría hecho algo más que solo mirar o besarse con algún otro tipo? Quise pensar que considerando que ella tenía más de veinte años era muy posible que así fuera, pero podría equivocarme.

Quizás no tenía mucha experiencia, o quizás solo estaba yendo con cuidado conmigo.

Pero lo que definitivamente sabía es que esa dualidad suya entre la niñita inocente y tímida y esa otra chica aventurera y descarada, iban a matarme.

Luego de limpiarme con un par de pañuelos y volver a abrocharme los pantalones, pude ver a Rosalie viéndome con ojos curiosos, ya con su ropa de regreso en su lugar, aunque aún sin sus medias o sus bragas.

Sus manos sin embargo, estaban entremedio de sus piernas, presionando su falda contra su centro, en un gesto que podía significar dos cosas: vergüenza o que aún estaba caliente.

-ven aquí- le pedí mientras yo mismo me movía hacia ella, eliminando el espacio que había entre nosotros, por qué si bien estábamos sentados en el mismo sofá, salvo por el beso que nos habíamos dado antes de comenzar, apenas nos habíamos tocado.

Mordisqueando su labio inferior en lo que me pareció un gesto de lo más caliente, Rosalie eliminó la distancia que quedaba entre nosotros y se acercó a mí para besarme, comprendiendo lo que yo quería.

Sujetándola por la nuca, la bese con ganas mientras dejaba que mi lengua se mezclara con la suya, perdiendo completamente el control.

Un par de gemidos suaves salieron sus labios, haciendome entender que ella aún estaba caliente. Tomándola por la cintura, conseguí que ella se sentara a horcadas sobre mí,aún sin dejar de besarnos. Oh… podría tenerla sobre mi así a toda hora, me dije.

Casi en automático, su cadera se movió contra la mía de forma insistente mientras sus dedos jugueteaban en mi cabello.

Dejando que mis manos vagaran por su cuerpo, acaricie sus piernas y luego su trasero, metiéndome debajo de su falda. Rose, aún encima mío, se estremeció mientras yo seguía besándola, dejándome continuar.

Mis dedos de abrieron paso hacia su centro y entonces su estómago se contrajo, casi como si hubiera tocado su punto débil.

Separándose apenas de mi, ella me miro a los ojos algo insegura.

-¿Quieres correrte de nuevo?- pregunté acariciándola ligeramente sobre sus pliegues- por qué me gustaría hacer que te corras...

Sus labios temblaron, dudando que decir, aunque su cuerpo ya sabía la respuesta.

Empujando mis dedos contra su entrada, ella jadeo y me miró a los ojos casi como si estuviera torturandola, de un modo realmente placentero.

-déjame hacer que te corras- susurré sobre su oido.- dejame sentirte viniendote…

-hazlo- su voz apenas sonó como un susurro ahogado mientras sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a mis hombros.

Lamiendo mis dedos, acaricie su coño, jugando con ellos entre sus pliegues primero, yendo adelante y atrás, para luego empujarlos apenas contra su entrada.

Rosalie gimió y se retorció sobre mi.

Tomando casi como una invitación, moví mis dedos hacia arriba, buscando su clítoris, sintiéndolo hinchado y casi necesitado de atención.

Oh… ella acababa de correrse tan bien apenas unos minutos atrás solo tocando ese punto…

Dando vueltas sobre este, pude sentir entonces su cuerpo ondulandose contra mi, con necesidad. Si, eso era…

Dulces gemidos comenzaron a salir de sus labios mientras yo seguía tocándola, llevándola al límite antes de mover mis dedos hacia otra zona, solo queriendo ponerla más caliente de lo que ya estaba

-por favor…- ella suplicó sobre mi oído y entonces yo le di lo que ella tanto ansiaba.

Moviendo mis dedos rápidamente sobre su botón, ella gimió con fuerza antes de correrse sobre mi, con su boca entreabierta y su frente pegada contra la mía.

Oh y sentir eso, solo me alentó a continuar. ¿Cómo es que podía ponerme tan caliente solo verla correrse sin que ella siquiera me hubiera tocado? Ahora mismo yo estaba por completo vestido, con ella sentada sobre mi regazo, tambien vestida, pero haber visto su expresión tan de cerca, haber sentido su centro palpitando entre mis dedos… sus gemidos justo frente a mi, estaba volando mi cabeza.

Llevándome los dedos a la boca, los chupe, saboreandola, antes de volver a meterlos entre sus piernas, listo para que ella se corriera una vez más.

Acariciando su entrada, empuje uno de ellos en su interior antes de sentirla gemir audiblemente y mirarme a los ojos sorprendida. Si, eso es...

Introduciendo uno de ellos, Rosalie gimió mientras su mano se aferraba con fuerza a mi antebrazo.

Sintiendo lo caliente y estrecha que estaba, solo pude imaginarme lo que sería estar en su interior. Esparciendo su humedad entre sus pliegues, volví a jugar con ella en un vaivén que ambos estábamos disfrutando. Su cadera empujaba contra mi dedos y su mano se aferraba a mi brazo cada vez que que la llevaba al borde, mordiendo sus labios, evitando gemir demasiado fuerte.

Quise decirle que no me importaba lo fuerte que gimiera, incluso si gritaba iba a estar bien, pero lo putamente caliente que se veía haciéndolo, me hizo detenerme. Tomando una fotografía mental de ese momento, yo simplemente continúe con mi tarea e hice que ella se viniera apenas unos minutos después, dejandome sentir como su humedad se escurría entre mis dedos.

Desplomándose sobre mí, Rosalie recargo su cabeza contra la mía mientras sus manos se aferraban aún a mis brazos.

Tardó unos minutos en acompasar su respiración hasta que se incorporó para volver a verme a los ojos.

Oh y la expresión que tenía en su rostro, no tenía precio alguno.

-Eso fue…- ella suspiró y sonrió como no fuera capaz de encontrar la palabra adecuada para describirlo

-¿Bueno?

-más que bueno- acordó y entonces acercándose una vez más a mi para besarme.

Tomándola por el mentón, la bese, disfrutandolo y aún saboreandola entre mis labios.

Y tan inoportuna como podía ser, la alarma de mi teléfono comenzó a sonar justo en ese preciso instante.

-¿Qué es eso?- apartándose de mis labios, Rosalie observó confundida a nuestro alrededor.

\- mi teléfono- dije- es… - yo suspiré, solo odiando la idea de que eso se terminara- tenemos que irnos

-¿Ahora?

Oh y el modo en que lo había hecho, con ese ligero puchero en sus labios, me habrían hecho quedarme si me lo pedía.

-si quieres llegar a tu práctica a tiempo si- expliqué- estamos en hora pico y regresar al centro va a tomarnos más de lo que me gustaría.

Aún así, ella no se movió de mi regazo, solo observandome, como si estuviera considerando nuestras opciones.

Solo di "quedemonos" pensé. Dilo y no voy a ponerme, y en su lugar te llevaré a mi cama te haré correrte dos o tres veces más.

-entiendo- aceptó finalmente y entonces poniéndose de pie, haciendo que yo conservará para mí mismo las ganas que tenía de continuar con eso.

Levantando del suelo sus bragas y sus medias, volvió a ponerse las primeras mientras yo la veía hacerlo y no podía evitar pensar en cómo se sentiría estar dentro de ella una vez más… mierda.

Solo tenía que esperar un poco más, me dije, un poco más y entonces lo haría. Entonces podría hundirme en ella y sentirla gimiendo debajo de mi, está vez no a causa de mis dedos, sino de mi dureza enterrándose en su interior.

Resignado, volví a abrochar mi camisa y me puse la corbata antes de levantarme y meterme en mi saco una vez más.

Cerca de una hora y cuarto después yo detuve el auto frente a su estudio.

Viendo a Rosalie por el espejo retrovisor, ví como ella no parecía tener deseos de salir al auto,casi tanto como yo...

-deberias subir- dije

-si…

Tomando su bolso junto a ella, me observó con una mirada dudosa antes de bajarse del auto.

-¿Te molestaría venir a verme por un rato?- dijo con su mano sobre la manija de la puerta.- no será como la última vez, pero…

-seguro- dije, ganándome una sonrisa de su parte -ire detrás de ti.

Bajándose del coche, ella entró al edificio a toda prisa y entonces desapareció de mi vista.

Hundiéndome en el asiento de cuero suspiré y me dije a mi mismo que debía estar loco. Esto solo era una tortura.

Si todos los días iban a ser así… o aún peor cuando no lo fueran. ¿Que pasaba con los días en los que no hiciéramos nada y tuviera que verla sin poder volver a tocarla o besarla? Eso si iba a ser difícil, pero no por eso iba a detenerme.

Oh no. Esto apenas estaba comenzando.

Su clase no estuvo tan mal. Y gracias a dios Rosalie se digno a ponerse una mallas de color negro con las que no tenia tanto con que distraerme.

Las madres, por otro lado… fueron como siempre una compañía indeseada. Pero ¿qué podía hacer con ellas cuando no me quitaban los ojos de encima?

Quizás debería llevar algún par de hombre con las que emparejarlas o al menos indicarles la dirección de algún club donde pudieran sacarse las ganas con chicos más jóvenes si es que eso es lo que les gustaba.

Si… esa clase fue muy diferente de la última vez. A ese pequeño espectáculo privado que ella había hecho para mí. ¿volveríamos a tener otro como ese? Interiormente esperaba que si.

Lo que sin embargo me preocupó un poco fue el mensaje que me llegó de Charlie pidiéndome que fuera a verlo esa noche.

Obviamente no le dije sobre ello a Rosalie cuando volvíamos a la casa y tampoco se lo mencioné a nadie durante la cena.

Aunque las cosas comenzaron a cerrarme un poco más cuando después de que todo el mundo se hubiera retirado del comedor y de la cocina, Mary se acercó a mí con dos tuppers con comida. Al parecer Charlie y ella habían estado hablando, y ella había prometido preparar algunas cosas para él, era entonces cuando entraba yo; Haciendo el papel del repartidor.

¿Pero porque no me lo había dicho? Si quería comida… ah… Charlie…

Había estado taladrandome la cabeza creyendo que se trataba de algo malo y que por eso no lo había mencionado y en su lugar el tipo solo quería comida casera.

Tomando la comida conmigo, la metí en una bolso y yendo por una de las motos del cobertizo salí camino al hospital ya luego de que todos se fueron a la cama.

Está vez no le dije nada a Marco. Después de todo la vez anterior había mentido para escabullirme al hospital, diciendo que iría a mi departamento, y si bien después Edward y yo habíamos tomado una de las motos para ir al centro a sacar dinero de uno de los cajeros automáticos, él no había pedido permiso entonces, diciéndome que eso no era necesario.

Para cuándo llegué al hospital no había mucho movimiento. Parecía ser una noche tranquila y sinceramente esperaba que también lo fuera para Charlie.

Uno que se veía mucho mejor que la última vez cuando entre a su habitación. Estás vez llevaba su ropa puesta en lugar de esas batas de hospital y estaba sentado en su camilla mirando la tv, de un modo bastante casual y muy lejos de la postura de un enfermo.

Quizás todo eso estaba surtiendo efecto.

-oh. Ha llegado mi cena - bromeó al verme, poniéndose lentamente de pie para recibirme con un abrazo.

-¿Por qué no dijiste que querías comida? Podría haberte traído cualquier cosa - el negó con la cabeza.

-no quería molestarte y además no quería comer cualquier cosa. Sino hubiera sido porque Mary dijo que había hecho su estofado para mí, ni siquiera te lo habría pedido

-realmente pensé que algo te había sucedido

Palmeando mi hombro, él me sonrió.

-estoy mejorando un poco - dijo- al menos ahora soy capaz de salir de aquí e ir por algo de comida al comedor. No digo que tolere todo lo que hay ahí, pero es una mejoría.

-saldrás de esta- esta vez, sin embargo, el no respondió o sonrió.

Él no tenía esperanzas. No como yo las tenía. ¿Sabría algo que yo no? ¿O solo era algo que él presentía? No podía darse por vencido, si lo hacía entonces ya no habría más nada que hacer.

-¿Debería pedir que te den mejor comida?

-dudo que vayan a hacerlo. Las enfermeras son estrictas conmigo, sobre todo con mi tratamiento.

-¿Así que crees que van a matarme si me ven con lo que he traído para ti?

Sentándose en la cama el me tendió sus manos esperando que le entregará su tan ansiada comida.

-¿No cenaste hoy acaso?

-no- respondió- estaba esperando esto.

Negando con la cabeza, saque los tuppers de mi bolso y se los pase.

Abriendo uno y luego el otro Charlie sonrió como si fuera un niño al recibir sus regalos en navidad.

-oh y me ha enviado también pastel- dijo enseñándome dos trozos de tarta de arándanos, la misma que habían servido esa noche en la cena. Mary seguramente había guardado algo para él antes de que todos arrasarán con ella en la casa.

Tomando una cuchara, Charlie se puso a comer el estofado con gusto mientras yo lo observaba desde la silla junto a la cama.

-oh, esto es lo mejor que he probado en días- dijo- sobre todo desde que ayer que apenas he podido probar bocado. La sesión ha sido muy fuerte y mi estómago no lo soporto.- el hizo una mueca de disgusto- he terminado comiendo gelatina por casi todo el día.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?

-como puedo- él fue sincero- pero no te preocupes por mi. Puedo cuidarme solo. Llevo años haciéndolo. Solo ven a verme cuando puedas… ya sabes para tener algo de compañía, ver una cara conocida, y que me den algunas noticias de cómo está todo.

Típico de Charlie. Autosuficiente como el mejor, y aunque ahora eso me pareciera algo malo, yo era igual que él. Mi padre siempre me había enseñado a cuidar de mí mismo, y a no depender de nadie, y después de mi accidente había comprendido como todo eso había servido para que yo pudiera salir adelante.

-lo haré. Vendré tanto como pueda. Te prometo…

-no prometas nada- él me interrumpió, aún con la boca llena- solo haz lo que puedas y estará bien. - yo lo observé sin poder creerme lo que acababa de decir mientras el terminaba de tragarse su comida- recuerdo lo que es tener tu edad Emmett- entonces sonrió- también se lo que conlleva el trabajo que estás haciendo ahora, siendo que yo lo hice por más de diez años…- él suspiró y me miró a los ojos casi como si estuviera recordando algo, o quizás viéndose a sí mismo años atrás.- solo has lo que puedas.

Varias cucharadas de estofado después, él pareció acordarse de Rosalie, preguntándome como estaba.

-ella está bien- respondí- ahora algo ocupada estudiando.

Estudiando y jugando conmigo y mi cabeza, pensé.

-ah, si… es esa época del año- dijo él- sus exámenes de medio término suelen tenerla estudiando sin parar. Que no te extrañe verla bastante más gruñona por unas semanas hasta que termine con ellos.

-¿De verdad?

-Rosalie nunca ha sido demasiado buena controlando su ansiedad- Charlie negó con la cabeza como si fuera un caso perdido- ha sido así desde que está en la secundaria y solo ha empeorado con el tiempo. Lo único bueno supongo, es que no afecta sus notas y por el contrario siempre tiene muy buenos promedios. Supongo que al final eso tiene sus frutos. Sólo soporta su mal humor por unas semanas y entonces ella volverá a la normalidad.

Recordé entonces como la noche anterior a uno de sus exámenes ella había aparecido en mi alcoba a mitad de la noche, mostrándose ansiosa y caliente. Y si bien ese día ella no había tenido un examen estaba bastante seguro de si tenía uno en los siguientes dos días. ¿sucedería lo mismo en las siguientes semanas? ¿la ansiedad y el estrés por sus exámenes la harían buscarme para desahogarse de nuevo?

Mi monstruo interior, estaba haciendo una fiesta de tan solo imaginarlo.

-¿y qué hay contigo?- Charlie llamó mi atención al ver que me había quedado callado de nuevo. - ¿como te tratan los días detrás del volante?

-no puedo quejarme- dije- ya me he acostumbrado bastante a la rutina y… me llevo mejor con Rosalie.

-¿de verdad?

-sí- respondí evitando demostrar más de lo que realmente era.

-¿y qué con su novio? ¿aún sigue viéndose con ese tipo?

-no. Eso ya terminó

-¿tu lo terminaste?- Charlie rió ante esa idea.

-Dios… ¿de verdad? ¿ por qué iba a meterme yo en su vida amorosa?- él se encogió de hombros- No, ella…- yo hice un pausa intentando pensar en que decirle sobre lo que había ocurrido en realidad. ¿ella no le habría dicho nada?¿ o él solo estaba poniéndome a prueba?- terminó con él después de enterarse que estaba engañandola.

-oh…- Charlie entonces se mostró sorprendido- ¿de verdad? oh, ella debe de haber llorado mucho

Más de lo que debería. Un tipo como ese no merecía sus lágrimas, menos aún después de hacerle algo como eso.

-si- respondí

-¿así que tu la consolaste?- él alzó sus cejas de forma insinuante y yo le puse los ojos en blanco. Oh, aquí vamos de nuevo. ¿esto era en serio? ¿por que él tenía tantos deseos de que yo estuviera con ella? No es como si yo no quisiera lo mismo, pero… había algo tan raro en que él quisiera actuar casi de celestino con nosotros dos. Además… ella y yo no estábamos precisamente pasando por una etapa de romance ahora mismo… sino todo lo contrario.

-Charlie…- yo negué con la cabeza- ¿ya déjalo quieres?

-vi cómo la mirabas la última vez que la trajiste. No soy estúpido- esta vez él sonó serio.

-se que no lo eres, pero aun así eso no significa que…

-solo no la lastimes ¿de acuerdo?- él me interrumpió- ya ha pasado por mucho por su cuenta y ahora tampoco me tiene a mi cerca. Así que… tu debes cuidarla por mi mientras yo sigo metido aquí dentro, intentando ganar algo más de tiempo.

-lo sé.

Palmeando mi hombro, Charlie me sonrió y luego compartió conmigo uno de los trozos de pastel que Mary había enviado para él, guardándose el otro para el día siguiente.

Para cuando regrese a la casa, estaba tan molido que me fui directo a la cama.

Había sido mucho por un día, me dije. Aún así, la tarde de primer imagen que apareció en mi cabeza cuando cerré mis ojos, fue la de Rosalie sobre el sofá de mi departamento.

Ella metida en ese conjunto de encaje color durazno y esa falda negra, gimiendo y tocandose mientras me veía a mi hacer lo mismo, por completo ida.

Mierda….

Sin siquiera resistirme a ese pensamiento, baje mis pantalones de chándal y me toque una vez más. Mentiría si dijera que no me había quedado caliente después de hacer que ella se corriera con mis dedos, esa tarde, sentada a horcadas sobre mi.

Sintiendo como la sangre comenzaba a acumularse, moví mi mano un poco más rápido, imaginando, esta vez, que era su mano la que estaba buscando complacerme en lugar de la mía.

Solo entonces y apenas un par de minutos después me corrí con fuerza antes de quedarme dormido.

* * *

**capítulo 11... creo que solo sigo alargando su expectativa. jajaja. no me odien por eso. aún nos quedan varios capítulos más así por di se lo preguntaba, así que para quienes los disfruten, espero lo hagan y el resto... solo tengan un poco de paciencia.**

**pregunta a ustedes, mis lectoras: ¿que opinan del romance entre Rose y Emmett? ¿les gustaría que fueran muy románticos de entrada o poco a poco? ¿algun gesto en particular o situación que les gustaría que escriba sobre?**

**háganmelo saber en sus comentarios..**

**saludos a todas !**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	12. 12 Como liberar estrés

**La hija del senador**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Como liberar el estrés**

ROSALIE POV

Había tenido que soportar a Jessica y su séquito hablando mal de mí durante casi toda la clase, pero no deje que eso me hiciera sentir menos o arruinaran mi desempeño en la clase.

Incluso Alec estuvo detrás de mi, corrigiendo mis brazos durante la mitad del precalentamiento, para luego seguir observando durante el resto de la clase como si hubiera algo malo conmigo.

¿Sabría algo que yo no? ¿Mis compañeras habían dicho algo?

Intentando hacer caso omiso a eso, me quedé ensayando después de hora para mí audición hasta que no quedó más nadie en el edificio y yo perdi nocion del tiempo, únicamente queriendo hacer mi rutina perfecta.

-deberías irte a casa Rose- dijo Alec terminando de apagar las luces del estudio, excepto en la sala en la que yo estaba- tus pies doleran mañana y te necesito bien para la clase.

-no puedo fallar de nuevo.- dije- necesito más horas de práctica.

-si, pero no todas en un mismo día- dijo con el semblante serio- aún tienes un par de semanas más para seguir perfeccionando esos giros. No está tan terrible como la última vez.

Yo suspiré y entonces apague la música, dejando todo el estudio finalmente en silencio.

-si fallas no será el fin del mundo. Aún eres la principal aqui. Sé que no es lo mismo, pero eres realmente buena. Y si lo quieres podrías dar clases en un año o dos aqui.

Pero eso no era lo que yo quería.

-vamos, toma tu abrigo y ve a casa. De lo contrario tu padre va a demandarme por tenerte tanto tiempo aquí dentro. Probablemente debe hablar mal de mi cada noche mientras tú llegas tarde a cenar.

-como si a el le importara- dije- él solo paga por todo.

-el dinero ayuda- acordó- no lo es todo, lo sé. Pero en tu caso, y con tu apellido te abrirá muchas puertas.

Eso aún no había sucedido. Aun con el apellido de mi padre y su trabajo, yo no había logrado entrar a la ABT 3 años atras.

-lo harás bien esta vez- dijo- estás en buen estado finalmente y estás saludable, no como la última vez- él me miró con decepción, recordando obviamente mis peores momentos.

-¿acaso crees que a ellos les importa si estoy saludable o no?

Quitándome mis zapatillas, las metí en mi bolso y me puse mi abrigo antes de salir al corredor para calzarme mis zapatos, los únicos que quedaban allí junto a los suyos.

-desde luego que sí- dijo él- lo último que necesitan es estar lidiando con una chica que se la pasa vomitando y termina desmayada porque no puede consigo misma. ¿ cómo podrían trabajar con alguien así?

Alec se quitó sus zapatillas de baile y las dejó sobre el mueble de la entrada mientras iba a abrir la puerta del estudio, dejando entrar la luz del corredor y se calzaba sus botas.

Caminando hacia afuera, el apagó las últimas luces y entonces cerró la puerta con llave.

-no vuelvas a presionarte tanto- me dijo- para eso estoy yo aquí. Así que no lo hagas. - yo asentí con la cabeza- sea lo que este pasando en tu vida ahora, te está haciendo bien, así que continua asi. Y no escuches a tus compañeras. Jessica ni siquiera pasó las preliminares para la ABT, por eso habla a tus espaldas

Así que él la había escuchado también. Sin embargo, no había llamado su atención en clase, tal vez no queriendo mostrarse parcial con nadie, mucho menos conmigo. Claramente aún recordaba cómo había tenido que lidiar con una Rosalie de 16 años y sus problemas alimenticios en ese entonces. Regañandome a solas, pero defendiéndome frente a mis compañeras antes de que tuviera que dejar las clases por un buen tiempo hasta que estuve mejor.

-lo se- dije - y gracias.

-ahora ve a casa, vamos. Ve y pon esos pies es hielo. mañana te necesito como nueva.

Despidiéndome de él, baje las escaleras rápidamente mientras él esperaba el ascensor.

Afuera, Emmett estaba metido en el auto, con sus ojos entrecerrandose.

-ya podemos irnos - dije deslizándome en el asiento trasero y déjando mi bolso en el suelo del auto.

-claro, seguro- el puso el auto en marcha luego de bostezar y comenzó a conducir sin decir más nada.

Tal vez solo estaba cansado me dije, así que lo dejé pasar.

Y para mí suerte, no tuve que enfrentarme con la furia de mi padre al llegar a casa, como yo había creído, siendo que al final él y mi madre habían salido a cenar afuera.

Las luces de comedor y también las de la cocina estaban apagadas. Incluso Mary se había ido de la casa, probablemente no queriendo perderse su propia cena, mientras yo seguía ensayando hasta tarde en el estudio.

Sin embargo, había dejado para mí dos trozos de tarta de pollo, envueltos en papel film sobre la encimera de la cocina.

Calentandolos en el microondas, cené sola en la cocina y luego metí los platos al lavavajillas, yendo a mi habitación con un par de bolsas con hielo que ya estaban esperándome en el congelador.

Los días que siguieron fueron de lo más estresantes, tanto que apenas tuve tiempo para mí misma o para hacer algo más con Emmett. Mis entregas de informes y exámenes, junto con mis prácticas estaban tomando todo mi tiempo, dejando nada disponible para hacer otra cosa. Y desde luego, subiendo mis niveles de ansiedad y estrés hasta el techo.

Apenas en una semana había tenido dos finales y ese viernes tendría el último, de esa semana al menos, sin contar los 3 trabajos que había tenido que entregar para otras materias.

Sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar de tanto memorizar información, que junto con mis pocas horas de sueño y estrés acumulado por esa semana, mi cuerpo podía sentir literalmente la tensión rogando por salir de alguna manera.

Jugando con mis dedos en el borde del libro frente a mi, releí por enésima vez el mismo párrafo, sintiéndome caliente y nerviosa.

Antes lo habría dejado pasar, o me habría encargado yo del asunto, pero desde que Emmett me había tocado y había logrado que yo me corriera dos veces solo usando sus dedos, no había podido quitar ese recuerdo de mi cabeza.

Ah… no era justo.

Tenía que estudiar. Tenía poco más de una hora antes de mi examen y mi cabeza se había detenido, pensando únicamente en una sola cosa, una que solo una persona podía darme.

Bufando, volví a releer el mismo párrafo, dándome cuenta de que eso no entraría en mi cabeza sin importar cuánto lo intentara.

Alice y Bella, frente a mí, sin embargo, no podían estar más inmersas en su lectura, completamente ajenas a lo que sucedía conmigo.

-necesito ir por unos libros - dije a ambas en voz baja- volveré en un rato

-esta bien- contestó Bella mientras Alice simplemente asentía con la cabeza.

Tomando mis cosas y metiéndolas en mi bolso sin mucho cuidado, me levanté de la mesa y me fui de allí, en busca de Emmett.

Tomando el último corredor del edificio de historia, apresure el paso hasta llegar al patio. Solo entonces vi a lo lejos el coche negro aparcado donde el me había dejado esa mañana.

Bingo

Acercándome a su puerta, miré por la pequeña rendija de la ventana que él había dejado abierta y pude verlo recostado sobre asiento con sus ojos entrecerrados. Le di un par de golpes suaves a la ventanilla y unos segundos después Emmett abrió sus ojos, volviéndose a verme con sorpresa.

Apartándome para que él abriera la puerta del conductor,espere hasta que el saliera del coche para hablarle.

-¿Sucedió algo?- yo negué- crei que estarías en la biblioteca repasando para tu examen, dijiste…

-se lo que dije- lo interrumpi- pero ya no puedo seguir estudiando. Ya no puedo…. -suspiré y lo miré a los ojos con suplica- no con todo esto en mi cabeza. Estoy tan estresada y necesito…- yo le puse mi casa de perrito evitándome tener que terminar esa frase.

Observandome de lado, Emmett sonrió y lamió sus labios, comprendiendo rápidamente a que me refería.

-no creo que sea un buen momento para hacer otra escapada. No hay forma de que pueda traerte de regreso al campus en… - el miro su reloj por un segundo antes de continuar- menos de una hora y que eso nos de tiempo…

-no necesitamos ir a ningún lado. Sólo… sube al auto.- pedí señalandole el asiento trasero del mismo.

Sonriendo complacido ante mi repentino ataque y seguridad y desesperación. Él abrió la puerta de atrás y se deslizó sobre el asiento, esperando que yo hiciera lo mismo.

Mirando hacia ambos lados, casi como un reflejo, para asegurarme de que nadie estuviera viéndonos, me meti en el auto junto a él, cerrando la puerta una vez que estuve dentro.

-entonces…- él me observó con curiosidad- ¿Que es lo que tienes en la cabeza que te tiene de esa forma?

Besandolo sin reparos, lo tome por la nuca mientras él me respondía con deseo y ganas, pegando mi cuerpo con el suyo.

Y él besaba tan bien… que no parecía que nadie pudiera superarlo. Mientras me ayudaba a subirme a horcadas sobre él, sus labios juguetearon con mi cuello, a la par que yo sentía mi centro palpitar, casi rogando que le prestarán algo de atención.

Aferrando mis manos a sus hombros, empuje mi cadera contra la suya con necesidad, antes de sentir a Emmett, tomándome por la cintura para empujarme contra él, acelerando el ritmo de la fricción entre ambos, aún sobre la ropa.

Gemidos involuntarios comenzaron a salir de mi boca al sentir su dureza entre mis piernas empujando deseosa por salir. Mierda…

-solo haz que pare- Gemí sobre su oido- tocame…

Sin dudarlo, sus manos fueron debajo de mi falda y sus dedos se presionaron contra mis húmedas bragas.

-oh, nena… mira cómo estas- jadeó él con la voz ronca exitandome aún más. Yendo arriba y abajo con sus dedos aún sobre mis bragas yo gemi y moví mi cadera contra sus dedos ya sin soportarlo.

\- quítate la blusa- pidió aún sin detenerse y viéndome, esperando que yo lo hiciera.

Quitando rápidamente los botones que tenía al frente, abrí mi blusa, dejando que el viera mi sostén de encaje, color hueso, que me había puesto esa mañana.

Soltando un jadeo, él beso mi cuello y apartó su mano de mi centro, para acariciar mis pechos con necesidad. Ahuecandolos entre sus manos, yo gemi, antes de sentirlo titoneando mis pezones hacia afuera, pellizandolos entre la punta de sus dedos.

-Emmett….por favor- gemi sobre su oído a sin soportarlo más- por favor, solo… mierda… deja que hacerme sufrir

Una ligera risa escapó de sus labios y sin dudarlo él hizo mis bragas hacia abajo antes de lamer sus dedos y llevarlos directamente a mi centro haciendo que toda mi piel se erizara.

Oh mierda.

Sus labios se dirigieron a mi cuello trazando un camino por mi mandíbula antes de comenzar a besar y chupar mi piel, con sus dedos aún torturandome sin descanso.

Sin siquiera detenerme a pensar, moví mi cadera contra sus dedos, solo ansiando que la tensión se fuera.

Gimiendo ya sin importarme más nada, hice a un lado mi sostén, y pellizque mis pezones, haciendo que él dejara de besar mi cuello para verme, por completo fascinado.

Lo bueno es que el y yo no necesitábamos hablar mucho, me dije. Él comprendía lo que quería sin que tuviera que decírselo. Sin embargo esa mañana, él parecía querer escucharme admitir mi propia debilidad.

-¿Ah sí que esto es lo que querías?- dijo al verme ya por completo desesperada y moviendo sus dedos en círculos sobre mi clítoris antes de empujarlos contra mi entrada - ¿Correrte?

-si… -gemi sintiendo sus dedos penetrandome ligeramente mientras me sujetaba de sus hombros.

-¿Por eso viniste a buscarme? ¿Por qué estabas caliente?- yo gemi como respuesta mientras sus dedos empujaban un poco más en mi interior- ¿Por qué querías que yo te hiciera venirte?

-si…Si….Si

Ah y entonces que él me hablara, solo consiguió ponerme más caliente.

-bien, eso es lo que haré entonces- gruñó, volviendo a mover sus dedos muy rápido sobre mis pliegues y luego mi clítoris antes de que mi cuerpo se rindiera ante su toque con un fuerte grito.

Intentando calmar los espasmos, yo me sostuve de sus brazos y volví a mirarlo a los ojos sin dar crédito al modo en que él había conseguido hacer que me corriera.

Sonriendome con descaro y muy satisfecho de sí mismo, Emmett volvió a besarme, mientras sus manos volvían una vez más a mis pechos; está vez acariciando mis pezones, trazando suaves círculos sobre ellos.

-eres preciosa- susurro entre mis labios antes volver a tocarme consiguiendo que mi centro, ya demasiado sensible, casi temblara.

-ah... Emmett…- gemi

Retorciéndome contra sus dedos, el bajó sus labios por mi cuello, dejando un camino de besos, hasta llegar a mis pechos. Lamiendo uno de ellos, yo. Contuve la respiración mientras sentía sus dedos jugar conmigo sin piedad.

-hazlo de nuevo- me alentó apresurando sus dedos y moviendo su lengua sobre mi pezon izquierdo obligándome a echar mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Pude escuchar entonces mi teléfono sonando, aún adentro de mi bolso. Eran mensajes y llamadas, pero ahora mismo yo no podía atender ninguna de ellas.

Enterrando mis uñas sobre su camisa, gemi y sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, demasiado cerca de la liberación mientras Emmett movía sus dedos rápidamente sobre mi centro.

Mierda…

Mi estómago se tensó y un segundo después cai rendida sobre su cuerpo, tras otro increíble orgasmo.

Tomándome unos minutos para recomponerme, simplemente me quedé así, tendida sobre él, jadeando, aún con la respiración entrecortada y sintiéndome increíblemente satisfecha.

Mi teléfono volvió a sonar y entonces me dije a mi misma que era el momento de devolverle a Emmett un poco de lo que él me había dado.

Besandolo con ganas comencé a desabotonar sus pantalones cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar con insistencia una vez más.

Obviandolo, lo acaricie sobre sus pantalones, sintiendo su dureza. Ah… ¿Cómo se sentiría tenerlo entre mis manos?

No había terminado de bajar el cierre cuando un par de golpes sobre la puerta del auto consiguieron que ambos nos sobresaltaramos.

Llevando una mano al pecho, me gire hacia la derecha, viendo entonces a Alice parada frente a la puerta del conductor.

Desde luego, ella no podía ver nada hacia adentro debido a los vidrios polarizados y nublados, pero quizás si había escuchado algo…

Viendo que no recibía respuesta, ella volvió a tocar la puerta antes de llamar a Emmett.

Mierda.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él al verme

\- solo contesta- susurré

-¿Si?

-oh, Emmett, hola. Estoy buscando a Rose.- dijo mi amiga- ¿La has visto?

-ella está aquí conmigo- contestó él antes de que yo pudiera decirle algo más. Mierda. ¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera iba a molestarse en negarlo?

-oh- Alice parecía sorprendida mientras yo lo podía creerme esa situación- esto… Rose. Debemos irnos. El examen comenzará en menos de diez minutos y cambiaron nuestro salón. Estuve llamándote, pero nunca contestaste.

-mierda- volviéndome a ver a Emmett suspiré y quite mis manos de sus pantalones. ¿Es que no había podido darnos otros quince o veinte minutos? Entonces yo al menos habría podido complacerlo a él también.

-está bien- dijo él, casi resignado- solo ve. No te preocupes.

-no entiendo cómo pasó tan rápido el tiempo- expliqué -no es que no quiera… por qué de verdad quería…- yo le puse un puchero y él sonrió a medias, claramente decepcionado- pero de verdad tengo que irme. Si no apruebo está examen…

-tendras que recursar el año siguiente, lo sé. Ya me lo dijiste- yo asentí- está bien, ve. Vamos, anda. No te preocupes por mi. Estudiaste mucho para esto, no lo arruines.

-si…- acomodando mi sostén de nuevo en su sitio y abrochando mi blusa, lo miré a los ojos sintiendome algo culpable.

\- ve y destrozalos- dijo giñandome un ojo- yo estaré aquí cuando regreses.

-bien, pero…- yo lo miré sin saber bien como decirselo- no hagas nada ¿Esta bien?

-¿Nada con…?

-con eso… - dije señalando con mi dedos el bulto en sus pantalones- yo quiero hacerlo.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Emmett se ensanchó

-hablo en serio- advertí- no quiero que tú te hagas cargo ya sabes… quiero hacerlo yo. Te lo debo por lo de recién.

-no me debes nada- dijo el- fue todo un placer

Oh, y el hecho de que él dijera eso, solo me hizo ansiara recompensarlo aún más.

-bien, pero aún así quiero hacerlo. Quiero ser yo la que te haga llegar...- pedí mientras presionaba el contorno de su polla con mis dedos- así que espero que aún sigas así para cuando regrese

-esta bien- acordó- solo… no me hagas esperar 3 horas por qué entonces tendré que hacerme cargo yo.

Riendome inocentemente, le di un beso en los labios antes de bajarme de su regazo y acomodar mi ropa de regreso en su sitio.

-al menos ahora ya no estarás más tensa- dijo muy satisfecho consigo mismo- esperemos que eso ayude.

Sonriendole como una tonta, terminé de ponerme las bragas y entonces me baje del auto, tomando mi bolso del suelo.

-te veré en un rato- dije abriendo la puerta.

-aqui estaré- respondió el aún sentado en la parte trasera del auto, sin ninguna intención de moverse de allí.

Solo entonces me enfrente a la cara de mi amiga, quien no parecía dar crédito a esa situación.

-¿Está lista?- yo asentí- bien vamos.

Ella comenzó a caminar y yo la seguí, apresurando mis pasos, para ir andando a su lado.

-¿Estabas haciendo lo que yo creo que estabas haciendo? -pregunto conteniendo una sonrisa.

-no- dije- aún no me he acostado con él y no pienso hacerlo en la parte de atrás del auto. - de momento, al menos, dijo mi voz interior- sólo estaba… descargandome un poco

Ella cubrió su boca intentando contener la risa.

-oh, por dios …- dijo aún riendo- y yo preocupándome por ti… - ella negó con su cabeza y me miró a los ojos aún divertida- dijiste que irías por unos libros y nunca más regresaste. Cuando me volví a buscarte, me di cuenta de sus nisiquiera estabas en la biblioteca y como no contestaste tu teléfono, pensé que quizás algo había ocurrido- explicó- pero cuando ví tu auto estacionado, algo no me cerró, así que pensé en preguntarle a tu chófer si te había visto.

-bueno, la verdad es que necesitaba otros libros- dije- creí que los había dejado en el coche esta mañana, y entonces Emmett y yo terminamos ...

-¿Estudiando juntos?- Alice me miró como si no se tragara una palabra de lo que yo acababa de decirle.

-Estaba tensa ¿Está bien? Sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar y él sólo estaba ayudándome a relajarme. Pensé en hacerlo yo misma en el baño, pero la verdad es que la idea de que lo hiciera él era mucho mejor.

Mi amiga se rió, finalmente comprendiendo por qué me había ido tan repentinamente.

-¿Dónde está Bella a todo esto?

-se quedó en el aula, en caso de que yo no te encontrará y tuviera que ganar algo de tiempo hasta que llegaramos.

Apresurando mi paso, busqué mi teléfono en mi bolso y miré la hora. Aún nos quedaban un par de minutos antes de que se cerrarán las puertas.

Vi entonces todos los mensajes y llamadas que tenía de Alice. Había escuchado algunos en el auto, pero entonces lo había podido contestar, siendo que estaba demasiado ocupada vaciando mi mente aunque fuera por solo un rato.

Viendo que apenas nos quedaban unos 20 metros hasta el aula, ambas nos apresuramos, ocupando entonces los asientos que Bella había apartado para nosotras al fondo del salón.

Dejando mi bolso en el suelo, apoye mi trasero contra el banco de madera, soltando entonces un jadeo ahogado al darme cuenta de lo mojadas que habían terminado mis bragas.

Oh… si, eso iba a ser un recordatorio constante de lo que me esperaba en el auto en cuanto terminara con mi examen.

Recibiendo mi hoja con preguntas luego de que él profesor cerrará las puertas, me dije a mi misma tres cosas antes de comenzar a escribir:

1.Tenía que responder todas las preguntas bien, por qué necesitaba una buena calificación para mantener mis promedios

2\. Tenía que hacerlo rápido para poder terminar lo que había comenzado con Emmett, quien ahora mismo debía de estar en el auto por completo caliente y sin tener idea de cuánto yo iba a tardarme.

3\. Tenía que llevar conmigo un par de bragas de repuesto en mi bolso de ahora en adelante si pensaba continuar haciendo ese tipo de cosas y no quería andar por el campus mojada y exitada por el resto de la mañana

* * *

**Se que todas deben de estar ansiosas o enojadas por qué me tardé tanto en actualizar, pero la verdad es que no me encontraba bien como para terminar este capítulo.****la semana pasada, que tenía pensado acabar con este capítulo, se fue uno de mis perritos, un cachorro, que había estado enfermo por un par de semanas y que finalmente se fue de mi lado. Y literalmente sentí que todo mi mundo se partía en dos.**

**No quiero dar demasiados detalles por qué probablemente a ustedes tampoco les interese, pero si espero que aquellas que tienen mascotas o las tuvieron puedan comprender por lo que estoy pasando.**

**aún después de una semana sigo intentando levantar mi ánimo y retomar mi rutina, así que lamento si el capítulo no es muy largo o no es lo que esperaban.**

**intentaré no tardar tanto en mi próxima actualización, siendo que ya he terminado con todas mis cosas de la universidad.**

**en fin, saludos a todas. espero tengan una buena semana y mucha salud para todas.**

**Bella McCartney Darcy **


	13. 13 No tan inexperta

**La hija del senador**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación._

* * *

**Capítulo 13: no tan inexperta**

EMMETT POV

Había pasado una hora y media.

Una hora y media desde que ella se había ido, dejándome en ese estado y sin que yo supiera cuando iba a regresar.

Mierda.

¿Cuánto podría demorar un examen?

Al subirme al auto con ella y cojermela con los dedos, no tenía idea de que terminaría en el auto caliente y duro por tanto tiempo, creyendo que entonces yo me sacaría las ganas o ella me ayudaría a hacerlo.

Quitándome la corbata, la dejé en el asiento delantero, junto con mi saco, que me lo había quitado hacía ya un buen rato.

Había estado mirando el reloj cada quince minutos más o menos, debatiéndome si debía deshacerme de ese problema o no. Le había dicho que iba a esperarla luego de su me pidiera con esos ojos de perrito triste, solo imaginándome que es lo que haría conmigo en cuanto regresara.

Ah…

Y si le había ido mal en su exámen y ya no quería hacerlo cuando regresaba ¿Entonces qué?

¿Qué pasaría si ella cambiaba de opinión y no volvía sino hasta la hora en que debía llevarla a su estudio de baile?

Suspirando, me hundí en el asiento de cuero del auto y evite volver a mirar el reloj.

Y cuando pensé que ya no quedaba esperanza, la puerta del coche se abrió, dejándome ver a Rosalie con una sonrisa en sus labios, y esa falda roja , bajo la cual había disfrutado meter mis manos una hora atrás.

Metiéndose en el auto, me hice hacia atrás, terminando casi recostado en el asiento trasero, mientras ocupaba el lugar que quedaba frente a mí, sentándose entre mis piernas.

-¿Me esperaste?- pregunto, en tanto yo me daba cuenta que ahora ella llevaba su cabello atado en una coleta, en lugar de suelto, como lo había tenido antes de irse.

Sin saber qué decir, simplemente asentí con la cabeza, haciendo que su sonrisa se hiciera aún más grande.

Llevando sus manos a mis pantalones, ella me los quitó a toda prisa, junto con mi ropa interior, antes de tomarme entre sus manos y comenzar a acariciarme con un ritmo lento pero tortuoso.

Entonces no supe si fue la calentura o que, pero cuando ella se hizo hacia adelante y comenzó a chuparmela, mi cabeza simplemente se detuvo.

Su boca se movía con dulzura a lo largo de mi dureza mientras yo me impedía a mi mismo jadear demasiado fuerte, disfrutando de cada toque de su lengua y sus labios contra mi polla.

Ah… y yo que pensaba que ella no tendría mucha idea de lo que hacía , pero al parecer en esto tenía experiencia, no sabía cuánta, pero tampoco pregunté.

Supiera o no lo que estaba haciendo, yo me dedique a disfrutarlo, sin decir nada más que cuánto eso me estaba gustando.

Acaricie su mejilla una o dos veces mientras la veía meterme en su boca, casi llegando hasta el fondo se su garganta, haciendo que yo dejara caer mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Eso era el bendito cielo.

Sus ojos observandome mientras su boca me daba placer junto con sus manos, que algo tímidas, tocaban un poco aquí y allá, llevándome lentamente al límite.

Empujando apenas su cabeza contra mi, ella abrió sus labios como respuesta y chupo con fuerza, haciendo que lo único que yo deseara en ese momento fuera deshacerme en su boca.

-Rose…- la llamé por primera vez, en lugar de por su nombre completo, solo queriendo advertirle lo que sucedería si ella continuaba haciendo lo mismo .

Y casi como si yo la hubiera alentado a continuar con eso, ella masajeó mi base mientras chupaba con fuerza mi punta, viéndome a los ojos y consiguiendo que yo me corriera con fuerza en su garganta unos segundos después.

Y fue entonces, cuando ella se trago todo lo que yo había estado conteniendo durante esa hora y media, que sentí como si ya pudiera morirme tranquilo.

Dejando que todo mi cuerpo se relajara, me desplome sobre el asiento, cerrando mis ojos e intenté terminar de procesar lo que acababa de suceder.

Si esa no había sido la mejor mamada que me habían dado en mi vida, no debía de estar muy lejos.

Volviendo a abrir mis ojos, observe a Rose lamiendo sus labios, mirándome de forma casi inocente, esperando que la felicitara por lo que había hecho, dándole mi aprobación.

Incluso cuando lo que acabara de hacer conmigo no hubiera tenido nada de inocente.

-¿Y que tal estuvo?- pregunto mientras yo terminaba de abotonar mis pantalones.

-¿De verdad necesitas preguntarlo?- respondí acariciando su mejilla. Ella no dijo nada- increíble, fue… increible- dije aún sin poder quitar esa sonrisa de mi cara y aún sin poder creerme lo que acababa de pasar.

-bien- ella me sonrió de regreso mientras se sentaba frente a mi.

-¿No era la primera vez que hacías eso, verdad?

Porque si lo era, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-no…- ella mordió su labio inferior, mostrándose avergonzada- tampoco es como si lo hubiera hecho un millón de veces, pero que creo que cubrí con lo básico ¿No es cierto?

Yo asenti con la cabeza, aún sorprendido.

¿Lo básico? ¿Así que ella consideraba eso lo básico?

Oh mierda… ¿Acaso podría haber sido mejor? ¿Mejor que dejar que yo me corriera en su boca? Cuando la mayoría de las chicas lo odiaba… ella solo lo había aceptado sin decir quejarse , casi disfrutandolo tanto como yo.

¿Que era exactamente lo que ella había aprendido en todo ese tiempo?

-¿entonces lo único que tu…No…hiciste fue tener...?

-si- ella respondió antes de que siquiera hubiera terminado de hablar, probablemente aún sintiéndose tímida o avergonzada al respecto.

-entiendo- dije dedicándole una sonrisa amable.

No quería apresurarla, de verdad que no. Ademas, después de lo que acabábamos de hacer, podíamos seguir así por un buen tiempo si ella lo deseaba.

Mi pregunta solo había sido por curiosidad, eso era todo.

-no es que no haya querido hacerlo antes, solo…- un suspiro profundo salió de sus labios mientras ella me miraba a los ojos, intentando explicarse- que los pocos chicos con los que he salido… A escondidas de mi padre claro está- aclaró- nunca sentí que realmente quisiera hacerlo con ellos ¿Sabes? Jugar estaba bien, pero no sentí que quisiera hacer algo más que solo eso.

Entonces eso había sido.

Podía entenderlo. Que debido a su padre y sus limitaciones no hubiera podido experimentar muchas cosas, y el hecho de que lo hubiera hecho pese a todo eso era casi increíble. Así como que esa misma inexperiencia, sumada a tipos que probablemente no supieron satisfacerla… la habían hecho mantenerse al margen del sexo en si mismo. Solo divirtiéndose eventualmente cuando lo necesitaba, pero nunca traspasando sus propios límites.

-¿Y como te sientes conmigo?

Si, la inevitable pregunta.

-eres diferente

-¿Diferente?

\- si- ella sonrió como si eso le agradara- eres mayor. Los chicos con los que estuve siempre tenían mi edad. Y no lo sé, no eres como ellos, tal vez no sea solo cuestión de la edad… tal vez es otra cosa

Tal vez sea el hecho de que yo pude hacer con ella algo que ellos no. Cómo venirse, múltiples veces, dejando mi propio placer en segundo lugar.

Algo que había aprendido a apreciar con el tiempo, siendo que a mis diesciocho o veinte años no hacía.

-tal vez sea que venimos de mundos diferentes. - le dije- Después de todo, sino hubiera sido por este trabajo nunca nos habríamos conocido.

-si…- ella sonrió - supongo que no habría conocido a un ex soldado en la universidad o en mi estudio de ballet. - ella concluyó- Quizás por mi padre… en la alguna fiesta… pero no habría sido lo mismo.

Yo estuve de acuerdo.

-y me gustaría hacerlo contigo- añadió- a acostarnos me refiero

Yo me quedé sin palabras. Esa noche cuando ella había venido a mi alcoba había dicho lo mismo, y en su lugar habíamos terminado solo besándonos, para luego seguir con este tipo de juegos. Desde luego, yo albergaba la esperanza de que ella quisiera hacerlo en algún momento, después de todo eso, pero nadie podía asegurarlo.

-Cuando termine con mis exámenes y… este más tranquila- agregó- creo que entonces estaría bien ¿Que dices?

-lo que sea que tú quieras está bien- dije

Acercándose a mi, ella me besó en los labios con dulzura antes de volver a verme a los ojos con una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-me alegra que hayas aceptado este trabajo - dijo

-tambien yo.

Y esa tarde, mientas ella estaba en su estudio de danza fui a ver a Charlie, aprovechando el tiempo muerto y que el hospital estaba considerablemente más cerca de allí que de su universidad.

Pasandome por la heladería a la que ella me había llevado una tarde, compré un pote de helado para ambos y lo lleve conmigo, a escondidas en el bolso que tenía en el auto, solo queriendo darle un gusto a mi viejo amigo.

Sin embargo, no conté con que él notara mi cambio de humor, o en todo caso nisiquiera yo mismo lo había notado después de lo que había sucedido entre Rosalie y yo esa mañana.

Y al parecer lo tenía escrito en toda la cara.

-te ves muy bien hoy- dijo mientras le daba una cucharada a su helado

\- todo va bien- respondí

-más que bien, por tu cara- él me sonrió con complicidad- dime ¿Que han estado haciendo ustedes dos?

-nada de lo que debas enterarte

Charlie se rió con ganas y por un segundo me preocupe al escuchar la máquina que marcaba los latidos de su corazón acelerarse un poco.

-oh, vamos ¿A quien voy a decírselo de cualquier forma? ¿A mí enfermera?

-¿Marco no ha venido a verte?

\- solo vino una vez, para arreglar un asunto de papeles y eso. Después no ha venido más nadie aparte de ti.

Yo negué con la cabeza. Eso era una mierda.

-intentare venir por la mañana, mientas Rose está en la universidad, entonces no tendré que salir de la casa con Marco vigilando mis talones.

-no es tan malo, solo hace su trabajo- dijo Charlie.- el problema es que Carlisle le ha dado mucho poder y cree que está por encima de todos nosotros

-¿Carlisle?

-el senador Hale

-ahh…- así que ese era su nombre. El del padre de Rosalie, el represivo y controlador.

-pero volviendo al tema…- Charlie dijo mientras se incoporaba en la camilla y venía a sentarse junto a mi en el sillón, con el gran pote de helado en sus manos

-dime, ¿Como están tú y Rose?

-todo está bien- dije- ella es …- yo suspiré- todo un caso

-¿Estás enamorado?

-Dios Charlie…

El se rió con ganas.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Solo hemos estado jugando, yo follandola con los dedos y ella chupándomela en la parte de atrás del auto? Ella aún era virgen y yo solo me lo estaba tomando con calma.

-no hay nada de malo con que lo estés- me dijo- Rosalie es una buena chica. Sería bueno verte con alguien así para variar. O al menos verte con alguien.

-¿Tu crees que su padre pensará lo mismo?

Charlie negó con la cabeza

-el realmente no puede opinar sobre quién se enamora su hija o no. Es decir puede impedirle que lo vea, pero creeme, ella encontrará la manera de hacerlo igualmente. Ya lo ha hecho antes.

Así que básicamente él estaba alentándome a continuar divirtiéndome con ella. Más bien a que me involucrara sentimentalmente en lugar de físicamente, pero era presisamente al revés de lo que nosotros estábamos haciendo.

-asi que ustedes dos terminaron juntos después de todo ¿Eh?

-Charlie no estamos juntos, no juntos "juntos" como tú crees.

-oh, tu y tu generación con eso de no ponerle etiquetas a las cosas, solo hacen que todo el mundo acabe más confundido de lo que debería.- me acuso- ¿Que se supone que significa eso?

-que estamos conociendonos y que… estamos yendo con calma.

-claro…- el se llevó otra cucharada de helado a la boca y negó con la cabeza.

\- no me mires asi- advertí

\- no juegues con ella- dijo casi como si él fuera su padre e intentará protegerla de mi. ¿Jugar? Ah… eso debía decírselo a ella, la reina de los juegos.

-no lo hago- dije

-bien, por qué ella no es como las demás chicas. No es como probablemente ninguna de las chicas con las que tú has salido antes- agregó, como si hubiera conocido a cada una de ellas. Y como si yo mismo no me hubiera dado cuenta de ello antes.

-lo se, Charlie- respondí

-se que no has tenido una relación estable en mucho tiempo, pero…- el suspiró- ella nisiquiera ha tenido una. Si… eso también lo sabía.

Sabía que pese a todo, una vez que me involucrara con ella, no sería fácil terminarlo. Ella no tenía mucha experiencia y tenía una vida limitada por muchas reglas y horarios ceñidos. Y por supuesto, su padre no ayudaba en nada, ella misma lo había admitido.

-sabes que no soy un monstruo- le dije- tampoco un mujeriego. Quizás cuando era más joven y antes del accidente era más despreocupado con mis relaciones, pero después de eso… ha sido difícil para mí también.

-tienes miedo a que te lastimen de nuevo- no era una pregunta

-no más de lo que hizo esa bomba- dije- recuperarme me ha llevado mucho tiempo. Volver a tener una vida tranquila … y me he acostumbrado a estar solo durante todo ese proceso.

-siempre es bueno tener algo de compañía- añadió el antes de continuar comiendo más helado de chocolate

-si… solo que no quiero lastimarla por qué ya no se cómo es tener a alguien a mi lado.

Al comenzar con eso, no había pensado mucho en el futuro que podría haber para ambos. El sexo solía nublar los pensamientos de la gente, impodiendoles ver otras cosas que también eran importantes. Y lo había hecho conmigo.

Me había convencido a mi mismo que podría ser bueno para ella. Enseñarle cosas, hacerla disfrutar, compartir con ella cosas que no podía haber hecho antes, y que yo tampoco había hecho. Me gustaba eso, ser… especial para alguien, sobre todo para ella, quien obviamente merecía a alguien mucho mejor que yo.

No recordaba haber sido eso para alguien más en mucho tiempo.

Y me gustaba la idea de que ella pudiera estar conmigo, y que pese a todo, me aceptara como era.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar y ver qué sucedía.

Yo llegaría tan lejos como pudiera, hasta que ella ya no me quisiera más o su padre me echara del estado al enterarse de lo que había estado haciendo con su hija.

Hasta entonces lo disfrutaría, tanto como pudiera.

Ambos nos lo mereciamos.

Y si bien ese sábado resultó también ser mi dia libre, siendo que Rosalie no tendría ensayo en su estudio por la mañana; Mis responsabilidades en la casa no me dejaron descansar o dormir hasta tarde.

Finalmente luego de varias semanas, era mi turno de encargarme de la cocina, junto con Jacob, como mi compañero.

A partir de entonces ambos nos encargariamos del desayuno por toda una semana, lo que significaba levantarse mucho más temprano de lo usual y cocinar para toda la casa.

Siempre me las había apañado bastante bien a la hora de cocinar, pero claro, no era lo mismo cocinar una comida para uno o en todo caso dos personas, como lo era preparar el desayuno para 9 personas.

Así que poniéndonos de acuerdo en que haríamos omellettes con tocino y tostadas francesas, estuvimos cerca de una hora en la cocina, batiendo y fritando hasta que todo el mundo comenzó a aparecer con sus platos, listos para comenzar su día.

Sin embargo, todo mi trabajo duro por la mañana, al parecer, tuvo su recompensa por la noche, después de cenar.

Mientras estaba en mi alcoba, para variar, buscando una película para ver en la tv, recibí un mensaje de Rosalie, preguntándome si podíamos hablar.

¿Hablar sobre qué? Fue lo primero que pensé, pero aún así le dije que estaba libre. No es como si de verdad tuviera algo mejor que hacer después de todo

Apenas unos minutos después recibí una videollamada suya, poniéndome algo ansioso.

Acomodandome en la cama, apoyando mi espalda contra el respaldo, tome una bocanada de aire y presione el botón de contestar.

Un segundo después apareció en mi pantalla, una Rosalie con su cabello atado en un moño alto y una camiseta de tirantes blanca.

Detrás de ella se ergia una pared de color rosa, con fotografías de bailarinas y algunos paisajes.

-hola- dijo

-hola

-te ves sorprendido- ella pareció divertida con esa idea.

-bueno cuando dijiste que querías hablar, pensé… no pensé que querrías hacer esto- admiti

-bueno yo pensé que podríamos entretenernos un rato. A menos que tengas algo más que hacer.

-no… no está bien- dije pasando saliva y sin saber exactamente qué es lo que ella tenía en mente.

Yo personalmente no tenía mucha experiencia en videollamadas. Es decir… habia hecho una alguna vez, pero entonces se había tratado de un trabajo, mucho tiempo atrás y desde entonces ni siquiera había vuelto a interesarme en ello.

Para ella sin embargo, parecía ser algo de lo más común, quizás acostumbrada a hacerlo con sus amigas.

-estaba sola en mi alcoba y pensé que podríamos divertimos por un rato…- ella mordisqueó su labio inferior y me dirigió una mirada que para esta altura yo conocía bien.

Si. Era ese tipo de diversión de la que ella estaba hablando.

Ah…. Mi cabeza instantáneamente terminó sacando del baúl las imágenes que había guardado de ella esa tarde en mi departamento divirtiéndose sobre el sofá.

-seguro- dije sin evitar sonreir- ¿ Cómo piensas divertirte está vez, eh?

-bueno…- ella se arrojó sobre las sábanas y levantando su teléfono me dió una buena vista de lo que llevaba puesto rápidamente antes de volver su teléfono a su rostro.

Una blusa blanca, sin sostén y un par de bragas negras. Eso era todo. Mierda...

-mis padres salieron a comer afuera- dijo- así que supongo que no deberíamos preocuparnos por el ruido

-bueno me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero aquí aún hay bastante gente.

Casi en automático, un puchero apareció en sus labios.

No. No debíamos preocuparnos por el ruido, pero eso no significaba que yo pudiera ir a su alcoba y hacer lo que quisiera porque sus padres no estaban. No. En su lugar podía permitirme otra sesión del infernal juego de "puedes mirar, pero no tocar", con la diferencia que está vez en lugar de tener a Rosalie frente a mi, en vivo y en directo, solo podía verla a través de mi teléfono.

Lo que no significaba que fuera a ponerme menos caliente.

-puedo usar mis auriculares- ofrecí, tomandolos de mi mesa de noche y luego de conectarlos por Bluetooth a mi teléfono, me los puse en la orejas, para ser yo el único que pudiera escucharla.-¿Mejor?

Rose asintió con la cabeza y se giró sobre la cama, hasta terminar apoyada sobre sus codos, con su trasero apuntando hacia arriba.

Y yo mirando a través de mi teléfono… con lo que daría por ver eso en vivo y en directo. Quien sabe, quizás podría hacerlo muy pronto si tenía en cuenta lo que ella me había dicho la última vez.

-¿Porque no te quitas la camiseta?- ella fue directa.

Sin dudarlo, yo tiré de esta hacia arriba y la deslicé sobre mi cabeza antes de arrojarla sobre el colchón.

Una vez más, ella mordió sus labios mientras me daba una larga mirada que no disimuló en absoluto.

-¿Qué hay de ti? -Pregunté- ¿ Vas a dejarme verte sin tu camiseta?

\- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?- ella me sonrió con picardía mientras jugaba con sus pies sobre su trasero.

-sí- respondí sin poder ocultar mi ansiedad.

-muy bien…- con una sonrisa en su rostro, Rose se levantó de la cama, colocando su teléfono sobre una superficie más alta y en la que me dio una buen vista de todo su cuerpo, mientras volvía a sentarse en cuclillas frente a mi.

Tomando el borde inferior de su camiseta, jugó con ella, empujándola hacia arriba sobre su estómago lentamente, y luego sobre el borde sus pechos, hasta que finalmente me dejó verlos.

-oh… eso es- dije presionando mi dureza aun sobre mis pantalones y sintiendo como la sangre comenzaba a agolparse rápidamente en esa área.

Deslizando su camiseta sobre su cabeza, ella tomó sus pezones entre sus dedos, estirandolos y retorciendolos, hasta que estos acabaron duros y apuntando hacia adelante.

Con mis ojos casi perforando la pantalla, suspiré y me toqué aún sobre la ropa mientras la veía a ella divertirse conmigo.

Mierda… ¿entonces esto era lo que todos llamaban sexo virtual? ¿eso era lo que los tipos que entraban a sitios con cámaras en vivo con chicas veían?

La diferencia es que ahora lo que yo estaba viendo, era un espectáculo privado, solo para mi; y en el que la chica del otro lado, no hacía eso por dinero o para hacerse conocida. No, ella lo hacía porque quería volar mi cabeza y ponerme tan cachondo como un adolescente.

\- ¿Vas a dejarme ver como te tocas?- susurró deteniéndose por un segundo mientras acercaba su rostro a la camara.

-¿así que eso es lo que tenías en mente?- Rose asintió con la cabeza, fingiendo hacerse la inocente.

Abriendo mis pantalones con una mano, decidí dejar mi teléfono en otra parte antes de continuar, tal y como lo había hecho ella; así que tomando una almohada, la puse frente a mi, doblandola a la mitad y coloqué mi teléfono frente a esta, haciendo que se quedara de pie y ella pudiera verme mejor. Desde allí, tenía una buena vista de mi estómago y de mi entrepierna, permitiendo que mi cabeza apenas entrara también en el plano.

Luego de hacer mis pantalones hacia abajo yo la observé, viendo como ella parecía algo impaciente.

\- ¿Esto es lo que quieres ver? - pregunté tocándome aún sobre mis boxers y aún sin poder creerme lo duro que había terminado luego de verla a ella por un par de minutos.

Rose asintió con la cabeza.

Con un lento movimiento, hice mis boxers hacia abajo, liberando mi erección para comenzar a acariciarla lentamente, cerrando mis ojos por un segundo.

Ah… mierda

Volviéndome a verla, note como ella observaba con atención como mis manos se deslizaban desde mi base, hasta la punta, moviéndose todo a lo largo de mi. Su boca estaba entreabierta y sus piernas separadas, haciendo que yo solo pudiera pensar en como se había sentido su boca sobre mi apenas unos días atrás.

-¿Mejor?-pregunto ella al verme suspirando, en una mezcla de alivio y deseo.

-si... Aunque no tan bien como si fueras tú la que lo hace- admiti

Sonriendome de forma caliente, Rose llevo una de sus manos hacia sus bragas y se tocó suavemente sobre ellas aún sin quitar sus ojos de mi, observandome con atención.

-¿No piensas hacer nada?- pregunté

-¿No puedo solo mirar?- ella se burló. ¿De verdad? Es decir ¿Para esto me había llamado? ¿Solo para verme masturbarme frente a ella? ¿Eso le gustaba?

Bien, todos tenían sus fetiches, yo también tenía los míos, pero…

-tambien me gustaría verte - pedí con la voz ronca y aún sin dejar de mover mi mano sobre mi polla, ya dura a más no poder.

Mordiendo sus labios de forma provocativa, ella metió su mano dentro de sus bragas y se tocó cerrando sus ojos y echando su cabeza hacia atrás por un segundo, antes de volver a mirarme.

-eso es…- la alenté - dime ¿Ya estabas caliente o solo tenías ganas de jugar conmigo?

-creo que un poco de ambas- ella se rió- me gusta hacer esto contigo…

-¿Si? ¿Y sueles hacerlo sola también? Cuando estás en tu habitación, caliente y estresada…

Mostrándose algo avergonzada, ella mordió sus labios y asintió con la cabeza.

Y como si necesitara más, mi cerebro solo comenzó a imaginarse los distintos escenarios posibles en esa cama, aunque no sin olvidarse el que tenía ahora justo frente a mi.

Presionando ligeramente mi base, jadeé con suavidad sin olvidarme dónde me encontraba antes de volver a tocarme con un ritmo rápido y constante.

-muéstrame como lo haces- pedí- como te tocas cuando estás sola.

Estirando su brazo fuera de la pantalla, ella se hizo con una almohada que dejó frente a ella.

Rápidamente se quitó las bragas, arrojandolas a algún lugar lejos de mi vista, y se sentó sobre su nueva adquisición, con sus piernas abiertas a cada lado de esta.

Era una almohada cilíndrica y firme. Una que inevitablemente sólo podía hacerme pensar en una cosa con una forma muy similar a esa. Una que ahora mismo latía entre mis manos, muriéndose por ocupar el lugar de esa almohada.

Solo entonces y luego de chupar sus dedos, metiéndole en su boca de un modo increíblemente provocativo, ella los llevó hasta su centro para tocarse.

Solo entonces mi habilidad para respirar normalmente comenzó a fallar.

Sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima, la vi tocarse y luego restregarse contra esa almohada, moviendo su cadera adelante y atrás mientras sus dedos jugaban sobre su clítoris y simulaba estar montando.

Recargo a peso en una de sus manos, apoyándola sobre el colchón, mientras con la otra se tocaba y gemía, solo para mí.

-oh... Dios vas a matarme- jadeé moviendo mi mano rápidamente sobre mi polla, hinchada y caliente y sin entender cómo es que había terminado en ese estado sin siquiera haberla tocado.

Ahh… no tenía doce años. Pero el modo en que ella me estaba mirando mientras se complacía, mientras movía su cadera contra sus dedos, con sus pechos rebotando mientras lo hacia... estaba trastornandome.

Retorciendo uno de sus pezones entre sus dedos, Rosalie gimió y movió su cadera con insistencia,

adelante y atrás contra la almohada, restregándose contra ella .

-dime en qué estás pensando- pedí en un jadeo ahogado - hablame, Rose…

-¿qué quieres que… que.. diga?- su voz se entrecortó a causa de sus gemidos mientras sus cejas se juntaban mostrandome su confusión.

-solo… dime lo que quieres, que es lo que te gusta… dime cuan mojada y caliente estas ahora

Mordisqueando sus labios, algo nerviosa y ralentizando momentáneamente sus movimientos, ella finalmente habló.

-estoy ...-entonces ella cubrió su boca casi avergonzada y perdiendo toda la confianza que parecía haber ganado unos segundos atrás- realmente estoy caliente- susurró aún con sus dedos tapando su boca.

Negando con la cabeza ante lo putamente adorable que ella se veía, me dije a mi mismo que eso que estaba ocurriendo entre ambos iba a terminar siendo un peligro para mi salud mental a la larga.

-me encantaría tenerte sentada sobre mi…- dije, mostrándole que es lo que quería que ella dijera, quizás alentandola a ser un poco más osada o sinverguenza- gimiendo, besando tu cuello…- apretando mis dientes por un segundo, solté mi polla, soportando la presión.- haciendo que te corras...

Casi como respuesta, ella gimió con más fuerza mientras veía cómo sus dedos frotaban rápidamente su clítoris, casi de forma desesperada.

-vamos, preciosa… dejame ver como te vienes…- pedí sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima, esa criatura, hecha un completo desastre caliente frente a mi.

-¿tu vas a correrte tambien?

Oh mierda si que que iba a hacerlo.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, moví mi mano rápidamente sobre mi erección ansiando mi propia liberación, aunque no sin antes verla a ella.

\- Dios mírate...- jadeé- desnuda y caliente, ah...- mi mano no dejo de moverse mientras tenía mis ojos puestos en su cadera- eso es, sigue así, Rose… hazlo vamos…

Gimiendo como respuesta, ella movió sus dedos con rapidez, llevando dos de ellos a su entrada para luego deslizarlos en su interior dejándome casi sin palabras.

Quizás ella fuera inexperta en algunas cosas, pero definitivamente sabía cuales eran mis puntos débiles y cómo hacerlos estallar mientras se masturbaba sobre esa almohada, con sus pezones duros y sus mejillas rosadas a causa del calor que estaba teniendo.

-Emmett…- susurró antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo con fuerza e indicando que no le quedaba mucho.

-asi, sigue así, nena- la alenté - hazlo.

Alzando su cadera hacia arriba, empujó sus dedos en su interior rápidamente, casi haciéndome recordar como o había hecho lo mismo con ella en el auto, días atrás.

Oh puta madre….

Apretando la almohada fuertemente entre una de sus manos, ella giró sus dedos con desesperación sobre su clítoris, finalmente entonces… corriendose con un buen grito.

Ya sin soportarlo más, maldije en voz alta y me toqué rápida y descuidadamente.

-ah... Dios... -jadeé mientras la observaba volver a abrir sus ojos, pero con su respiración aun agitada y me veía a mi mismo al borde del abismo.

Solo un par de estocadas después, y con un par de movimientos circulares de mi muñeca, yo me vine con fuertes chorros, que se escurrieron entre mis dedos rapidamente.

Lamiendo sus labios, ella me miro a los ojos y yo solo negué con la cabeza antes de volver a tomar mi teléfono con mi otra mano y dejarme caer sobre el colchón, por completo deshecho.

Sonriendo, ella arrojó la almohada a un lado, y también se tumbó sobre tu cama, tomando su teléfono antes de acercarlo a su rostro, aunque aun dejandome ver parte de sus pechos.

-me has hecho hacer un completo desastre- dije fingiendo un ligero tono de reclamo- espero lo hayas disfrutado.

-mucho- contestó

Sonriendo como un bastardo feliz, negué con mi cabeza aun sin creerme lo que ella me acababa de convencer que hiciera para luego tomar un par de pañuelos de mi mesa de noche con los que limpiarme.

-eres un peligro- bromeé, haciendola reir a ella tambien- bien. Limpiaré este desastre y me iré a dormir.

-está bien- aceptó- yo me daré una ducha y luego iré a la cama también.

Oh, no pongas esa imagen en mi cabeza, pensé, pero no se lo dije. Ya tendría la oportunidad de verla en una ducha o en la mía quizás, mientras se duchaba conmigo o quizás mientras lo hacíamos de pie, con el agua cayendo sobre nuestros cuerpos.

-bien, nos vemos pronto- yo le guiñé un ojo y sonreí- que descanses, preciosa.

-tambien tu- dijo ella

Y sin darle tiempo a decir algo más, colgué.

* * *

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer todos los mensajes que recibí de ustedes dandome aliento y apoyándome en el momento difícil que estuve pasando. De verdad significaron mucho para mí!!****No voy a decir que estoy de nuevo al 100%, pero estoy mejor que antes, trabajando en mi misma... y escribiendo sobre diversas cosas también me ha ayudado bastante.**

**Espero les guste este capítulo también. Prometo que para el próximo ya tendrán por fin la acción entre estos dos de una vez por todas.**

**En fin, espero sus mensajes con ansias para ver qué opinan y que les gustaria leer más adelante**

**saludos y que tengan una buena semana!**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	14. 14 Finalmente

**La hija del senador**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación._

* * *

**Capitulo**** 14: finalmente**

ROSALIE POV

Una vez más, estaba en el comedor con mi plato lleno y los ojos de mis padres mirando atentos a si pensaba terminarme mi comida o no.

Enterrando mi tenedor en una de las papas, la unte en un poco de salsa y me la llevé a la boca antes de masticarla con ganas.

-¿Que tal tus exámenes?- preguntó mi padre antes de beber un poco de vino y dirigirme una mirada seria

\- todo ha ido bien. Debería tener los resultados en las próximas dos semanas.

\- bueno, al menos ha valido la pena la exorbitante matrícula que estoy pagando cada mes…

-Carlisle..- mi madre llamó su atención- qué cosas dices, por supuesto que vale la pena. Cuando Rose obtenga su título podrá...

\- trabajar en un museo- dijo él casi con asco- cuatro años y lo único que podrá hacer será trabajar en un museo o en una galería- él suspiró y negó con la cabeza- ah… y pensar las veces que intenté convencerla que estudiara abogacía o contaduría. Entonces tendría un futuro mucho más productivo.- otro sorbo de vino y el continuo- ahora sólo tendrá que conseguirse un buen marido de una familia acomodada que la mantenga y entonces yo podré quedarme tranquilo.

\- ¿Ya estás buscándome marido?- yo no daba crédito a sus palabras

\- tu madre y yo nos casamos apenas con dos años más que tú. - El me corrigió- y a menos que quieras casarte con un tipo que apenas conoces, yo diría que es buen momento para ir considerando tus opciones.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que ya pasaron más de veinticinco años desde que tú y mamá se casaron, no?

\- ella tiene razón, cariño- mi madre intervino esta vez- los tiempos ahora son diferentes. Hoy en día los chicos…

\- solo andan revolcándose sin ningún compromiso- dijo él, enfadado y sin dejarla terminar de hablar- Rosalie sabe el peso que viene con su apellido, por lo que es hora que comience a asistir a los bailes de nuestros conocidos en busca de algún futuro candidato.

\- estás loco si esperas que me case ahora o en dos años- le dije- eso no va a suceder.

\- sucederá si quieres heredar todas las cosas que están a mi nombre y si quieres que siga manteniendote indefinidamente mientras sigues con tu baile y tú gusto por el arte.

Ah.. esto era el colmo. De verdad lo era. ¿Casarme? El tenía que estar de broma.

-nunca me has dejado salir con nadie y de la noche a la mañana quieres que me case. ¿Estás loco? - grité sin poder comprender que rayos sucedía con mi padre

-una boda con alguien indicado viene con beneficios- dijo- que salgas con chicos que nadie conoce y que no va a traerte ningún tipo de favor económico o social, no tiene sentido- sentenció- además… que yo no te haga dejado salir con nadie en todo este tiempo no te ha impedido hacerlo del todo ¿o si? No creerás que yo lo me he enterado con quién te veías cada una de las veces que te escapabas de la vista de Marco o Charlie

Mierda.

Bien, yo no esperaba que fuera ningún secreto, pero aún así nos sabía exactamente cuánto es lo que él sabía sobre mis escapadas por algo de diversión. Incluso cuando lo que había hecho entonces no fuera nada en comparación con lo que estaba haciendo ahora con Emmett.

Sin embargo, él no había nombrado a Emmett, lo que me dejaba bastante a salvo por ahora. Él me había prometido que no le diría nada a mi padre y había cumplido. Entonces, eso había significado mucho para mí, cuando aún no sabía si realmente podía confiar o no en él; pero ahora que ambos habíamos llegado a un punto en que ambos estábamos comprometidos con una situación, que él hablara sería casi como un suicidio.

Comiendo más papas, yo no dije nada, casi como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

-no finjas ser la niñita inocente que no eres Rosalie- mi padre sentenció- ahora ya no tienes más a Charlie para que tape tus errores y te haga quedar bien conmigo.

-no hables así de Charlie- replique y dejándole pasar lo que había dicho sobre mi. Yo no fingía ser inocente como él decía, ni tampoco lo era. Que fuera reservada o que me vistiera de cierta manera no tenia nada que ver con como yo era. Quizás era inexperta en algunas cosas, pero no era estúpida y mi padre lo sabía bien.

-oh, Dios santo, él está en el hospital- dijo- ¿Acaso aun estás preocupada por el? Marco ya fue a verlo y está bien, pero debe permanecer ahí. No creo que quieras que se ponga peor.

-ni siquiera te importa lo que pase con el- gruñi bebiendome toda el agua de mi vaso de una sola vez a causa del enfado.

-Rose …- mi madre volvió a intervenir- no digas eso. Por supuesto que nos importa. Ha trabajado con nosotros por más de diez años y ha estado contigo durante todo ese tiempo. Desde luego que su salud es importante.

\- por Dios santo, el tipo tiene cáncer en los pulmones- por supuesto, como siempre mi padre dando siempre las malas noticias en frío, aunque eso yo ya lo sabía- y nosotros estamos pagando por su tratamiento. Bueno, al menos por lo que pueden hacer por él llegados a este punto. No es como si a su edad pudieran hacer mucho

Empujando mi plato a medio comer hacia adelante, me levanté de la mesa ya sin soportarlo más.

-me he quedado sin apetito- dije - disfruten su comida, me iré a mi alcoba.

Sin siquiera esperar una respuesta de su parte, solo me fui de allí, subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa y sin mirar atrás, hundiéndome en mi cama, tan pronto como cerré mi puerta con llave.

Odiaba a mi padre. Había días en los que era lo único que sentía por él. Pena, quizás enojo, pero eso había sido el colmo.

¿Qué caso tenía que comiéramos"en familia" si eso siempre terminaba con nosotros discutiendo de esa forma?

Mi padre no confiaba en mí, pero eso no era ninguna novedad. Sino el resultado de mis propios actos dando sus frutos luego de varios años desobedeciendo sus reglas o llevándolas al límite. Y ya no lo hacía porque quería llamar su atención, como cuando era más chica, sino por que estaba harta de esas reglas que condicionaban toda mi vida. Estaba harta de vivir de esa manera, pero en lugar de entenderlo, él parecía solo querer que esa tortura solo se prolongara para mi, en lugar de terminarse cuando yo decidiera irme de esa casa.

Y eso era algo que iba a suceder, él lo quisiera o no, yo ya lo había decidido.

Ya habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que mis exámenes habían comenzado y a partir de esa mañana, finalmente estaría libre de todo el estrés y la tensión de estudiar y hacer trabajos casi todos los días.

Bueno, no es como si eso hubiera sido lo único que hubiera hecho, pero si la mayor parte de mi tiempo.

Saliendo de la ducha aun envuelta en una toalla, me volví hacia mi armario para buscar algo que ponerme. Ese sería el día, me había dicho, ya lo había decidido y no iba a arrepentirme. Después de todo lo que Emmett y yo habíamos estado haciendo en las últimas semanas, estaba más que lista para dar el siguiente paso con él. Y no, no era demasiado pronto.

Él era un buen tipo, y había sido increíblemente paciente, dulce y respetuoso conmigo y mis tiempos, desde que habíamos comenzado con esos juegos. Por eso es que quería hacerlo con él.

La noche anterior me había tocado hasta correrme para poder dormir, solo imaginando las cosas que él haría conmigo cuando finalmente lo hiciéramos.

Ah… y me había puesto tan caliente de solo recordar nuestra conversación por Facetime, de cómo él se había tocado y luego se había corrido mientras yo hacía lo mismo frente a él, completamente desnuda…

Nunca antes me había sentido con alguien así. Caliente y fuera de control… osada y dispuesta a hacer lo que él quisiera, incluso cuando me sintiera un poco avergonzada al principio…

De solo recordar su firme y esculpido torso, las venas sobresaliendo de su brazo mientras él se masturbaba, casi devastado...Su cabello despeinado, los músculos de su abdomen flexionados, mientras me observaba casi fascinado jadeando y tocandose…

Sacando un conjunto de ropa interior negra, lo deje sobre mi cama antes de buscar un vestido con que usar eso. No quería verme como si lo hubiera intentado demasiado, no como cuando lo había hecho con James. No quería que él sospechara nada, pero al mismo tiempo sorprenderlo cuando terminara de quitarme la ropa.

Así que luego de revisar mi guardarropas por tercera vez, saqué de éste, un vestido rosa de gasa translúcida, bajo el cual había otro "vestido" o más bien la parte interior del mismo de color negro. Era un vestido sencillo, pero arreglado y además combinaría con las bragas y el sostén que ya había elegido.

Ya vestida y con mis bolsos colgando de ambas manos, baje las escaleras para ir a la cocina, dónde solo parecía estar Mary.

-buenos días- la saludé

-buenos días, Rose- ella me sonrió mientras terminaba de picar unas frutas antes e echarlas dentro de la licuadora.

Unos segundos después, y con un jugo de color anaranjado ya hecho, ella vacío el contenido en una botella alta y me la pasó.

-tambien hay algo de pie de cereza. Puedo empacartelo para el viaje o para que lo comas después del almuerzo- ofreció de camino a la nevera.

-oh, no está bien- dije- no te preocupes por eso.

-sabes que no me molesta- dijo ella sacando la fuente redonda de la nevera y dejándola sobre la encimera de la cocina antes de cortar tres trozos- además, apuesto a que tus amigas va a gustarles.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, dándome por vencida al intentar rechazar su comida.

\- tu padre se fue temprano- me dijo en tanto se las arreglaba para meter todo en un tupper de color rojo-. Hoy tenía algunas reuniones importantes. Dijo que no volvería hasta la cena.

Genial.

-¿Qué hay de mi madre?

-desayuno con su grupo de lectura, al parecer está ayudando a planear una gala de no sé qué cosa.

Bien. Así que tendría todo el día libre, para hacer lo que quisiera básicamente, sin tener a nadie preocupado por mi. Lo que significaba que podía seguir adelante con mi plan para ese día.

Después de terminar mi batido y meter las porciones de tarta de cereza en mi bolso, me despedí de Mary y salí de la casa por la puerta de enfrente, para encontrarme con Emmett en el auto.

No diciéndole nada de inmediato, esperé hasta que estuviéramos varias calles ya lejos de mi casa y que nos detuvieramos en un semáforo en rojo, para pasarme al asiento delantero del auto, casi haciendo que a él le agarrara un ataque.

-por Dios.. ¿Que estas haciendo?- pregunto ya conmigo sentada junto a él, algo que se me hizo de lo más extraño después de haber pasado tanto tiempo con él en el mismo auto, pero siempre ocupando sitios tan separados entre sí, con excepción de cuando ambos nos habíamos divertido en la parte trasera del coche.

-solo… quería ver qué se sentía estando en esta parte del auto- mentí

-podrias habermelo dicho antes- dijo algo preocupado- estaba apunto de poner en marcha el auto de nuevo, podrías haberte lastimado… Estando sin tu cinturón…

-nada pasó- dije haciéndolo suspirar.- ¿Podemos solo hablar un momento antes de que sigas manejando? Antes de que me lleves a algún lado, solo quiero hablar contigo.

-Rose …- él negó con su cabeza y entonces note como el tono de su voz, así como el modo en que él se había dirigido hacia mí, habían cambiado.

Si, esa no era la primera vez que él me decía así, en lugar de por mi nombre completo, y me hacía sentir algo que antes no había sentido por él.

-solo… déjame buscar un sitio donde estacionar el auto y hablaremos ¿De acuerdo? No quiero que nos pongan una multa, así que abrocha tu cinturón.

Poniéndome un puchero, hice lo que me dijo, y espere en silencio hasta que dos calles después el consiguió dónde aparcar el auto.

-bien, ahora dime… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿De que quieres hablar?

-yo quiero…- mordiendo mi labio, apreté mis rodillas y lo miré a los ojos- pensé que hoy podríamos ir a tu departamento de nuevo y hacer lo que veníamos pensando hacer. Eso que te pedí que esperarás...

-¿Y que hay con tus clases?

-puedo tomarme una mañana libre- apunté- mis asistencias son casi perfectas, como imaginarás, así que no hay problema con eso.

Emmett asintió con su cabeza y solo entonces me dió una larga mirada de arriba abajo, analizando lo que yo llevaba puesto.

Sabía que él me había mirando en cuanto me había subido al coche, del mismo modo que lo hacía cada día, pero está vez, la diferencia es que lo había hecho casi como si estuviera ansiando ver qué llevaba debajo de mi ropa o imaginándome cómo iba a quitarmela.

-¿Estás segura? No quiero que creas que yo estuve apresurandote o algo…

-desde luego que no- yo me rei- y si estoy segura. Solo quiero terminar con esto. Quiero dejar de pensar en como sería hacerlo contigo todo el tiempo y en su lugar, hacerlo de una vez.

Con una sonrisa, Emmett acaricio mi mejilla como si no se pudiera creer lo que yo acababa de decirle. Casi como si hubiera ganado la lotería y no creyera que era él, quien tenía el boleto ganador.

-¿Directo a Brooklyn entonces?

-si

-bien- si riendo una vez más el se volvió hacia el volante y entonces pareció como si otro pensamiento apareciera en su cabeza- aunque deberíamos hacer una parada antes. Para comprar algo de comida y demás cosas…

-de acuerdo.

Poniendo el auto en marcha una vez más, Emmett condujo hacia el sur con una sonrisa que intento discimular bastante. Solo entonces y antes de que llegáramos al puente, el se detuvo frente a una tienda de víveres no muy grande

-¿Vienes conmigo o prefieres esperar en el auto?

Esa era la primera vez que él me preguntaba algo sobre lo que tenía que elegir. Hasta entonces siempre yo había sido la que había dado las indicaciones: "vayamos para allá" "llévame hasta alli" pero pocas veces realmente preguntándole si quería hacer algo conmigo, excepto que viera mis prácticas de baile.

-ire contigo- dije jalando la palanca de la puerta y entonces saliendo del auto, sintiendo como mi estómago parecía estar subido a una montaña rusa

Iba a hacerlo, ya se lo había pedido, más de una vez. Pero ¿por qué ahora que estaba llegando el momento me sentía tan insegura?

Caminando junto a él, ambos entramos a la tienda, mientras él tomaba una canasta de las que había en una pila junto a la puerta.

El sitio era peculiar. Es decir, no era una tienda de última moda o una supermercado renombrado o de diseño, sino una tienda común y corriente, como las que veías en las películas, dónde todo está abarrotado en los estantes, los pasillos son estrechos y el ambiente es cálido y pesado.

-¿que vamos a comprar?- pregunté viendo al alrededor como si estuviera en un planeta distinto la enorme cantidad de comida con nombres que jamás había escuchado que había allí.

No es que nunca hubiera ido a hacer las compras, pero la última vez probablemente había sido cuando yo tenía siete u ocho años y el sitio al que habíamos ido con mis padres era muy distinto a este.

"Con más clase" diría mi madre, pero no por eso era mejor.

-solo algunas cosas para comer. La última vez que fuimos, mis alacenas estaban vacías.

Oh. Yo aún tenía mis tartas de cereza en mi bolso, lo que significaba que podría aportar el postre, aunque yo no lo hubiera hecho.

-creo que puedo cubrir con el postre- dije

-oh, seguro que si- bromeó el por un segundo tomándome por la cintura y apretando contra su cuerpo.

-no, yo.. - me rei entonces al comprenderlo un segundo despues- Mary me ha dado algo de tarta de cereza, a eso me refería.

-esta bien- el sonrió y continuó andando por el corredor hasta las heladeras que había al fondo. Tomó entonces un pack de seis cervezas y las metió en el canasto.

\- solo por si se te antoja después- dijo- no creas que pienso embriagarte.

\- ¿Y qué hay con la comida?

-¿Que te gusta?

-la pizza, aunque no debería- dije casi en automático recordando a Alec- pero no voy a pedirte que me prepares un plato gourmet, así que me conformaré con lo que hagas- dije armandome de valor.

-soy bueno cocinando- respondió- puede que no como un restaurante de cuatro estrellas, pero quizás uno de dos y media, y con muy buena atención.

Entonces yo me reí con ganas.

-¿Entonces pizza?- él se volvió hacia uno de los anaqueles y sacó un paquete de harina, aceite, sal, levadura, salsa de tomate… solo entonces se volvió hacia las heladeras para tomar un paquete de queso para gratinar y luego fue hacia la "sección de las verduras" si es que podíamos decirle así a los 10 o 12 cajones que tenían un poco de cada cosa, para nada ordenados de un modo que buscará vender a primera vista sus productos.

Tomando Algunos tomates, Emmett los metió a la canasta que para entonces estaba casi a tope y también agrego algo de albahaca y una bolsa con nueces que no se de donde sacó.

-muy bien, yo haré la pizza, tu pondrás la tarta, tenemos cervezas .. ¿Algo más?

-¿Que tal algún refresco o algo de té…?

-tengo té y café en casa- yo asentí- ¿un par de latas de soda?

-si- regresando rápidamente a la heladera, él apareció con otro paquete de 6 refrescos y también un paquete con servilletas que agarró en el camino.

\- muy bien, paguemos esto y vámonos- dijo

Yendo hacia "la caja" que en realidad era un largo mostrador abarrotado de todo tipo de chucherías y un enorme estante de cigarros al frente, vi entonces detrás de el, toda la sección de shampoo, cremas para el cabello, máquinas de afeitar, tampones y también de… condones, todos de distintos tipos y colores

Pasándole el canasto al tipo con un piercing en la nariz, con la camiseta que decía "cajero" a un lado, el comenzó a pasar los productos por el escáner de la caja.

Desde luego, íbamos a necesitar condones, puesto que yo no tomaba pastillas ni usaba ningún otro método anticonceptivo, pero ¿Cómo iba a decírselo?

La sola idea de tener usarlos me ponía ansiosa. Conocía la caja, incluso los habia visto en mi clase de salud en el instituto, solo que nunca había tenido que usar uno, no más que con un plátano. Nunca había llegado tan lejos como para tener que hacerlo, aunque no por que ellos no lo hubieran intentado.

Tal vez dejaría que Emmett se ocupara de esa parte, está vez.

Viendo cómo el tipo pasaba por la máquina las cosas que habíamos comprado para después guardarlas en una bolsa grande de papel marrón, yo me sentí inquieta pensando es eso que nos estaba faltando.

-muy bien ¿Algo más?- el tipo de la caja se volvió a vernos luego de mirar la caja registradora

\- si, necesitaremos una caja grande de esos- dijo Emmett, señalando los condones - de los Prime negros, por favor

Tomandolos sin cuidado, el tipo los paso por la máquina antes de meterlos también en la bolsa y observarnos con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice antes de decirnos el total de nuestra compra.

Oh ¿Cómo debíamos vernos nosotros dos ahora mismo en un lugar como ese vestidos de esa forma? ¿Acaso pensaría que estaríamos en una escapada romántica? ¿Que teníamos una aventura?

Sacando su billetera, Emmett tomó un par de billetes de cien y se los pasó, dejándome ver cómo había muchos más de esos allí dentro.

Tomando la bolsa con el, salimos de la tienda y Emmett la dejo en el asiento trasero mientras yo me subía al auto, esperando que él hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Estás bien?

\- si, solo…

-¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué crees que ese tipo haya pensado de nosotros allá adentro? Comprando todas esas cosas a está hora de la mañana.

Emmett sonrió.

-no creo que haya pensado nada- contestó- apuesto a que ha tenido clientes mucho más extraños que nosotros. Y en todo caso no deberías preocuparte por eso. Dudo que alguien te conozca por aquí.

\- lo sé- yo suspiré y lo miré - lamento no haber llevado mi billetera, te de dejado pagar por todo y…

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Solo es comida- dijo- no te preocupes. Se que no lo hiciste aproposito. Además no soy la clase de tipo que se preocupe demasiado por gastar su dinero, cuando éste no le falta.

La verdad era que yo había bajado a comprar sin mi bolso encima, y si bien lo hubiera tenido conmigo, había pensado en ofrecerle una de mis tarjetas para pagar por las cosas, siendo que no tenía dinero en efectivo conmigo normalmente; por lo que habría necesitado ir a un cajero si no quería que mi padre se enterara que su hija había estado comprando comida y condones en una tienda al otro lado de la ciudad, muy alejada de donde se suponia que debia estar.

-¿Y siempre andas con todo ese efectivo encima?

\- oh eso...- el se rió- solo ha sido buena suerte en el poker contra Edward y Jacob. Les he dejado los bolsillos vacíos- el sonó divertido con la idea.

Poker.

A él le gustaba el poker. También a mí padre, pero hacía mucho tiempo yo no lo había visto volver a jugarlo.

De pronto el recuerdo de él jugando conmigo cuando era pequeña con todas esas fichas, intentando explicarme de que iba el juego, volvió a mi cabeza.

Tal vez, después de todo, tenían algo en común.

Cerca de veinte minutos después el volvió a aparcar el coche frente a su departamento, haciendo que la ansiedad regresara a mi, una vez más.

Volviéndose a abrir mi puerta, él bajó la bolsa con las compras del auto y entonces entramos a su edificio.

Ya en su departamento, las cosas se veían igual que como las habíamos dejado la última vez.

Luego de encender las luces, Emmett fue hacia la cocina, para ordenar un poco lo que habíamos comprado.

Metiendo en la nevera las sodas, las cervezas y el queso, dejo el resto de las compras sobre la encimera de la cocina, apartando a un lado la caja grande con condones; una que abrió rápidamente y sacó tres pequeños paquetes de la misma, separándolos del resto y metiendolos en su bolsillo.

¿Significa eso que lo haríamos 3 veces? ¿O solo había cortado un número de ellos al azhar?

-¿Estás nerviosa de nuevo?- el se acercó a mí y entonces me observó a los ojos

-No debería estarlo ¿No es cierto?

Acariciando mi mejilla él negó con la cabeza.

-Que lo estés significa que te importa.- su pulgar acarició mis labios, contorneandolos, y entonces su mano se apartó de mí- de cualquier forma, no será muy distinto a lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora- explicó, está vez acercando su rostro al mío, para hablarme, casi como si se tratara de un secreto- comenzaremos por eso primero… - sólo entonces su voz se volvió un poco más grave antes de continuar hablando- primero necesito que estés caliente y húmeda antes de que hagamos algo más.

Oh …

Guiñándome un ojo de modo seductor, Emmett sonrió con confianza, y luego me tomó por la nuca para besarme con ganas.

Dejándome llevar le respondí con ansias mientras sentía sus manos acariciar mi cuello y comenzar a bajar por el escote de mi vestido tocando suavemente mi piel.

Aumentando el ritmo de los besos él incorporó su legua al juego y su mano me tomó por la cintura para acercarme más a su cuerpo mientras yo me decía a mi misma que me relajara.

Acariciando mis piernas, y subiendo hasta la parte baja de mi trasero, Emmett me acarició sobre el borde de mis bragas antes de que yo terminara gimiendo involuntariamente.

-¿Vamos a mi alcoba?- preguntó, separandose apenas de mi. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

Tomándome por la mano, ambos nos dirigimos a su alcoba, ubicada detrás de una de las puertas que yo había visto la última vez allí.

Entonces una pequeña habitación apareció antes nosotros. Las paredes eran blancas y no había nada sobre ellas, una gran ventana por la cual ahora se colaban los rayos del sol, iluminando el panorama, un gran armario empotrado en la pared ubicado a la izquierda de este y una gran cama con sábanas blancas eran todo lo que había allí.

Sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta, Emmett volvió a besarme en cuanto ambos estuvimos dentro y sin perder el tiempo, consiguió deshacer el listón que estaba detrás de mi cuello sosteniendo mi vestido color rosa, haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

Quedándome solo con la parte de color negra, de una tela fina y que estaba pegada a mi cuerpo, vi a Emmett sonreír al verme con eso puesto.

Era más corto y revelador que el vestido con el que había ido a la fiesta donde se suponía que lo haría con James y entonces recordaba cómo él me había visto con eso puesto, sin embargo, este parecía gustarle mucho más.

-quitame la ropa- pidió volviendo a besarme.

Algo dudosa, me deshice de su saco con su ayuda para luego desatar tu corbata y quitar de en medio su camisa.

Mierda.

Sabía que no era la primera vez que lo veía con el torso desnudo, pero aún así no dejaba de sorprenderme que se viera de esa forma. ¿Acaso entrenaría en su habitación? No había forma de que tuviera ese abdomen sin hacer nada…

Dejando que mis dedos jugarán sobre el inocentemente, él se removió algo incómodo frente a mi

-tienes las manos frías - se quejó aunque aún sonriendo.

Tomándolas entre las suyas, él me besó antes de volver a acariciarme, está vez empujando su cadera contra la mía.

Deslizando las tiras del vestido negro hacia abajo, y empujándolo por mi cuerpo hasta que esté también terminó en el suelo, finalmente quedé solo con mi ropa interior frente a él.

Viéndolo a los ojos con duda, le pregunté lo único que no podía dejar de preguntarme desde que me lo había puesto antes de salir de la casa, sintiéndome de pronto demasiado desnuda.

-¿Te gusta?- mi voz salió casi como un murmullo.

Pasando su dedos por el borde de las copas de mi sostén, Emmett mordió sus labios antes de dejar que estos continuarán su camino por el centro de mi pecho, bajando por mi estomago… hasta llegar al borde de mis bragas, dejando entonces que sus dedos juguetearan con el borde de estas, antes de aventurarse entre mis piernas.

Sujetándome de su antebrazo, apreté mis labios mientras sentía sus dedos ir y venir sobre mi centro, acariciándome aún sobre mis bragas y comenzando a ponerme a mil por hora.

-te ves preciosa- dijo sobre mi oído, acercando su cuerpo al mío, y aún sin detener su tortuoso juego entre mis piernas- de verdad que sí…- jadeó empujando sus dedos contra mi entrada y haciéndome dar un paso hacia atrás, chocando la parte posterior de mis rodillas contra el borde de su cama.

Perdiendo el equilibrio por un segundo, él me ayudó a sentarme antes de hacer lo mismo a mi lado.

Con mucho cuidado, sus hábiles manos se deshicieron de las copas de mi sostén, empujándolas hacia abajo y dejando mis pezones al descubierto.

Casi de inmediato estos se pusieron duros y el estrujo uno de ellos entre sus dedos mientras me miraba a los ojos por completo caliente.

Sentí una ola de calor recorrerme y acabar directo en mi centro en cuanto el lo hizo, y al hacer lo mismo con el otro, el calor y la presión aumentaron, haciendo que yo apretara mis piernas entre sí.

-veo que esto te gusta-dijo antes de volver a besarme Yo se lo devolví aun sin decir nada y unos segundos después ambos terminamos acostados en su cama, uno junto al otro.

Acariciando mis piernas y luego mi trasero, Emmett finalmente deslizó sus dedos debajo de mis bragas y al igual que lo había hecho antes, me tocó moviendo sus dedos arriba y abajo, haciendo que me sintiera húmeda y excitada.

Sus besos se hicieron algo mas intensos y tambien el toque de sus dedos, presionando más con cada subida y bajada, haciendo que yo comenzara a suspirar con fuerza.

Finalmente el se aparto de mi boca y dandome una rápida mirada y una ligera lengueteada a mi pezón izquierdo tomo mis bragas entre sus manos y las hizo rápidamente hacia abajo.

Emmett sonrió, y poniendo algo de saliva en su mano volvió a bajarla a mi centro antes de comenzar a dar círculos tortuosos.

Oh mierda... eso se sentia increible.

Sus dedos eran agiles y rapidos, buscando lograr su cometido. Mientras yo unicamente me entregaba a él dispuesta a hacer y dejarme hacer lo que él quisiera.

-eso es- me alentó viéndome a los ojos- buena chica... ¿vas a correrte para mí?

¿iba a hacerlo? Oh, porque quería hacerlo

Emmett apresuró sus dedos haciendo que la necesidad de alcanzar la cima fuera aún mayor. Un par de gemidos escaparon de mi boca y el me beso tratando de acallarlos.

-mirame-dijo nuevamente apartándose de mis labios- quiero verte cuando te corras

Uno de sus dedos bajo hasta mi entrada y se introdujo ligeramente haciendo que yo soltara un fuerte gemido.

Emmett sonrió satisfecho y volvió hacia arriba para dar circulos sobre mi clítoris una vez mas.

Ya sin contenerlo mas, me deje llevar y mi cuerpo se sacudió al tiempo que tenía un orgasmo.

-dios….- Emmett gruñó, volviendo a besarme y sin detener su mano- hazlo de nuevo- me alentó mientras con su otra mano tironeaba uno de mis pezones.

Sin siquiera saber que eso era posible, sentí como mi cuerpo se preparaba una vez más para otro orgasmo. Mi estómago se tensó y mire a Emmett sin saber que decir.

Eso era increible, más que eso y apenas habíamos comenzado.

Agarrando su antebrazo con fuerza moví mi cadera instintivamente contra sus dedos y unos segundos despues volvi a correrme...

Besandome incluso cuando no tenía aire, Emmett me quito mi sosten antes de hacer lo mismo con sus pantalones, arrojandolos fuera de la cama, no sin antes dejar los 3 pequeños paquetes metalizados sobre las sábanas.

Algo dudosa, lo ví hacerlo, sin saber qué esperarme después de eso.

Él, sin embargo, no parecía tener prisa aún. Inclinándose contra mi, el beso y chupo mis pechos con gusto mientras me veía a los ojos por completo fascinado.

-eres hermosa- dijo consiguiendo que mi piel se erizará.

Si bien el ya me había visto desnuda cuando habíamos jugado por webcam, no era lo mismo que él lo hiciera en vivo y en directo, temiendome a centímetros de su cuerpo, y aún así pensará lo mismo.

Dejando un camino de besos sobre mi abdomen,bajando poco a poco hasta terminar arrodillado entre mis piernas, yo jadeé sintiendo de pronto toda mi piel demasiado sensible

Ah, ¿él iba acaso a…?

Casi de sorpresa sentí su lengua sobre mi centro y gemí en respuesta. Mierda...

Rápidamente él la movió arriba y abajo por mis pliegues primero a un ritmo lento y luego comenzando a incorporar sus dedos lentamente, separando mis pliegues y tocando mi clítoris mientras su boca continuaba moviéndose ágil y expertamente.

Sujetandome con fuerza de sus sábanas , Emmett me coloco mis piernas sobre cada uno de sus hombros y metió su lengua en mi entrada ligeramente en tanto escuchaba entre mis gemidos su asperas respiraciones.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces, su lengua hizo el mismo movimiento y sus dedos volvieron dar vueltas sobre mi clítoris volviendome por completo loca.

Mi cadera estaba en el aire contorsionandose arriba y abajo contra su boca solo queriendo más, queriendo llegar de nuevo a esa cima que tan bien se sentia.

Y Emmett lo consiguió uno o dos minutos despues mientras mi cuerpo perdia nuevamente el control y el sonreia como si eso fuera lo unico que él queria lograr.

Agitado y excitado él se incorporó rapidamente sobre mi y me beso con ganas, mientras sostenía mi cabeza entre sus manos.

Mi cuerpo de pronto parecía ser de gelatina caliente, apenas manejable, y eso que apenas habíamos comenzado.

Dándome cuenta de que yo lo había hecho nada por él, me incorpore en la cama al tiempo que llevaba mis manos a sus boxers negros y hacia el elástico hacia abajo.

Observandome con cuidado, yo lo tome entre mis manos y comencé a masturbarlo mientras gemia con suavidad.

De algún modo eso ayudaba a qué ellos terminarán más duros, pensé, recordando como eso había ayudado en otras ocasiones, con otros tipos, aunque Emmett ahora mismo no parecía necesitar ayuda con ese asunto.

No, justo ahora, él estaba tan duro como lo había estado la última vez unos segundos antes de correrse en mi boca, y quizás ese fue el motivo por el que me apartó de él apenas cinco o seis veces después de que había comenzado a chupársela. ¿Por qué querría durar más? O quizás solo quería hacerlo y ya.

Acercándome a él, Emmett peinó mi cabello lejos de mi rostro y entonces me tumbó sobre la cama antes de colocarse encima mío.

-¿Estás lista?- preguntó mientras me veía a los ojos.

\- si…

Abriendo uno de los condones con cuidado, yo lo observé ponérselo antes de hincarse sobre mi.

Llevando su dureza a mi entrada, él jugó con ella ligeramente sobre mis pliegues, haciéndome gemir.

-solo respira- dijo

Solo entonces, un segundo después pude sentirlo deslizarse en mi interior lentamente.

Apretando mis labios, lo soporte mientras me recordaba a mi misma respirar, tal y como él me había dicho.

Emmett se detuvo un par de veces en cuanto sentía como yo apretaba su brazo con fuerza entre mis dedos, dándome unos segundos antes de continuar.

-buena chica- dijo apoyándose sobre sus codos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y observandome con una mezcla de esfuerzo y placer - eso es…- el acaricio mi mejilla y me besó con dulzura- ¿Estás bien?- yo asenti intentando adaptarme a él, estando dentro de mi.

Unos segundos después el comenzó a retirarse lentamente para luego volver a penetrarme con suavidad, iniciando así un vaiven que me hizo que fuera pasando del dolor al placer poco a poco.

Apretando mis dedos contra su espalda yo gemi con fuerza al sentirlo enterrarse por completo en mi interior, retorciéndome apenas.

-respira- el me recordó entonces besándome con dulzura mientras volvía a moverse un poco más rápido y menos profundo.

Oh, eso sí se sentía mejor, mucho mejor…

Empujando mi cadera contra la suya, Emmett comprendió que eso me gustaba, por lo que continuó moviéndose a un ritmo más lento, pero constante mientras yo sentia poco a poco la presión acumulandose en mi abdomen.

-eso es… eso está mejor- dijo viéndome a los ojos y aun moviéndose.

Enterrando mi cabeza en la almohada, yo gemí con fuerza, sintiendome al borde mientras lo veía a los ojos.

Apenas un segundo después, yo me corrí, con mi espalda arqueandose hacia arriba y mis pechos alzándose contra él, haciendo que él gruñera y se pusiera tenso.

Incorporandose, Emmett se sentó frente a mi, y me observó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Estirando mis brazos, me sostuve de su cuello y me incorporé, sentándome sobre él en tanto acomodaba mis piernas detrás de su espalda.

-oh, Dios….- él jadeo mientras me sostenía por la cintura y estiraba sus piernas debajo de mi, acomodandome sobre su cadera para hundirse en mi interior una vez más- Rose… Dios, preciosa estás ….ah…

Besándolo, yo me moví lentamente sobre él, yendo arriba y abajo, gimiendo cada vez más audiblemente mientras sentía mi estómago comprimirse.

Una vez más estábamos cara a cara y él solo parecía tener ojos para mi en ese momento.

Aferrando sus dedos contra mi cadera, él hizo su cadera hacia arriba, empujandose contra mi interior aún conmigo moviéndome sobre el.

Acariciando mis pechos, el beso y lamió mi cuello mientras yo buscaba con todas mis fuerzas terminar de sentirme cómoda y volver a alcanzar el éxtasis.

Gimiendo sobre su oído, me aferre con fuerza a su cuello dejando que entonces él me follara.

-¿Estás bien?- el preguntó al sentirme gimiendo más fuerte de lo que entonces había estado haciendo y deteniéndose por un segundo.

Volviéndome a verlo a los ojos, yo asentí con la cabeza

-¿Debería ir más despacio?

-haz que me corra- pedí- despacio no va a hacerlo…

Tomándome una vez más por la cintura, Emmett me empujó hacia abajo en tanto su cadera empujaba en la dirección contraria, haciendo que yo apretara mis labios con fuerza

-¿Que tal esto?- yo asentí y él repitió el movimiento, esta vez a un ritmo más rápido- ¿Esto es lo que quieres?

Oh… eso se sentía como el infierno.

Placentero y aún un poco doloroso, pero no tanto como para que lo odiara.

Clavando mis uñas sobre sus hombros lo resistí, mientras sentía como en mi abdomen la presionar hacía cada vez más grande.

-vamos, nena…- El me alentó aún besando mi cuello y sin detenerse.

Solo entonces y apenas unos minutos después yo me corrí mientras mi cuerpo parecía deshacerse entre un espasmo y otro.

Ya sin soportarlo, Emmett continuó moviéndose un par de veces más hasta que alcanzó la cima el también, hundiendo su cabeza entre mis pechos y apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo en un abrazo caliente, pero al mismo tiempo muy dulce.

Seguido a eso, ambos terminamos desplomándonos en el colchón, uno junto al otro, cubiertos de sudor y aún con la respiración entrecortada.

Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí de algún modo plena.

Había pasado mucho tiempo ansiando tener sexo, deseando hacerlo con alguien que se interesara por mi y le importara como Emmett lo hacía conmigo. Y ahora que lo había hecho sentía que había valido la pena.

Desde luego, no había sido como yo me lo había imaginado. No podía compararse a cuando yo me complacía a mi misma o incluso cuando él me hacía correrme con sus dedos. No. Las sensaciones habían sido nuevas e intensas, llevándome a un lugar al que nunca había ido antes.

Cubriéndonos a manos con una de las sábanas, Emmett dejo un beso sobre mi frente y yo me acurruque a su lado, feliz y agradecida.

Cerrando mis ojos por un momento, lo último que recuerdo fue entonces el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío, la sensación del algodón de las sábanas sobre mi cuerpo desnudo y el haberme sentido realmente exhausta ahora que finalmente me había relajado.

* * *

**muy bien, se que me ha tomado bastante, pero al fin he acabado con este capítulo.****se ha hecho más y más largo a medida que iba escribiéndolo, pero en fin, espero que les guste.**

**escribir ha mantenido mi cabeza ocupada, tanto que he planteado en borrador casi toda esta historia y tiene más de 35 capitulos...**

**lo que significa que tendrán para leer durante un par de meses más.**

**eso y también se me han ocurrido varias ideas para otras hihistorias, no lo sé. quizás más adelante les publique un capítulo de alguna para ver qué les parece.**

**mientras tanto, seguiré publicando solo de esta. no quiero terminar abarcando más de lo que puedo manejar**

**en fin, espero con ansias sus comentarios! quizás alguna reflexión personal de cada una sobre que les gustaría que pasara en el siguiente capítulo entre ellos dos.**

**saludos!**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	15. 15 Una vez más

**La hija del senador**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación_

* * *

**Capítulo 15: una vez más**

EMMETT POV

Aproveche que ella se había quedado dormida en mi cama para ir a la cocina y ponerme a preparar la pizza.

Si… se veía preciosa en mi cama, durmiendo de lado, a medio cubrir con las sabanas, descansando como si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo.

Terminando de amasar el bollo para la pizza, lo metí en un bolso y lo cubrí con una bolsa para que reposara por un rato antes de ponerme a cocinar.

Arrojando a la basura todo lo que ya no servía y guardando en la alacena las cosas que había sobrado, me detuve por unos segundos a pensar en lo que habías hecho.

Sabía que no se había tratado sólo de sexo, no como el sexo casual y sólo físico que buscas cuando quieres descargarte, sino del otro tipo. Del tipo que tienes con alguien que te gusta y te importa, y con el que estás más atento a que el otro disfrute tanto como tú en lugar de solo pensar en tu propia liberación.

¿Había sido una mala idea? ¿No debería haberlo hecho? ¿Haber sido el primero en… acostarme con ella?

No sé trataba de que yo tuviera miedo de que ella terminara enamorada de mi por eso. No, mi preocupación pasaba por otro lado. Por el hecho de que quizás se arrepintiera de haberme elegido a mí para eso. De que, después de todo, yo no fuera nada de lo que ella esperaba .

Que solo fuera un pobre idiota que había hecho lo que ella quería, pero con el que no tenía ningún futuro y que solo había usado a su conveniencia.

Suspirando, abrí la lata de salsa de tomate y la veri en una olla junto con algunas cebollas que había picado.

Solo tenía que esperar. Esperar y ver su reacción después de eso.

Quizás por eso había terminado en la cocina tan pronto como ella se había quedado dormida, temiendome que su rostro no fuera el que yo me habría imaginado al verme tendido en la cama a su lado.

Sin embargo, aún no podía entender cómo es que yo había terminado siendo ese tipo para ella, considerando hija de quién era. Sabía que no todo iba por el dinero y la posición social en su vida, no para Rosalie al menos, pero sí sabía que incluso aunque no se tratara de apellidos importantes, ella debía haber conocido tipos mejores que yo en su vida.

Ella era preciosa, probablemente los tipos debían andar encima suyo todo el tiempo el la universidad, pero ella, en su lugar, había terminado con su nuevo chofer.

Incluso su ex novio, que aunque se vestía como un pordiosero, era bien parecido y probablemente con unos padres que pagaban por su estancia en Yale sin saber qué es lo que hacía allí además de estudiar.

Haciendo a un lado esos pensamientos, revolvi la salsa en la olla y le agregué un poco de orégano, sal y pimienta.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas y solo disfrutarlo. Si ella me había elegido, tenía que ser por algo bueno y debía estar feliz por ello en lugar de cuestionarme el motivo. Tuviera o no un título universitario o una cuenta en el banco tan grande como la de su padre, eso no iba a hacerme mejor o peor persona.

Y en cuanto a cómo había sido tener sexo con ella… yo realmente lo había disfrutado. Ver su rostro, sonrojado debajo de mí, mientras intentaba tomarme completamente, gimiendo y arañando mis brazos cuando yo había comenzado a ir más rápido, haciéndola gemir con fuerza…

Podía terminar duro de nuevo si solo volvía a pensar en ello con ganas.

Apagando la olla con la salsa, me dispuse a lavar los tomates y la albahaca, cuando unos pasos sonando en el piso de madera llamaron mi atención hacia la sala.

Pude ver entonces a Rosalie, metida en su vestido negro y con mi camisa puesta arriba, sin abotonar, colgando a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

-hola- dijo

-hola- yo no pude evitar sonreír al verla con esa pinta y el cabello revuelto, algo que realmente nunca había pensado que vería por mi mismo.

-¿ Estabas cocinando?

\- más bien preparando las cosas- expliqué sacando de la pileta los tomates y dejándolos sobre un plato, junto a la albahaca- la masa aún debe descansar por otro rato, así que pensé en dejar todo listo para entonces.

Rose asintió con la cabeza y avanzó hacia mí, observando con cuidado todas las cosas que había sobre la encimera de la cocina, en su mayoría, trastos sucios que aún no había lavado.

-¿ Estás seguro que no es mucha molestia hacer pizza? Cuando te lo pedí no imaginé que…

\- desde luego que no- dije- ha sido un buen cambio para variar. Salvó en la casa, llevaba un buen tiempo sin hacer algo tan elaborado para comer.

\- ¿ No solías cocinarte cuando vivías solo?

\- a veces, pero nunca pizza. Es realmente mucho trabajo para comer solo con uno mismo.

-lamento haberme dormido…- ella bajó sus ojos al suelo - juro que no me di cuenta que … - un suspiro salió de sus labios y yo me convencí de que no había forma de que encontrará una chica más adorable que ella- podría haberte ayudado con la comida y en su lugar solo terminé durmiendo.

-no te preocupes por eso- aseguré- ya me las arregle para hacer todo, ahora sólo tenemos que esperar un rato y ambos podremos almorzar.

\- ¿Tu madre te enseñó a cocinar?

Esa pregunta si me tomo desprevenido

-no… yo aprendí por mi cuenta- Rose asintió con la cabeza- ella era buena cocinando, postres sobre todo, eso es lo que más le gustaba hacer- respondí, recordando entonces algo en lo que no había pensado en mucho tiempo- cuando era niño siempre estaba colgado de la cocina esperando que salieran sus pasteles o galletas del horno

-debe haber sido lindo- dijo ella- yo solía hacer lo mismo con Mary cuando era niña. Mi madre creo que no ha tocado un batidor en su vida.

Y por algún motivo, ella parecía molesta por eso. Quizás estaba decepcionada de no haber compartido cosas como esas con su madre, pero lejos estaba de ser su culpa.

-bueno, no es como si yo tampoco supiera prepararme comida tampoco- agregó- sólo se hacerme sándwiches, ensaladas y hervir pasta- ella se rió de sí misma- debes creer que soy un desastre para mí edad. Incapaz de cocinar para mí o para alguien más...

-todos podemos aprender- apunté- nunca es demasiado tarde para hacerlo

-¿Me enseñarias a preparar algo?

-bueno… me temo que ya he hecho la masa para la pizza, pero puedes ayudarme a armarla luego si quieres.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, ella asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Hay algo que hacer mientras tanto?

-esto, yo…- abriendo el grifo del agua, me lave las manos mientras pensaba qué hacer- podríamos mirar la tv por un rato, o escuchar música…

-oh podríamos hablar- ella propuso- ya sabes, conocernos un poco más…

-pensé que ya sabías todo de mí, después de haber leído ese informe de tu padre

Rose negó con la cabeza.

-eso eran solo un montón de reportes del ejército y del hospital. Apenas había algo más y ciertamente no es lo mismo que tú me cuentes algo sobre ti, a que lo lea escrito por alguien más. A menos que tengas un diario el cual pueda leer…

Yo me rei.

-esta bien- saliendo de la cocina yo me dirigí a la sala y me senté en el sofá, esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Unos segundos después, Rose se sentó a mi lado con ojos curiosos.

-¿Por qué no comienzas tu?- dije evitando la primera bola.- dime algo sobre ti y luego yo haré lo mismo.

\- está bien- ella sonrió- bueno además de no saber cocinar, me gusta mucho bordar. Mis trajes de baile sobre todo, siempre que tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo, es algo que de verdad disfruto.

Y yo que pensaba que eso era algo que hacían las abuelas. Debía admitir que la idea de imaginarmela a ella bordando piedras y listones parecía algo extraña, pero no por eso menos realista.

-muy bien, qué hay de ti. ¿Algo que te guste hacer en tu tiempo libre?

-bueno, jugar al poker, mirar deportes, hacer ejercicio… lo regular. Nada extraordinario.- respondí

\- siempre quise tener una hermana menor- ella admitió sin siquiera esperar que yo hubiera preguntado algo- ya sabes… para tener a alguien con quién compartir o a quien cuidar y enseñarle cosas. Ser hija única solo fue una decisión de mis padres.

-tengo un hermano- dije sintiéndome algo mal por no haber hablado con él en tanto tiempo- es menor que yo… por cinco años. En septiembre debería cumplir 24 años

-¿De verdad? Eso es genial. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Michael. Pero todos le decimos Mike.

-¿Y cómo se llevan? Es decir, son cercanos o…

-llevo un tiempo sin verlo. El está en la universidad de California, en la MIT estudiando ingeniería, siendo el cerebro de la familia y yo estoy en Nueva York, haciendo lo que puedo, así que … ha pasado un largo tiempo

De pronto, la mano de Rose se estrechó contra la mía mientras me miraba a los ojos con dulzura.

-que no estudies ingeniería, no te hace menos listo- dijo casi como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos- mi padre odia que haya estudiado historia del arte. Dice que no servirá para nada y solo ha sido una pérdida de tiempo y dinero, casi tanto como mis clases de danza. A veces los padres solo piensan en lo que ellos quieren y no en lo que sus hijos quieren o les gusta.

-si…

-¿Tu familia no aprueba que vivas de esto?

-ya soy un tipo adulto, Rose- contesté- no es como si aún necesitara la aprobación de mis padres para todo, pero si. Mi padre está enfadado conmigo desde que elegí meterme en el ejército, después de eso, todo solo ha ido cuesta abajo. Pero no lo necesito a él ni a sus críticas para hacer mi vida. Quise seguir mi sueño y lo hice. Pague sus consecuencias y aquí estoy.

-¿Qué hay de tu madre?

Mi madre era todo lo opuesto a mi padre. Una mujer amorosa y dulce, tanto que yo nunca había podido entender cómo había te robado con un tipo como él durante tantos años. La extrañaba, pero me rehusaba a decírselo. Ella me convencería de volver a casa y trabajar con ellos en algo respetable, solo para que mi padre estuviera conforme con su otro hijo.

-ella es muy buena- dije- estuvo conmigo mientras estuve en el hospital y durante la rehabilitación. Siempre me apoyo en lo que hacía, pese a las opiniones de mi padre. Creo que te agradaría, así como sus galletas de chocolate.

El resto de la charla se diluyó en temas más triviales como gustos musicales, películas, series de televisión o comidas preferidas.

Pese a lo que cualquiera podría haber pensado de nosotros dos, resultó ser que no éramos tan distintos como se podría haber esperado. Si bien no veíamos o escuchábamos lo mismo con regularidad, ambos teníamos una mente y un gusto bastante amplio.

Y para cuando llegó la hora de preparar la pizza, Rosalie se mostró más que animada y predispuesta a trabajar.

No era una gran ciencia, quise decirle, pero me contuve. Ella parecía tan feliz de poder hacer algo como eso que no quise pinchar su burbuja y hacerla sentir como una cocinera mediocre o principiante.

Desde luego cuando llegó la hora de comer y yo puse la mesa, bien, con lo poco que había para poner sobre ella, me di cuenta de cuántas veces había comido alguien más allí conmigo y cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces.

Mucho tiempo y muy pocas personas, concluí.

Y ciertamente ninguna de ellas estaba ni cerca de parecerse a Rosalie.

-lamento si la mesa es muy sencilla- dije imaginando como sería el comedor de su casa, luego de haber visto apenas una vez la cocina, donde los adornos y flores no faltaban.

La mía en cambio, apenas tenía dos platos, sus respectivos cubiertos, dos vasos de vidrio verdoso, servilletas de papel y dos botellas de cerveza, además de la pizza que ella había cocinado con mi ayuda.

-oh…- ella me miró como si ahora que yo lo hubiera dicho ella se hubiera percatado de eso- tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, no se por qué lo dices.- ella me sonrió- no necesito flores o manteles bordados, si es lo que estás pensando. Siempre he creído que lo único que importa a la hora de comer es que la comida esté buena y la compañía sea agradable, sin importar como luzcan ninguna de las dos.

-¿Así que si yo luzco mal o la pizza se ve como un desastre no importa?

Rosalie se rió con ganas antes de tomar una porción y ponerla sobre su plato.

-la pizza se ve increíble y tú también. Sobre todo vestido de esa forma- ella mordisqueó sus labios y entonces centró su atención en su plato, cortando un trozo de pizza antes de llevársela la boca con el tenedor.

-¿ De esta forma?

\- como un tipo normal…- yo la observé aun confundido- nunca te había visto con otra cosa que no fuera tu traje, salvó una vez que te vi corriendo por la mañana en el patio. Así que no tenía idea de cómo te vestías o que cosas te gusta usar normalmente. Y me gusta lo que veo.

Bien hecho, McCartney, me felicité a mi mismo en silencio. Al menos le gusta tu estilo, lo que significa que se acostaría contigo, incluso si no estuvieras usando ese bendito traje. Aunque solo te hubieras puesto un amor de jeans y una camiseta que sacaste apresuradamente de tu armario antes de ponerte a cocinar.

-bueno también me gusta mucho como te ves ahora mismo- dije dándole una larga mirada mientras ella masticaba su comida, haciéndola que contuviera la risa

\- oh, esto está increíble…mmm- replicó en cuanto se terminó su primer trozo de pizza y poniendo un segundo trozo en su plato - de verdad que sí.

-bueno, entonces mis felicitaciones a la chef

-oh, no. No ¿Que dices? - ella me observó como si no pudiera creerlo- Tú hiciste todo, yo solo lo arme, como dijiste y lo cocine, por el tiempo que dijiste. Así que básicamente todo ha sido cosa tuya, yo solo he sido tu ayudante, es todo.

-bueno, ¿que dices si nos llevamos el crédito 50-50?

-más bien como un 80-20- ella fue realista, negándose a tomar crédito por lo que no había hecho.

-estoy seguro de que podrías hacerlo sola a la próxima y sería casi tan bueno como ahora.

-oh quizás a la próxima podamos preparar otra cosa…- ella me observó con duda y yo sentí con la cabeza - puedo hacer una de mis ensaladas y...tu puedes enseñarme a hacer algo que la acompañe.

-seguro- respondí sin que una sonrisa se asomara en mis labios. Aún no terminamos con nuestro plato actual y ella ya estaba pensando en el siguiente, por no mencionar que eso había sido casi una indirecta para asegurarme de que lo haríamos otra vez.

Y si bien después de la comida, ella me ayudó a ordenar todo el lío de la cocina y yo lave los tratos, lo que nos dejó con un tiempo libre antes de tener que salir de regreso al centro para su clase de baile, no volvimos a hacerlo.

No porque yo no quisiera, y ciertamente no porque ella tampoco lo quisiera siendo que parecía más que dispuesta a repetirlo, pero yo fui el que en su lugar le ofreció darse una ducha y que guardara algo de energía para más tarde.

Aceptando lo a regañadientes, ella se ducho mientras yo le daba una planchada a mi camisa y volvía a meterme en mi traje y sacaba la basura, haciendo una nota en mi teléfono de las cosas que necesitaba comprar para la próxima vez que volviéramos allí.

La verdad era que podría quedarme con ella allí todo el día follando, pero apenas había sido la primera vez y no quería sobreexigirla.

Incluso cuando ahora no lo pareciera, sus piernas podían fallarle más tarde, sobre todo sus rodillas.

Además… no sabía si estaba dolorida o no. Quizás no lo estaba o quizás solo estaba haciéndose la valiente y estaba soportándolo. De cualquier forma le dije que lo mejor sería esperar un par de días antes de hacerlo de nuevo y ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Así que luego de que ella se bañara y vistiera ya con su ropa de ensayo, poniéndose encima el vestido que más temprano yo me había encargado de quitarle, ambos partimos hacia su estudio en una travesía de casi una hora.

Y no fue hasta la noche, cuando ambos volvimos a su casa que ella me dijo como realmente de había sentido sobre ese día.

-gracias por lo de hoy- dijo en cuanto yo apague el motor frente al porche de su casa- de verdad.

-Rose…

-si, lo sé- ella sonrió mientras me interrumpia- se que no lo hiciste como un favor, y mucho menos por qué es tu trabajo, pero aun así, gracias. Por dejarme experimentar algo como esto por primera vez y por dejarme hacer algo más de lo que solo me dejan hacer.- su sonrisa sin embargo, se torció en un gesto de amargura- y gracias por ser tan bueno y paciente conmigo.

Estirandome, alcance su mano y la estreché entre la mía sin saber exactamente qué decirle.

-no estoy acostumbrada a que los hombres me traten así, Dios… ni siquiera mi padre me trata asi- ella negó con la cabeza casi resignada y por un momento yo me sentí triste.

Ella aún era joven y que ni siquiera su padre la tratara bien no podía concebirlo. Quizás por eso se había comportado de esa manera apenas nos habíamos conocido, con desconfianza y casi poniéndome a prueba, esperando que la decepcionará como la mayoría de los tipos en su vida.

-Así que quería darte las gracias y… bien, me gustaría si pudiéramos volver a hacerlo de nuevo antes de que termine la semana.

Yo sonreí.

-tambien a mí- dije

Sin embargo, nuestros planes tuvieron que esperar algunos días más.

Esa semana su estudio estuvo cerrado por remodelaciones, por lo que teníamos que volver a casa después de sus clases en la universidad, no permitiéndonos ninguna otra escapada durante la mañana, hasta que sus horarios volvieran a la normalidad.

Lo que sí me permitió hacer, sin embargo, fue salir a tomar algo con Edward por la tarde a uno de los bares del centro.

Inicialmente habíamos pensado también ir con Jacob o Mike, pero entonces Marco los había hecho quedarse para cubrir la entrada de la casa.

Subidos a una de las motos, ambos terminamos en un bar a unos 10 minutos de la casa y dónde el ambiente era tranquilo y relajado.

Después de todo, no eran más de seis de la tarde cuando fuimos, y considerando que estábamos a mitad de semana y que incluso así mucha gente iba por algo de beber después de la oficina, el sitio que habíamos elegido no estaba abarrotado de gente.

Yo por mi parte no tenía mucho para decir. A excepción de lo que estaba haciendo con Rosalie… de lo cual no pensaba decirle una palabra a nadie, no tenía mucha idea de que podría hablar con Edward.

Había sido su idea después de todo, y como yo no iba a negarme a beber unas cervezas después de estar varias horas tras el volante, había aceptado. No fue entonces hasta que lo ví bebiéndose más de la mitad de su cerveza de un solo trago, suspirando casi rendido después, que comprendí, que era él quien necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-¿Piensas que debería terminarlo?- preguntó

-¿Terminar qué?

-mi compromiso. Con Victoria- él me miró como si de verdad no supiera qué hacer- ¿Crees que sería lo mejor?

-¿Lo mejor para quién?

-exacto- acordó dándole otro sorbo a su botella- eso es lo que yo le dije a ella. ¿Para quién sería mejor terminarlo? ¿Para ella o para mí?

-¿Así que fue ella quien te lo pidió?

Asintiendo con la cabeza él miró sus manos como si estuviera avergonzado o quizás decepcionado de sí mismo.

Dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda me bebí un poco de mi cerveza y pensé en qué podía decirle.

-¿Nunca habías pensado en eso?- pregunté- ¿En qué en algún momento ustedes podrían terminar? ¿Que tú trabajo fuera mucho para ella, estando tanto tiempo sin verse…?

-íbamos a casarnos el año entrante- dijo- ese era el plan. No le habría dado un anillo sino lo hubiera creído.- él sonó sincero y dolido- ella dijo que podría esperar, que entre su trabajo y el mío, no notariamos tanto el tiempo separados y aunque se que he intentado verla tanto como puedo, se que no ha sido suficiente.

-lo siento- Edward negó con la cabeza

-no, yo lo siento- dijo- no pretendía volverte mi psicólogo. Te traje aquí con la excusa de beber y en realidad solo quería hablar con alguien. Si quieres irte…

-tonterias- yo le sonreí- estamos bebiendo cervezas juntos. Además… no me importa escucharte. De vez en cuando todos necesitamos a alguien que lo haga y nos den algún consejo. Solo espero que los míos te sean útiles.

Volviendo a beber otro poco, ambos permanecimos por un rato en silencio hasta que yo ofrecí que compramos una pizza de las que servían en ese lugar, solo para no terminar con el estómago vacío y lleno de alcohol, considerando que aún uno de los dos debería conducir de regreso.

-estoy pagando nuestra casa- el me dijo entonces- se supone que terminaría con la hipoteca a finales de este año y entonces íbamos a mudarnos.

Así que eso iba realmente en serio. ¿Una casa? Eso era mucho dinero, además de un compromiso realmente grande. Ahora entendía por qué él se veía de esa forma y por qué necesitaba tan urgentemente desahogarse con un poco de alcohol.

-le prometí que dejaría este trabajo en cuanto terminara con eso.- él negó con la cabeza- Marco ni siquiera lo sabe. Solo… quería terminar de pagar ¿Sabes? Y entonces le hablaría sobre mi partida.

-¿Compraste una casa para ambos?

-me ha llevado los últimos tres años pagarla-dijo- si todo sale bien para cuando lleguemos a Diciembre ya debería haber acabado con todos los pagos.

-pero si te vas…

\- he estado hablando con algunos viejos amigos míos en la policía. - Edward sonó serio y seguro al respecto- dijeron que podría volver si dejaba este trabajo. Desde luego tendría que comenzar desde abajo, pero entonces no sería un esclavo de mi trabajo y podría estar más tiempo con Victoria y disfrutar de nuestra casa. Quizás pensar en formar una familia…- él suspiró y se pidió otra cerveza en cuanto se terminó su botella.

\- de verdad lo siento. - dije- no sé si sirva de mucho mi consejo, siendo que nunca he estado comprometido con nadie, pero imagino que no debe ser fácil que después de haber planeado todo eso, que ella solo quiera terminarlo antes de que puedas conseguirlo realmente.

-si tuviera el dinero…- él me explicó- me iría ahora mismo y ella no tendría que esperar por nada. Pero no lo tengo. Y no quiero pedirle nada a mis padres o los suyos. Solo serían un par de meses más… pero claro, ella ya está harta de esperar. No es algo nuevo. Solo que hasta ahora me lo ha dicho directamente.

-¿Crees que haya otro tipo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-no me extrañaría- admitió- llevamos varios meses pelando y reconciliándonos. Yo solo esperaba llegar a fin de año y entonces comenzar de nuevo. Pero quizás sea eso. Quizás haya alguien más y por eso no quiere esperar. - el bufo, ahora exasperado- quizás sea alguien que no está casado con su trabajo

-¿Vas a volver a hablar con ella?

-el domingo tengo el día libre. El plan era vernos y hablar sobre esto. Ayer estuve más de una hora esperándola después de su trabajo y en lugar de alegrarse al verme, me salió con todo esto.- él negó con la cabeza y recibió con gusto su nueva cerveza por parte del cantinero- quizás sus amigas le están llenando la cabeza o sus padres … o solo quizás se ha cansado de tener una relación a distancia.

Tenía sentido. Por un segundo intenté ponerme en su lugar e imagine lo duro que debía ser eso para ambos. Para él, trabajando día tras día para conseguir lo que quería, pensando en su futuro, aunque en su presente no le dejara mucho tiempo para disfrutar, él creía que entonces todo valdría la pena. Pero también debía ser duro para ella, esperando para verlo y que apenas tuvieran tiempo juntos, pensar que él prefiriera su trabajo que a ella, no estando segura de querer un futuro con un tipo que quizás apenas conocía.

-ya veremos si esto se termina o no en un par de semanas - Él continuó- Dudo mucho que nos tome más que eso. O lo resolvemos y seguimos adelante o se termina definitivamente.

-¿Qué harás entonces con la casa si eso se termina?

-mudarme- dijo mientras reia- Ha sido mucho trabajo y esfuerzo durante los últimos años como para solo tirarlo a la basura por su culpa. Quien sabe, quizás también deje este trabajo de todas formas. Empezar de cero después de siete años de conducir para la Sra. Hale… conocer a alguien nuevo… quizás sea para mejor después de todo.

-¿No has estado con nadie más en todo este tiempo?

-¿Crees que soy un imbécil, no?

-no, claro que no- dije

\- se que podría haberlo hecho… más de una vez - me dijo- aún podría… pero no quise hacerlo.

Yo asentí, comprendiendo a qué se refería. No se trataba solo de sexo. A cualquier tipo le gustaba follar, pero solo tener eso no eso que todos queríamos. Quizás, al igual que él, yo solo quería un poco más. Incluso cuando hubieran pasado meses desde la última vez que había tenido algo así.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? - está vez él fue quien preguntó- ¿Tienes a alguien allá afuera?- yo negué. - bueno, debe ser difícil con Rose a tu cargo, de todas formas. Tienes aún menos tiempo que yo libre, pero quizás algo más casual...

-no me importa realmente- dije- Llevaba un tiempo sin trabajar en algo tan estricto antes de aceptar ese puesto y aunque me ha costado al principio, me he acostumbrado más rápido de lo que imagine. Quizás para mí ha sido un cambio bueno.

-eso y quizás tener a Rosalie todo el día contigo también te ha ayudado ¿eh?- y por primera vez en mucho rato él sonrió- he visto cómo la miras…

-solo es eso- mentí- sabes que va contra la reglas. Yo firme un contrato y…

-ella te esta volviendo loco- dedujo- esta bien, McCartney- el palmeo mi hombro casi en un gesto de comprensión- sería raro que ella no te gustara. Y aunque no se parece en mucho a su madre, creo que tienen un carácter bastante parecido …- él bebió otro poco de cerveza y me observó aun sonriendo- ah… las mujeres de esa casa van a volvernos locos.

Esta vez yo tambien me reí.

-así que si vas a tener algo… con quien sea que lo tengas… no hagas este trabajo por por más de tres años- esta vez fue él quien me aconsejo- por mucho que el dinero suena bien… tu vida social y tus relaciones comenzarán a sufrir después de eso, tómalo de alguien que lo ha vivido en carne propia.

Y casi como si se tratara de una señal, ese viernes mientras nos deteniamos en el tercer semáforo luego de salir de su casa, ella volvió a pasarse al asunto delantero, dedicándome una mirada cómplice.

-crees que… ¿podemos ir a tu departamento de nuevo?

Si. Si. Si, dijo mi voz interior.

-después de todo, hoy es el último día de la semana…. Mañana solo tendré ensayo en el estudio- agregó como si yo necesitara realmente algún motivo para llevarla conmigo a otro lugar y poder tener sexo, mientras su mano se posaba sobre mi muslo, presionandolo ligeramente entre sus dedos

-bueno, si lo pides así… seguro- respondí, fingiendo ser un tipo cool, aunque la verdad era, que no podía estar más lejos de serlo.

Mordiendo sus labios, ella subió su mano desde mi rodilla hasta la entrepierna de mi pantalón, haciendo que ésta se sintiera repentinamente ajustada.

Mierda…

Y ese día ella tenía que haberse puesto un vestido. Uno corto, de jean y con botones al frente, que se ceñía a su cuerpo y se ajustaba a la mitad de sus muslos, tentándome a poner mis manos sobre ella.

El sonido de una bocina me hizo volver los ojos hacia el frente, notando entonces que él semáforo ya había cambiado de color y que los dos autos detrás de nosotros querían pasar.

Rápidamente puse el auto en marcha y continúe manejando, esta vez, intentando cortar camino por la s entrecalles hasta llegar al puente.

Pero claro, a diferencia de lo que yo esperaba, Rosalie no se detuvo ahí, haciendo que yo solo me quedara con las ganas.

Oh, no. Ella continuó tocándome y acariciándome durante todo el camino hasta mi departamento, arrancándome suspiros ahogados y por poco haciéndome perder el control del volante una o dos veces.

Haciendo que para cuando llegaramos a Brooklyn yo estuviera duro como una piedra e impaciente por quitarle la ropa en cuanto la tuviera en mi alcoba.

Oh y eso es lo que ella quería, siendo que se lanzó sobre mí tan pronto como estuvimos en la sala, besándome y enredando sus brazos detrás de mi cuello.

-si vuelves a hacer eso, nos meteras a ambos en problemas- dije entre beso y beso y mientras mis manos disfrutaban acariciar su trasero, colándose bajo su vestido.

-¿Estuvo tan mal?- ella me puso sus ojos de cachorrito y yo supe entonces que ella había disfrutado más de lo que debería haber jugado conmigo.

-¿Qué debería hacer contigo,eh? -pregunté acariciándola sobre sus bragas y haciéndola gemir

-bueno, puedes hacerme lo mismo que yo te hice a ti- ofreció

-¿Ponerte caliente al límite, pero no dejar que te corras? ¿Eso quieres?- ella negó con la cabeza caminando hacia mi alcoba.

-yo quiero correrme- dijo

Ah y que lo pidiera, solo me hacía ansiara con más ganas dárselo.

Volteandola para que ella quedara de espaldas a mi, me apoyé contra ella e hice la falda de su vestido hacia arriba mientras la tocaba solo queriendo provocarla.

Solo queriendo darle un poco de su propia medicina.

Ah.. pero estaba tan caliente, que aunque en otro momento hubiera disfrutado haciéndola rogar, ahora mismo solo podía pensar en metérsela.

Llevando mis manos a sus pechos, la toque, antes de dirigir mi atención a su centro, colándose bajo sus bragas y haciendo que ella comenzará a gemir.

Empujando mi cadera contra su trasero, yo jadeé al sentirla retorcerse entre mis dedos y entonces me detuve .

-¿Son a presión?- pregunté sosteniendo entonces el cuello de su vestido entre mis manos y refiriendome a los botones del mismo

-si, lo son…- ella sonrió

Tomando ambos lados de este, lo estiré hacia mi y los botones se abrieron de un solo tirón hasta la mitad de su estómago.

Mierda …

Ahuecando sus pechos entre mis manos aún sobre su sostén, volví a hincarme contra ella, ya sin soportarlo más.

Poniéndome de rodillas por un segundo, le quite sus bragas, con ella aún de espaldas a mí y bese y chupe su coño, solo queriendo ponerla más caliente.

-oh… Emmett- ella gimió volteandome apenas para verme y mordió sus labios mientras sus dedos se apretaban contra la pared .

Volviendo a ponerme de pie, abrí mis pantalones y volví a restregarme contra ella, está vez, besando su cuello mientras la veía observarme por encima de su hombro.

-¿Vas a dejarme follarte así?- pedí sobre su oído mientras mis dedos taladraban su centro más que listo para mí.

-si…- ella gimió

-¿Si…?- oh, ¿De verdad?

Sin esperar que ella se arrepintiera, tome un condón y luego de hacer mis boxers hacia abajo, me lo puse antes de empujar mi dureza contra ella

-separa las piernas- pedí y como una niña buena, ella lo hizo.

Hundiéndome poco a poco en ella mientras me recargaba sobre la pared con Ian mano y con la otra sostenía su cintura, ella gimió con fuerza hasta que yo estuve por completo en su interior.

Oh, mierda…

Comenzando a moverme lentamente, adentro y afuera de su coño deje que mi cabeza se fuera hacia atrás por un segundo al disfrutar de la sensación de estar en su interior mientras ella gemía suavemente.

Sintiendo cómo poco a poco podía moverme más rápido, lo hice, sosteniendo con ambas manos de su cadera y consiguiendo que Rosalie subiera el volumen de sus gemidos.

-oh… se siente tan bien….- ella giró su cabeza para verme y yo solo me puse más caliente- más… solo...hazlo, más y más rápido- pidió con su voz entrecortada

Acariciando su cabello, la bese en los labios con deseo antes de darle lo que ella había pedido.

Empujando rápidamente dentro y fuera de su coño, yo contuve el aire mientras me obligaba a mi mismo a resistir un poco más.

LLevando una de mis manos hacia su pecho, jugueteé con uno de sus pezones entre mis dedos, apretando y retorciendolo mientras seguía follandola sin parar.

-Oh Emmett…- ella gimió mientras hacía su trasero hacia atrás y yo veía cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a ponerse más tenso a medida que se acercaba a su orgasmo.

-vamos, preciosa…- la alenté- ¿no es esto lo que querías?- pregunté empujando un poco más rápido dentro de ella y sin detenerme- ¿no querías correrte?

-si, si si, si….- clavando sus uñas contra la pared, ella gimió con fuerza y sus piernas y su estómago temblaron mientras su centro se apretaba contra polla con fuerza.

Sosteniendola contra mi pecho, temiendome que de otro modo ella fuera a desplomarse, ella jadeo y recargó su cabeza hacia atrás, mirándome casi fuera de si misma, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

Aguardando a que ella se recompusiera, la voltee para que quedara frente a mi , viendo entonces su rostro acalorado y complacido

-¿Estás bien?- ella asintió, aún demasiado agitada como para contestar.- ¿Debería continuar o necesitas un minuto más para recobrar el aliento?

Sonriendo juguetonamente, ella me besó, obligándome a andar hacia atrás hasta terminar sentado en mi cama.

-quítate la camisa- pidió y yo lo hice. Al mismo tiempo, ella acabó de quitarse el vestido e hizo lo mismo con su sostén y sus bragas, terminando desnuda frente a mí y más que lista para continuar.

-¿Ahora qué?

-¿Crees que pueda ir arriba esta vez?- preguntó con su voz de niña buena que me ponía a mil mientras sus dedos acarician mi pecho

-oh, claro que si- contesté

Viéndola separar sus piernas, ella paso una a cada lado de mi cuerpo, apoyando sus rodillas sobre la cama y quedando sentada a horcadas sobre mi.

Ah puta madre…

Sonriendo, ella me empujó hacia atrás, para que yo terminara acostado y entonces, apoyando sus manos en mi pecho, ella restregó su cadera contra mi dureza solo haciéndome desear.

Llevando mi mano hasta mi polla, yo la guíe hasta su entrada, dando ligeros golpecitos sobre está, llamando su atención.

Rosalie gimió con suavidad, dándome a entender que le gustaba esa sensación.

Empujando entonces mi punta contra su centro, me deslicé en su interior lentamente al tiempo que ella abría su boca y soltaba un sonido gutural de lo más caliente.

Supe entonces que no había mejor sensación que esa.

Cerrando mis ojos por un segundo, me acomode debajo de ella y tomando una bocanada de aire, me prepare para comenzar de nuevo.

Esta vez no me detendría hasta hacerla venirse de nuevo.

* * *

**Un nuevo capítulo!!!!**

**muy bien, aqui les dejo un poco del pubyo de vista de Emmett despues de su promerq vez juntos y algo mas. ¿que les parece? ¿no lo he hecho muy deprimente o si?**

**Ahora respondiendo a algo que vatias ya vienen pteguntabdome hace un tiempo: si alguna vez voy a terminar la historia de "una vida sin ti". la verdad es que he perdido la copia original de la historia que tenía en mi computadora cuando esta se rompió el otro año. Además de eso, no se si alguna de ustedes ha visto la fecha cuando fue publicada, pero ya hace casi 10 años cuando comence a escribirla. Dios... no yo puedo creerme que llevo tanto tiempo aqui publicando cosas. En ese entonces yo tenia la misma edad de Rosalie en la historia y ahora me temo que ya los años me han padado y me cuesta un povo escribir desde el punto de vista de una adolescente. Aun asi, eso no es un no rotundo. pero fe momento no tengo planes de hacerlo. ahora mismo estoy centrada en terminar esta historia, de la cual aun quedan muchossss capitulos por delante y ya yengo una o dos mas en mente entre las que me estoy debatiendo y otros proyectos en los que quiero embarcarme.**

**en fin, solo quería aclarar eso, espero sean comprensivas y aun sugan leyendo mis actuales historias y lo sigan haciendo en el futuro.**

**espero con ansias sus reviews sobre que les ha parecido este capitulo!**

**que tengan un buen fin de semana todas!!**

**saludos**

**Bella Mccartney Darcy**


	16. 16 Adrenalina

**La hija del senador**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación_

* * *

**Capitulo 16: adrenalina**

ROSALIE POV

La semana anterior el estudio había cambiado y por suerte había sido algo que no llevo mucho tiempo. Apenas había cerrado por dos días para cambiar los espejo de la de ensayos grande y también habían reemplazado los pisos de los otros dos salones más chicos. Incuso habían pintado el corredor, la sala de espera, y los vestuarios, haciendo que todo se viera casi como nuevo.

Quizá para muchos daba igual, pero para nosotras que pasábamos allí la mayoría de nuestros días, durante largas horas, era un gran cambio que le daba a todo el ambiente una sensación completamente nueva.

Y ese día, aprovechando que tendríamos prueba de vestuario, aunque aún faltaban más de 4 meses para la obra de fin de año, pensé en hacer algo con el tiempo que tendría libre entre ensayo y ensayo.

Eran muchos trajes, considerando que nuestros grupo tenía a 15 chicas, 4 chicos u aún estaban todas las clases de niños y preadolescentes que no estaban con nosotros.

Lo que significaba una enorme cantidad de trabajo en cuanto a costuras , bordados y numerosas pruebas antes del gran día.

Alex me pidió que fuera la primera en hacer mi pasada con el traje, siendo que tenía el papel central en la obra de Quijote. Así que luego de cambiarme rápidamente y montar las piezas a medio terminar sobre mis mallas, fui a la sala de ensayos donde Alec y una de las chicas a cargo de la trajes estaban esperándome.

Colocándome un par de alfileres aquí y allá, y también cosiendo con algunas puntadas otras partes, hice mi primera pasada.

Alec me obsevó con atención sin decir nada hasta que terminé.

\- Debes mejorar esas rodillas en los saltos- dijo- no están lo suficientemente estiradas- yo sentí con la cabeza- y el traje debe ser más ajustado, y la falda más vaporosa, quizás con otra tela menos opaca…

La chica inmediatamente se acercó a mí y comenzó a hacer ajustes, mientras anotaba en un cuaderno números y algunas palabras sueltas.

-¿Podrías hacer una pasada más?- ella me pidió

Observando a Alec, él asintió con la cabeza y volvió a poner la música. Entonces yo volví a hacer mi rutina, esta vez sintiendo el traje más ajustado en mi cintura e intentando con todas mis fuerzas estirar bien mis rodillas mientras sonreía al espejo de pasada.

-bien, eso es todo- apunto mi profesor dando mi prueba por terminada. - Que pasen las demás, con eso estaremos un buen rato. Tomate 30 minutos si quieres Rose, bebé algo y elonga esas piernas por un rato. Cuando terminemos con el vestuario, comenzaremos con la clase.

Aceptando de buena gana, salí de allí dispuesta a quitarme ese traje, cuando me encontré con un vestuario lleno y en el que no habría forma de poder cambiarme hasta que todas mis compañeras terminarán.

Bien.

Pidiéndole a una de las chicas que me alcanzará mi bolso, salí al corredor, topandome entonces con Emmett, quien me observaba algo confundido.

-¿Sucedió algo?- claro. Él había visto toda mi pasada desde la sala de espera y de pronto verme desaparecer, había llamado su atención

-no…- solo necesito salir de este traje y no puedo cambiarme aquí.- él asintió con la cabeza- ¿Por qué no me acompañas y me ayudas a quitarmelo?- pedí alzando una de mis cejas y obviamente esperando algo más que solo eso.

Sonriendo con complicidad y captando mi indirecta, él me pidió que me indicara el camino y entonces ambos salimos de allí, bajando por las escaleras de mármol.

Había un baño en el segundo piso que nadie usaba salvo cuando todos los demás lugares estaban ocupados. Por supuesto, había también un baño grande en el tercer piso, pero yo quería un lugar donde pudiéramos estar solos y nadie nos interumpiera.

Por lo que luego de tomar las escaleras hacia abajo, y atravesando la pesada puerta de roble del corredor de ese piso, yo arrastré conmigo a Emmett hacia el gran baño de mármol blanco con lavabos al tono y puertas de madera oscura.

-¿Cómo diste con este lugar?- preguntó una vez que ambos estuvimos dentro y yo puse el seguro en la puerta de entrada, solo por si acaso.

-este piso lleva vacío desde hace más de ocho años- explique- y siendo que a veces somos muchas allá arriba y necesitamos otro baño u otro sitio donde cambiarnos a veces usamos este.

-ya veo.- contestó él mientras miraba con detenimiento todo el lugar. Era un baño antiguo, con tubos de luz blanca fría que hacían que todo el sitio se sintiera aún más grande y vacío de lo que ya era

Dejando mi bolso sobre uno de los lavabos, y mirándome en uno de los espejos, baje el cierre de mi traje con cuidado mientras sentía los afileres moverse un poco.

-¿Cómo se ve?

-sin terminar- dijo él con sinceridad y haciéndome reír.

-claro, por qué lo está- dije conteniendo el aire y bajando otro poco el cierre del costado hasta llegar al final. Si llegaba a arruinar alguno de los ajustes que habían hecho para mí, estaría en problemas.- pero ¿Cómo crees que me queda?

-se ve bien- esta vez él me miró por el espejo de otra manera mientras yo veía los detalles que había que corregir- considerando que aún le falta trabajo, te queda muy bien.

Finalmente conseguiendo quitarme la parte de arriba y luego, con un rápido movimiento deshaciendome de la falda, terminé únicamente con mis mallas de color blanco y mis medias rosadas, de espaldas a él.

Solo entonces un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Si… no era la primera vez que él me veía de esa manera y tampoco quería que fuera la última.

Dejando el traje sobre mi bolso con cuidado de no desarmarlo, me gire para ver a Emmett a los ojos y entonces mordí mis labios a propósito mientras movía mis piernas juguetonamente.

-¿Y como me veo ahora?-pregunté

Acercándose a mí sin decir nada, él se detuvo apenas a unos centímetros de mi cuerpo dándome una larga mirada en tanto parecía estar conteniendose de tocarme.

-¿Cuando tienes que volver?

-tengo media hora libre- dije pasando mis dedos sobre la solapa de su traje y viéndolo a la ojos con deseo.

-ah… ¿Si?- él gruñó antes de acariciar mi rostro, bajando por mi mandíbula, mi cuello… mis clavículas e ir trazando un camino por las tiras de mis mallas hasta mi escote y finalmente terminando sobre mis pezones, que ahora sobresalían con fuerza hacia adelante a causa del calor que estaba sintiendo.

La verdad es que había llevado caliente la mayor parte del dia, pero solo se ha si vuelto peor cuando lo había visto a él mirándome del otro lado del vidrio del estudio mientras hacía mi pasada apenas unos minutos atrás.

La última vez que habíamos ido a su departamento había sido increíble. Yo me había corrido tres veces y luego había soñado con eso, repitiendolo en mi cabeza desde entonces, especialmente durantes esas noches cuando no podía dormir y tenía que hacer algo para relajarme.

El modo en que él me había follando contra la pared, de espaldas a él… se había sentido tan bien que el me tomara de esa manera, así como cuando yo lo había montado mientras él permanecía acostado en la cama…

-¿Vamos a hacerlo entonces…?- Pregunté al verlo juguetear con mis pechos aún sobre mis mallas, como si él aún no se hubiera decidido que hacer conmigo.

-¿Eso quieres?- yo asentí. Besándome sin decir más, su mano me sujetó por la nuca mientras avanzaba hacia adelante, obligándome a sentarme sobre uno de los lavabos mientras él se acomodaba entre mis piernas.

Sin dudar, una de sus manos fue hasta mi entrepierna y movió rápidamente sus dedos sobre ésta, haciendome gemir. Volviéndose hacia mi cintura, él hizo mis medias hacia abajo, deslizandolas por mis piernas hasta mis rodillas.

-no te das una idea de cuánto me gusta verte en estas mallas ¿O si? - dijo con la voz ronca sobre mis labios y entonces volviendo a tocar mi centro, esta vez con las medias fuera de camino.

-oh.. si.. si...si- gemi al sentir la humedad entre mis piernas y viéndolo a él mover sus dedos adelante y atrás a lo largo de mi centro.

Haciendo la parte inferior de las mallas a un lado junto con mis bragas, el dejo mi centro al descubierto, antes de mojar sus dedos y tocarme directamente sobre la piel.

Mi cabeza se fue hacia atrás y yo apreté mis manos contra la cerámica blanca, resistiendo esa tortura.

-¿Estás caliente…?- él solo lo pregunto para sacarme de quisio. Yo asentí mientras dos de sus dedos, jugaban en mi entrada, empujando contra ésta ligeramente antes de retirarse y repetir el mismo movimiento.

-oh Dios .. solo… follame- pedí luego de unos minutos y ya sin soportarlo más- por favor solo...

Apresuradamente, estire la cintura de sus pantalones y removi el botón para luego hacer el cierre hacia abajo de estos.

Aún sin detenerse, Emmett me observó hacerlo hasta que comencé a masajearlo sobre su ropa interior.

-ah.. nena…. Rose… - sus cejas se juntaron en un gesto de placer y dolor, y yo solo continúe con ello mientras él se deshacía de su saco.

-¿No quieres hacerlo conmigo ahora? ¿Justo aquí?

-si…- haciendo entonces sus boxers hacia abajo y permitiendo que su dureza se liberará finalmente, yo lo tomé entre mis manos mientras lo veía a los ojos con deseo

-Dios… preciosa no tengo…- él palmeó sus pantalones y luego revisó su saco- no podemos hacerlo sin…

-¿Sin estos?- abriendo el bolsillo de mi bolso, yo saqué una tira de cuatro condones que había tomado de su departamento la última vez que habíamos estado allí y se los enseñé.

Emmett sonrió y me miró con sorpresa.

-pensé que no estaría de más tener algunos conmigo- dije- los tome de la caja que había en tu departamento.

-muy lista- dijo antes de besarme con gusto y de tomar uno de los condones para abrirlo y ponerselo.

Impaciente, espere que él lo hiciera y entonces, tomándome por la cadera, Emmett me penetró de una sola vez.

-oh mierda….- gemi aferrandome a su brazo y sintiendome de pronto más llena de lo que esperaba.

Acercándose a mi, Emmett me besó mientras se retiraba poco a poco y volvía a empujar hacia adentro una vez más. Ayudándolo a quitarse la corbata,me sostuve del lavabo en tanto el se movía a la par que se deshacía de su ropa.

Haciendo la parte de arriba de mis mallas hacia abajo, el dejo mis pechos al descubierto y jugó con mis pezones entre sus dedos mientras su cadera seguía chocando contra la mía .

Y no fue sino hasta que yo comencé a darme impulso que sentí esa presión en mi interior, luchando por liberarse

Sujetandome de su cuello, moví mi cadera contra la de el, haciendo que en el momento en que ambas chocaran el ruido de nuestras pieles encontrándose formara un vacío.

-oh si, si si…- gemi al encontrar el ritmo perfecto que estaba haciendo mi centro palpitar.- Emmett…

Comprendiendo a qué me refería, sin que tuviera que decírselo, el continuó moviéndose exactamente del mismo modo hasta que yo me vine con un grito.

Besándome, casi como felicitación por lo que acababa de hacer, él me ayudó a poner mis pies en el suelo una vez más y me volteo, dejándome de espaldas a él.

Solo entonces pude ver mi reflejo en el espejo.

Mi cabello estaba revuelto, mis medias colgaban entre mis rodillas y mis mallas solo parecían un trozo de tela que cubría parte de mi estómago, mientras mis pechos, desnudos se ergian hacia adelante.

Colocándose detrás de mi, Emmett beso mi cuello y mis hombros mientras sus manos se sostenían por la cintura y su cadera empujaba contra mi trasero.

-mirate…- el susurro sobre mi oído y sus manos subieron hasta toparse con mis pechos, ahuecando sus manos sobre estos- Dios, Rose… - un suspiro salió de sus labios y yo me estremeci- separa tus piernas, nena, hazlo por favor- pidió.

Haciendo lo que él me pidió, Emmett se colocó sobre mi entrada y lentamente se introdujo una vez más en mi interior haciéndome gemir.

-eso es…- el me alentó mientras se sostenía de mis hombros, dándose impulso y comenzando a marcar un ritmo lento pero constante.

Recargando mi peso sobre el lavabo, gemí mientras lo veía a los ojos a través del espejo.

Ah, y esa imagen, de él follándome por detrás, con su ceño fruncido, las gotas de sudor corriendo por su rostro a causa del esfuerzo mientras yo solo me sacudía frente a él con cada estocada, gimiendo con mis labios entreabiertos, iba a durar varias semanas en mi cabeza.

Apresurando sus movimientos, él jadeó con fuerza y me obligó a levantarme, tomándome por los hombros y haciendo que mi espalda chocara contra su pecho.

Y se sintió increible.

Apretando mis dedos contra las palmas de mis manos, gemí mientras me veía a mi misma al espejo, sintiendome aún más caliente.

-oh, Emmett….

-¿si...?- embistiendo un poco más rapido en mi interior, yo no pude responder, siendo únicamente gemidos lo que salian de mis labios.- ¿quieres correrte de nuevo, eso es...?

Asintiendo con la cabeza, estire uno de mis brazos hacia atras para sostenerme de su torso y entonces él comenzó a darme rapido y duro, solo queriendo que yo me corriera.

-dejame escucharte…- jadeó sobre mi oido- vamos, nena… quiero sentir como te vienes…

Sintiendo mi estomago contraerse,flexioné mis rodillas e hice mi trasero hacia atras, preparandome para lo que estaba por venir.

Y solo apenas unos minutos despues llegó. Con un fuerte grito que no me molesté en discimular, siendo que estabamos lejos de todo el mundo, me vine; y Emmett, tras un par de estocadas rapidas, me siguió apenas unos momentos despues, apoyando su cabeza contra mi espalda aun con la respiración entrecortada.

Y si mis rodillas habían sido un problema durante mi ensayo con el vestuario, estás solo se sacudían, temblando después de lo que Emmett había hecho conmigo en el baño, haciendo que Alec no me dejara en paz por lo que quedó del día.

Sí… definitivamente tener sexo y luego intentar bailar en tan poco tiempo no había sido una buena idea, pero sí que había valido la pena.

Así como la sorpresa que me estaba esperando en cuanto salí del estudio lista para ir a casa.

En el auto, Emmett había comprado dos potes de helado para ambos mientras esperaba que yo saliera, haciendo que por poco mi corazón se derritiera.

No sabía si se trataba de solo un gesto amable o si era casi una casi de recompensa por lo que habíamos hecho más temprano en el segundo piso.

Charlie solía comprarme helado o dulces cuando obtenía buenas calificaciones, recordé, intentando creer que de algún modo, yo había obtenido un buen puntaje con Emmett como para merecer un helado.

Sin embargo, él no dijo nada al respecto. Solo me dió el helado, y condujo a casa como si eso fuera algo de todos los días. Y yo tampoco quise preguntar, temiendome que su respuesta no fuera lo que yo esperaba.

Sin embargo, mi humor estaba por los techos para cuando llegue a casa y me encontré con mi madre, esperándome en la sala.

-llegaste antes de la cena- dijo- que sorpresa

-hoy hubo prueba de vestuario- explique- y Alec pensó que debíamos ir a casa un poco más temprano.

Ella me sonrió a medias.

-te ves feliz por algún motivo- ella me observó con cuidado- ¿sucedió algo en el estudio?

Yo mordí mi lengua. mierda. ¿acaso podía verlo en mi cara?

No, me dije. Ella no sabe que tuviste sexo, menos aún con tu chofer, algo que no solo mis padres desaprobarían, sino que me convertirían en el blanco del escándalo y la verguenza de la casa si alguien más llegaba a saberlo.

-estoy feliz con mi traje, es todo - mentí- Aun no me creo que en menos de cuatro meses ya será la función de fin de año.

-sí…- Ella suspiró- luego recuerdamé que día es, así lo pondré en mi agenda y dejaré ese día para que vayamos a verte con tu padre y quizás más tarde podamos cenar algo en el centro.

Sin embargo, ese suspiró lo había dicho todo. Para ella, eso solo era otro compromiso más en su agenda, en lugar de uno de los días más importantes del año para su hija.

En momentos como ese, no podía sentirme más distinta a mi madre.

Vestida impecablemente con ese traje Channel, y su cabello recogido hacia atrás, ella me miró como si no me conociera. Cómo si la que ahora estaba frente a ella, metida en ese gran sweater aún con mi ropa de ensayo debajo, y el cabello aún despeinado, no pudiera estar más lejos de lo que ella habría querido que yo fuera.

Ella había sido dura conmigo cuando era niña. Controlando mi forma de vestirme, hablar, caminar y claro, todo mi guardarropas, esperando quizás que algún día me convirtiera en una copia más joven de ella misma.

Pero yo no lo había sido.

Si, me vestía con ropa de diseñador y asistía a una universidad prestigiosa, pero no era la hija perfecta que ella había anhelado. Mi rebeldía en la adolescencia, mi escapadas para salir de fiesta, o verme con chicos a escondidas y claro mis problemas alimenticios solo habían hecho que ella se fuera alejando gradualmente más y más de mi.

En lugar de apoyarme y estar a mi lado, e intentar ayudarme a solucionar mis problemas, ella me había enviado a terapia y había contratado un nutricionista. Me habían cambiado de escuela solo para que nadie hablara mal de mi y me había comprado ropa más holgada cuando no quería que se viera lo excesivamente delgada que estaba.

Yo estaba dolida y decepcionada con ella, así como ella lo estaba conmigo. Sin embargo, aún seguíamos siendo madre e hija y aunque ella siempre eligiera ponerse del lado de mi padre antes que del mío, yo la quería.

-¿Dónde está papá?

-en su oficina, con su abogado. Arreglando papeles y tratos como siempre.- yo asentí con la cabeza- ¿por que no te das una ducha y nos vemos en el comedor para cenar cuando estes mas presentable?

-seguro mamá- yo le sonreí a medias y entonces me dirigí a mi alcoba, escaleras arriba, con mis bolsos colgando de mi hombro.

La cena fue aburrida, al igual que cada día que comíamos los tres juntos en casa; o bien todo resultaba monótono y aburrido , o terminaba en gritos y discusiones. Con suerte, ese día las cosas solo se habían limitado a charlas sobre política, asuntos con el abogado de la familia, y reuniones sobre su campaña para el año siguiente.

Aproveché entonces la oportunidad para pedirle permiso a mi padre para invitar a Alice y Bella a dormir esa semana.

Si, tenía 21 años, vivía en una casa con suficientes habitaciones como para albergar a casi una docena de personas y aun debía pedirle permiso a mis padres para invitar a mis amigas.

Aceptando a regañadientes, mi padre estuvo de acuerdo en que vinieran ese fin de semana, cuando ninguno de ellos estaría en la ciudad, y obviamente aceptando ya que prefería mil veces que me quedara en casa a que "intentara fugarme por ahí" como lo había hecho en el pasado.

Así que dos días más tarde y luego de pasar a recogerlas con Emmett al campus, las tres regresamos a mi casa, donde Mary nos estaba esperando con un banquete de todo tipo de cosas.

Llevaba tiempo sin hacer eso con mis amigas, eso o cualquier otra cosa más que ir a clases. Últimamente había dedicado tanto de mi tiempo a Emmett, que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había estado dejándolas de lado hasta que ellas me lo hicieron notar ese día.

-oh, no recuerdo la última vez que vi tu habitación- dijo Bella mientras Alice se arrojaba sobre mi cama, dejando junto a ella, la bandeja llena de aperitivos de fruta y queso que había secuestrado del comedor.

-¿ya trajiste a Emmett aquí?- Alice fue directa y yo de pronto me sentí como una tonta.

-no, no lo hice.- dije- si mis padres llegan a enterarse de ello, van a matarme.

-pero ya lo hicieron, ¿no?

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

-oh, tu….- Bella corrió a abrazarme mientras Alice me observaba de lejos con esa mirada pícara en sus ojos.

-¿y qué tal estuvo?

-bien, supongo, para ser la primera vez- dije- molesto y bueno. no creí que fuera a ser así.

-nadie lo cree- ella me sonrió mientras se comía otro canapé- así que ¿cuando fue?, vamos, cuéntanos todos los detalles. No puedo creer que aun no nos dijeras nada.

-bueno, quería pasar tiempo con ustedes a solas para eso. ya saben, para… pedirles consejos y eso- expliqué- no porque no quisiera hacerlo antes.

-¿entonces?- Bella me observó curiosa antes de sentarse junto a Alice en la cama.

-solo han sido tres veces.- dije y soportando los gritos que ellas lanzaron en celebración luego de que lo dijera.

-¿tres veces? ¿donde? ¿en un hotel? porque sino fue en tu alcoba, no me digas que fue en la de él, allá en…

-no- yo contuve una risa al recordar la noche en la que había ido a buscarlo para hacerlo y él había terminado enviandome a la cama antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.- Fueron en su departamento, en el centro, y la otra fue en mi estudio de danza.

-oh, y yo que pensé que nunca te atreverías a hacer algo así- Alice me felicitó- me sorprendes Rose. Oh, este tipo deber ser realmente bueno como para convencerte de hacerlo allí.

-lo es- dije

-¿estas enamorada de él, no?- esta vez fue Bella la que lo preguntó

Y aunque hasta entonces no lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, o me hubiera centrado solo en la parte física que habíamos estado compartiendo, no podía negar lo que sentía cada vez que él me miraba o me besaba.

-si- dije mirando al suelo y entonces arrojandome a la cama con ellas.

-oh, estás en problemas.- dijo Alice riendo y aun masticando.- de verdad lo estás. ¿y qué hay de él?

-si… ¿él te dijo lo mismo?

-la verdad es que no hemos hablado sobre ello- expliqué- no es como si tuviéramos mucho tiempo libre, entre los viajes, mis clases, mis horas en el estudio por la tarde…

-estás aplazándolo- dijo Bella.- ¿ o lo está haciendo él? ¿crees que se siente igual que tú o solo estan teniendo sexo por que si?

-bueno, al menos están teniendo sexo- Alice le vió el lado positivo- pero si sientes algo más deberías decírselo. No digo que corras y lo hagas ahora, pero dale algunas pistas antes de tener que decírselo en la cara para ver si él se siente igual que tu. - yo asentí con la cabeza escuchandolas a ambas y por primera vez sintiéndome parte de ese tipo de conversaciones que mil veces las había escuchado tener sobre chicos y relaciones, pero con las que nunca me había sentido identificada- ¿ crees que así sea o que él solo quiere… follar por diversión y listo?

-no, él no es… esa clase de tipo- dije- él es dulce y cuando le dije que quería esperar para hacerlo, él lo respetó. Es decir, no por eso no hicimos nada, pero no me miró como si fuera una rarita o como si me tuviera pena al respecto. Incluso me preparó pizza para almorzar después de la primera vez que lo hicimos.

-¿pizza?- Bella no podía creerlo. - ¿pizza de verdad? es decir, de la que amasas y…- yo asentí- oh… te envidio- admitió- ¿sabes con la clase de idiotas que salí que ni siquiera sabían hacerse un plato de pasta apropiadamente?

-si cocino una pizza de cero para ti, entonces no hay dudas- apuntó Alice- si es como dices que es contigo, entonces no tienes por qué dudarlo. Si él esperó por ti y aun siguen haciendolo después de eso, y él tipo cocina para ti… está calado hasta los huesos

Solo entonces sentí como si un montón de mariposas revolotearan en mi estomago. a causa de la alegría. ¿sería así? ¿de verdad él también estaba enamorado de mi? ¿ o al menos, sentía algo parecido a eso? sabía que era muy pronto, pero mis amigas tenían razón. SI bien a la hora de tener sexo él no parecía tener ningún tipo de prejuicios, lo que compartimos no era solo eso. Habíamos pasado tiempo juntos, conociéndonos, hablando e incluso preparando comida, lo que me decía que a él no le gustaba solo por mi cuerpo, y sino por algo más.

Después de nuestra charla sobre chicos, en la que Alice compartió algunas cosas sobre Jasper y Bella sobre alguno de sus antiguos novios, miramos una película acostadas en mi cama, riendo y bromeando en cómo los films románticos no se parecían en nada a la realidad, pero aun así las chicas siempre ansiabamos que algo como eso nos sucediera alguna vez en la vida.

Más tarde salimos al porche para beber unas cervezas que Alice había traído a casa de contrabando y comimos varias bolsas con snacks y galletas mientras recordábamos nuestras corridas por la universidad y el estrés que nos habían dado los exámenes y la cantidad de trabajos que habíamos tenido que hacer durante el primer año de nuestra carrera. Había sido entonces cuando nos habíamos conocido, entre clases, y luego de volvernos compañeras de estudio nos habíamos vuelto grandes amigas.

Fue entonces cuando vimos a Edward y Emmett fumando fuera de su casa, observandonos desde lejos.

-parece que alguien no te quita los ojos de encima- dijo Alice conteniendo la risa y bebiendo más cerveza- ¿deberíamos invitarlos a que se nos unan?

-oh, no- Bella fue la primera en atajarse- eso no… sería una buena idea.

-¿de qué hablas?

-bueno, no creo que al padre de Rose le agrade saber que vinimos a beber con sus empleados

Alice me observó como sino pudiera creerse lo que ella acababa de decir.

-bueno, hay cámaras de seguridad, pero es probable que tengas razón. Si alguno de los chicos nos ve, no dudes que le irán con el cuento a mi padre, y lo último que necesito ahora es que termine poniendome mas reglas de las que ya tengo.

-oh, bueno, es una pena- dijo Alice- estoy segura de que Edward hubiera estado encantado de hablar con Bella…

-Alice… ya basta

-¿de qué hablas? ¿por que Edward...?- volviéndome a ver a mi amiga, pude ver como ella parecía avergonzada mientras que sus mejillas se habían puesto repentinamente de un color rojo.- ¿te gusta Edward? ¿es en serio?

-oh, ¿tu también vas a mortificarme por eso?

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste?- yo no podía creermelo- podría conseguirte su teléfono, aunque él está…

-comprometido, lo sé- ella me puso su cara triste- ¿que caso tiene que me guste si está con alguien más?

-bueno, si los matrimonios pueden disolverse- dije en un intento por darle ánimo - un compromiso en todo caso, es mucho más sencillo, siendo no hay papeles de por medio. Y por lo que sé, él no está pasando precisamente el mejor momento ahora con su novia.

-¿de verdad?- ella se mostró esperanzada

-quien sabe, quizás puedas quedartelo al final de cuentas.

-si- Alice la alentó- además, incluso estando comprometido, aún puede follar. Si eso no te molesta... podrías ser su amante por un par de meses.

Ella puso sus ojos en blanco ante el comentario de Alice y yo me rei. Bella preferiría quedarse sola antes que ser la otra, y se sentiría aún peor si sabía que por su culpa un posible matrimonio se había terminado.

Volviendo mis ojos hacia la casa de techo gris, ví a Emmett observandome con descaro, lo que me hizo reír. A él obviamente no le molestaba que mis amigas lo vieran haciéndolo, y en todo caso sabía que no tenía que tener cuidado, puesto que ellas ya sabían de lo nuestro.

Edward, a su lado, sin embargo no sabía cuán al tanto estaba del asunto. ¿El se lo habría dicho? ¿Confiaría tanto en él como para contarle que nosotros estábamos teniendo una aventura? ¿Por qué eso era, no? Incluso cuando yo sentía más cosas por el, no habíamos llegado más lejos en nuestra relación como para llamarlo algo más, al menos de momento.

El lunes llegó y con ello el temido pesaje del mes.

Todas estaban ansiosas, igual que siempre. Haciendo dietas de último minuto, tomando jugos detox o simplemente matándose de hambre los últimos tres días.

Yo por mi parte no había hecho nada de eso, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no estaba preocupada por lo que fuera a aparecer en la pantalla de la balanza.

Eso, desde luego, fue un gran error. Solo dos chicas estaban fuera de sus límites de las 10 que pasaron antes que yo.

Fue entonces la cara de Alec la que me hizo sentirme avergonzada y tonta al ver que había subido más de un kilo en tan solo un mes. Si alguien allí tenía que estar perdiendo peso y no ganandolo, era yo. En poco tiempo sería mí audición y además tenía en papel principal en la obra de fin de año, haciendo que todos los ojos del público estuvieran sobre mí.

Yo, de entre todas las chicas, era la única que no podía permitirme eso.

Alec sin embargo, no me dijo una palabra. Solo repitió el número que había soltado la balanza en voz alta y lo anoto en su libreta antes de llamar a la siguiente chica. La mirada que me había dirigido, sin embargo, lo había dicho todo.

Pero que él fuera comprensivo o en todo caso, no fuera tan duro conmigo no significó que mis compañeras hicieran lo mismo.

Oh, no. Jessica y Tanya se regodearon en los vestuarios sobre mi y las otras chicas que estaban en la "zona roja" como le decíamos, sintiéndose demasiado bien con ellas mismas como para repartir su odio hacia todas las demás.

Poco más de un kilo y a sus ojos yo me había convertido en una maldita ballena. Incluso en la clase las escuche llenarme "gorda" a mis espaldas en más de una ocasión. Esas malditas perras malcriadas…

Sin embargo, no deje que eso me afectara.

Me dije a mi misma que podía volver a mi número fácilmente y así lo haría, mientras mi profesor a lo lejos me observaba bailar, esperando o bien que me derrumbara o me echara a llorar debido al pesaje.

Ninguna de esas cosas sucedió.

Al día siguiente, sin embargo, y cuando luego de escaparme a la mitad de mis clases en la universidad, regresamos al departamento de Emmett, yo tuve que enfrentarme con el dilema de qué es lo que íbamos a comer.

Él me había follado sobre el sofá de la sala de espaldas a él, en estilo "perrito" para luego hacerlo en su cama, el arriba y yo abajo, para finalmente terminar con él a mi lado, en una especie de "cuchara" que se sintió como el maldito infierno y con la que o tuve un orgasmo largo e increíble.

A diferencia de las veces anteriores, en esta ocasión no habíamos ido a la tienda antes de ir a su departamento, así que luego de hacerlo como animales, ambos volvimos a vestirnos y caminamos un par de calles desde allí hasta llegar a un pequeño mercado que tenía de todo un poco.

-¿Que tal algo de pollo?- preguntó él mientras pasábamos por las heladeras de los congelados-¿ Te gusta el pollo?

-si… y podemos… hacer una ensalada para acompañarlos.- respondí esperando que él no fuera a plantearme una acompañamiento más cargado en calorías

-seguro, lo que tú quieras- él me sonrió, obviamente para nada consciente de mi necesidad urgente de controlar mi dieta una vez más.

Y no iba a decírselo. Podía solo… cuidarme el resto de los días y disfrutar cuando estaba con él. Entonces él no debería preocuparse por mi o mis viejos problemas y verme como una chica enferma o neurótica.

Eligiendo las verduras de las que pude encontrar allí, Emmett se encargó del pollo y los condimentos y también compró un par de botellas de agua y soda para tomar.

Esta vez sin embargo, yo fui la que pagó por todo.

Para sorpresa suya, yo había sacado dinero del cajero de la universidad el día anterior, por lo que entonces pude pagar por nuestras compras y no tuve que usar mi tarjeta de crédito.

Si, Emmett no estuvo muy feliz al respecto, pero yo insistí. Si al menos él iba a cocinar, debía dejarme pagar por la comida está vez. Tal vez fuera una niña mimada, pero no era estúpida o egoísta.

Y para cuando llegó la hora de cocinar, yo al menos pude lucirme con algo está vez sin sentirme una completa inútil.

Emmett se dedicó a condimentar el pollo mientras me explicaba como debía hacerlo en caso de que algún día quisiera prepararlo por mi cuenta y yo le dije a él, cuáles eran las cosas que más me gustaban en una ensalada y como debía prepararlas.

El era bueno conmigo, pensé. No me miraba con desdén o me trataba como si no supiera hacer nada bien a la primera. ¿O sería yo y mis malas experiencias con chicos las que solo creían que él iba a decepcionarme como los demás? El no era como los demás y ciertamente no era como mi padre

Aún así, lo escuché atentamente e imagine cuando algún día podría cocinar algo así por mi cuenta en otro sitio que no fuera mi casa. Allí solo era Mary la que podía hacer algo en la cocina, mientras que yo solo podía mirar. ¿Por qué esa estúpida regla? ¿Porque yo no podía aprender a cocinar también, incluso si mi madre no sabía cómo o no le interesaba?

¿Y si algún día necesitaba hacerlo? Mary no iba a estar conmigo para siempre, aunque mi padre fácilmente podría conseguir a alguien más si lo necesitábamos.

Quizás para él tener dinero y vivir en una casa como la nuestra significaba no saber algunas cosas. Ser un tipo exitoso y reconocido, trabajar en el senado para sacar leyes y estatutos que cambiarán la vida de las personas, pero no ser capaz de prepararse su propia comida. Quizás ni siquiera le importaba.

Sus padres siempre habían tenido dinero, por lo que él se había criado en un casa como la nuestra cuando era niño. No todos los lujos se debían sólo al dinero que ganaba con su trabajo, sino al que tenía nuestra familia, y la familia de mi madre. Ambos habían sido un par de niños ricachones que se habían casado para hacer su fortuna aún más grande. Quizás nunca había habido realmente amor entre ellos, no más que un acuerdo de paz y de mantener las apariencias a cambio de una vida acomodada y llena de lujos.

Yo estaba muy lejos de querer eso.

Si, siempre había tenido dinero, pero eso no me hacía feliz como a mis padres. Durante mucho tiempo había sido realmente miserable y el dinero no me había dado el amor o la contención que yo había necesitado. No había llenado el vacío que tenía a causa de las reglas de mi padre o mi falta de amigos o me había quitado mis problemas con mi cuerpo y mis inseguridades.

Vestirse bien, tener un gran auto y dar grandes cenas en la casa, no lo eran todo. Y no era lo que yo quería para mi vida.

Viendo cómo vivía Emmett, me hizo desear una vida como esa para mí. Yo podría ser feliz viviendo en un lugar así; sin alguien que cocinara para mi, me llevará en un auto a todos lados o cuidara las 24 hs la puerta de mi casa. De las pocas veces que había estado allí con Emmett no había hecho nada más que ansiar una vida como esa para mí y no un matrimonio arreglado para continuar con la dinastía de los Hale, como deseaba mi padre.

Solo quería llevar una vida tranquila, sencilla y feliz.

Y quién sabe, quizás más pronto que tarde estaría más cerca de conseguirla de lo que pensaba.

* * *

**Bueno, 10 dias despues y he regresado. No he estado escribiendo tanto como me gustaría, pero lo he intentado, asi que espero disfruten de este capitulo.****tiene un poco de cada cosa, y el siguiente sera igual.**

**ahora ¿que opinan sobre que las cosas se pongab mas serias entre ellos? por que la verdad aun no resuelvo eso. ¿deberia emmet ponerle el titulo de novia o ella a él, el de su novio? ¿o continuar como amantes indefinidamente? diganme que les gustaria mas.**

**en fin, sigo con ideas oara cosas nuevas, pero me he detenido de seguir avanzabdo en esa direccion mas que solo hacer algunos borradores. de verdsd quiero terminar esta historia ya que me gusta mucho como ha resultado y espero a ustedes tambien.**

**en fin, espepr sus reviews con criticas y comentarios!!**

**saludos a toda y buen comienzo de semana**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	17. 17 Revelaciones

**La hija del senador**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación_

* * *

**Capítulo 17: revelaciones**

Emmett POV

Estábamos afuera en el porche con Edward fumando cuando vimos a Rose y a sus amigas saliendo de la casa y sentándose en el porche con unas latas de cerveza y algunas bolsas de frituras.

-parece que tenemos compañía- dijo Edward dándole otra pitada a su cigarro y suspirando mientras observaba a las chicas como a cincuenta metros de donde estábamos nosotros.

-¿te molesta? sino podemos entrar- ofrecí

-oh, no…- él sonrió-desde luego que no- y el modo en que lo dijo me dio a entender otra cosa.- ¿sabes cuanto llevo sin ver a Rosalie y a sus dos amigas?

-¿te gusta una de ellas?

-si…- él negó con la cabeza- lo sé, estoy comprometido, comprando una casa y todo. Pero lo juro, cada vez que veo Bella, incluso de lejos, me replanteó a mi mismo si estoy haciendo bien las cosas.

Eso sí fue una sorpresa.

Un par de semanas atrás él y yo habiamos ido a beber por que estaba deprimido luego de discutir con su prometida y ahora me enteraba que tenía

un amor platónico con una de las amigas de Rosalie.

-¿Bella es…?

-la de sweater negro y jeans- dijo el observándola fijamente desde lejos y sin importarle una mierda que ellas se dieran cuenta de ello

-¿así que ella te pone, eh?- yo me reí- parece que estás en tantos problemas como yo.

-oh, no- él se rió y entonces se volvió a verme- yo no estoy intentando tirarme a la hija del jefe

-ey…- yo le di un empujón y él solo se rió más fuerte- yo no…- suspiré. En realidad ya estaba haciéndolo, pero él no lo sabía.

-está bien- él me consoló- incluso a mí me pareció linda cuando comencé a trabajar aquí. Desde luego ni siquiera considere que algo fuera a pasar entre nosotros siendo que entonces Rosalie tenía 16 y yo 25. Además las rubias nunca han sido mi tipo.

Yo me rei.

-bueno, quizás no te guste Rosalie, pero quieres tirarte a una de sus amigas-

-lo que me deja en segundo lugar de los peores de la casa- yo le puse los ojos en blanco.- oh, vamos, ¿crees que acaso al senador va a importarle si a mi me gusta una de ellas? Mientras no toqué a Rosalie, mi trasero estará a salvo.

Esta vez, fui yo quien suspiró mientras mis ojos se posaban en la chica de falda a cuadros y sweater azul frente a mi, quien me devolvía la mirada sin descaro.

Una falda que se había puesto solo para ir por sus amigas, y una que por algún motivo o bien me daban ganas de arrancarsela o quitarle toda la ropa y dejarla solo con eso puesto. Quizás otro día ella podría ponérsela para mí y dejarme jugar con ella.

-¿ y se lo dijiste?- él negó con la cabeza

-no voy a negarte que me encantaría salir con ella o incluso tirarmela, pero dudo mucho que ella quiera hacerlo considerando mi actual situación.

-¿te refieres a Victoria o que aun eres una esclavo de tu trabajo?

-ambas- dijo él- además una chica como ella, probablemente solo disfrute jugando conmigo de lejos sin buscar nada más que solo eso.

-deberías tenerte un poco más de estima- le dije- ¿por que no saldría contigo? eres bien parecido

-¿además de todas las otras razones? bueno, por que no tengo una enorme cuenta en el banco y sus padres no aprobarían nunca el asunto. Además de que soy casi 7 años mayor que ella.

-sabes que eso no lo es todo.

-no, lo sé- dijo él- pero aún así, no debemos olvidar que ellas y nosotros venimos de lugares distintos.

Yo no contesté, puesto que era algo que ya sabía, y que yo mismo había considerado muchas veces antes de empezar lo mio con Rosalie.

-creo que tu estás tan calado como yo- dijo, siendo él esta vez quien me dio a mi el codazo en las costillas.- Rosalie no te ha quitado los ojos de encima desde que salieron afuera.

-si…- yo me reí para mi mismo aun sin decir nada. No se trataba de que no confiara en Edward, sino que en realidad lo que ella y yo teníamos era muy reciente como para andar contandoselo a los cuatro vientos. Apenas lo habíamos hecho un par de veces y si bien habíamos hecho algunas cosas antes, realmente no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que yo había comenzado a trabajar en la casa como para hacer algo así. Quizás él o los demás pensarían que era alguna especie de oportunista o escalador social, solo intentando hacerme con algo de dinero o beneficios al emparejarme con alguien como Rosalie, pero eso no podía estar más lejos de la realidad.

Aún no estaba muy claro lo que había entre nosotros, salvo el innegable e increíble sexo, pero después de eso, creo que ni siquiera ella estaba segura de que era lo que quería conmigo.

-deberías darte una oportunidad e intentarlo- le dije a Edward y muy hábilmente regresando el tema de conversación de nuevo hacia él- las cosas no llegan a funcionar con tu chica, deberías intentarlo. Quien sabe, quizás ella te sorprenda.

-sí, quizás…- él le dirigió a Bella otra larga mirada y esta vez ella le sonrió al verlo hacerlo.

Sí. Ahí definitivamente había algo más, me dije.

Ahora solo restaba que Edward actuara y descubriera que era.

La siguiente semana transcurrió bastante tranquila y sin incidentes.

El martes nos habíamos escapado a mi departamento para follar por un par de horas y yo había cocinado pollo y ella había hecho una ensalada muy buena.

Oh, y ella habían pagado por todo. No por que no pudiera, pensé, pero lo había hecho siendo que la última vez yo había pagado por todas las cosas y a ella no le había gustado la idea de no haber podido colaborar con ello. Está vez habia llevado dinero en efectivo, para que así su padre no rastreará su tarjeta de crédito y más que satisfecha consigo misma se había encargado de toda la cuenta.

Y el sexo había estado más que bien. Siendo que apenas un par de semanas atrás ella no tenía mucha experiencia, Rosalie era juguetona y muy abierta a probar cosa nuevas; como gollar al estilo perito en el sofá de la sala aún medio vestida para luego terminar en mi cama, desnuda y conmigo follando de lado después de haberse corrido ha tres veces.

Ah… y lo increíble que se sentía que ella se viniera no tenía precio. No solo ver su lindo rostro contorsionandose, mientras ella gemía y cerraba sus ojos y su boca no se decidía entre morder sus labios o abrirse bien grande y no medir el volumen de su voz; no, también era sentir su cuerpo temblando y te dándose bajo el mío, sus dedos clavándose sobre mi piel y su coño apretándose con fuerza contra mi polla.

Pero como todo, tenía que terminar. No podíamos quedarnos allí para siempre. Así que luego de tener sexo y comer tuvimos que regresar a la ciudad para que ella llegara a su clase de baile a tiempo.

Lo cual según ella era "una pena que estuviéramos tan lejos del centro" o podríamos disfrutar de todo eso por un par de horas más en lugar de desperdiciar ese tiempo conduciendo de un lado a otro.

Yo creía lo mismo, pero la verdad es que si no terminabamos en mi apartamento, la única otra opción para nosotros era ir a un hotel, uno en el que gastaríamos mucho más dinero y con el que se terminarían nuestras clases de cocina.

Es decir, podíamos hacerlo alguna que otra vez, yo podía pagarlo si ella así lo quería, pero no sería lo mismo. Quizás… en otro momento se lo propondría y ella decidiría si quería hacerlo o no.

Y además del trabajo y el placer, también me hice algo de tiempo para ver a mi viejo amigo Charlie, quien se veía mucho mejor que la última vez que me había pasado por el hospital.

Había ido por la mañana, mientras Rose estaba en la universidad, y habíamos almorzado juntos dos veces en el comedor, dónde me había presentado a algunos de los amigos que él se había hecho durante su estancia en el pabellón de oncología.

Eran en su mayoría señores de mediana edad, que ahora estaban pagando las consecuencias de haber llevado una vida dura, de poco cuidado y algunos excesos. Pero no por ello se veían como moribundos; no, ellos eran señores con títulos y estudios de grado, tipos que habían trabajado toda su vida y ahora se sentía casi inútiles al estar metidos en un sitio donde sólo debían dedicarse a ellos mismos y a recuperar su salud.

Y por supuesto, sin importar lo mal que él se sintiera, nada iba a superar su preocupación por Rosalie.

-todo va bien- le dije no sintiéndome capaz de decirle lo que realmente había sucedido entre nosotros.

-siempre dices que todo va bien- él se quejó- ¿Sabes que hablo con Rose también, no?

Yo permanecí en silencio. Eso no lo sabía, aunque si me detenía a pensarlo, no debía de extrañarme. Por supuesto, ella debía tener su teléfono y hablar con él desde que lo había recuperado. Entonces ¿Qué le habría dicho exactamente sobre nosotros dos? ¿Habría dicho algo? ¿O solo se lo había quedado para sí misma?

Ambos éramos conscientes de que no era apropiado lo que estábamos haciendo, pero aún así no habíamos hablado sobre ello, si te los riesgos y… sobre decirle a otras personas lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella claramente se lo había dicho a sus amigas, mientras que yo, solo me había mantenido en silencio.

-si hablas con ella ¿Para que me preguntas a mi?- le solté

-para ver si te has convertido o no en un mentiroso- yo le puse mis ojos en blanco y Charlie solo se rió- ¿Por qué no me lo dices y quitas ese peso de tu espalda?

-no sé si tengo más miedo de lo que tú me vayas a hacer o lo que me haría su padre si se entera - bromeé

\- siempre creí que tú y ella harían una buena pareja- me dijo- llevaba un par de años pensándolo, pero no había manera en que hubiera podido hacer que se conocieran, hasta ahora, claro

Yo suspiré y me dejé caer sobre el sofá junto a su cama mientras él se sentaba en ella.

-así que… ¿Que tal? ¿Ya han hecho algo especial juntos o aún siguen "conociéndose"?- dijo en tono burlón- por qué si en estos dos meses no se han conocido lo suficiente…

\- cocine para ella- le dije solo esperando que así se callara y dejara de presionar con el tema- hice pizza y también algo de pollo con ensalada.

Sin decir nada esta vez, Charlie solo me observó con cautela y asintió con la cabeza para luego recostarse en su cama.

-deberías hacer algo mejor- me dijo quizás evitando ir más lejos con sus preguntas- he probado tu comida y eres bastante bueno en ello si te lo propones. - agregó- pronto será su cumpleaños y deberías hacer algo especial para ella. Ya sabes, a las chicas les gustan las sorpresas.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar su cumpleaños, ese fin de semana habría otra fiesta en casa de los Hale.

Todo el mundo había estado preparando cosas dos o tres días antes, mientras que yo solo continuaba manejando el auto cómo siempre, sin hacer nada más.

Vendría mucha gente, había dicho Marco esa mañana durante el desayuno, si te todo políticos y empresarios, por lo que debíamos ayudar con todo lo que pudiéramos para asegurarnos que todos estuvieran tranquilos y la cena transcurriera con normalidad.

Rosalie tenía práctica en su estudio ese dia, y no podía faltar, por lo que en cuanto eso terminó yo maneje a toda prisa hasta su casa para que ella pudiera llegar a tiempo.

Sin embargo, no pude evitar distraerme con el espectáculo que ella me dió al cambiarse en el coche mientras se metía en ese vestido de color borgoña con los hombros descubiertos y que se ajustaba a su cuerpo de un modo increíble.

Claro que al atravesar el portón de la casa, me tope con un montón de autos estacionados aparcados en el jardín delantero.

-lleva el auto hasta allá- dijo Rosalie indicando el sitio donde nosotros solíamos aparcar los coches por la noche cuando nadie los usaba- necesito terminar de arreglarme

Así que haciendo lo que ella me pidió, me detuve entre los otros dos coches bajo el techo de metal y la vi maquillarse mientras se observaba en un pequeño espejo que sacó de su bolso.

Era la primera vez que la veía hacerlo, y aunque me gustó, ella parecía algo preocupada y nerviosa mientras lo hacía, casi como si necesitara verse bien para algo más que solo una reunión.

-¿Puedes ayudarme con mi vestido?- pidió luchando con el cierre de este en su espalda repentinamente

-seguro- contesté

-bien, ven aquí atrás y ayúdame

Suspirando, me quité el cinturón de seguridad y con cuidado me moví hasta el asiento trasero, sentándome junto a ella.

Volteandose para quedar de espaldas a mi, yo subí el cierre de su vestido y entonces, con un rápido movimiento ella se giró para besarme.

Sin embargo no se trató solo de un beso de agradecimiento y ya. No, Rosalie tenía intenciones de seguir con eso, por lo que tomándome por la nuca, ella jugo con sus labios entre los míos y pegó su cuerpo contra mi pecho, demostrandome que eso no era suficiente.

Dejándola hacerlo y disfrutando lo también, recibí con gusto sus besos y moví mi lengua dentro de su boca cuando sentí su mano comenzando a subir por mi muslo lentamente hacia mi entrepierna.

Ah… ella no podía solo dejarlo ahí y ya ¿No?

Ya sobre mi polla, ella apretó sus dedos en torno a esta, moviendo su mano arriba y abajo aún sobre mis pantalones.

-creo que fue suficiente-dije apartándome de sus labios con más fuerza de la que debería haberme tomado. Ella me miró confundida

-¿qué?

-no vamos a follar ahora

-¿por qué no?

Ah... ¿así que de verdad quería hacerlo?

-por qué…. mierda… estamos a metros de la casa, cualquiera puede ver el auto moviéndose y… tu ya estás llegando tarde

-¿y…?- ella dijo con su voz sexy dejando un beso sobre mis labios

-solo… podemos hacerlo el lunes o cualquier otro día. podemos ir a mi departamento y...

-¿entonces no quieres hacerlo ahora?- ella paso su mano sobre el bulto de mis pantalones una vez más y gimió suavemente- mmmm…. por que realmente parece que si quieres.

Yo exhale con dificultad.

Esta chica iba a acabar matandome.

-podemos hacerlo rapido- pidio aun sentada a horcadas sobre mi, mientras jugueteaba con los botones de mi camisa.

Oh, Mierda, no me hagas esto más difícil pensé.

-solo haz que me corra una vez…- susurro sobre mis labios y aún sin detener su juego mental conmigo. Uno en el que yo ya había caido- solo una vez… no sabes cuánto quiero correrme.

Siendo yo esta vez quien desabrochó mis pantalones, ella hizo la falda de su vestido hacia arriba y bajó sus bragas solo necesario para sentarse sobre mi.

Luego de ponerme uno de los condones que llevaba en el bolsillo de mi traje, por qué a esta altura debía llevarlos conmigo a todos lados más o menos, ella me llevó a su entrada y me deslizó en su interior con un lento movimiento.

Sosteniéndose de mis hombros, ella me montó, primero lento, moviendo su cadera adelante y atrás mientras yo besaba su cuello e iba bajando poco a poco hasta su escote, deteniendome sobre el borde de su vestido.

Poco a poco ella comenzó a ir más rápido mientras yo hacía lo mismo, empujando mi cadera hacia arriba y follandola mientras ella marcaba el ritmo de como lo quería, gimiendo sobre mi oído y enterrando sus dedos en mi cabello.

No debía de faltarle mucho pensé, mientras la sentía cada vez más estrecha y sus gemidos ya se volvían inteligibles.

-oh no…- sin embargo, su voz de pronto cambió y del tono caliente y exitado, pasó a uno algo preocupado.

-¿Que?¿ Que sucede?- yo deje de moverme y ella se mantuvo en silencio por un segundo, haciendo que me preocupara

-es… mi padre, él…- ella jadeó y se movió apenas sobre mi, negándose a detenerse por completo- salió afuera… está en… el porche.

Supe entonces que yo estaba condenado.

-bien, solo… acomoda tu ropa y sal del auto- dije

-no… no…- ella pidió y entonces moviéndose sobre mi mientras me veía a los ojos con súplica.- no quiero hacerlo. Quiero terminar… estaba tan cerca…

-Rose…- yo negué con la cabeza y la sostuve por la cintura deteniendola por un segundo - no es… deberías irte.

-pero no quiero irme- y con su voz de niña buena ella solo hizo que toda mi voluntad se venciera.- solo un poco más… vamos…- dándose impulso del asiento del auto, ella se montó sobre mi y yo me quedé quieto dejándola hacerlo.

Sus gemidos regresaron, aunque en un tono más bajo mientras su desesperación se hacía cada vez más grande a la par de sus movimientos.

Oh, si su padre nos veía, él iba a colgarme, de eso estaba seguro.

Sabía que los vidrios no permitían ver desde afuera hacia adentro que es lo que estaba sucediendo, y no al revés, pero si podría sospechar dónde estaba su hija y si veía el auto aparcado, y moviéndose…

-oh si, si, si….- ella se retorció sobre mi y yo contuve la respiración sintiéndola cada vez más apretada a mi alrededor- Emmett…

-hazlo, vamos,Rose… solo hazlo- la alenté. Gimiendo como respuesta, ella me montó rápidamente hasta que unos segundos después y clavando sus uñas sobre mis hombros, ella se vino con fuerza, mientras su cuerpo se ondulaba sobre el mío y su respiración intentaba recuperarse.

Relajándome finalmente, yo me deje ir y me vine aún algo inquieto y frustrado. Si bien no había conseguido que se me bajara el hecho de que su padre estuviera buscándonos, algo se había comprimido y no había podido disfrutarlo tanto como hubiera querido.

Bajandose de mi regazo, ella acomodó sus bragas y también su vestido mientras buscaba un espejo para revisar su cabello, incluso cuando apenas yo la hubiera tocado.

Solo entonces, y segura de que ha todo estaba en su sitio se volvió a verme, mostrandose relajada, pero con algo de culpa.

-quédate en el auto, no bajes- me dijo

Yo asentí con la cabeza y acomode uno de los mechones de su cabello que se había salido de su lugar

-solo… espera aquí diez minutos y luego vete.- agregó- me aseguraré que mi padre no vuelva a salir al patio

Si, solo ahora y después de haber conseguido lo que ella tanto quería, tenía miedo de afrontar las consecuencias de lo que habíamos hecho si su padre se enteraba de ello o siquiera sospechaba al respecto.

Yo, por mi parte, no tenía miedo, pero si era conciente que en cuento siguieramos con eso solo iríamos cuesta abajo, cada vez un paso más cerca de estrellarnos contra el fondo.

-no te preocupes- yo le di un beso en la frente y le sonreí intentando animarla- todo estará bien

Suspirando nerviosamente, ella se bajó del auto y la vi alejarse rápidamente en dirección a la casa, dónde su padre la recibió con una mirada seria y calculadora, mirando largo y tendido en mi dirección mientras ella habla la con él e intentaba meterlo a la casa con ella.

Unos minutos despues, ella lo consiguió. Así que viendo mi reloj, me dispuse a esperar al menos otros 8 o 10 minutos antes de salir y así evitar ser visto.

Con lo que no contaba, claro, es con que Edward estuviera buscandome.

Apenas estaba saliendo del auto, por el asiento del conductor, cuando lo ví acercándose al auto con un paso despreocupado.

-asi que ahi estabas…- el sonrió y entonces sus ojos se dirigieron a mis pantalones antes de volver a verme- tienes tu cremallera abajo…

Mierda.

Subiendo el cierre rapidamente, suspiré y mire a Edward sin saber que esperarme, ¿debia inventarle alguna excusa?¿se lo tragaría?

-wow, y Jacob decia que no tendrías las agallas para hacerlo.

-¿de que hablas?

-tu y Rose…- él sonrió- vamos, puedo verlo en tu cara. No es como si tampoco tu lo quisieras...

-Edward, escucha yo…

-tranquilo, no voy a decirselo a nadie- el palmeó mi espalda para cuando llego a mi lado, casi como si eso fuera a relajarme de alguna manera- no es como si su madre no lo hubiera intentado conmigo varias veces.

Eso sí fue una sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-si… - el se rió y negó con la cabeza- digamos que a su madre le gustan los chicos jóvenes, sobre todo cuando está un poco pasada de copas, lo que es… casi todos los fines de semana.

-¿Entonces tu y ella…?

-no- él/ se rio-no digo que ella no esté buena, pero no es mi tipo. Además aún sigo comprometido.

-¿ Así que soy el único que lo ha llevado más lejos, eh?

-bueno su madre me ha metido mano varias veces- dijo. Casi divertido con la idea- cuando se queja de como su esposo la hace infeliz y le gustaría que alguien más la complazca.

-suena a qué la tienes servida- dije

\- si… aunque lamentablemente me gustan las chicas de veintitantos y no las de más de cincuenta.

Yo simplemente me lo quedé viendo, sin saber que decir.

-ah… asi que de eso iban las miradas del otro día cuando estaba con sus amigas. - él se rió por su cuenta como si finalmente ahora se diera cuenta de ello- ¿por que no me lo dijiste?

-no lo sé- dije y era la verdad- no es que no crea que seas un tipo confiable, es solo que…

-tienes miedo de que se lo diga a Marco- él dedujo

-no, no...

-esta bien- él me sonrió y apoyó una de sus manos en mi hombro- lo entiendo, de verdad. No estas en una posición facil y la verdad es que no nos conocemos tanto como para que confíes tanto en mi. Aun eres el nuevo para todos en la casa y que hubiera rumores al respecto solo… te traería problemas que no necesitas.

-lo siento, yo...

-no te disculpes- él sonó sincero- de verdad. Si yo te conté lo mío con mi prometida es por que me pareció que eras la clase de tipo que es bueno escuchando. Pero eso no significa que debas hacer lo mismo conmigo.

Yo sonreí a medias.

-de cualquier forma… puedes quedarte tranquilo, por qué no le diré una palabra a nadie de esto.

Y yo le creí.

-wow, de verdad… eres un bastardo con suerte. Uno con mucha suerte- dijo riendo y sacando un cigarro de su bolsillo antes de encenderlo - y uno que no teme quemarse con fuego.

-bueno aún no se que voy a hacer con esto, digo ella…

-¿te refieres a que no sabes si solo están pasando el momento o si que van en serio?

-no lo sé. La verdad es que lo sé que es lo que ella quiere. Además de que sea su chófer ¿Sabes?- admiti por primera vez- a veces me mira como si…

-¿Estuviera enamorada de ti?- yo asenti

\- y en otras solo quiere follar como sino hubiera un mañana. Realmente…- yo suspiré.- no hemos hablado sobre eso.

\- bueno, ¿Crees que deberías? Ya sabes, para no hacerte falsas esperanzas y…

-¿Terminar lastimado?

-no lastimado, sino…

-¿sino qué...?- la voz de Marco nos interrumpió, haciendo que por un segundo mi estómago se retorciera. Si él había escuchado algo…- ¿ de qué estás hablando Cullen?

-Emmett tiene miedo de volver a apostar en las cartas conmigo- él sin embargo fue rápido al contestar y al mentir de un modo convincente- solo estaba preguntandole si tenía miedo de salir lastimado como la última vez que jugamos o si esta vez cree que de verdad podrá tener una chance contra mi y Jacob.

-oh, dime que no perdiste contra Black- Marcó me observó sorprendido, obviamente tragándose todo lo que Edward acababa de decirle.

-no, yo… solo tuve una noche sin suerte y malas manos de cartas.

-ah, ustedes los jóvenes, si hubieran jugado conmigo cuando tenía su edad…- Marco soltó una risa engreída - les habría quitado todo su dinero sin dudar en menos de dos horas.

-si, es una lastima que ya no quieras jugar más.- Edward lo provocó

-no me tientes- Marcó advirtió- ahora coman algo rápido de lo que hay en el comedor y vayan al patio a vigilar el lugar.

Apresurandonos, ambos entramos a la casa y Marco se dirigió a la casa del senador, dejándonos solos una vez más.

Mierda. Eso de verdad había estado cerca. Tanto que si el nos hubiera escuchado apenas unos segundos antes se habría enterado de lo las he estaba sucediendo es entre Rosalie y yo.

Afortunadamente eso no pasó.

Y la fiesta transcurrió sin ningún tipo de incidentes que lamentar. No volví a ver a Rosalie en el resto de la noche y tampoco a su padre en el patio, dónde varios de los invitados salieron por algo de aire fresco.

Apenas comi algo de lo que había en la casa y luego de que todo terminara e incluso hiciéramos de choferes para sacar los autos estacionados de los invitados más importantes, finalmente pude darme una ducha e irme a la cama.

Un par de días despues de eso, sin embargo y en los que Rose no dijo absolutamente nada sobre lo que había pasado en el auto esa tarde, ella decidió que era momento para hacerlo de nuevo.

Apareciendo una vez más en el asiento delantero del auto y casi como una señal de lo que quería, mientras yo manejaba hacia el centro, me pidió que fuéramos de nuevo a mi departamento.

-¿Estás segura? Ya faltaste a bastantes de tus clases…

-Alice o Bella pueden tomar notas por mi

-Rose…- yo me detuve frente a un semáforo y la mire aún sintiéndome inseguro.

No es que no quisera pasar tiempo con ella, pero tampoco quería que por eso ella sacrificara sus estudios o empeoraran sus calificaciones.

-todo estará bien, en serio- ella sonrió y acarició mi hombro - solo será un día más. No va a suceder nada por qué no vaya hoy a clases. Mis exámenes terminaron y no tengo ningún trabajo que entregar hoy, así que estoy más que libre para divertirme contigo

-bien, pero prométeme que no vas a empeorar tus notas por esto a la larga

-no lo haré- ella dejo un beso sobre mi mejilla y al cambiar el color del semáforo yo volví a arrancar el auto- ahora. Vayamos a Brooklyn, y tengamos sexo.

Si. Ella siempre terminaba consiguiendo lo que quería, pensé.

Rosalie era tímida o reservada para algunas cosas, pero también se había vuelto osada a la hora de pedir lo que quería. Y esa combinación de ambas, era algo a lo que no podía resistirme.

Claro que lo que sucedió después de que tuviéramos sexo, fue lo que me tomó desprevenido.

Todo había ido bien, más que bien.

Lo habíamos hecho en cuanto habíamos entrado al apartamento, pasando por la sala y terminando en mi cama y luego de mirar un poco de TV en mi alcoba, habíamos repetido.

Para entonces mi estómago estaba sonando con fuerza en mi vientre. Apenas había desayunado, siendo que me había quedado dormido esa mañana y tenia que tener el auto frente a la casa a la misma hora de siempre sin falta, incluso si ella se trataba más en llegar, yo debía estar ahí. Así que luego de meterme dos panqueques con jarabe rápidamente y darle dos sorbos a mi café había salido a buscarla, creyéndome que luego podría comer algo más en la universidad.

Sin embargo, aquí estábamos.

Eran las 2:40 pm y ella estaba tendida a mi lado medio cubierta con las sábanas, pero con sus pechos descubiertos y sus ojos cerrados.

Y a diferencia de otras veces, ella no había pedido nada de comer, ni había dicho que estaba hambrienta, lo cual era bastante raro.

Levantándome de la cama y poniéndome un par de pantalones, fui por mi teléfono a la sala, dónde había terminado mi saco.

Pensé que podría ordenar algo para comer para variar y asi no tendríamos que salir a comprar nada, aunque en mi alacena aún quedaban un par de cosas con las que podría apañarmelas para hacer algo si quería.

Quizás Rosalie apreciara el cambio. Quizás se habia cansado de que cocinara para ella. Quizás extrañaba la comida que comia en su casa y le daba pena decírmelo.

Dando con mi teléfono, sobre la alfombra de la sala, regrese a la alcoba para preguntarle a ella que le apetecía.

-mmm. No…- ella se retorció sobre la cama y envolviéndose con las sábanas me miró a los ojos con su carita de perrito- no tengo hambre, solo vuelve a la cama- pidió

-tienes que comer algo-dije

-no tengo hambre, solo quiero quedarme en la cama, vamos… vuelve

\- ordenare algo y ya, sino quieres que cocine- dije mientras buscaba algunos menúes entre lo que decidir de la aplicación de comidas para llevar que me había descargado tempo atras- Solo come algo, llevamos varias horas sin hacer más que solo follar o mirar la tv.

-pero desayuné bien- ella se quejó

-Rose…- yo la miré preocupado y entonces su expresión cambio.

Sentándose en la cama, ella se cubrió con las sábanas antes de buscar mi camisa y ponérsela para venir hasta donde yo estaba.

-¿Quien te lo dijo?

-¿De que hablas?

-solo dímelo. - pidió- dime quién te lo dijo.

Suspirando, yo guardé mi teléfono en el bolsillo de mis pantalones y la miré a los ojos. ¿Así que eso era?

-fue Marco

-ese maldito…

-Rose…

-¡Ya no estoy enferma!- dijo enfadada- ¿Lo sabes, no?

-lo sé

-¿De verdad?- ella se mostró incrédula

-se como se ve alguien enfermo- dije- créeme

-¿Entonces porque…?

-solo… estamos metidos aquí dentro desde la mañana y ninguno de los dos ha comido nada. Mi estómago está rugiendo e imagine que también el tuyo- expliqué- solo no quería que te sintieras mal luego de estar tanto rato dando vueltas en la cama y sudando. En un par de horas tendrás tu clase y debes comer algo, es todo.

Entonces y al escucharme decir eso, ella pareció relajarse un poco

-nunca quise que te sintieras mal.- agregué- solo quería algo de comer es todo.

-¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes?

-un par de semanas

-¿Porque no dijiste nada?

-porque no pensé que fuera necesario- admiti- el dijo que habían pasado un par de años y que ya estabas bien. Y para mi no parecía como si tuvieras algún problema ahora

Rosalie bufo.

-ya imagino lo que te dijo- ella estaba enojada, aunque no parecía ser conmigo- seguro te contó toda la historia ¿Verdad?

-no, el no dijo prácticamente nada- la corregí

-por supuesto que no- sus ojos se comprimieron un poco como si estuviera contenerse de comenzar a llorar y entonces continuó hablando- él ni nisiquiera estuvo ahí. Él solo cree que soy una chica con problemas y me tiene lastima por eso.

\- Rose…

-tenia 15 cuando comenzó- me dijo- y fue un completo desastre entonces. Me odiaba a mi misma, y no era solo porque quería matarme de hambre por el ballet. Claro que eso tampoco ayudo.- yo la escuché con atención mientras ella parecía necesitar descargarse con alguien- mis padres nunca estaba en casa y yo solo me la pasaba encerrada. No tenía amigas y claro no podía salir con nadie. Supongo que ue todo eso más mi falta de autoestima y mi cuerpo poco desarrollado entonces me trastornaron tanto que decidí que la comida era mi enemiga.

-lo siento…

Ella me sonrió

-con el tiempo eso solo empeoró y cada vez controlaba más y más mis comidas, y me las salteaba tanto como podía. estaba muy delgada y debil. Apenas tenía fuerzas para algo. No fue sino hasta que me desmayé en la escuela durante mi clase de gymnasia varios meses despues que mis padres lo notarón. Me llevaron a un psicólogo, psiquiata, un doctor, un nutricionista… como si los únicos que pudiera arreglarme fueran personas con un título medico.- Ella negó con la cabeza, frustrada- fue difícil. casi tanto como luchar contra algo invisible que altera tu cabeza para que creas algo que en realidad no es así. MIs notas cayeron y los desmayos continuaron, tanto que mis padres acabaron por cambiarme de escuela para terminar mi anteultimo año y entonces, ese veranos me internaron en una institucion.

Una lágrima cayo de sus ojos y ella la limpió rapidamente.

-ellos se fueron de vacaciones a Barbados y yo solo me quedé internada por tres meses, haciendo terapia todos los dias, aprendiendo a comer de nuevo y tomando pastillas y pastillas que se suponía me harían sentirme mejor. -ella suspiró y me miró apenada- Entonces Charlie fue el único que fue a verme tanto como podía. Él me alentó y me ayudó a salir adelante, a pensar que mi vida no era solo miserable y en que podía soñar con cosas mucho mejores. En que aun tenia toda mi vida por delante y que era muy joven como para lastimarme de ese modo.- ella hizo una pausa y me miró a los ojos- fue por entonces que había sucedido lo de su hijo Jared.- me explicó- él estaba destrozado, pero asun estuvo ahí para mi. y entonces pude ver, como él temía perderme también. Había una desesperación en sus ojos que no había visto en ninguno de mis padres….- ella suspiró- mi madre solo lloraba y decía que estaba decepcionada de mi, que no entendía cómo su hija podía haberle hecho algo como eso, dañando su imagen de madre perfecta… y mi padre solo estaba enojado conmigo, fue por eso que la mejor solución para él antes que tener que lidiar el mismo conmigo, fue la de enviarme lejos y que alguien más se ocupara de ello.

-Rose yo … sabía, nadie me dijo

-no, desde luego que no- acordó- ya nadie habla sobre eso. Tampoco yo quise hacerlo, temiendome que si lo sabías solo me mirarias con lastima o no querrías estar más conmigo.

-nunca haría eso- dije- todos tenemos problemas….

-si…- ella sonrió y entonces acarició mi mejilla- pero salvo Charlie, nunca nadie antes habia pasado por nada como eso en mi entorno. Mis padres me criaron hacineodme creer que siempre debía verme, y comportarme perfecta, incluso aunque no me sintiera así. Pero fue el descubrir que otras personas sentían dolor o tenian problemas como yo, fue lo que me hizo ver que no estaba sola.

-no lo estás- dije estrechando su mano.

-ya estoy bien, de verdad- dijo ella en un tono tranquilizador- la terapia intensiva y las vistas de Charlie dieron sus frutos y eventualmente pude regresar a casa e intentar volver a mi antigua vida. MI padre quiso apartarme del ballet, pero eso fue una mala idea, puesto que yo solo tuve otra recaída. Pese a la imagen que yo tenía de lo que debía ser una bailarina, amaba bailar y aun lo hago. y si el me quitaba eso, sentía que no tenía nada más en lo que era buena o podía destacarme.

Yo escuché con atención y ella solo continuó con su relato.

-desde entonces Alec ha estado detras de mi con sus ojos de halcon, precoupado por mis cambios de humor o de comportamiento. Dsicutió muchas veces con mis padres y yo tuve que faltar por varios periodos debido a que aun estaba debil como para soportar clases tan exigentes. Mis compañeras allí, lamentablemente aun continun sienod las mismas; esperando que vuelva a derrumbarme para saltar como hienas hambrientas sobre lo que yo he conseguido en estos ultimos años.

Hienas hambrientas. ceo que esa era la primemra vez que la escuchaba a ella decir algo como eso y me resultó muy cómico.

-de cualquier forma… ai tienes el porque que no quería comer aun. El lunes pasado tuvimos el pesaje en le estudio y he subido kilo y medio. La verdade es que no me habia fijado en ello y la verdad es que no me molesta, pero para entrar en mi traje, debo mantenerme en el peso que estaba antes. Pensé entonces que si seguias dandome toda esa inceible comida que preparas seguiría subiendo en lugar de bajar antes de mi proxima prueba de vestuario.

-ya veo

Así que eso habia sido. Ella estaba precupada por su traje y loq eu su profesor y sus compañeras creyeran de ella.

-no es uqe no me guste tu comida, por que de verdad es muy buena- ella sonrió- pero ahora mismo necesito volver a donde estaba antes y comer salusable por un tiempo. Tanto por el estdio, como por mi audicion, para la cual tampoco querrán una chica con dos kilos de más.

-bueno, yo puedo ayudarte con eso- dije- si prometo cocinar comida saludable, aun podremos comer juntos aqui, o podemos ordenar algo que quieras.

Acercandose a mi, ella me beso con dulzura en los labios y luego sonrió

-de verdad, eres demasiado bueno

-yo...la verdad es que me siento culpable de haberte causado problemas en su estudio. No pensé que un par de comidas fueran a…

-no ha sido todo tu culpa- ella sonrió- hiciste que dejara de preocuparme todo el tiempo por lo que comía y descuidara mi dieta. no solo cuando estaba contigo, sino también en casa y en la universidad. Comía por qué se sentía bien o estaba feliz, olvidandome por completo de las calorías y los carbohidratos, volviendo a comer por placer, algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo. Así que pese a todo, gracias por devolverme eso.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que yo había hecho en su vida.

Ya no era solo un empleado de su padre o una simple aventura, no, yo había terminado convirtiéndome en eso que antes había anhelado. Era alguien que estaba cambiando su vida, poco a poco, dándole cosa que no yo mismo sabía que necesitaba.

Y por una vez en mucho tiempo se sentí… querido, de verdad

* * *

**Hay alguien leyendome todavia?**

**a veces odio fanfiction porque no tr permite ver cuabtas lecturas o no tienen tus historias y solo puwdes basarte en la gente que la tiene agregada a favoritos o en aquellas que amablemente me dejan sus comentarios con la subida de cada nuevo capítulo.**

**a veces me desespera la idea de que solo una odos personas solo lean esto. por supuesto que eso es mejr que nada, pero siendo que ya llevo varios años escribiendo como hobby y es algo que realmente disfruto, tambieb me gusta saber si ustedes disfrutan o no leyéndolo.**

**en fin, ese fue mi descargo por esta noche. no se sientan obligadas a comentar algo si no lo sienten, pero sepan que sus comentarios siempte son muy bien recibidos y esperados de mi parte!**

**saludos a todas. espero esten ien y terminen bien la semana**

**besos**

**Bella Mccartney Darcy**


	18. 18 Suposiciones

**La hija del senador**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación_

* * *

**Capítulo 18: suposiciones**

ROSALIE POV

Había sido mi idea la de quedarnos acostados en la cama por otra hora antes de irnos la que nos había metido en ese embrollo.

Ah… ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta como para pensar que no iba a quedarme dormida? Y que para colmo, también él lo hiciera.

Se suponía que estaríamos en el estudio para las 4 y ya eran pasadas las cinco y aún yo estaba recogiendo mis cosas de su apartamento; lo que significaba que iba a llegar no una hora, sino día horas tarde, considerando que aún debíamos conducir hasta el estudio.

Simplemente me metí en mi ropa y junte todo como pude y Emmett comenzó a conducir tan rápido como pudo mientras yo iba vistiendome en el asiento trasero hecha una bola de nervios y ansiedad.

Si Alec llegaba a llamar a casa y preguntar porque aún no había llegado iba a estar en graves problemas así que solo espere que no lo hubiera hecho.

Y para cuando Emmet detuvo el auto frente al estudio, solo salí corriendo de allí. sabiendo que era increíblemente tarde.

Arrojando mi bolso en el vestuario corrí al salón y en cuanto abrí la puerta, todos los ojos estuvieron sobre mi y Alec detuvo la música.

Su mirada fue aterradora.

-¿Ya calentaste?

Yo negué con la cabeza

-bueno, ve al salón de al lado y hazlo, cuando estés lista, ven a unirte a la clase si puedes. Ya hace más de una hora terminamos con eso.

Al fondo Jessica y Ángela cuchichearon y yo solo quise desaparecer.

Había sido tan estúpida…

Sin decir nada, me di la vuelta y salí de allí para luego meterme en el otro salón, lista para comenzar con el precalentamiento.

Si solo no me hubiera quedado dormida… si no me hubiera quedado en la cama por otro rato, esto no habría sucedido.

Y Apenas cinco minutos después Alec apareció en el salón, poniéndome los nervios de punta mientras estaba estirando mis piernas en una de las barras de la pared.

-pensé que no vendrías hoy- dijo

-lo siento yo… no en sentía bien. Creo que comí algo y…

-guardatelo- dijo negando con la cabeza- sabes que no me importa si fue por algo que comiste o si te fuiste de viaje. Solo quiero saber si vas a estar aquí o no y no llevarme sorpresas como esta

-lo siento, yo no pensé que se haría tan tarde y…

\- tienes el teléfono del estudio y también el mío. Solo tienes que llamar Rosalie y lo sabes. Eso es todo.

Bajando mis ojos al suelo, yo asentí sin decirle más nada.

-si estás enferma puedes tomarte el día, no me importa. Solo quiero saberlo al llegar al estudio, es todo.

-entiendo.

\- ahora tomate 20 minutos para calentar y entonces ven con el resto de la clase para comenzar con los ensayos de Quijote.

-esta bien

-haré que comiencen con el número de grupo y cuando vengas haremos tu parte. Solo espero que estés enfocada ésta vez- advirtió.

Justo entonces, la puerta del salón volvió a abrirse y Emmett apareció frente a nosotros.

-oh, yo…- él se sorprendió de ver a Alec allí conmigo- lo siento, solo estaba buscando…

-¿A quien?- Alec preguntó

\- a mi- dije yo

-¿Y usted es…? - Alec lo observó con cuidado y espero que Emmett contestara.

-soy su chófer

-¿De verdad? - él no pareció creérselo- ¿Y dónde está Charlie?

-está en el hospital- conteste yo y solo entonces Alec se volvió a verme a mi al escuchar como mi voz se había quebrado un poco- el tiene… cáncer, lleva allí más de dos meses...

-oh, de verdad lo siento- su expresión cambio por completo y sus ojos me miraron casi con aflicción- no lo sabía.

-nos tomó a todos por sorpresa-dije

-bueno, él es un tipo fuerte, debería poder superarlo.- me dijo- Enviale mis saludos y dile que espero que se mejore pronto y regrese al estudio

-gracias-

-¿Así que él es el nuevo chófer?- volviéndose a ver a Emmett, éste le devolvió la mirada sin saber qué decir.

-si... si esto es por qué llegamos tarde, yo…

-Rosalie ya me explicó lo que sucedió- Alec lo cortó antes de que pudiera seguir hablando.- no sé preocupe por eso ¿Sr…?

-McCartney

-bien Sr. McCartney, ahora que ya todo está resuelto, deberíamos dejar a Rosalie a lo suyo- Alec camino hacia la puerta y la abrió un poco más, invitando a Emmett a salir de allí.

Viéndolo primero a él y luego a mi, yo le indiqué que podía irse y él salió al corredor, con Alec pisándole los talones.

-te veré en un rato- me dijo solo a mi y entonces cerró la puerta, llevándose a Emmett consigo.

Y casi como si todo el tiempo de ese día estuviera en mi contra, también llegué tarde a casa después del ensayo en el estudio.

Alec me había pedido que me quedara pasando mi número para la audición y lo que en un principio iban a ser quince o veinte minutos de ensayo, terminó en más de una hora y cuarto.

Mi padre,como si aún necesitará mortificarme más por eso, estaba afuera en el porche, esperándome cuando llegamos.

-mierda- dije en voz alta antes de bajarme del auto y tomando mi bolso

-¿Quieres que yo…?- Emmett se ofreció, pero yo ni siquiera quise considerarlo.

\- yo hablaré con él, descuida- le dije- Ve a casa y come algo, debes estar cansado. te veré mañana.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, yo abrí la puerta trasera del coche y me baje con todas mis cosas, lista para soportar lo que fuera que él tuviera que decir.

-de nuevo llegas tarde- si, eso no era ninguna novedad.

-lo siento- aunque lo que solo sentía tener que estar escuchándolo ahora mismo.

\- cuánto queda hasta audición tuya ¿eh? No puedes pasartela en ese estudio tantas horas.

-papá es… solo serán un par ser semanas más. Es todo.

Él me observó serio y luego dirigió sus ojos al auto.

Unos segundos después, Emmett se alejó de nosotros en el coche, llevándolo hasta donde estaban aparcados los demás.

-tu madre estaba impaciente por cenar-

-ya dije que lo sentía, no sé qué más quieres que diga.

\- solo ponte algo más presentable y ven a comer. Puedes tomar una ducha luego - dijo el- ahora entra, vamos, no tenemos toda la noche.

Poniéndole los ojos en blanco, yo solo camine hacia adentro y él siguiéndome como un sargento.

Metiéndome en un vestido luego de dejar mis cosas en la alcoba, baje al comedor dónde mis padres estaban esperándome.

La mesa estaba servida y los platos estaban llenos.

Al menos Mary ya se había ido a casa, pensé, con suerte ahora mismo ella y Emmett estarían cenando algo más.

Por suerte, la conversación de la cena no se centro en mi o en mis llegadas tarde, sino en la fiesta del fin de semana.

Desde entonces no habíamos tenido una comida todos juntos, por lo que cada vez que eso ocurría, mis padres aprovechaban la ocasión para hablar de los eventos más relevantes de la semana.

En mi opinión, lo único que había habido de bueno esa tarde había sido tener sexo con Emmett en el auto antes de entrar a la casa.

Para mí padre sin embargo habían sido el apoyo en interés de sus amigos políticos en su nueva candidatura, mientras que para mí madre todo se había centrado en los tipos que me habían presentado como futuros prospectos de marido.

Porque a la larga eso es lo que ellos esperaban que saliera de una relación con algunos de esos chicos.

Todos ellos eran hijos de políticos o empresarios, tan estirados como sus padres.

El primero de la noche había sido un abogado, recién graduado de Harvard y que por algún motivo continuaba asistiendo a fiestas como esas con sus padres. Era rubio de ojos cafes, alto y delgado, demasiado alto para mí gusto; y aburrido. De lo único que hablamos por veinte minutos fue solo sobre leyes para que luego bailará conmigo una canción lenta y yo huyera al baño en busca de algo de tiempo para mí misma .

Lo que solo duró un rato antes de que mi padre apareciera con otro chico, era vez de la misma edad que yo pero que era estudiante de finanzas.

Un calco de ya padre, si me lo preguntaban, y a quien había visto varias veces en reuniones con mi padre, un tipo de pocas palabras y muy bueno con los números, según el. Su hijo sin embargo, era bueno con las palabras y rápido con las mujeres; siendo que tan pronto como terminamos solos no perdió su oportunidad para insinuarseme abiertamente al ofrecerme pase un fin de semana a solas en el yate de su familia. ¿De verdad? Apenas habíamos hablado por cinco minutos ¿y ya quería tener sexo conmigo?¿de verdad? ¿y con eso esperaba mi padre que yo terminara casada? Si así era cuando acabábamos de conocernos ¿que me esperaba si llegaba a salir con el?

Y el último pretendiente si así podemos decirle, tenía apenas 18 años. Y a diferencia de los anteriores, él vino a presentarse solo.

William era su nombre, vestido con un smoking que le quedaba más grande de lo que debería, pero que pese a todo pensaba que ser 4 años menor que yo no era un impedimento para que salieramos juntos. De todos ellos, sin embargo acabó siendo el más gracioso y aunque fue el peor bailarín, hizo que me divirtiera por lejos mucho más que con los otros dos.

A fin de cuentas, fue una noche aburrida y tras la cual me la pasé llenándome con canapés aquí y allá con algo de champaña, me fui a la cama tan pronto como pude.

A la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, mi padre me acompañó hasta el porche luego de desayunar conmigo, quedándose allí hasta después que Emmett y yo nos fuimos de allí.

¿De qué iba ese repentino comportamiento controlador de su parte? ¿Desde cuándo me vigilaba cuando me iba a la universidad?

¿Todo eso por que había llegado tarde a casa la noche anterior?

Había sido todo mi culpa, sí, pero él no tenía derecho de ponerse asi solo por eso. No es como si hubiera llegado a casa a las 3am, pero al parecer mía continuas llegadas tarde a causa de mis ensayos hacían que el se pusiera controlador conmigo.

La tarde anterior me había enterado que Emmett había sabido todo ese tiempo sobre mis viejos problemas con la comida y me había sentido realmente avergonzada.

Yo había decidido ocultarselo, creyendo que si él lo sabía solo me hubiera mirado como una chica enferma o con problemas y me hubiera tenido lastima en lugar de querer involucrarse conmigo.

Así que después de contarle toda la historia, esperando que así pudiera comprender mejor lo que había pasado y no se basará solo en los comentarios que había le habían llegado por Marco y quizás alguno de los demás tipos de seguridad de la casa, su reacción fue diferente a lo que me esperaba.

Él no me vio con pena o con cara de "¿En qué rayos me metí?" Sino casi de un modo comprensivo.

Quizás por qué él también había estado lastimado… quizás por eso él sabía lo que era estar solo luchando contra algo que no puedes controlar, aunque lucharamos contra cosas muy diferentes.

Bella y Alice sin embargo, me dieron algunos consejos sobre cómo seguir de ahí en adelante con Emmett en caso de que él cambiarse su comportamiento conmigo debido a que ahora sabía mi terrible secreto.

-solo demuéstrale que nada ha cambiado - dijo Bella- que eso solo es algo del pasado

\- come comida sana y mátate de hambre en casa y aquí- agrego Alice- hazlo para tu audición y luego vuelve a la normalidad. Y también puedes usar el sexo para distraerlo un poco también

Yo me rei con eso último

-es verdad y sabes que realmente funciona.- ella agrego al verme algo incrédula- Jasper solía ponerse muy nervioso antes de cada concierto, así que dos días antes tenemos sexo hasta no dar más y entonces todo en su cabeza está en su lugar- dijo exhibiendo una sonrisa orgullosa.

-pobre chico, si supiera que lo manipulas así...- dijo Bella

-oh, creeme, a él le gusta que yo lo manipule así

-ok, demasiada información- dije yo antes que seguir conociendo más a Jasper de lo que ya hacía después de llevar más de 10 años bailando juntos.

-de cualquier forma, si necesitas ayuda con tus comidas, puedes contar conmigo- agregó Bella- no tengo problema con hacer dieta por un par se semanas

-seguro, yo igual - agregó Alice- ya estoy acostumbrada con Jas a los períodos pre-audición o pre- presentación. Así que hagámoslo juntas

-si

-chicas no tienen que …

-olvídalo- dijo Bella- piénsalo como algo que nos servirá a todas.

-si, eso y ten mucho sexo, te ayudará a quemar muchas calorías también.

Por la tarde en el estudio Alec estuvo detrás de mí casi tanto como el día anterior después de que llegara dos horas más tarde a la clase. Tanya y Jessica estuvieron regodeándose con ello por un buen rato hasta que él llamó su atención y yo simplemente me dije a mi misma que no tenía caso escucharlas y que solo debía concentrarme en mis propios asuntos.

Mis rodillas aún estaba débiles, probablemente a causa del sexo, según lo que Emmett me dijo más tarde esa noche.

Así que el consejo de Alice no me serviría. Follar para quemar calorías, no iba a entrar en mi lista, y en su lugar solo debía hacerlo ensayando y ensayando hasta quemar ese kilo y medio de más.

Y aunque quería comer más sano, también quería ser capaz de prepararme mi propia comida, por lo que esa noche cuando regrese a la casa y Mary estaba esperándome con algo de comida solo para mí luego que mis padres fueran a cenar afuera, le pedí si podía enseñarme a preparar algo con lo que pudiera sorprender a Emmett la próxima que nos viéramos.

-¿Y de qué vino ese repentino o interés por la cocina?- pregunto mientras yo me lavaba las manos en la pileta de la cocina más que lista para empezar

-solo quiero saber qué hacer si algún día necesito hacer algo por mi misma- explique aunque sin decirle del todo la verdad- no es que no me guste tu comida Mary, solo…

Poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro, ella me sonrió cálidamente y luego se dirigió a la nevera.

-lo entiendo- dijo- y la verdad es que me alegra que finalmente quieras hacer algo así

\- ¿Podría ser algo fácil primero? Algo que no lleve muchos ingredientes y que no tenga muchas calorías?

-¿Además de un batido o una ensalada?- ella bromeo- seguro, podríamos hacer unos omelets- explicó en tanto sacaba un maple de huevos y lo dejaba sobre la encimera de la cocina para luego ir por algo de cebolla, tomate y espinaca.

-¿Eso es todo?- ella asintió mientras tomaba una tabla de picar y dos cuchillos, uno para ella y otro para mí.

-primero deberías aprender a picar las verduras apropiadamente- dijo y entonces enseñándome cómo hacerlo, para que luego yo lo repitiera.

De esa forma, fue hasta cómo cascar los huevos, separar las claras de las yemas y finalmente preparar el bendito omelette.

Y a fin de cuentas, este no salió tan mal para ser el primero. Si, al lado del suyo, el mío era deforme, y estaba algo quemado de un lado, pero tenía buen sabor y al menos no están crudo, lo cual era un buen signo.

Después de eso, le pedí a Mary si podíamos repetir esa experiencia cada tanto y ella estuvo muy feliz de que eso volviera a suceder.

Mis travesuras con Emmett en el estudio sin embargo, se convirtieron en un problema más pronto de lo que me esperaba.

Creyendo que nadie nos molestaría en el segundo piso mientras el resto de mis compañeras estaban haciendo su nueva prueba de vestuario, había terminado escabullendome de nuevo con él en el baño para poder relajarme un poco, incluso cuando mis piernas terminaran temblando al final.

Ah… por algún motivo el sexo se había convertido en algo imprescindible últimamente. No podía pasar más de una semana sin hacerlo, ya fuera en el auto, en su departamento o en el estudio… sentir a Emmett besándome, tocando y sobre todo haciendo que me corriera, era casi una necesidad para mí, tanto casi como comer o bailar.

Ese jueves sin embargo, tuve la mala suerte de que Jessica me viera mientras salíamos del segundo piso con Emmett y yo regresaba al estudio con mi ropa nueva como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Y desde luego, creer que ella no diría nada al respecto había sido muy estúpido, puesto que tan pronto como terminó la clase y todas fuimos a los vestuarios a cambiarnos, Alec me llamó para hablar conmigo a solas

-Jessica me dijo que te vio saliendo del baño del segundo piso- yendo directamente al grano, Alec me observó con una expresión dura en su rostro, una que yo conocía bien en tantos años de estudiar con él.

-¿Y que con eso?

-Rosalie…- él negó con la cabeza- Dios… creí que ya no tenías ningún problema. Que ya lo habías superado

-no lo tengo- y era la verdad

-ambos sabemos para qué usabas ese baño en el pasado.

Oh no

La muy maldita… claramente ella me había visto con Emmett en las escaleras, entonces ¿Porque había dicho eso? huyendo casi de inmediato a contárselo a nuestro profesor y quedar como la heroína.

Pero ¿ Porque le había dicho que yo estaba saliendo del baño cuando no era verdad?

Bien, no había mucho que hacer en ese piso salvó eso, pero aún así no era la verdad.

Podría haber dicho que estaba teniendo un romance con mi chófer, lo cual era verdad, pero en su lugar ella había decidido acusarme de estar enferma de nuevo, sabiendo los problemas que eso me traería con nuestro profesor.

-Alec yo no estaba…

-solo dímelo- pidió aún con esa expresión dura en su cara- dime la verdad.

-solo fui a cambiarme. El vestuario de arriba estaba a tope con las chicas y sus trajes y además quería ir al baño- mentí

¿Que iba a decirle? ¿Estaba follando con Emmett en el baño?

-aún estaba la sala individual libre- dijo- podrías haberte cambiado ahí.

Si, como era de esperarse, él no iba a dejarlo pasar, no hasta sacarme la verdad.

-Alec, ya no tengo más problemas con la comida y lo sabes. Ya pasaron más de tres años. Me has visto en las clases y estoy bien. Incluso he ganado peso. Estoy diciéndote la verdad. Solo… confía en mí.

-no quiero tener que discutir con tu padre de nuevo por esto- dijo. Tampoco yo lo quería- la última vez… - el suspiro y me observó aún de forma calculadora -no te hagas esto de nuevo- me pidió- eres joven y talentosa. Tienes que cuidarte y también tu cuerpo

-lo se. Mierda… de verdad, juro que no fue… ella ni siquiera me vio haciendo nada. Puedes preguntarselo. Solo me vio saliendo del segundo piso Si me acuso contigo es solo por qué es una perra que quiere llamar la atención

-Rose…

\- no estoy mintiendo. Tu viste lo que peso. Estoy por encima de lo que debería, lo que significa que estoy lejos de estar enferma.

\- si. Pero estás distraída - él sentenció- no sé si sea por tus estudios o por un chico… - él hizo una pausa y me observo para ver cómo reaccionaba ante la mención de un tipo- ya sabes lo que pienso sobre eso.

\- no volveré a bajar al segundo piso- prometí- no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte. De verdad, solo no se lo digas a mi padre.

Dándome una larga mirada, él finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

-bien- acordó- no me hagas hacerlo entonces. Solo no me falles ni te falles a ti misma. Necesitas estar saludable y concentrada. Tu audición está a la vuelta de la esquina. Mantén tu cabeza en eso

Yo asenti

-comenzare a ver tus ensayos para la audición tres veces por semana si eso te deja más tranquila. Pero te necesito centrada

Yo asentí

-bien, ahora vete a casa. Descansa y sigue con tu dieta. Mañana veremos qué tal vas con tu pieza para la ABT.

Sin embargo, no pude evitar sentirme terrible después de eso.

No sabía si hubiera preferido que el me descubriera con Emmett en lugar de acusarme de algo que no era verdad. Aún así yo habia asumido la culpa y le había asegurado que estaba bien, esperando que mi padre lo escuchará ni una palabra sobre ello.

Pero no por eso pude bajar mi guardia y dejar de preocuparme.

Aún tenía que cuidar mi peso, solo que ahora no podía excederme y luego tener que estar disculpándome con ello.

Y en cuanto a hacerlo con Emmett en el estudio, decidí que no lo mejor sería no repetirlo de nuevo, por muy bueno o excitante que fuera

* * *

**Creo que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que subo un capítulo de día. jaajaj, así que espero lo lean tan pronto como se suba!**

**gracias a todas por sus comentarios y por demostrarme que toda la paranoia de no ser leída por nadie solo estaba en mi cabeza. sean 1 o 15 personas las que lean esto, es importante para mí de todas formas.**

**más allá de la ficción, siempre intento poner cosas reales en mis historias o que me sucedieron en algún momento a mi, así que tal vez alguna de ustedes también puedan conectar con alguna parte de ella también.**

**en fin, ahora estoy terminando el siguiente capítulo, asi que espero no tardar mucho más para actualizar.**

**también estoy trabajando en algo nuevo de lo que pronto les subiré algún spoiler.**

**que tengan un buen fin de semana!**

**espero sus reviews!**

**Bella Mccartney Darcy**


	19. 19 Su cumpleaños

**La hija del senador**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación_

* * *

**Capitulo 19: su cumpleaños.**

Emmett pov

A diferencia de otras mañanas, está vez la había dejado saltearse sus clases no para terminar en mi apartamento, sino para que viera a Charlie.

Había pasado mucho desde la última vez desde que se habían visto y si bien habían hablado todo ese tiempo, pensé que a ambos les vendría muy bien el pasar un par de horas juntos, incluso cuando eso fuera a costas de sacrificar una mañana caliente para mí.

-oh, esto es muy difícil- Charlie se quejó volviendo a mirar su teléfono e intentado comprender lo que Rosalie acababa de explicarle.

-no, es muy simple Charlie- dijo ella acomodandose a su lado en la camilla y comenzando a explicarle una vez más que tenía que hacer cuando él quisiera hacer una videollamada.

Ella, sin saberlo, estaba haciendole un gran favor a Charlie, quien en realidad se moría de ganas por aprender a usar facetime para hablar con Mary. Yo lo sabía por que un par de días atrás lo hbaia mencionado antes de que me fuera a buscar a Rosalie a la salida de la universidad, pero ella no tenia idea de sus intenciones. No, Rose creía que él lo usaría solo para hablar con ella o conmigo, mientras yo evitaba imaginarme a Charlie, que era casi como un padre para mi, haciendo cosas como las que yo hacia con Rosalie por las noches mientras estabamos en la cama.

Cerca de una hora despues y cuando ya Charlie habia conseguido su masters en aplicaciones de celular dado por Rosalie, los tres fuimos al comedor por algo de comida.

No había mucho de donde elegir considerando que estabamos en un hospital, pero nos las arreglamos para conseguir algo de pasta, papas al horno, pollo hervido y un poco de ensalada que compartimos entre los tres.

Rose se veía feliz y mi viejo amigo tambien lo estaba.

Yo no había estado visitandolo tanto como quería, pero pese a todo y a los tratamientos que estaba haciendose, él se veía bastante bien. Quizas las cosas iban mejor o quizas ver a Rose despues de tanto tiempo lo habia puesto de esa forma.

Verla a ella sonreír de esa forma pondría a cualquiera de buen animo, me dije.

Y aunque las tres horas que estuvimos en el hospital parecieron como apenas 15 minutos, significaron mucho para todos nosotros.

Lo quisiera admitir o no, los tres estabamos conectados de alguna manera y en contra de cualquier pronostico, Rosalie y yo habíamos terminado juntos. La hiija del senador y su chofer… parecía casi salido de una novela.

-de verdad se ven bien juntos- dijo Charlie mientras ibamos de regreso a su alcoba antes de que nosotros salieramos hacia el estudio de baile de Rose.

-oh, que cosas dices Charlie…- ella se sonrojo y me observó de reojo mientras él se reía con ganas.

Apenas si la había tocado desde que habíamos llegado, consiente de que aunque él sabía de lo nuestro, aun ella seguía siendo para él la hija que nunca había tenido, y yo, no había hecho más que corromperla.

Así que me había comportado, pero eso a él no parecía importarle.

-oh, vamos, ya me dijiste cuanto el te gusta el otro día por telefono, ¿por qué te pones así?

Esta vez, yo fui el que tuvo que contener la risa.

-Charlie… ya basta- ella le dió un ligero empujón y yo me mordí los labios evitando decir algo que no debía

-no te avergüences de ello- dijo él- es algo que debería saber. ¿ Que caso tiene querer a alguien si ese alguien no no lo sabe? - está vez Charlie me observó a mi y yo no supe que decir.

\- lo menos que podrías hacer es decirle lo mismo- me dijo a mí- eso o darle un beso y demostrárselo.

Sonriendo al verlo por primera vez tan atrevido, mire rápidamente a Rose, quien aún se veía bastante nerviosa.

-¿Que dices?- le pregunté- ¿Deberíamos besarnos como el quiere?

-Charlie necesita dormir un poco y tu necesitas llevarme a mi estudio o volveremos a llegar tarde- dijo con el semblante serio, aunque en el fondo yo sabía que ella aún estaba algo avergonzada.

-oh, bien bien- Charlie decidió calmar el ambiente y apresuró su paso para llegar más rápido a su habitación.

Tomando su mano entre la mía, sin que Charlie nos viera, deje un beso sobre su mejilla y mire a Rose con dulzura.

Ella simplemente me hizo un puchero y apretó sus dedos contra los míos antes de soltarme y correr detrás de Charlie quien ya había entrado a su alcoba.

Después de eso, la despedida fue breve y algo emotiva. Quizás pasaría un buen tiempo hasta que pudiéramos volver a hacer eso de nuevo los 3 juntos, pero iba a intentarlo.

Y aún con la idea de ella cumpliendo años pronto, y pensando en que podría hacer para entonces, continúe trabajando esa semana como si nada pasara.

Rose no menciono nada al respecto y yo no supe que pensar. Mary había dicho que ese fin de semana habría toda una celebración en la casa por la ocasión, lo que la mantendría muy ocupada con la comida y las decoraciones para el evento, pero eso era todo lo que sabía al respecto. Mientras que por parte de Rosalie… ¿Acaso no le gustaba cumplir años? ¿Sería eso? O quizás no le agradaba la idea de que hubiera una gran fiesta en su honor. De lo que llevaba conociendo la, no parecía ser el tipo de chica a la que le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

Aún así, no estaba exento de hacerle un regalo. Por supuesto, no como el empleado de su padre, sino como… lo que fuera que yo significara para ella. ¿Novio? No, era muy pronto para eso y muy complicado. ¿Amante? Sonaba que ella era la otra o a que yo no quería comprometerme. ¿Amigos? Definitivamente estábamos más allá de ser eso. Bien… ya tendríamos otra oportunidad para hablar al respecto y solucionarlo.

Así que mientras ella estaba en la universidad esa semana, yo estuve recorriendo el centro de la ciudad en busca de su regalo de cumpleaños. Incluso cuando no fuera el tipo de chica que disfrutara de las fiestas, a todos les gustaban los regalos, y ella no iba a ser la excepción.

De modo que ese jueves, el día de su cumpleaños, yo la lleve a la universidad como cualquier otro día, sin decir nada y fingiendo que no tenía idea de que día era.

La sorpresa se la daría a mediodía, luego de pedirle que se salteara su hora de estudios en la biblioteca y que viniera a verme.

Apenas unos minutos después de la una y metida en ese lindo vestido de color rosa pálido lcon una chaqueta negra sobre él, ella se apareció en el patio con todos sus libros y una expresión confundida para la hora del almuerzo.

Diciéndole que solo quería que almorzamos juntos, la lleve conmigo al centro en busca del restaurante que Edward había dicho que era su favorito, cuando un par de días atrás se lo había preguntado.

Era un sitio moderno y refinado, muy diferente a donde yo la había llevado esa noche a comer pizza. Ciertamente nuestros gustos eran diferentes o quizás lo que podíamos costearnos lo era.

-¿Que estamos haciendo aquí?- pregunto confundida al verme aparcar frente al restaurante y abrir su puerta para que ella bajara.- pensé que dijiste que íbamos a almorzar

\- lo haremos, aqui- dije señalando el local detrás mío.

-¿De verdad?- ella me observó con desconfianza- ¿Porque?

-¿No puedo solo llevarte a comer a algún lugar para variar?- pregunté- ¿dejar de cocinar por un día y que disfrutes de una comida afuera?

Ella sonrió

-aun así… este no sería el primer lugar que habría imaginado que me traerías para comer.- apunto

Rindiendome al ver que ella no parecía dispuesta a entrar hasta saber de qué iba todo el asunto, se lo dije.

-Edward dijo que te gustaba comer aqui- expliqué- y siendo que hoy es tu cumpleaños, pensé que podriamos hacer algo distinto.

Su expresión cambio entonces a una cargada de ternura y se abalanzó sobreñ mi para abrazarme y luego besarme con ganas.

-wow, y eso que nisiquiera comimos aun- dije feliz

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Mary y Charlie- expliqué- ellos me lo dijeron- ahora ¿Podemos entrar y comer algo?

-seguro- tomándome por la mano,ella me arrastró hacia adentro y terminamos ocupando una mesa en el fondo del restaurante, dónde a esa hora no había casi nadie

Sin siquiera ver la carta, ella se pidió una ensalada de nose que cosa con unos canastos de papa… mientras yo luego de inspeccionar la carta rápidamente y darme cuenta de que allí solo había platos gourmet, me conforme con ordenar algo de pollo con papas con una salsa refinada de pimienta y otras cosas más.

Bien, si al menos iba a ayudarla a mantener su dieta, podíamos hacerlo con clase ¿No?

Rose no dijo mucho durante la comida, quizás por qué la estaba disfrutando, mientras yo me repetía a mi mismo que comer una porción de pollo tres veces más pequeña que la que me servían en la casa era normal en un sitio como ese.

Bien, aún podía servirme dos platos en la cena y compensarlo. Si ella era feliz, yo lo iba a soportarlo sin decir nada.

De modo que cuando ella fue el baño antes de ordenar el postre, yo aproveché la ocación para pedirle al mozo si podía conseguir que nos trajeran un pequeño pastel de chocolate de los que había visto al entrar con un par de velas para Rosalie cuando ella regresara a la mesa.

"Por supuesto, señor" había sido su respuesta, y claro el iba a conseguir incluso globos si yo pagaba por ello al final del día.

Así que cuando Rose estuvo una vez más frente a mi, lista para ordenar algo más de comer, el mozo le dió la señal a alguien más y un minuto después, tres chicas aparecieron cargando un pastel y cantando "feliz cumpleaños" mientras las velas ondeaban en la cima de este.

-oh, no…- dijo ella, llevándose una mano a la boca viendo como el pastel terminaba enfrente suyo y la canción de cumpleaños aún continuaba.

Aprovechando la ocación, tomé mi celular e hice un video de ella frente al pastel mientras me unia al canto de los demás.

Viéndome entonces con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, ella clavó sus ojos en el pastel y para cuando la canción terminó ella sopló las velas y todos los presentes que habían estado mirando el espectáculo aplaudieron.

Aplaudiendo ella también y aún con una sonrisa en sus labios, Rose se volvió solo a mi y moviendo solo sus labios me dijo "gracias".

Fue en ese momento que lo supe.

Estaba enamorado de ella y no había vuelta atras de eso. Ella se había robado mi corazon y nisiquiera lo sabía. Y sin importar lo que me costara le daría todo lo que quisiera, incluso si eso implicaba sacrificarme a mi mismo.

Así que espere hasta despues que ambos hubieramos terminado de comer el pastel para darle su regalo. Había sido dificil decidir que comprarle, pero luego de haberlo visto en la joyería un par de días atras había estado seguro de que no encontraría nada mejor que eso para ella.

Tomando la peuqueña caja azul entre sus manos, Rose la observó con cuidado antes de abrirla y ver el colgante que yo habia escogido para ella.

-wow- dijo- Emmett…

-¿te gusta?- pregunté unicamente deseando que ella no dijera que no.

Sacandolo de la caja, ella lo puso en su cuello y con gran habilidad en menos de un segundo consiguió abrocharlo. Moviendose ligeramente, las piedras redondas que colgaban de la cadena dorada se acomodaron sobre la piel de su cuello, brillando una a una. Había sido costoso, pero ahora uqe podía verlo puesto en ella, no tenía dudas de que había valido la pena. Ella lo valía.

-es precioso- dijo aun sorprendida- no tenia idea …. no sabía que hubieras preparado todo esto.

Soriendole, yo me encogí de hombros. Sinceramente no había sido la gran cosa, un regalo y una comida en un sitio con clase… cualquiera podría haberlo hecho, no era nada del otro mundo.

-Emmett…- tocando el cogante con sus dedos, ella me observó a los ojos como si aun no pudiera creerlo- esto ha sido demasiado- su voz sonó entonces algo apenada- el collar y la comida… debe haberte costado una fortuna

-no te preocupes por eso- dije

-¿Acaso viste los precios de la carta? Déjame cargarlo a mi tarjeta. Si mi padre pregunta, le diré que pedí comida para llevar y eso es todo.

-nisiquiera lo pienses- dije deteniendo su mano antes de que los pudiera alcanzar su bolso- yo te traje aquí a comer y yo pagaré por ello. Además es tu cumpleaños, y los cumpleañeros no deben pagar en su día.

-eres un cabeza dura- dijo negando con la cabeza- podrías haberme llevado a cualquier lugar, no tenías que traerme aquí donde los platos cuestan tanto dinero

-si, pero tú lo disfrutaste, al igual que el pastel. Verte sonriendo de ese modo si valió la pena.

-habria sonreído en cualquier otro lado solo por qué estaba contigo- dijo sin pensarlo y algo adentro mio se removió.

Acercándome a ella, la bese con dulzura antes de sacar mi billetera

-dime al menos que volviste a ganar en el poker y me sentiré menos terrible.

Yo me rei.

-No. No hemos jugado al poker esta semana, pero no te preocupes. Tu padre me paga bien, así que el dinero no es un poblema.- explique- lo único que necesito pagar es el alquiler de mi departamento y los gastos, lo demás, solo va a mi cuenta de ahorros.

-¿Pero no quieres gastarlo en algo que te haga feliz? Ya sabes, ¿No hay nada que quieras comprarte? ¿Ropa, libros, muebles…?

\- tengo todo lo que necesito en la casa conmigo y lo demás está en mi apartamento. Realmente no necesito mucho, Rose- dije- estar en el ejército me enseñó a vivir con lo necesario y es así como me he mantenido. No suelo tener muchas cosas y eso me hace feliz.

-¿Entonces no hay nada que quieras comparte para ti? ¿Nisiquiera un sweater o un par de jeans

-¿Para usarlos dónde? ¿En la casa? - yo me reí- Solo uso estos trajes el 80% de mi tiempo y luego algo casual, es todo- ella me puso su cara de perrito, como si se sintiera algo mal por ello- Rose, de verdad. Solo no te preocupes por ello

Bajando sus ojos al suelo, ella pareció estar pensando en algo más que lo que solo pagar la cuenta.

-debes creer que soy realmente superficial ¿No?

-desde luego que no. Nisiqiera eres una compradora compulsiva. - apunté- Solo has tenido la suerte de crecer en una familia acomodada y en la que has podido darte gustos que quizás otros no pudieron. Pero no eres superficial.

-si, pero…

\- que te gusten algunas joyas caras o comer de vez en cuando en un sitio como éste no te hace superficial. Todos tenemos nuestros placeres culpables en algún punto.

-¿También tu?

-supongo

-¿Y cuáles son?

\- me gustan los rollos de canela

-¿Que?

-lo se, es tonto, pero mi madre solía prepararlos para mí cuando era niño. Siempre han sido mi postre preferido- le dije- y siempre que paso cerca de una pastelería que hay cerca de mi apartamento los compro solo para mi.

-¿crees que pueda probar alguno?

-seguro- dejando un beso sobre sus labios y sabiendo que no sacaríamos nada con seguir ondando en esa conversación, yo me encargue de pagar y luego de que envolvieran el pastel para nosotros, nos fuimos de allí.

Para esa hora, la verdad es que yo pensaba llevarla a su estudio de danza y ya, pero ella me tomó por sorpresa cuando dijo que había llamado antes a su profesor y le había avisado que se tomaría el día libre.

¿Libre para qué?

Para estar todo el día conmigo.

Si, tenia que ser el tipo más suertudo que había.

Y como se imaginaran, ella quería pasar el resto del dia conmigo en la cama y no en otro lugar. No, Rosalie no quería ir al cine o ir a pasear al centro o a un parque de diversiones, no, ella quería tener sexo hasta no poder más y luego comer algo antes de regresar a casa.

Así que conduciendo a Brooklyn una vez más, fuimos a la misma tienda de la última vez, y a pedido suyo, la deje que se encargara ella de hacer las compras.

Al parecer tenía algo en mente, aunque se negó a decírmelo en ese momento, pero eligió todo lo que quería con cuidado antes de ponerlo en la cesta de plástico para luego pagarlo con su dinero en la caja.

Ya en mi apartamento, yo me encargué de guardar todas las cosas en la nevera y el pastel en el freezer y que asi este se conservara hasta la próxima vez que volvieramos allí.

Entonces llegó la hora de realmente disfrutar.

Llevándome a la alcoba, Rose me hizo sentarme en la cama antes de comenzar a quitarse la ropa poco a poco hasta quedar solo en en un conjunto de ropa interior color piel y que le quedaba increíblemente sexy. Casi como si estuviera desnuda, ella se sentó de lado sobre mi regazo y jugó con sus dedos sobre mi camisa antes de terminar sobre mis pantalones.

-¿puedo estar arriba yo, hoy?- me pidió mientras su mano se apretaba contra el contorno de mi dureza.

-seguro… lo que tu quieras, nena- le dije mientras intentaba respirar adecuadamente.

-¿lo que yo quiera?- una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios y la presión de sus dedos se hizo más insistente sobre mis pantalones.

-ah… si… lo que quieras solo por hoy

-mmmm….- viéndome con deseo, ella pasó una de sus piernas a mi lado y me empujo hacia atrás, haciendo que yo acabara recostado sobre la cama, con ella sentada encima de mi.- estas siendo muy generoso conmigo hoy….- gimiendo con suavidad, ella empujo su cadera contra la mía y yo cerre mis ojos por un segundo.- ¿debería ser generosa contigo también?

-ah… solo…. haz lo que quieras- dije entregandome al placer de sus manos sobre mi pecho ahora encargándose de mi camisa mientras sentía su centro palpitando mientras ella se restregaba con fuerza sobre mi erección.

Luego de encargarse de mi camisa, Rose desabotonó mis pantalones, y los hizo hacia abajo junto con mis boxers antes de tomarme entre sus manos y comenzara a ponerme duro mientras me veía a los ojos, mordiéndose los labios.

Oh, puta madre…

Yo le decía que hiciera lo que quisiera, y ella solo jugaba conmigo, poniéndome duro como una maldita piedra solo con tenerme entre sus manos.

Y pensar que la tortura terminaría allí, fue algo muy tonto.

Besandome con ganas, ella luego comenzó a bajar sus labios sobre mi pecho…. mi estómago… mi cadera… y finalmente llegando hasta mi erección.

Un sudor frío pasó por mi espalda al verla inclinada, sentada sobre sus cuclillas frente a mi y con sus labios sobre mi polla, comenzando a complacerme de un modo que no recordaba que alguien antes hubiera hecho por mi.

Ese día era su cumpleaños, pero en ese mismo instante y conmigo chocando contra el fondo de su garganta mientras ella me veía a los ojos, me sentía yo como el maldito cumpleañero.

Ah… podría haberme corrido en su boca incluso si lo hubiera querido, siendo que ella no parecía dispuesta a parar, incluso cuando yo se lo pedí; pero la verdad es que también quería complacerla a ella en su día, por muy bien que se hubiera sentido ser solo el que recibía.

Asi que luego de recostarla sobre la cama y encargarme de quitarle el sostén, chupé sus pechos, poniendo sus lindos pezones duros y haciendola gemir sin control mientras mis dedos solo jugaban sobre sus bragas.

-mmmm….. Emmett- ella se quejó mientras yo mordisqueba su pezon izquierdo y la veía retorcerce debajo de mi- ya…. solo….

-¿qué?

-ya no puedo más,ya basta…. no juegues más….

Si, verla así de vulnerable y caliente… era lo mejor que habia en el mundo.

Haciendo entonces sus bragas hacia abajo, yo tambien me deslice por su cuerpo hasta tener su coño frente a mi. Ya por completo humeda y caliente, ella se deshizo bajo mis labios mientras yo la complacía con mi lengua y sentía su cuerpo temblando a medida que ella se acercaba a su liberación.

Liberación que alcanzó unos minutos despues mientras yo taladraba su clitoris con mi lengua y mis dedos jugaban en su entrada, empujando contra esta, adentro y afuera de ella.

Incorprandome entonces, separé sus piernas, poniendolas a ambos lados de mi cadera y la mire a los ojos, sonrojada y desnuda sobre mi cama, preguntandome a mi mismo si alguna vez conseguiría a alguien mejor que ella.

Pasandome un condón de la mesa de noche, yo me lo puse antes de hundirme en su interior y ella gimiera con ganas.

Recargando mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, yo la embesti lentamente, disfrutando de la sensación de estar adentro suyo mientras ella enterraba sus uñas en mi espalda.

Poco tiempo después, Rose se vino y aprovechó para ponerse donde había querido estar desde el principio: encima mio.

Entonces no se si fui yo o ella quien lo disfruto más.

Verla montandome, moviéndose adelante y atrás, mientras sus manos se apoyaban en mi pecho y ella gemía con su cabeza echada hacia atrás… era una vista que me consolaria por bastante tiempo, especialmente cuando no pudiéramos volver a estar juntos de esa manera.

Y apenas descansando por un par de minutos cuando ambos terminamos tendidos sobre mi cama, ella se metió en una de mis camisetas y solo con sus bragas puestas debajo lista para usar las cosas que había comprado en la tienda.

Está vez, a diferencia de las anteriores, ella se veía muy segura de lo que hacía, lo que me hizo sospechar solo un poco. ¿Habría practicado en su casa? Quizás había visto algunos vídeos o ….

Batiendo los huevos luego de cascarlos en un bowl, Rose pico las verduras que había comprado y se dispuso a preparar los omelets.

Ah… debía ser realmente afortunado me dije. Ese día, después de todo, ella parecía querés hacer cosas por mi incluso cuando no tenía que hacerlo. Nunca le habría pedido que cocinara parai o incluso que me diera seco oral si eso no le gustaba.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba yo, sentado en la mesa del comedor, ahora a punto de probar un par de omelettes de espinaca y tomate que ella había hecho para mí después de una increíble sesión de sexo.

-vamos, pruébalo, quiero saber si te gusta- dijo empujando el plato hacia mí

-¿Ansiosa? - pregunté

-si- dijo- está es la segunda vez que preparo uno así que no puedo estar segura si salieron del todo bien- yo sonreí

-¿Para quien preparaste el primero?

-para mí- ella se rió - Mary me dijo como y yo solo seguí sus direcciones. Aunque entonces ese estaba bastante quemado.

-bueno, este parece haber sobrevivido al fuego- apunte mientras lo levantaba con el tenedor del plato y veía la parte de abajo del mismo.

\- se bueno conmigo- pidió- eres el primero al que alguna vez le he preparado algo, así que… no lo odies.

Por poco derritiendome con su comentario y a la vez sintiendome más que honrado al ser su primer comensal, espere que su comida en verdad estuviera buena, siendo que odiaria mentirle si no lo estaba.

Mordisqueando sus labios, nerviosa, yo corte un trozo y me lo lleve a la boca mientras disfrutaba hacerla sufrir con mi veredicto.

-está bueno- dije luego de tragarlo y tomar otro trozo- quizás deberías agregar un poco menos de sal a la próxima y entonces estará perfecto.

Sonriendo, más que conforme, ella se dispuso a comer el otro que había preparado y ese fue el cierre de un gran día.

Por supuesto, tuvimos sexo una vez más antes de regresar a su casa por la noche, pero eso fue todo. Al fin y al cabo no podíamos desperdiciar la oportunidad de pasar tanto tiempo juntos cuando eso dificilmente se volvería a repetir.

Claro que lo que no pude pasarme por alto fue el preguntarle por la fiesta que escuche que habría ese fin de semana en su casa.

En todo el día, ella ni siquiera lo había mencionado y por alguna razón eso me daba mala espina. Si hubiera sido algo que ella quería o al menso esperaba con ganas, lo habría mencionado, al menos una vez, pero ese lo había sido el caso.

-¿así que será una gran fiesta de cumpleaños el sábado eh?- pregunté

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- ella sin embargo sonó algo molesta.

-Mary- contesté- aunque no suenas muy feliz al respecto

-¿Por qué debería estarlo?

-es tu cumpleaños-dije. Ella solo se encogio de hombros- ¿no te gustan las fiestas?

-no las que no me permiten organizar ni opinar sobre nada al respecto

Así que era eso.

-¿tu padre la organizo?

-exacto. Solo con la gente que el cree conveniente que este allí- ella negó con la cabeza estando enfadada- lo que apenas incluye a mis amigas.

-bueno, no me creo que vaya a ser tan malo

-ni siquiera podras estar allí conmigo- dijo poniéndome sus ojos de perrito

Desde luego que no. No había forma de que eso sucediera, menos con su padre presente. Con suerte me quedaría vigilando el patio como la ultima vez o quizas me pondrían a acomodar los autos de los invitados.

-lo sé, nena- dije tomando su mano y estrechandola entre la mia- pero vas a pasártelo bien

-solo será una fiesta de politicos. Una en la que de nuevo él tratará de emparejarme con los hijos de sus amigos- dijo con asco.

Eso sí me tomó por sorpresa. ¿era en serio? ¿su padre de verdad estaba... haciendo eso con ella?¿Emparejarla? ¿Cómo en… modo de comprometerla con alguien? presentandole futuros pretendientes...

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-ya lo hizo dos semanas atras- contestó con pena- toda la noche solo fue un desfile de idiotas uno tras otro que nisiquiera estaban interesados en mi. Y en su lugar solo les interesaba el dinero o apellido de mi padre, bueno, eso o solo querían acostarse conmigo.

Por supuesto, su padre estaba detrás de eso, sino quién más. ¿Una fila de candidatos? Si, una en la que yo nunca estaría, me dije. Sin importar cuanto yo quisiera a su hija, jamás sería un candidato adecuado.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-no quería que te enfadadas conmigo

-¿Por qué iba a enojarme? -ella se encogió de hombros

-por que pensarías que yo no pensaba que esto fuera algo serio y que estaría considerando irme con alguien con más dinero.

-bueno, nunca te impediria que lo hicieras- dije tragandome mi orgullo- si conoces a alguien mejor, no me interpondrá en tu camino

-no digas eso- ella me observó a los ojos con enfado- ¿Alguien mejor? ¿Crees de verdad que podría conseguir a alguien mejor entre esos tipos? - ella nego con la cabeza- ninguno de ellos se acerca a ser siquiera parecido a ti.

-Rose…

-no me importa el dinero y ya te lo dije la noche que fui a buscarte a tu alcoba- ella sonó sería - ¿Lo recuerdas?- yo asentí- y lo dije en serio. No quiero terminar como mis padres. No quiero casarme con un imbécil acomodado que no me ame o que solo me tenga como un adorno mientras se acuesta con sus empleadas.

Viendola a los ojos, pude entenderla. Ella quería amor, eso era todo. Pero el amor a la larga no podría mantenerla o su estilo de vida. El amor la haria feliz por un tiempo hasta que las demás cosas le faltarán y entonces hasta eso se disolvería.

Yo podía darle amor, pero no podía asegurarle un futuro, no como esos tipos podían. Si, iba a trabajar para mantenerla y darle lo mejor que pudiera ¿Pero sería suficiente?

Fue entonces que la realidad me golpeó en la cara casi como un látigo. Más temprano y al darme cuenta de que en verdad estaba enamorado de ella, no había considerado la posibilidad de que ella pudiera terminar comprometida con alguien más, pero ahora que esas posibilidades se habían vuelto muy reales… no podía evitar sentirme muy diferente.

Quizás al final de todo, no iba a importar lo que sucediera en mi corazón, sino que todo se reduciría a lo que su padre quisiera y creyera que era mejor para ella.

Entonces y pese a todos mis esfuerzos, yo nisiquiera tendría una oportunidad

* * *

**ahhh no me odien por tardar tabto en actualizar.**

**mi cabeza últimamente esta rondando entre 3 historias distintas y es gan dificil elegir wue escribir o cuando. a veces no tengo una sola idea en todo wl dia y otro solo escribo y escribo como una loca.**

**probto les subire un capitulo de alguna de ellas para que me den su opinion.**

**mientas tanto esta continua.**

**la audicion no esta tan lejos, y creo wue entonces deberia comenzar a hacer algo mas formal lo de estos dos. ¿que dicen?**

**diganme en sus comentarios que les gustaria leer.**

**espero sus reviews! ojala fisfruten el capitulo**

**ssludos a todas y buena semana!**

**Bella Mccartney Darcy**


	20. 20 Celebraciones

**La hija del senador**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación_

* * *

**Capítulo 20: celebraciones**

Rosalie pov

No iba a negar que estaba cansada despues de pasar casi 6 horas en el estudio esa tarde, pero luego de cenar e irme a la cama no podía dejar de pensar en sexo.

Si, todo mi cuerpo podía estar entumecido, mis dedos rojos y lastimados, pero mi cabeza quería otra cosa; mi cabeza quería a Emmett encima de mi, dandome placer una vez más antes de que cerrara mis ojos y descansará hasta volver a comenzar mañana con la rutina una vez más.

Rogando que él aun no estuviera dormido, busqué mi teléfono y lo llame por facetime, esperando tener algo de alivio a mi insistente necesidad.

-hey- él contestó luego de cuatro pitidos, dejandome verlo metido en una camiseta de color azul claro y sentado en medio de su cama.

-hola- dije

-creí que ya estarías dormida para esta hora, te veías molida en el auto

-bueno, después de cenar y ducharme parece que se me ha ido todo el sueño.

Emmett sonrió del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Sucede algo?

Yo negué con la cabeza inocentemente.

-solo estaba sola y… pensé..

-¿Que pensaste, eh?- él me dedicó una mirada juguetona, como si ya se lo viera venir.

-¿que dices del pijama que llevo puesto hoy?- pregunté dándome una vuelta frente a él solo llevando un par de bragas y mi camiseta de dormir de tirantes.

Emmett sonrió y negó con cabeza mientras sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo.

-¿No ibas solo a dejarme dormir tranquilo, no es así?

-¿ Debería irme a dormir también? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?- yo le puse mi cara de perrito tomando nuevamente mi teléfono y arrojandome en la cama.

-no, no quiero que te vayas a dormir

Sonriéndole juguetonamente, hice mi camiseta hacia arriba, dejando mi estómago al descubierto mientras mis manos me acariciaban suavemente.

Emmett suspiró lentamente.

Deslizando una de ellas bajo la fina tela de algodón, acaricie mis pechos mientras con mi otra mano sostenía mi teléfono encima de mi y lo veía tocarse ligeramente sobre sus pantalones de dormir.

Haciendo los tirantes hacia abajo, tironee mis pezones aun sobre mi camiseta y mordí mis labios evitando gemir muy fuerte.

No había nadie en casa más que yo, pero si en algún momento mis padres regresaban, lo último que necesitaba es que me escucharán mientras me complacía a mi misma.

-¿Te gusta esto?- pregunté viendome a mi misma en la pantalla para luego ver su dureza sobresaliendo de sus pantalones, pero con el aún acariciándose por encima de estos

Y por algún motivo eso me ponía tanto…

Verlo caliente por mi, incluso cuando solo estuviera mirándome y no pudiéramos tocarnos, yo era la que le había causado eso

-Me gustaría que tú fueras el que me toca ahora mismo- dije bajando mi mano hasta mis bragas y deslizando mis dedos sobre mi centro mientras apuntaba mi cámara hacia abajo, dándole a él una mejor vista de esa escena.

Moviendo mi cadera contra mis dedos, gemi con suavidad

-juro que un día de estos vas a matarme- susurró Emmett viéndome ondular mi cuerpo de placer y finalmente deshaciéndose de sus pantalones y también sus boxers, dejándome verlo duro e hinchado solo por mi.

\- ah… quiero que me folles- dije solo imaginando cómo se sentía adentro mío- estoy sola en casa y aún así no podemos...- yo suspiré frustrada continué tocándome- no sabes cuánto quiero ahora que ...ahh

-eso es...si- el contestó mientras recorría su polla de arriba abajo con su mano aún sin quitarme los ojos de encima- piensa en cuánto me gustaría estar sobre ti ahora mismo- yo gemí tan solo al oírlo decir eso- besarte, tocarte… follarte y hacer que te corras…

-oh si….- yo empuje mis dedos contra mi entrada y deje que dos de ellos se abrieran paso en mi interior haciéndome soltar todo el aire de golpe.

-oh nena, si, así…- viéndolo a los ojos a través de la pantalla, el me observó ya por completo ido.

Follandome a mi misma, gemi con suavidad mientras mis pezones se alzaban hacia arriba y Emmett continuaba masturbándose.

Sin embargo, estaba lejos de correrme cuando dos golpes a mi puerta de madera mataron de pronto el ambiente y me hicieron acomodar mi ropa en un segundo y cortar la llamada aún sobresaltada.

-Rose, cariño ¿puedo pasar?- era mi madre, genial

\- seguro- contesté metiéndome bajo las sábanas y dejando mi teléfono a un lado.

Unos segundos después y metida en uno de sus vestidos Versace, mi madre apareció en mi alcoba con una sonrisa

Oh, Dios que no haya escuchado nada, pensé. Por qué si había escuchado algo de lo que yo había dicho …

-oh, que bueno que estás despierta- dijo- creí que ya te habrías dormido para esta hora - yo no contesté- ¿Estabas hablando con alguien? ¿O estabas viendo una película?

-era una película, mamá- dije intentando que mi voz no temblara y sintiendo aún la humedad entre mis piernas junto con un gusto amargo en el fondo de mi estómago

-oh, no quería interrumpirte. - era mentira, ya que a ella le importaba poco si me interrumpía o no. - solo quería contarte de lo que nos hemos enterado en la fiesta está noche con tu padre.

-¿Y que es?

-el hijo de los Price volverá en dos semanas de Inglaterra. Tiene apenas dos años más que tú y estaba haciendo una pasantía en Europa luego de graduarse de arquitecto.

Suena como el tipo menos interesante del mundo, pensé para mí misma.

-¿Y que con eso?- aunque me imaginaba la respuesta, pensé que si la hacía decirlo en voz alta se sentiría aunque sea un poco mal por obligarme a conocer a tipos con los que ellos esperaban que tuviera una relación

-bueno, sus padres están encantados con la idea de que salga con una chica que haya estudiado también algo relativo con el arte y ya que son amigos nuestros y ustedes tienen edades similares, pensamos que deberían de comer juntos cuando él vuelva.

-ahh…

-no suenas muy emocionada, cariño

-bueno, justo ahora no estaba pensando en quién iba a ser mi próximo novio- le dije, mucho menos cuando minutos antes cuando estaba tocándome mientras pensaba en Emmett- no con mi audición dentro de un par de semanas

-oh, es cierto- ella en verdad parecía no recordarlo- bueno, podemos arreglarlo para después de eso, si te deja más tranquila. Entonces no estarías estresada por ello antes de ese día.

-si, eso sería bueno- dije sin ninguna emoción en mi voz.

Oh quizás aplazarlo hasta después de que me hubiera ido de la casa hubiera sido una mejor idea.

-¿No quieres conocer a Royce, cielo?

-la verdad no- declare ya harta de tener que fingir que yo estaba bien con todo eso de las citas arregladas o las presentaciones de tipos en fiestas que eran un completo desastre.

-¿Te gusta alguien más? ¿Es eso?- ella se sentó al borde de mi cama y yo me sentí incómoda.

Si hubiera sabido lo que estaba haciendo apenas cinco minutos antes en esa cama y con quién… ah…

-mamá, solo… no quiero salir con nadie ahora. Menos con alguien que papá elija para mí ¿Lo entiendes? Solo son tipos desagradables.

-no digas eso, la otra noche el chico ese… Erik fue muy agradable.

-y muy aburrido

-bueno, no esperes salir con un motociclista o un chico que se tire en parapente- dijo ella riendo- no sería apropiado para ti ni para la familia. Piensa en alguien más tradicional.

-yo no soy tradicional

-lo eres, cariño- ella acarició mi cabello y yo me aparte con disgusto- que hayas tenido un par de problemas, no deja de hacerte hija de tu padre y eso es lo que cuenta.

-¿Te das cuenta de que esto es una locura, cierto? Que papá siempre se haya negado a que vea a chicos y de pronto solo se la pasa intentando emparejarme con uno y otro tanto como puede.

-bueno, estás por terminar tu carrera y debes pensar en tu futuro, y eso lo que él está haciendo.

Yo negué con la cabeza sin evitar pensar en cómo estaría Emmett ahora en su alcoba.

Había terminado tan abruptamente la llamada que ni siquiera había podido explicarle lo que había pasado. ¿Estaría esperándome? ¿Se habría ido a dormir?

Necesitaba terminar esa conversación con mi madre para volver a llamarlo tan pronto como pudiera.

-¿O es que te gusta alguien más?

Yo no respondí y ella lo comprendio

-así que eso era.. ¿Y quien es?

¿Desde cuándo le importaba?

-nadie- dije apretando mis dientes.

-oh, Rose, cariño, vamos puedes decírmelo. Se que nunca hemos compartido muchos secretos, pero…

-no importa quien sea, mamá- dije- por qué mis padres jamás lo considerarían

Sus ojos me observaron con seriedad y yo no aparté la mirada.

-bien, te dejare que duermas por ahora- levantándose de la cama ella me sonrió a medias y entonces se dirigió hacia la puerta como si ni siquiera me hubiera escuchado- que descanses, Rose

-tu igual.

Cinco minutos después y ya segura de que ella se había metido en su alcoba, volví a llamar a Emmett.

El atendió después del tercer tono y yo finalmente pude soltar todo el aire que había estado conteniendo en mis pulmones debido a los nervios

-lo siento, de verdad lo siento- susurre- pero mi madre se apareció así como así y no podía…

-imagine que algo así podría haber pasado- dijo él, con una sonrisa en sus labios- no te preocupes. Cuando escuché Marco silbando en el corredor, comprendí que debía ser por qué tus padres ya habían llegado a casa.

-nunca vienen a mi alcoba salvo que quieran algo.

-bueno, ¿Y que querían?

No podía decírselo.

-solo molestarme- respondí evadiendo su pregunta con agilidad- ¿Tú cómo estás? Estábamos en medio de…

-si, bueno. Pensé que no ibas a volver, así que solo deje que se enfriara.- el se encogió de hombros

-oh, yo…

-está bien- él me sonrió - no te preocupes. Podemos hacerlo otro día de nuevo. Con suerte sin interrupciones.

-si…

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Aún quieres correrte?

Yo negué con la cabeza.

Después de tener esa conversación con mi madre, toda mi calentura simplemente se había desvanecido, consiguiendo que solo me sintiera indignada.

-bien, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir entonces- Emmett concluyó -mañana tenemos un largo día por delante.

-si…

-y tal vez podamos divertimos un rato en el auto- por supuesto, con eso sí llamó mi atención.

-¿De verdad?

-seguro. ¿Por qué no? - el sonó animado y yo dejé que mi cabeza volara, imaginando todo lo que podríamos hacer.

-bien, entonces a dormir- yo le sonreí- que descanses, Emmett

-tu igual, Rose.- guiñandome un ojo de forma seductora, yo tuve que morder mis labios para no sonreír antes de terminar la videollamada.

Tal y como me lo prometió, al día siguiente jugueteamos un poco en la parte de atrás del auto en uno de mis periodos libres, compensando de alguna manera lo de la noche anterior.

Claro que lo que no me ví venir, fue la sorpresa que el preparó para mí, dos días después por mi cumpleaños.

La verdad es que nunca me había gustado mucho celebrar mi cumpleaños. Si cuando era una niña y obtenía muchos regalos de mis padres y mis abuelos, siendo el completo estereotipo de una niña malcriada; pero con el pasar de los años y con el reconocimiento que ganó mi padre a causa de su trabajo y mis problemas con la comida, las fiestas se volvieron un problema, al punto tal que yo había llegado a odiarlas, sobre todo las que me ponían en el centro de atención.

Y en cuanto a Emmett… pensé que era mejor sino lo sabía. No quería que él se sintiera presionado a hacer nada especial para mí, así que no se lo dije. Después de todo, ese día había comenzado como cualquier otro.

Mis padres me habían saludado por cumplir 22 años y Mary había hecho un pequeño pastel de chocolate para mí con una vela que yo había soplado en el desayuno, uno del cual tuve que obligarme a mí misma a comer con los ojos de mis padres puestos sobre mi.

Después es eso, creí que sería un día como cualquier otro. Que iría a clases y luego al estudio. Fue entonces que Emmett me sorprendió, sacándome a almorzar fuera del campus, y llevándome a uno de mis restaurantes preferidos; donde sólo iba en contadas ocasiones con mis padres o mis amigas cuando Charlie me consentía por haber hecho obtenido buenas calificaciones o haber ganado alguna competencia.

La comida como siempre había estado increíble y el postre fue algo que nunca hubiera soñado con probar.

De algún modo, Emmett se las había arreglado para conseguir que me trajeran un pastel con velas y todo, y dos de las meseras, me cantarán "feliz cumpleaños" mientras la mitad del restaurante se nos quedaba viendo.

Por un momento me sentí algo avergonzada, pero al mismo tiempo me sentí realmente feliz. nunca nadie había hecho algo como eso para mi, y que fuera él quien lo había hecho, significaba aún más.

Y el regalo que me dió… eso sí fue una sorpresa aún más grande. Un collar con piedras blancas de una de las joyerías más grandes del centro. Era precioso, no iba a negarlo, pero ¿Cómo lo había pagado? ¿Acaso mi padre le pagaba tan bien como para permitirse hacerme un regalo como ese?

Diciendo que podía pagarlo sin inconvenientes, al igual que la cuenta, yo me sentí algo mal y le ofrecí cargarlos mi tarjeta. Ya vería qué excusa le inventaba después a mi padre.

Emmett se rehusó a toda costa.

Dijo que yo no debía pagar por qué era mi cumpleaños, y que además él podía costearlo sin problemas, siendo que no había nada que él quisiera para sí mismo más que verme feliz a mi.

Aún así pensé que era demasiado.

Poniendome el collar y dejándolo pagar por el almuerzo, me dije a mi misma que necesitaba ser buena con el, demostrarle cuán agradecida estaba por lo que había hecho por mi y cuánto en verdad me gustaba.

Si él no quisiera algo más conmigo no me habría dado un collar como ese, pensé. No sé trataba de un regalo que no me había costado nada por qué tenía una familia acaudalada como yo. No, probablemente había usado buen cantidad de sus ahorros para pagarlo.

¿Eso significaba que estaba enamorado de mi? ¿Que él… me amaba?

Si así era no me lo dijo.

Sabía que para él, expresarse con palabras no era algo fácil. Usualmente no hablábamos mucho, quizás por qué él se sentía incómodo haciéndolo, pero eso no significaba que no me demostrara cuanto le importaba.

Los gestos eran lo que importaban al final del día, no las palabras.

Y yo podía vivir con eso.

Así que lo recompence dándole placer con mi boca cuando tuvimos sexo y luego nos prepare a ambos unos omelets como los que había aprendido con Mary con las cosas que había comprado en el mercado.

Está vez no se quemaron, y lo mejor de todo, fue que a él le gustaron.

Al final del día, el se veía tan feliz como yo, así que ambos salimos ganando.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta el sábado que me lleve una sorpresa con lo que mis padres habían preparado para mí ese día.

Lo que inicialmente iba a ser solo una cena con algunos de sus conocidos y mis dos amigas, terminó siendo una celebración tan grande que todo el patio fue decorado con luces y adornos, listo para dar una fiesta para más de cien personas, entre las cuales yo probablemente solo conocía a 10 o 15 de ellas.

Con suerte no tendría una línea de pretendientes que conocer esa noche también, pero conociendo a mi padre, estaba segura de que ni siquiera ese día iba a darme un respiro con eso. Quien sabe lo que haría después de que mi madre le hubiera dicho que a mí me gustaba alguien más.

-muy bien, elige uno ya- dijo ella, ahora de pie frente a mi cama, viendo los cuatro vestidos que había conseguido para que yo eligiera que ponerme ese día.

-son todos de color rosa- dije intentando no sonar desagradecida, pero de verdad odiandolo.

No tenía nada en contra del rosa, pero me gustaba tener otras opciones para variar.

-el rosa te sienta estupendo- dijo ella- no todas las chicas pueden decir lo mismo. Con tu cuerpo y esa piel apuesto a que esté se te vería increíble- dijo ella tomando uno de los vestidos con volados de seda en la parte de abajo y en los tirantes, y poniéndolo sobre mi pecho. A diferencia de los demás, el rosa de este era un poco más oscuro, más cerca del violeta.

Suspirando, yo lo tome y me fui al baño para probarmelo. ¿Qué caso tenía pelear por esto? Ni Siquiera era mi fiesta, entonces ¿Para qué molestarme en que iba a usar? Solo tenía que hacer feliz a mi madre y con suerte eso aplazaría todo el asunto de seguir con los candidatos por un tiempo.

Y efectivamente, ella tenía razón.

El vestido era precioso, y ya que había conseguido volver a mi peso no tenía que preocuparme por qué se me viera mal.

Era delicado y vaporoso, digno de una bailarina, algo que claramente ella quería que se viera.

Sin embargo y pese a sus insistencias, yo me encargue de mi cabello y mi maquillaje, negándome a que además de usar ese vestido me viera como una muñeca superficial.

Completando todo el conjunto con unos tacones no muy altos de color negro y el collar que Emmett me había regalado, baje a la sala lista para enfrentarme con todos los invitados y fingir que amaba todo eso por al menos dos horas antes de escabullirme de regreso en mi alcoba.

Sin embargo, mi estómago se comprimió cuando al salir al patio vi a Emmett parado a un lado de los invitados, haciendo de seguridad en la fiesta. Ah, mi padre y su compulsión por qué todo el mundo estuviera trabajando…

¿Se suponía que yo debía disfrutar de todo mientras él solo estaba ahí parado viendo como el resto se divertía?

-vamos, hija saluda a los invitados- dijo mi madre empujándome para que bajara las escaleras del porche- todos han venido aquí hoy por ti

\- claro, por mí- repetí con ironía

Mi padre seguramente estaría cerrando negocios esa tarde mientras bebía whisky y todos comían pastel.

Después de recibir felicitaciones y buenos augurios de varias parejas que ni siquiera conocía, pude ver a Alice y Bella a lo lejos.

La primera llevaba un vestido blanco amplio y con lentejuelas, mientras que la segunda llevaba aunó azul mucho más simple y conservador, como su personalidad.

Apresurando mi paso, fui a saludarlas, esperando me rescatarán de esa multitud que no conocía ni deseaba conocer.

-oh, te ves hermosa- me felicitó Alice con un abrazo- y feliz cumpleaños de nuevo.

-feliz cumpleaños- repitió Bella dándome otro abrazo- todo se ve increíble

-si, bueno, ya conocen a mi madre- ambas se rieron.

-¿Y qué tal se la están pasando?

-ya sabes, normal. Al menos podemos beber sin que nos pidan nuestra identificación- dijo Bella.

-oh, sí y finalmente he podido venir con mi novio. Así que agradecerle a tu madre de mi parte

-¿De qué hablas?- yo observé a Alice confundida.

-de Jasper.- ella señaló hacia el otro lado del patio y yo pude verlo conversando con mi padre y junto a ellos estaba Alec, lo cual era más que sospechoso- tu madre lo llamó hace dos días para invitarlo y por eso hemos podido venir juntos. ¿No es increíble?

-así que mi madre ¿Eh?

-¿por que suena a que no sabías nada de esto?

-por que tú acabas de contarmelo.

-¿Entonces tú no lo invitaste?

-lo único que pude poner en la lista fueron sus nombres- dije- después no he invitado a nadie del estudio. Pero al parecer mi madre invito a mi profesor y también a mí pareja de pas de deux.

-¿No creerás que…?

\- oh, apuesto a que van a querer montar un espectáculo- dije viendo a mi padre sonriendo mientras Jasper se veía serio y asentía con la cabeza. Y Alec, por supuesto estaba aprobando todo eso.

-oh, ¿De verdad? - Bella pareció sorprendida- ¿Entonces vas a bailar para todo el mundo?

-realmente espero que no- dije y entonces viendo a Emmett a lo lejos, quien ahora estaba hablando con Edward sobre algo.

Bien, quizás bailar no iba a se tan malo, pensé, no si en lugar de eso no tenía que conocer a ningún idiota más con el que querían emparejarme.

Y mis sospechas se hicieron realidad treinta minutos después, cuando Alec apareció para saludarme y trajo a Jasper consigo diciéndonos que haríamos el fragmento del Quijote para los invitados a pedido de mi padre.

Y si, el muy desgraciado no iba a pedirmelo a la cara por qué sabría que iba a negarme y probablemente a hacerle una escena. Entonces había ido a mis espaldas por mi profesor y lo había traído para obligarme a hacerlo, sabiendo que no podría negarme ante su pedido.

-no tengo mi vestuario listo- dije

-oh, lo harás con ese vestido- dijo Alec- te ves perfecta. Solo pone un par de medias debajo y tus zapatillas y lo haremos

-pero Jasper…

-ya ha traído sus zapatillas- dijo él antes de que yo pudiera objetar algo más.- y no olvides tu abanico, el rosado en lo preferible

Viendo a mi amigo y compañero, suspiré y subí las escaleras mientras ellos me esperaban en la sala, lejos de todos los invitados, quienes no tenían idea de lo que iba a suceder.

Enfadada, pero al mismo tiempo sabiendo que no podría hacer nada, me puse mis medias y mis zapatillas y regrese a la sala luego de haber acomodado mi cabello en una media coleta para que no estorbara durante el espectáculo.

Alec fue a dar la señal para la música y pude escuchar a mi padre anunciar por un micrófono que vaya a saber Dios de dónde sacó que yo iba a bailar para ellos, como si hubiera sido idea mía en primera lugar.

-tranquila- dijo Jasper a mi oído, caminando junto a mi hacia la puerta trasera- lo hemos repasado un millón de veces

-lo sé

-solo haz que se vea bien, pero no te esfuerces por demasiado. Tu audición es en dos semanas

-si, ni me lo recuerdes- dije aún nerviosa

-todo saldrá bien. Prometo hacer que te luzcas- el sí rió divertido y yo pude relajarme un poco.

De haber tenido otro compañero eso habría sido un desastre, pero con Jasper siempre me lo pasaba bien. Después de tantos años bailando juntos, nos entendiamos solo con vernos a los ojos.

La música sonó y Jasper fue el primero en comenzar con el espectáculo subiéndose al escenario que habían montado en el patio, uno que ahora tenía sentido para mí.

Un segundo después yo corrí a su lado y ambos comenzamos a bailar.

Alice veía a su novio con orgullo mientras yo veía a Emmett a lo lejos, sintiéndome con confianza y haciendo que me tranquilizarla.

Sin importarme lo que lo demás pensaran de mí, quise que por una vez él me viera bailar cómo era debido y no metida en el estudio, ensayando toda sudada y en mis mallas y ropa de ensayo.

Quizás no tendría otra oportunidad de hacerlo, así que iba a aprovecharla.

El número duraba un total de ocho minutos en los cuales bailariamos los primeros tres juntos, luego él haría su solo, yo el mío y finalmente terminaríamos el número juntos con una locura de giros sin parar en los que la gente solía quedarse asombrada o bien nos aplaudía alentandonos a continuar.

Por suerte, los invitados lograron mantener su atención en nosotros, lo que significó que no había sido terrible o aburrido.

Y para cuándo la música finalmente se detuvo, y ambos teníamos la respiración entrecortada, luego del tortuoso y agitado tramo final, todo el mundo estalló en aplausos.

Regresando a la sala con Jasper, luego de saludar a los invitados, Alec nos felicitó a ambos y yo fui a mi alcoba para cambiarme los zapatos.

Todo había salido bien, me dije y tambien debía suceder lo mismo con mi audición. Aunque entonces estaría sola y no con Jasper a mi lado, tenía que conseguirlo.

Sin embargo, mi sensación de tranquilidad o satisfacción por que la gente hubiera disfrutado de nuestro numero, desapareció en cuanto vi a mi padre presumiendo y regocijándose con sus amigos y sus hijos, quienes probablemente iban a terminar presentandome tan rápido como pudiera.

Mi estómago se revolvió y entonces me di cuenta que desde la mañana no había comido nada.

La vista del enorme pastel de cuatro pisos a o lejos en una de las mesas entonces me abrió el apetito.

Corriendo en la dirección opuesta de donde estaba mi padre, fui por un par de canapés y me los comí tan rápido como pude, esperando sentirme mejor.

Solo entonces Emmett apareció frente a mí, caminando en una especie de sendero invisible, que rodeaba a la gente de la fiesta.

"¿estás bien?" preguntó solo moviendo sus labios.

Yo asentí y arremetí contra otro canapé. ¿acaso me veía tan mal?

Y como si algo llamara su atención, él giró su cabeza en la dirección opuesta y un segundo después continuó caminando, alejándose de mi, como si ni siquiera me hubiera notado.

Volviendome a ver en la dirección que él había visto, vi entonces a mi padre caminando en mi dirección con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Por supuesto, tenia que ser él.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, comí otro canapé y busqué algo de champaña para bajarlo hasta mi estomago.

-estuviste increible- me felicitó- ya he felicitado a tu profesor también por ello. Parece que has logrado volver a desempearte como antes una vez más.

-¿te refieres a antes de estar enferma, papá?-pregunté con ironía

Él me observó con el semblante serio.

-por que entonces era una maravilla ¿no es cierto? entonces era la hija prodigio, hasta que lo eche todo a perder.

-te tomó tu tiempo, pero supongo que al fin mejoraste.

-¿lo hice?

Él me fulminó con la mirada mientras yo lo veía apretar sus labios para no gritarme o discutir conmigo.

Por qué no, él no era ese tipo de padre mucho menos cuando estábamos rodeados de tanta gente, y sobre todo que era gente importante par él.

-solo disfruta de la fiesta ¿quieres?- él optó por ser evasivo conmigo en lugar de pelear.

oh, por que nosotro dos éramos realmente buenos peleando desde que tenía memoria. Y y por algún retorcido motivo, lo disfrutaba, incluso cuando supiera que no era sano para mi, pelear con él en alguna parte de mi interior me hacía sentirme bien, aunque después terminara exhausta

-¿no tienes a nadie dispuesto a casarse conmigo esta vez?

-pueden esperar a la próxima fiesta- dijo- tu madre me pidió que te dejara en paz por hoy con ello, así que lo hice.

-bien

-bien- repitió.

Lista para llevarme el siguiente canapé a la boca, él llamó mi atención una vez más.

-y yo que tu guardaría lugar para el pastel- dijo- lo cortaremos en 10 minutos, así que endereza tu cara y sonríe por un rato más. Entonces podrás irte a tu alcoba y hacer lo que quieras.

Al día siguiente sin embargo, aproveché que mi padre se fue de la casa temprano y me llevé dos de los tres enormes pasteles que había en la nevera de la cocina a la casa de junto.

Lo que no me esperé sin embargo fueron las caras de sorpresa con las que me vieron todos en cuanto atravesé la puerta de su casa, cargando los pasteles en mis brazos.

Si, yo nunca iba por allí, salgo algunas veces cuando era una niña, casi nunca aparecía en la casa de los empleados, puesto que no tenía motivos para hacerlo. Incluso ahora que Emmett y yo estábamos juntos, tampoco había podido hacerlo para no levantar sospechas y que mi padre hiciera alguna locura.

Ese día, sin embargo, tenía una buena excusa para hacerlo.

-Oh, Rosie…- Mary corrió hacia mí en cuanto me vio para tomarlos - ¿que estas haciendo aquí?

-solo quería traerles un poco de pastel- expliqué- no hay forma que vayamos a terminarnos 3 pasteles como esos en la casa, así que pensé que quizás ustedes lo disfrutarían mucho más.

Ella me sonrió.

Un segundo después, Emmett apareció frente a mi para tomar el otro pastel en sus manos.

-oh, gracias, Rose, de verdad…- Edward sentado en la mesa del comedor sonrió con amabilidad- los comeremos con ganas.

-oh, claro que sí- se unió Jacob

-no tenias que…- Emmett sin embargo pareció algo incomodo al aceptarlo

-con suerte mi padre comerá una rebanada- expliqué- mi madre ni pensarlo y yo no debería abusar de mi dieta, asi que…- yo me encogí de hombros.

\- espero no te metas en problemas por esto

-no más de los que ya tengo- yo me reí y lo hizo también sabiendo que él era mi complice en ello.

Un complice que un par de días mas tarde se escapó conmigo una vez más para tener sexo en su apartamento, esperando que nadie sospechara de nosotros

* * *

**En cuarentena y escribiendo bastante. en estos últimos dos días además de tratar de terminar esta historia, he comenzado el borrador de una nueva.**

**ahhh. y aún me quedan tantos capítulos por delante ajajaj.**

**quizás publique algo en Wattpad más adelante.**

**alguna de ustedes Lee atraves de esa app? díganme qué les parece la idea.**

**he subido allí algunas cosas, pero nada deje ver con estos gifs, que son mucho más largos.**

**en fin, espero les guste y espero sus reviews!**

**saludos a todas y espero que estén todos bien y a salvó !**

**cuidense y cuiden a los que quieren!**

**pronto actualizare.**

**Bella Mccartney Darcy**


	21. 21 Advertencias

**La hija del senador**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación_

* * *

**Capítulo 21: advertencias**

Emmett pov

-¿Alguna vez te cansas de esto?

-¿De qué?

-de tener sexo- incorporandose, ella me sonrió aún desnuda sobre mi cama y yo supe que nunca me cansaría de hacerlo con ella.

-supongo que no- contesté

-oh, yo tampoco- contestó ella riendo con alegría- mi cabeza solo está como…. Ahhh… hay días en los que no logro pensar en otra cosa. Y estoy tan caliente…

-como hoy

-si, como hoy- mordisqueando su labio inferior, ella gateó por la cama hasta sentarse encima mio y verme a los ojos con picardía.

-de verdad eres incansable- le dije- ¿Tu profesor no estaba molesto por qué estabas cansada el otro día? ¿Y porque tus piernas no funcionaban bien?

Rose solo me puso los ojos en blanco.

-Alec siempre me regaña por algo

-¿Y qué hay con tu audición?

-ya estoy lista. Solo tengo que controlar mi cabeza y no dejar que los nervios me dominen.

Acariciando su mejilla yo dejé un beso sobre sus labios, aún no creyéndome lo afortunado que era al tenerla a ella justo así, solo para mí.

-¿Podemos repetir?

-tenemos que irnos- dije luego de mirar el reloj sobre la pared

-ahhhh…- ella soltó un quejido completamente adorable y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el colchón, haciendo que yo tuviera que contener una sonrisa. - tu cama es tan cómoda…

-¿mejor que en tu cama extra grande?

-no es tan grande…- ella me sonrió juguetonamente- es casi como está, solo un poco más alta…- viéndome a los ojos, ella comprendió entonces que yo solo lo había dicho a partir de suposiciones, puesto que nunca había visto su cama realmente; no más que parte de ella, mientras hablábamos por facetime un par de veces en la que mi atención no estaba precisamente puesta en cómo se veía su alcoba o cualquier cosa que hubiera en ella.

-me gustaría que lo hiciéramos en mi cama algún día.

Yo no dije nada. Al igual que yo, Rose sabía que eso era casi imposible, pero yo no era quien para impedirle soñar.

-pero supongo que tendremos con conformarnos con la tuya por ahora- agregó

Acariciando su cabello, yo me incline sobre ella y le di un beso en los labios.

-bueno, a mi me gusta tenerte en mi cama- dije

-¿Sobre todo cuando estoy desnuda, verdad?

En lugar de contestar, yo solo sonreí como un idiota.

-bueno, quizás cuando mis padres estén de viaje, puedes escabullirte en la casa y hacerlo en mi alcoba.

-de verdad, disfrutas la adrenalina ¿No es así?

Esa tarde después de dejarla en el estudio fui al hospital a ver a Charlie.

No se veía tan bien como la última vez, pero tenía buen ánimo. Había sido difícil para el tolerar la comida ese día, por lo que solo bebimos un té de manzanilla en el comedor cuando yo llegué.

No nos veíamos desde antes del cumpleaños de Rose, por lo que tuve que ponerlo al tanto de lo que había pasado.

Incluso le enseñe el vídeo que había tomado en el restaurante, mientras ella estaba frente a su pastel y todos cantaba mis el "feliz cumpleaños".

-oh, 22 años…- susurro viendo la pantalla con los ojos vidriosos- no puedo creer que ya esté tan grande.

-si…

-bien hecho- dijo en cuanto el vídeo terminó y devolviéndole mi teléfono- se veía realmente feliz, así que debes estar haciendo un buen trabajo.

-bueno, la verdad es que no fue tanto…

-¿Sabes que en el amor no todo se trata sobre lujos y grandes gestos, verdad?- yo lo escuché con atención- Rose he tenido eso toda su vida, desde que era niña, por lo que no vas a impresionarla con algo que sus padres podrían darle.

-bueno, también le compré un collar- dije buscando otra foto que había tomado con ella llevándolo en su cuello.

-ahh… ¿Cuántos sueldos te gastaste en eso, eh?

-no ha sido tanto - dije. Charlie me miró incrédulo- bien solo 1- admiti

-ella en verdad te gusta- declaró- y dicen que el amor te vuelve loco, bueno creo que a ti ya te pico.

-no podía darle alguna joya barata- dije evadiendo su comentario- he visto las cosas que ella usa y si le hubiera comprado algo así, nunca se lo habría puesto.

-si a ella de verdad le gustas tanto como a ti, lo habría hecho.

-seguro, y su padre me habría colgado al enterarse de que fui yo el que le regaló algo como eso.

-asi que le tienes miedo a Carlisle- Charlie se rió con ganas como si eso no fuera nada- ¿De verdad? Fuiste por voluntad propia a la guerra pero ¿no puedes enfrentarte al padre de la chica que te gusta?

-no se trata de eso- dije- sino que sé que en el momento en que él se entere de que estoy saliendo con ella va a sacarme a patadas de la casa.

-bueno, uno no elije de quién enamorarse - Charlie me dijo- y su padre debería saberlo. No podrá mantener a su hija en una burbuja para siempre. Creeme, ella está llegando a su límite.

-¿De que hablas?

\- lleva años rebelándose y escapándose. Saliendo con chicos a sus espaldas y ahora solo quiere irse de esa casa. Si su audición sale bien… finalmente podrá hacerlo.

-¿Irse de la casa?

-¿Ella no te lo dijo?- yo negué con la cabeza aún sin entender de que estaba hablando Charlie y como es que él sabía más de los planes de Rosalie que yo.

-la compañía de ballet para la cual ella va a audicionar les da un sitio donde quedarse a las chicas una vez que forman parte del cuerpo de ballet fijo.- explicó- si ella pasa la audición, significa que podrá tener un lugar donde vivir lejos de casa y lejos del control de su padre

Comprendi entonces por qué esa audición era tan importante para ella.

No sé trataba solo de conseguir su sueño de actuar en grandes escenarios, sino de también poder tener su propia independencia.

-realmente me gustaría ir a verla ese dia- dijo entonces- no pude estar con ella para su cumpleaños, ni comprarle un regalo…- el sonó afligido por eso- ¿crees que podrías hacer algo para que yo salga de aquí y la vea por un par de horas?

-Charlie…

\- su audición es el 18- dijo- podría hacerme mi tratamiento el día anterior y entonces tú podrías pasar por mi y fugarnos por un rato. Solo para acompañarla, quizás comprarle algún regalo y luego volveremos al hospital.

-¿Y tú crees que nadie va a darse cuenta de que no estás en tu habitación?

-eso déjamelo a mí- aseguro- yo lidiare con los médicos y enfermeras, les diré que me fugue o lo que sea. No te preocupes por eso. Solo haz esto por mi ¿Quieres?

Sabiendo que no podría negarme, acepté ser cómplice en su plan.

Después de todo, más allá de enfadarse con el, nada podrían hacer. Charlie era libre de irse de allí si quería, no es como si lo tuvieran encadenado a su cama.

Además la compañía de danza lo estaba tan lejos del hospital, apenas eran unas manzanas de distancia. Podríamos entonces comprarle algún regalo y flores y aparecer allí de sorpresa para alentarla. Y si teníamos incluso un poco más de tiempo, quizás podríamos comer algo juntos antes de tener que regresar.

Y aunque las cosas salieron bien ese dia y tambien por la tarde, en la casa esa noche, me esperaban muchas sorpresas al regresar.

Dejando a Rose frente a porche, lleve el auto hasta el cobertizo, para luego dirigirme a la casa, esperando que aun hubiera algo que comer.

Claro, que no llegue muy lejos antes de que su padre me detuviera.

A mitad de la noche el senador estaba en medio del enorme patio con un periodico en las manos, casi como si estuviera esperandome, antes de que yo pudiera llegar a la casa del servicio.

Y yo que creía que el tipo nunca dejaba su casa… al parecer si lo hacía, sobre todo para venir a soltar advertencias, o "amenazas" sobre mi. De verdad ¿acaso tan amenazador le parecía?

-estan llegando muy tarde a casa ultimamente- su tono fue altanero y soberbio

-lo siento, señor- dije- Rosalie ha estado ensayando hasta tarde, con lo de su audicion….

-si, ella ha dicho lo mismo toda la semana- él me observó casi de un modo calculador, como si estuviera buscando mi punto debil.

-aun asi me gustaría tenerla en casa para la cena. dime algo ¿crees que ella se esta exigiendo mucho o es tu profesor? quizas deba llamarlo, o tal vez tu deberías hablar con el ¿que dices McCartney?

-creo que solo ella esta nerviosa- dije- apenas falta una semana , entonces creo que ya podrá dejar de pasarse tantas horas en el estudio.

-¿has visto sus clases?

-solo un par de veces, ella dijo que estaba bien si lo hacia.

-desde luego- el me sonrió casi con malicia- Rosalie te dira que todo esta bien, con tal de conseguir lo que ella quiere.

yo no respondí

-¿esta comiendo bien?

Esa pregunta si me sorprendió.

-imagino que Marco te habrá puesto al tanto de mi hija y sus problemas en el pasado con la comida.

¿por que todos decian eso? ¿problemas con la comida? ¿no podía solo decir, anorexia? ¿acaso era una mala palabra? ¿ o solo era otra forma de negarlo?

-si, si, él me lo dijo- repondí- aunque no he visto que tenga ningun problema en todo este tiempo. Tal vez solo este estresada y...

-estresada. ja- él se rió con sarcasmo- si mi hija esta estresada ¿que me queda a mi con una campaña en progreso?- de nuevo, yo no contesté- bien, supongo que tendremos que esperar que esa audicion pase ¿eh?

yo asentí

-bien, aun asi. cuento contigo- el me dirigio una mirada seria esta vez- y en que la tendras vigilada e intentaras de que llegue a casa a una hora razonable.

-Hare todo lo que pueda, señor.

-bien, eso es lo que quería escuchar- el sonrió con suficiencia- ah y… procura no ir más a sus clases ¿quieres? Charlie hacia eso con ella desde que era pequeña, pero que tu lo hagas…- él negó con la cabeza- ella solo va a malinterpretarlo

-¿por que lo haría?

Y si, yo no pude mantener mi maldita boca cerrada.

\- por que eres joven, por eso. Y por que ella no te ve como a un padre o un tio como lo hacía con Charlie- dijo viendome casi de modo amenazador- no creas que soy ciego McCartney, asi que ve con cuidado.

-desde luego

-bien, eso es todo por hoy muchacho. Ahora puedes irte

-señor... - yo asentí con la cabeza y entonces comence a caminar en dirección a la casa mientras él hacía lo mismo en dirección a la suya.

Increible.

Como si acaso necesitara más razones por las que preocuparme, ahora debía sumarle a la lista otra más de las amenazas de su padre.

Ya adentro no quedaba mucha comida, pero si lo suficiente como para llenarme luego de meterla por un par de minutos al microondas. Casi todos ya se habían ido a la cama, excepto Edward y Jacob que estaba jugando a las cartas.

Luego de terminar mi cena, me uni a ellos antes de que Black tuviera que irse para la entrada a cubrir el turno de la noche y Jared pudiera descansar un par de horas.

Entonces quedamos solo Edward y yo jugando y apostando con billetes de cinco dolares solo para divertirnos.

Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que hora era hasta que apareció Marco en la sala, llamando nuestra atención por haber dejado las luces de la cocina encendidas pasada la medianoche.

-ya deberían en estar en la cama- dijo acercandose a nosotros y metido en un pijama color azul oscuro, uno tan prolijo como su uniforme.- mañana tienen que estar despiertos a las 6 ¿acaso esperan dormir menos de cinco horas y coordinar frente al volante?

-oh vamos Marco, todo estará bien- Edward sonó relajado- dormiremos casi 6 horas, lo que es bastante normal para la mayoria de los trabajadores del pais.

-no te hagas el listo conmigo, y ahora guarda esas cartas.

Bufando, Edward se puso con ello, mientras ahora la atención de él se fijaba en mi.

-y tu McCartney… -oh, no de nuevo, pensé- dime ¿has ido a ver a Charlie últimamente, muchacho?- él apoyo su mano sobre mi hombro con firmeza y yo no supe si debía mentir o no.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-oh, por qué el otro día me he pasado por el hospital y me dijeron que un tipo joven muy parecido a ti ha estado visitandolo. Y que yo sepa, el viejo Charlie no conoce a mucho tipos de tu edad como para que vayan a verlo.

-si, yo… fui a verlo algunas veces- admiti poniendo mi cara de culpable

-¿Así que dejaste a Rosalie sola para eso?

-bueno, fue cuando ella estaba en su estudio. Pensé que podría ir un rato y regresar antes de que ella lo notara.

Mirándome seriamente, él pareció pensar en que decirme por un segundo.

-oh, vamos Marco, es Charlie. Alguien debería ir a verlo cada tanto.- apunto Edward.- Rosalie está metida en ese estudio por más de cinco horas, ¿Que va a pasar si él solo se va por menos de una hora a verlo?

-algo podría suceder. - Marco dijo con un tono serio- si algo le pasará a Rosalie y no hay nadie con ella. ¿Que crees que va a pasar?

-¿Alguna vez le he pasado algo estado en el estudio?- Edward replicó

-si, y tuvieron que llamar a una ambulancia- y por algún motivo, el modo en que lo dijo, parecía como si eso realmente lo hubiera afectado- si Charlie no hubiera estado con ella, habría sido un completo desastre.

-oh, vamos, eso fue hace como 5 años atrás- Edward continuó, mientras yo aún continuaba en silencio, intentando asimilar todo lo que ambos estaban diciendo- ella ya no está mas enferma. Hizo terapia y mejoro. No va a volver a desmayarse por matarse de hambre y tú lo sabes

-aun así- está vez sus ojos se volvieron hacia mí- no vuelvas a hacerlo...sin avisarme antes

Y yo por poco lo me lo creo.

Más que listo para que el me prohibiera completamente ver a Charlie, en su lugar me dijo que le avisara cuando iba a hacerlo

-¿Que?

-solo llámame o enviame un mensaje cuando lo hagas- dijo- al menos así estaré al pendiente en caso de que suceda algo.

-seguro

-bien- el saco su mano de mi hombro y miró a Edward antes de volver a fijarse en mí- deberían irse a la cama ahora. Ya tendrán el domingo para continuar con sus apuestas.

-claro- dijo Edward terminando de recoger las cartas y separando el dinero a medias- no te preocupes, ya nos iremos a la cama.

Sin decir más, el se alejo de allí y entonces yo solté todo el aire que había estado conteniendo de una sola vez.

-pense que me había metido en muchos problemas- dije

-nah…- terminando de juntar las cartas, Edward las guardo de nuevo en la caja y me sonrió- Marco conoce a Charlie hace muchos años. No puede ser tan desgraciado como para solo dejarlo tirado. Además, lo de Rosalie solo te lo dijo porque tenía que hacerlo o su padre iba a matarlo. Apuesto a que no va a decirle ni una palabra de esto al senador.

-¿Eso crees?

-si- el me sonrió con confianza- no te preocupes. Solo haz las cosas bien y estarás a salvo. Mientras su padre no sepa nada de esto, no podrá hacerte nada. yo te cubro.

-gracias-.

Las cosas estuvieron calmadas por los siguientes días y yo me sentí un poco mejor con ello. Rosalie parecía realmente centrada en sus estudios y en sus clases y ensayos, por lo que pensé que todo el mundo notaría eso y no lo que realmente pasaba entre nosotros.

No porque qué realmente estuviéramos teniendo mucha acción, o más bien nada de ella desde la última vez que habíamos ido a mi apartamento, pero no iba a quejarme por eso. Ella tenía otras prioridades y yo no era quien para entrometerme en ellas y complicar su vida aún más de lo que ya era.

Era importante que mantuviera sus notas en la universidad y así pudiera graduarse, algo que yo no había podido hacer.

Y en cuanto a su audición, ahora que sabía por Charlie los beneficios que venían con ello si ella pasaba… tenía que hacer todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para que así fuera.

Así que besamos estaba bien, incluso tocarnos un poco por encima de la ropa, casi dejándonos con las ganas….

Pero todo el asunto de la adrenalina sobre el que había bromeado con ella antes, al parecer no se había ido por completo de su cabeza.

Rosalie parecía especialmente llena de energía ese día, tanto que tuvo que intentar que yo tuviera un accidente en el auto mientras que, de nuevo sentada en el asiento del acompañante, ella se las había apañado para abrirme los pantalones y comenzar a chuparmela mientras yo conducía hacia la universidad..

Ah.. de verdad ….¿De dónde había sacado la idea de que eso era algo que podias hacer mientras alguien conducía? De alguna película quizás, una en la que el conductor en realidad no conducía el coche.

Apretando los dientes al sentir sus labios alrededor de mi, reduje la velocidad y busque un sitio donde aparcarme, mientras me repetía a mi mismo que no debía sacar los ojos del camino.

-Rose… oh Dios… Rose…- jadee buscando un maldito lugar en la ciudad abarrotada de autos a esa hora de la mañana- nena, son… las 8 am

Apartando sus labios de mi por un segundo, ella se detuvo

-¿Significa que no quieres esto ahora? Por qué no lo parece.

-solo… espera que detenga el auto- dije aún luchando por mantener mi respiración calmada.- dame un momento. Vas a hacer que tengamos un accidente en cuanto que sigas así.

Riéndose casi en un tono juguetón, ella levantó su cabeza de mi entrepierna y me observo esperando que yo hiciera lo que tenía que hacer para seguir con lo suyo.

acomodando mis pantalones, maneje un par de calles más hasta que finalmente di con un lugar donde detenernos.

-¿que sucede contigo hoy?

\- solo quería…- ella me puso un puchero y apretó sus manos en medio de sus muslos.

-asi que solo te despertaste caliente ¿eh?- yo me reí aun sin poder creermelo- podrías habermelo dicho.

-¿entonces no te gusto lo que hice?

-nunca dije eso- estirando mi mano para acariciar su mejilla, yo la mire a los ojos sintiendome algo culpable.- pero deberías avisarme al menos antes de intentar ponerme duro mientras estoy al volante.

-esta bien

-bien- yo sonreí- ahora ven aquí

Haciendo mi asiento hacia atrás, ella se subió encima mio y yo la bese mientras ella volvía a tocarme.

Oh mierda...

-pensé que no ibamos a hacer esto hasta que pasaras tu audición- dije

-aun falta mucho para eso- dijo ella colgandose de mi cuello y viendome con sus ojos de perrito, esperando que eso me convenciera.

-Rose… vamos, nena, despues estas cansada para tu clase y… tus piernas

-mis piernas van a estar bien- contestó con seguridad- vamos, solo una vez… solo una… ya pasaron tantos dias desde que me tocaste.

yo sonreí

No por que no quisiera hacerlo, sino por que realmente no habíamos tenido el tiempo.

-bien, pero será la ultima.

-¿la ultima?

-si, hasta despues del 18. Entonces celebraremos con un par de horas encerrados en mi apartamento, despues de los que no podras ni ponerte de pie

Esta vez fue ella la que estalló en risas.

-¿de verdad?

-seguro, haremos lo que tu quieras despues de ese día.

Besandome con ganas, ella estuvo de acuerdo y entonces terminamos haciendolo en el coche antes de que ella fuera a la universidad.

Vaya manera de empezar el día pensé, aunque despues de todo lo que me habian hecho pasar su padre y Marco la noche anterior, debía admitir que me sentía mucho mejor.

Y fue a partir de entonces, que tal y como le había prometido comenzaríamos con el periodo de abstinencia.

Una que no iba a ser fácil para ninguno de los dos, pero que con suerte tendría buenos resultados

* * *

**lamento si el capitulo no fue muy largo. me esta costando escribir últimamente. quizas ses el encierro, o queestoy con mil cosas de la universidad online.**

**¿como estan ustedes con todo lo que esta pasando y la cuarentena? espero que todas esten bien, quizas las entretenga un rato con esto...**

**de verdsd espero ppder escribi mas pronto, mi inspiración esta un poco apagada.**

**alguna idea para el siguiente capitulo? sera la audición de Rosalie... ¿ que quisieran que pase?**

**en fin, espero todas esten bien, y asi igual todos sus seres queridos**

**espero sus reviews**

**saludos!!**

**Bella Mccartney Darcy**


	22. 22 La audición

**La hija del senador**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación_

* * *

**capítulo 22: La audición **

_ROSALIE POV_

Si bien había estado cuidandome con la comida, me negaba a renunciar del todo al sexo.

Sabía que mis piernas no estaban en la mejor condición mientras seguía haciéndolo y que los días en que no lo hacíamos mi energía rendía mucho más en el estudio; pero desde que había comenzado a hacerlo una chispa se había encendido en mi interior y me negaba a que esta se apagara.

Pero Emmett estaba preocupado por que no me fuera bien en mi audición si seguíamos a ese ritmo. Si, había descuidado un poco mis clases con nuestras escapadas y estaba atrasada con algunos de mis trabajos pero no era algo que no tuviera solución. Sin embargo, él me pidió que nos relajaramos un poco hasta que mi audición llegara, no queriendo seguir alejándome de mis responsabilidades y mis clases.

Así que tuve que rendirme y aceptar la idea de que por la semana y media que nos quedaba no tendríamos más sexo y me dedicaría unicamente y al 100% a la universidad y al ballet, después de claro, que lo hicieramos en el auto esa mañana.

Lo que por supuesto no significaba que mi cuerpo no lo ansiara o mi cabeza dejara de pensar en eso. Pero sorprendentemente, y con todo el tiempo libre que tuve pude ponerme al dia con mis trabajos y mis clases, recuperando de algún modo el ritmo que había tenido desde antes que Emmett y yo nos involucraramos.

Y mis amigas, a quienes tenía bastante abandonadas, se vieron contentas con que retomara nuestras sesiones de estudio en la biblioteca después de clases mientras me ponían al tanto de los chismes que me había perdido en la universidad.

-¿así que ya se lo dijiste o él lo hizo primero? -preguntó Alice en voz baja

-¿de qué hablas?

-ya sabes "te quiero" "te amo"...- ella sonrió con picardía- ¿cuanto llevan ya juntos, dos o tres meses? creo que ya es hora ¿ tu que piensas Bella?

Volviendo mis ojos hacia ella, ella me observó como si no supiera qué decir.

-¿entonces?

-aun no… él no dijo nada y yo tampoco

-¿de verdad?- Alice parecía casi molesta por ello, mientras yo me preguntaba a mi misma si también debería estarlo. ¿significaba algo malo que él no me hubiera dicho que me quería? ¿significaba que no le importaba tanto como a mi? Bueno, yo tampoco se lo había dicho, pero en mi caso es por que tenía miedo de que él no fuera a decirme lo mismo.

Entonces iba a verme como una completa tonta, decepcionada por que el tipo con el que había perdido mi virginidad y con el que había estado haciéndolo por los ultimos meses no sentía nada real por mi y solo me quería por mi cuerpo.

No, Emmett no era esa clase de tipo, me dije. Además me había regalado ese collar… uno que probablemente le había costado más de un mes de salario… no me habría dado eso si solo quisiera follar conmigo y nada más, así como tampoco se habría interesado por que me fuera bien en mi audición y en que me pusiera a día con mis clases. No, si él solo quisiera algo meramente sexual conmigo le habría importado un comino todo eso y solo habría pensado en si mismo y en su propio placer.

-¿pero tu lo quieres, no?

-por supuesto que sí- contesté sin dudar

-entonces dicelo- esta vez fue Bella la que arremetió contra mi- ¿ que caso tiene seguir esperando? a veces los tipos también los tienen miedo a ser los primeros en declararse y que no sean correspondidos.

-eso se llama ser hombre- dijo Alice- él debería poner sus bolas en su lugar y decirlo. Además, es mayor que tu, lo que significa que sabe lo que quiere y no tendría por qué andarse con vueltas.

-¿que estás insinuando?

-nada…- ella me miro a los ojos y suspiró- solo digo que… sé que su situación no es de lo más fácil, pero que después de un tiempo de solo tener relaciones, quizas…

-¿qué?

-oh, vamos no seas así- dijo Bella- él no parece ser esa clase de tipo.

-¿de qué hablan?

-de que despues de estar cierto tiempo solo follando con alguien…. querer construir algo romantico es dificl si antes ninguno de los dos lo hizo. Quizas solo es el sexo lo que los une y si ninguno de los dos se arriega a pedir por más, el otro lo intreprete como que esta bien con eso y que no necesita más, entonces nisiquiera considera la posibilidad de que sean algo más que … amantes o un polvo ocacional.

¿Eso significaba entonces que mis días estaban contados? que si o él o yo no nos deciamos "te amo"antes de cierto tiempo ¿ todo iba a reducirse solo a algo físico? ¿que nunca seríamos novios o…?

Mierda, ¿a quien quería engañar? por mucho que yo se lo dijera ¿ qué posibilidades tenemos de poder tener una relación normal con él aun siendo mi chofer? trabajando para mi padre, teniendo que llevarme a todas partes, el viviendo, y durmiendo en la casa de los empleados… Mi padre jamás lo aceptaría como algo más que solo eso para mi, nunca siquiera lo consideraría como para que pudiera salir conmigo, ni mucho menos como para invitarlo a cenar a la casa.

Sin embargo, mis esperanzas en que eso funcionara estaban puestas en otro lado. Quizás ahora y debido a nuestras actuales circunstancias no podíamos actuar como una pareja si es que eso éramos, pero si yo pasaba mi audición y entonces podía irme a vivir a la ciudad, lejos de casa y donde tomara mis propias decisiones, entonces quizás… lo nuestro funcionaría.

Lo que significaba que además de mi propio futuro como bailarina, nuestro futuro como pareja estaba en mis manos, y en si pasaba o no era audición, poniendo apenas un poco de presión extra a todo el asunto.

En casa por suerte Mary me ayudó con mi dieta: jugos detox por la mañana cada día, almuerzos ligeros en la universidad, alguna barra energética por las tardes y una cena ligera, pero abundante para no alterar a mi padre. Sabía que ella no era mi mayor fanática cuando estaba haciendo dieta, pero le pedí que me soportara solo por un par de días más y entonces comeríamos juntas su famoso pastel de limón para celebrar.

Aún tenía ese kilo y medio que bajar desde mi último pesaje y si bien no tenía una balanza en casa, pude notar como con el paso de los días logre deshincharme y mi cuerpo volvió a estar firme como antes.

Solo tenía que soportarlo un poco más y entonces todo habría valido la pena, me dije.

Alec estaba feliz conmigo y mi desempeño, lo cual me sirvió como incentivo para seguir ensayando hasta el cansancio, quedandome hasta altas horas de la noche en el estudio con él exigiendome más y más para que todo resultara perfecto ese día.

Incluso cuando mis compañeras hablarán basura sobre mi, sobre todo Jessica y Tanya, y terminara sumergiendo mis pies en hielo cada noche, me convencí a mi misma que tenía que pasar la audición.

Mi rutina ya no tenía fallas y solo debía concentrarme en mis giros hacia el final, en mantener el equilibrio y no respirar hasta terminar con eso. Entonces todo estaría bien.

Y aunque mi padre me odiaba por llegar a casa después de la cena, no tenia ningún motivo para sospechar que se trataba de otra cosa, siendo que no había nada de lo que sospechar. Después de varias semanas de escapadas constantes e incluso llegadas tarde por hacer travesuras, ahora finalmente estaba haciendo las cosas bien, por lo que nadie podría decir nada malo de mi, no por el momento al menos

El día finalmente llegó y mi estómago estaba hecho un nudo desde que saqué los pies de la cama.

Había querido pensar que eso no iba a pasar, que no iba a ponerme nerviosa, pero al parecer mi cabeza y mi cuerpo no querían trabajar como uno solo.

Ah… pero es que había esperado tanto tiempo por eso y no podía solo arruinarlo porque mis nerviosa me traicionarían.

Yendo al baño me di una ducha de agua caliente en un intento por relajarme y luego fui a cambiarme. No iba a perder tiempo vistiendome en el auditorio, así que me metí en mis mallas y medias, me maquillé y peine mi cabello con cuidado, poniendome solo un adorno con piedras que Charlie me había regalado un par de años atrás; entonces él me había dicho que me daría suerte. Eso había sido cuando yo había estado internada y cuando lo único en que podía pensar era en salir de allí y volver a mi vida de antes; mientras que ahora quería dejar esta vida atrás y comenzar una nueva. Entonces él me había dado el aliento para mejorarme y salir adelante, y aunque ese día él no pudiera estar conmigo, llevando esa hebilla, sería como tener una parte de él conmigo.

Metiendo todo lo que necesitaba llevar conmigo en mi bolso y tomando un abrigo, baje las escaleras para ir a la cocina donde Mary estaba esperándome con un batido de frutas.

-Toma esto y me quedare mas tranquila- me pidió casi como si temieras que fuera a desplomarme.

¿acaso me veía tan mal? BIen, a noche anterior apenas había cenado ya que mis padres no estaba en casa y aunque la verdad en ese momento lo ultimo que quería hacer era comer algo, me tragué batido con una sonrisa solo para que ella no se preocupara por mi.

-todo saldrá bien- me alentó

-eso espero

-ya hice mi pastel de limón de todas formas- dijo- así que cuando vuelvas vamos a celebrar

-pero Mary y si….

-y si nada- dijo-celebraremos las dos de todas formas, incluso puedes invitarle un trozo a tu lindo chofer también- y con ese último comentario yo me quedé muda, sintiendo casi como toda la sangre se fuera a mis mejillas- oh, vamos, no me pongas esa cara. Se lo que está pasando entre ustedes dos- ella sonrió divertida- que no haya dicho nada no significa que no lo supiera.

-Mary, yo…

-no te preocupes por eso ahora- dijo en un tono tranquilizador- ¿está bien? ahora solo preocupate por salir bien en esa prueba. Toda la casa estará apoyándote desde lejos y apuesto a que Charlie también está haciéndolo desde el hospital.

-¿y mis padres?

-salieron temprano. Tu padre tenía una sesión en el congreso hoy y tu madre fue con él, supongo que aprovechará para hacer algunas compras o algo.

Desde luego.

En esa casa cada quien tenía sus prioridades, y las mias no tenian por que ser más importantes que las suyas. Al menos no los tendría encima mio poniendome más presión de la que ya tenía, aunque quizas demostrar que les importaba, aunque fuera un poco se habría sentido bien aunque fuera por un vez.

pasandome un tupper con algo que parecía de chocolate en el, Mary me sonrió y fue a lavar los platos que había acumulado en el fregadero.

Abriéndolo, vi entonces que se trataba de muffins de chocolate. seis de ellos, ¿para mi?¿ o para compartir con….?

-son para cuando termines- dijo- se que no vas a comer nada antes, así que una buena tanda de azucar y chocolate te dará un buen subidón para cuando hayas terminado y con suerte no te desmayes

-gracias- dije metiendo el tupper en mi bolso junto con el resto de mis cosas.- bien, ya es hora que me vaya, no quiero llegar tarde. Con el tráfico y…

-no te olvides de respirar- ella sonrió- cuando regreses estaré esperándote para que me cuentes todo

Sonriendole, corrí hasta ella y entonces le di un fuerte abrazo de despedida antes de salir por la puerta trasera y rodear la casa por el porche hasta llegar a donde Emmett estaba esperándome con el auto.

-¿estás lista?

Inhalando una buena bocanada de aire, asentí con la cabeza y baje las escaleras para subirme al auto y que nos fuéramos de allí.

Emmett no dijo nada durante el viaje y yo me puse mis auriculares para escuchar la música de mi rutina y ensayarla en mi cabeza hasta que llegaramos al auditorio.

Luego de registrarme en la entrada, ellos me dieron un cartel con mi nombre y un número para pegar en mi espalda. Pidiéndole ayuda a Emmett para ponermelo, él me sonrió y masajeó mis hombros en un intento por tranquilizarme.

-vas a hacerlo increíble- dijo

-nisiquiera vas a poder verme.

-puedo verte por ahi- el señaló las ventanas en las puertas de madera que daban al auditorio, ahora cerrado para cualquiera que quisiera hacer de público. Después de todo era una audición, no un espectáculo.

sin embargo, el nudo en mi estomago aun estaba allí.

-solo no pienses en nada- dijo- hazlo como si fuera la última vez que vas a hacer ese numero y disfrutalo. SI ven que lo disfrutas… van a quedarse encantados contigo. Solo un par de imbéciles no te elegirían para que bailes con ellos.

-bueno, esperemos que en el jurado no haya solo imbeciles- respondí sonriendo

-estare esperandote aqui para cuando salgas- yo asentí y entonces él me besó.

Sus labios chocaron con los míos con ganas y sin importarle que nadie alli nos estuviera viendo, o lo que pudieran pensar sobre nosotros. Sus manos se sujetaron con fuerza a mi cintura y su lengua jugueteó con la mía, haciendo que por unos segundos mi cabeza se detuviera y no pudiera pensar en nada más que en cuanto estaba disfrutando eso.

-todo saldrá bien- susurró sobre mis labios y separándose de mí con lentitud. Yo asentí con la cabeza- ahora ve y enséñales a las demás lo asombrosa que eres.

Dándole un abrazo de despedida, tome mi bolso del suelo y entonces me dirigí hacia los vestidores para arreglarme.

Tenia el numero 150, lo que significaba que tendría un buen rato hasta que me llamaran, lo que no significaba necesariamente que eso me dejara mas tranquila. Más tiempo, para arreglar mi vestuario, mi peinado y para ensayar solo me pondrían más ansiosa.

Y por supuesto, estar allí en ese enorme salón lleno de otras chicas que querían obtener los pocos lugares libres que hubiera tanto como yo, solo lo hacía aun más difícil.

Buscandome un sitio frente al espejo que iba desde el techo al piso, deje mi bolso en el suelo y me senté para ponerme mis zapatillas.

Intentando no distraerme, encendí mi iPod y puse algo de música mientras calentaba mis dedos y ablandaba mis zapatillas.

"Todo va a salir bien, todo va a salir bien, todo va a salir bien", repetí para mí misma. "Vas a hacer tus giros bien y tus rodillas estarán estiradas. Vas a conseguirte ese puesto en la compañía y vas a hacerlo hoy."

Viendo apenas a las chicas a mi alrededor, vi como poco a poco cada una de ellas fue saliendo para hacer su número y luego regresando por sus cosas para irse; algunas se veían conformes, mientras que en otras su expresión me decía como si todo estuviera perdido. Sin embargo, ninguna decía nada después de regresar. No tenía idea de si alguien se había salido de música o se había caído en el escenario o si había hecho 6 giros en lugar de 5.

La competencia era dura.

Había algunas chicas con unas piernas alucinantes, no como las mías o un cuello esbelto casi como el de una jirafa. Si, lo se, el ballet tiene estándares muy raros en cuanto a la belleza, pero en ese mundo el tener piernas y cuello largo eran lo que todas deseaban. Un torso esbelto y chato, mientras menos busto mejor, lo cual era una mierda si querías conseguir novio.

Sin embargo, yo tenía uno, con mi pequeños pechos y todo, o al menos eso creía. Emmett aún no me lo había pedido, y yo no quería ser la que lo dijera. ¿Que tal si me rechazaba? ¿O si… decía que era muy pronto? ¿Por cuánto tiempo tenías que dormir con alguien antes de decir que era tu novio? La conversación de un par de días atrás con Alice y Bella entonces vino a mi mente.

Mierda.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. Justo ahora no era el momento, no antes de la audición que iba a decidir qué haría con mi futuro. No, ahora solo debía centrarme en mi música y mi rutina, y en sonreír, sin importar cuanto dolieran mis dedos o que apenas estuviera respirando a causa de los nervios.

Revisando las vendas en mis dedos, acomode mis pies dentro de mis zapatillas y les di un último ajuste a las cintas antes de ponerme de pie y comenzar a elongar.

Y lo hice. Estiré mis piernas y brazos, elongando todo mi cuerpo por más de una hora y media hasta que llamaron a la chica de pelo castaño con el número 149.

Pasando saliva, espere cerca de la puerta con mi bolso colgando de mi hombro y mi piel como la de una gallina.

Los 7 minutos que siguieron fueron eternos, pero los que se hicieron aún más largos fueron los que tuve que esperar luego de que ella regresara, con lágrimas en sus ojos, y me pidieran a mí que entrara.

Escuché mi nombre por uno de los altavoces y me pidieron que pasara al escenario para presentarme.

Tomando una bocanada grande aire, camine hacia el centro del escenario y puse mi mejor sonrisa, aunque estuviera hecha una bola de nervios.

Vi entonces en la tercera fila de asientos de la sala, a los tres jurados que iban a decidir si yo merecía entrar a su academia o no. Dos de ellos, eran los mismos que la última vez que me había presentado, cuatro años atrás, pero la otra jurado no la conocía, haciendo que no supiera qué esperarme de ella.

-así que Rosalie Hale, 22 años…- el tipo del medio ya de unos sesenta y tantos levantó sus ojos hacia mi y me observó con curiosidad- es tu última oportunidad ¿No es así?

Yo asentí con la cabeza

-y ya tomaste está audición antes ¿Verdad?- la mujer junto a él, quizás de la misma edad, preguntó

-si, lo hice

-muy bien- ella me observó con un rostro que no dejaba enseñar la más mínima emoción- ¿Alec Volturi es tu profesor?

-si, lo es, desde hace más de quince años

-bueno, veamos tu cuadro entonces- el tipo la interrumpió- muéstranos lo que tienes.

Dedicandoles una sonrisa, busqué mi lugar en el escenario y espere que la música comenzará a sonar.

Entonces, baile sin detenerme a pensar en nada.

Cuando la música finalmente terminó, sonreí ante los jurados y me puse pie para saludarlos.

-muy bien, Giselle fue una buena elección -dijo la mujer a quien que hasta entonces no me había dicho ni una palabra.

-si….- el tipo estuvo de acuerdo. Bien, en dos días enviaremos los resultados, así que quizás escuches de nosotros, Rosalie

Los tres sonrieron a medias y entonces yo me retire del escenario aún con mi estómago hecho un nudo.

Y no fue sino hasta que regrese a la sala de espera que conseguí volver a respirar con normalidad, sintiendo que ya finalmente todos los nervios y ansiedad que había acumulado por semanas, habían pasado.

Saliendo de allí, fui a uno de los baños a cambiarme y ya con mi ropa normal, fui en busca de Emmett, sin saber si había podido verme o no. Entonces, en el escenario había estado tan nerviosa a la mirada de los jurados que ni siquiera me había acordado de él, pero ahora lo único que ansiaba era abrazarlo con fuerza e ir por algo de comer.

Sin embargo, cuando regresé al salón que estaba fuera del auditorio, los que menos esperaba encontrarme era a Charlie con un enorme ramo de flores azules en sus manos y una enorme sonrisa en su boca.

Corriendo hacia él, lo abrace aún sin poder creerme que estuviera allí para verme.

-oh, también te he extrañado, Rosie- dijo con un tono animado y estrechándome entre sus brazos- has estado increíble.

-¿Me viste bailar?

-desde luego- dijo- Emmett fue por mi en cuanto te dejo aquí, así que llegamos apenas un rato antes de que tú salieras.

Apareciendo a unos metros detrás de el, Emmett sonrió y me enseñó un peluche de color rosa, que al parecer había comprado para mí.

-¿Así que tramaron todo esto a mis espaldas?

-bueno, se suponía que fuera una sorpresa, y si lo hubieras sabido, no había funcionado- dijo Charlie, viéndose casi tan bien como antes de terminar en el hospital.

Pude fijarme entonces en su ropa. No llevaba el traje de chófer y en su lugar iba con unos pantalones negros y un sweater color verde musgo y una camisa blanca asomándose bajo el cuello de este. Se veía… como una persona normal. Nunca lo había visto así antes y aunque me sorprendi mucho, no pude evitar pensar en que estar lejos de la casa le había sentado realmente bien y que quizás los tratamientos a los que había estado sometiéndose durante todo ese tiempo, finalmente estaban surtiendo efecto.

-esto es para ti- dijo Emmett acercándose y entregándome el conejo de orejas largas y color rosa pastel que tenía un corazón blanco en el pecho.

-¿Tu lo elegiste?

-no, él eligió las flores- dijo Charlie- yo elegí el peluche.

-creí que un peluche sería un poco… - Emmett hizo un gesto algo raro.

-creyó que un peluche sería algo infantil- Charlie agregó- pero no sabe cuánto te gustan estos, como yo.

\- bueno las flores también son muy lindas- dije tomándolas entre mis manos y acercándolas a mi rostro para olerlas.

-son fresias azules…

Sonriéndole, me acerque a él y le di un beso en los labios en muestra de agradecimiento.

El sin embargo, se mostró algo incómodo, teniendo allí a Charlie viéndonos, lo cual me pareció de lo más adorable.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté con fingida inocencia.

-es…- el me miro y sus ojos luego fueron hacia Charlie para regresar a los mios- no creo que deberíamos…

-oh, vamos, él ya lo sabe todo- dije- además solo ha sido un beso.

-siempre y cuando se comporten…- Charlie añadió- no me molesta. Ambos ya son adultos, así que no hay nada que pueda decir al respecto.

Robándole otro beso a Emmett solo para molestarlo, tome todas mis cosas y entonces los tres nos fuimos hacia el auto.

Charlie me dijo que se había escapado del hospital, pero que estaba bien puesto que el día anterior había tenido su tratamiento y ese día no tenía nada que hacer allí. Sin embargo, teníamos que llevarlo de regreso, no de inmediato claro, y ya que no teníamos a nadie en casa esperando por qué regresara, decidimos ir por algo de comer los tres juntos.

Terminando en la pizzería a la que Emmett me había llevado la noche de la fiesta en la universidad, cuando yo había estado llorando sin parar luego de encontrarme a James con otra, los tres ocupamos uno de los bancos de 4. Charlie se sentó a mi lado y Emmett frente a nosotros dos.

Lejos estaba de ser una cita ni mucho menos, pero sí podía considerarse una comida entre… ¿ Amigos?

De cualquier forma, no necesitaba saber lo que era. Con que los tres nos la pasáramos bien era suficiente, así que intenté con ganas que Charlie se lo pasará tan bien como pudiera, sin saber cuándo podría hacer algo como eso de nuevo.

Después de ordenar pizza y papas fritas con algunas sodas y cerveza, fue finalmente el momento de ponernos al día con todo.

-muy bien, ahora dime. ¿Que tal te fue allá adentro? Quedaron encantados contigo ¿No es así?

-estas exagerando- Charlie negó con la cabeza, no estando de acuerdo.

\- fue una buena rutina, sin fallas, y tu actuación… no te veía bailar así desde el que eras una niña.

Yo no supe que decir.

-bueno, dijeron que quizás reciba noticias suyas en un par de días

-oh, eso es genial- dijo Emmett- significa que les gustó lo que hiciste.

-quizás no sea nada. Quizás se lo dijeron a todas, para no hacernos sentir mal.

-no digas eso- Charlie me regaño- sabes que no es así y que apuesto a que van a seleccionar te si te dijeron eso. No es cosa de nada.

-solo no quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones, es todo, la última vez…

-tu no estás como la última vez- dijo- y eso es algo bueno- agregó- verte emocionada de esa forma… supongo que algunos cambios te han hecho mejor de lo que pensaba.

-¿De qué hablas?

-no digo que yo estando en el hospital te haya hecho bien, pero definitivamente tener a...este muchacho aquí contigo ha hecho que algo en ti que hace mucho que no veía volviera a aparecer.

Volviendo mis ojos a Emmett, ví que entonces él también estaba sin palabras.

-pero no voy a ponerles presión- Charlie se rió al ver cómo ambos habíamos enmudecido con su comentario- así que relájese un poco. Solo estoy feliz por ambos, de que ambos se vea bien, no solo juntos sino también, individualmente.

Y gracias a Dios entonces la mesera apareció con nuestra comida, dándonos algo con que mantenernos ocupados y no teniendo que pensar en que responder a las cosas que Charlie decía.

Sabía que yo en sentía mejor desde que había conocido a Emmett y que había cambiado desde que habíamos empezado a estar juntos, pero lo que no sabía es que él también lo hubiera hecho

Había dejado de preocuparme excesivamente por cómo me veía y como me veían los demás. Había olvidado mis problemas con la comida o mi odio hacia mi misma a causa de las peleas con mi padre. Y por sobre todas las cosas, me sentía feliz y querida de un modo que nunca antes lo había hecho.

Sin embargo, lo que no pude hacer evitar preguntarme fue… ¿ Cómo había sido Emmett antes de conocerme? Y ¿Sentiría él lo mismo que yo? ¿Se sentía feliz de que yo lo quisiera?

* * *

**No tengo mucho que decirles, más que espero que disfruten este capítulo, no tenía casi nada escrito así que por eso me he demorado tanto, con algunos de los siguientes será igual.**

**solo tenganme paciencia.**

**espero leer sus comentarios y espero que pese a toda este terrible situación que está pasando el mundo, esto logré distraerlaa al menos un rato.**

**saludos y mucha salud!!**

**Bella Mccartney Darcy**


	23. 23 Buenas noticias y malas noticias

**La hija del senador**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación_

* * *

**C****apítulo 23: buenas noticias y malas noticias**

EMMETT POV

Después de comer la pizza y las papas fritas e incluso también una enorme copa de helado que tuvimos que terminaría entre los tres…. Tuvimos que regresar a Charlie al hospital.

Había sido casi una escapada perfecta al sacarlo más temprana ese día, luego de que él se vistiera bien con la ropa que yo le había llevado y que saliéramos por el patio como una más de las visitas que iban a ver a algún pariente enfermo, para luego subirnos al auto y regresar al auditorio donde Rose estaba teniendo su audición; pasando antes claro por ese conejo de peluche rosa que el quizi comprar y el ramo de flores que yo había decidido llevarle para no verme mal al aparecerme con las manos vacías.

-Solo váyanse y todo estará bien- me dijo luego de que aparcara el coche en la calle frente al hospital. - voy a escabullirme por el parque y luego iré al comedor, fingiendo que nada pasó. Y si me atrapan, diré que me fugué para ir al cine o algo así, no se preocupen. Diré que todo fue mi culpa.

\- está bien- yo acordé- te llamaré por la noche solo para asegurarme que todo esté en orden.

\- muy bien- él me sonrió- ahora regresen a la casa y conduce con cuidado mi auto ¿Quieres?

-¿Tu auto?- yo me rei

\- si, mi auto- repitió- y cuida a Rose por mi

Dándole un fuerte abrazo, ella lo vio a los ojos y él abrió la puerta del coche para bajarse.

-y compórtate ¿Quieres?- Charlie palmeo mi hombro y con una sonrisa cómplice se bajó del auto y caminó tranquilamente hacia el hospital, rodeándolo para entrar por atrás, mientras nosotros rogabamos no haberlo metido en un embrollo.

Aún no anochecía cuando regresamos a la casa y tuve que despedirme de ella frente al porche de la casa.

-de verdad hoy fue un día increíble- me dijo, aunque yo ya lo sabía. La sonrisa que había tenido pintada en la cara desde que había salido de su audición , incluso ahora se mantenía en su rostro.- todo lo que hiciste por mí…

-no ha sido nada- dije- solo un viaje extra al hospital y a comer algo…

Fue entonces cuando sus labios se estamparon contra mi mejilla, dejándome un beso de lo más adorable.

-tan modesto como siempre- ella se rió- aún así, gracias.

-no hay de que.

-bien, me llevaré mi peluche y pondré estás flores en agua antes de que se mueran.

Si, quizás el conejo habría sido una mejor idea considerando que no necesitaba agua para vivir y es probable que lo tuviera con ella por mucho tiempo; las flores sin embargo… no duraría más de un par de días.

Viéndola tomar todas sus cosas, ella se bajó del auto y entró corriendo a la casa, dejándome solo de nuevo.

En la casa por suerte esa anoche no hubo pizza y en su lugar todos disfrutamos de una enorme cacerola con estofado de pollo casero en que trabajaron Mary y Edward está tarde, y que estaba para chuparse los dedos.

Ya la siguiente semana me tocaría cocinar a mi, así que sería mejor que comenzara a pensar en que iba a consistir mi menú, aunque para mí suerte, los desayunos no eran tan complejos como el resto de las comidas del día.

Por la noche antes de irme a dormir, llamé a Charlie tal y como le había prometido. El estaba bien, dijo que una de las enfermeras lo había regañado y que lo había estado buscando por casi una hora, pero por suerte no había llamado a ninguno de sus contactos para informar de su repentina desaparición. Desde luego, lo último que querían trabajar era alterar al senador diciéndole que con todo el dinero que debía estar pagando para mantener a Charlie internado allí, él se había extraviado. Así que estábamos a salvo, al menos, en cuanto a que alguien más se enterara de nuestra pequeña fuga.

Quedamos en que volvería a verlo en unos días y que le llevaría algo de comida de Mary para darle un poco de alegría a su estómago entre tanta comida de hospital. Solo entonces, y tras una larga despedida, en la que él me agradeció por ese día y por el buen recuerdo que eso le había dado, se fue a dormir y yo hice lo mismo.

Dos días después, los resultados de la audición llegaron.

Esa mañana, Rosalie bajó las escaleras del porche con el rostro serio y se detuvo frente a mi con un papel en sus manos.

Yo sabía lo que era sin tener que preguntárselo.

Pasandome el papel sin decir nada, yo lo tomé y leí rápidamente el primer párrafo.

-Fuiste aceptada- dije sonriéndole, ella sin embargo, no cambió su expresión- eso es genial, Rose, tu…

\- solo sigue leyendo- dijo

Regresando mis ojos a la hoja de papel en mis manos, llegué entonces a la parte importante.

"Con gusto la recibiremos en nuestra compañía a partir del 18 de diciembre, dando así inicio a nuestra nueva temporada de ballet.

Hasta entonces, nos despedimos cordialmente

American Ballet Theater"

Volviendo a verla a los ojos, entonces lo entendí. Ella había entrado, pero aún tenía que esperar casi cuatro meses hasta poder irse de allí.

-solo vámonos- dijo pasando junto a mi y subiendose al auto con sus bolsas con una mezcla de angustia y enojo.

Aún con la carta en mis manos, yo me subí al coche y la mire por el espejo retrovisor. Ella parecía más triste que emocionada por haber conseguido eso y yo no tenía idea de que hacer o decir.

Encendiendo el motor, puse el auto en marcha y salí de la casa camino al centro.

-¿ No sabías que…?

-no- respondió- creí… pensé que quizás debería esperar algunas semanas, pero no tanto tiempo. Cuatro meses…. Es una eternidad.

\- pero entraste, eso es lo que importa, incluso si tienes que esperar, sabes que esa puerta estará abierta allí para ti. Que podrás hacer eso que tanto te gusta para vivir. No todos pueden decir lo mismo.

Viéndome algo sorprendida ante mis palabras, yo decidí no decir más nada al respecto. Mierda, había hablado sin pensar y ella no me lo iba a dejar pasar por alto.

-¿ Estabas hablando por ti?

\- no

-¿ Por qué dijiste eso entonces? ¿Que todos no pueden vivir de lo que les gusta?- Rose sonó frustrada- ¿Por que dirías algo como eso?

Yo suspiré. Si, hablar de más, y especialmente cuando ella no tenía el mejor de los días, había sido una mala combinación.

-Me refiero a que… solo pocas personas tienen un gran talento y pueden permitirse vivir de eso, seguir sus sueños… mientras que el resto de la gente trabaja de lo que puede o consigue, sin importar lo que ame o no hacer.

-¿Hay algo que tú quieras hacer?

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces eres feliz siendo chófer? ¿ No hay nada más que desees hacer?

-Rose, no me refería a eso, no estaba hablando por mí- dije- solo … me refería a que deberías estar feliz por haber conseguido entrar al ABT. El tiempo pasará más rápido de lo que piensas y cuando menos te la esperes, ya estarás allí.

Suspirando, ella me miró por el espejo retrovisor con el semblante serio y se hundió en su asiento.

-no quiero que pienses que no me gusta hacer este trabajo- agregué- soy feliz estando aquí, contigo cada día. Quizás no era lo que esperaba estar haciendo cuando tenía tu edad, pero eso no significa que me arrepienta de las elecciones que hice.

-¿Que querías hacer cuando tenías mi edad?

-ser militar- yo me rei de mi mismo de tan solo recordarlo- oh, estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea de conseguir ser un Teniente coronel…- yo hice una pausa recordando entonces mi accidente y como ese había derrumbado todos mis sueños- pero supongo que no estaba destinado a ser

-lo siento

-yo no- dije

-¿No querías seguir en el ejército? - Rosalie sonó confundida- ¿No dijiste que querías convertirte en teniente y…?

-creo que todas las cosas pasan por una razón- le dije antes de que ella pudiera continuar- mi vida no ha sido fácil, sobre todo después del accidente, pero conseguí salir adelante y eso es lo que importa. He aprendido muchas cosas desde entonces y trato de mejorar cada día.- expliqué- creo que eso es importante para mí. Solo… continuar. Perseguir tus sueños y… si estos por algún motivo no pueden ser posibles para ti, no rendirte y dejar que el mundo se derrumbe sobre ti, sino… seguir adelante y quizás descubrir en el camino algo que también disfrutas hacer.

Para cuando llegamos a la universidad, Rosalie aún continuaba callada, quizás aún pensando en lo que yo le había dicho.

Así que bajandome del auto, abrí su puerta y le tendí mi mano para ayudarla a salir.

-sonrie- la alenté- llevas mucho tiempo esperando esto para tener esa cara. Lo conseguiste, lo hiciste y todo ha sido a causa de tu esfuerzo y trabajo duro. Deberías estar orgullosa y celebrar

Rose me observo a los ojos y entonces me dió un abrazo sin decir nada.

Estrechandola contra mi pecho, la sentí suspirar con algo de pena y entonces se apartó de mí.

-gracias- dijo

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-solo piensa en positivo. - ella asintió y entonces tomó su bolso del asiento del auto antes de cerrar la puerta- y díselo a tus amigas, apuesto a que estarán muy felices por ti.

Dedicándome una sonrisa a medias, ella se alejó en dirección al edificio se artes y yo me quedé allí pensando en que podía hacer con ella.

Por suerte, tener toda la mañana libre y algo de dinero de la última partida de poker que había ganado, me dieron algunas ideas.

Así que para cuando ella salió de clases, yo estaba esperándola fuera del auto, sintiéndome impaciente.

Apresurando su paso al verme con la caja entre mis manos, ella sonrió por completo intrigada frente a mi

-¿Qué es eso?

-es mi regalo de felicitación por haber pasado la audición- dije y entonces abrí la caja frente a ella, dejándola ver el pequeño pastel de chocolate con fresas encima que había conseguido apenas una hora atrás.

-¿Crees que puedas comer un poco antes de tu clase de baile?

Ella asintio

-bien- Abriendo la puerta trasera del coche, ella se subió y yo hice lo mismo, ocupando el asiento a su lado.

-compre el más pequeño que encontré, creyendo que no resistiría hasta la noche cuando hayas terminado con tus clases- explique.

\- no tenías que….

-solo… quería subirte el ánimo, esta mañana…

-estaba enojada- ella me interrumpió en un intento por explicarse- y no era tu culpa. Yo solo….pensé que podría irme de casa enseguida, y cuando leí la carta me enfade tanto… que me desquite contigo. Todo este tiempo no hiciste más que apoyarme con todo, llevándo a Charlie a verme…- suspirando, ella apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y volvió sus ojos de perrito hacia mí- lo siento

-no hay nada que sentir- dije- solo ten paciencia y entonces podrás hacer lo que quieras

-¿Vas a ayudarme a irme cuando tenga que hacerlo?- su pregunta sin embargo, me tomó por sorpresa- porque es muy probable que tenga que hacerlo a escondidas de mi padre

-¿Cómo fugarte de casa?

-¿Acaso crees que el va a dejar que me vaya por mi cuenta? - yo no respondí, no creyendo que eso fuera posible

-Rose, ya eres mayor de edad, no creo que él pueda…

-claramente no lo conoces- dijo y entonces tomando un trozo de pastel con el tenedor de plástico que había a un lado de la caja mientras yo la observaba aún algo desconcertado -bien, ¿Sabes que? No pensemos en eso ahora, no necesito preocuparme por eso ahora mismo siendo que aún tengo otros cuatro meses para planear en cómo voy a irme

\- está bien

\- aún así ¿Vas a ayudarme, verdad?- viéndome a los ojos ella solo busco en mi algo de apoyo y quizás ánimo para seguir adelante.

\- seguro, claro que sí- dije

Sonriendo, ella se dedicó a comer y ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar el tema después de eso.

Dos días después de eso fue a ver a Charlie por la tarde mientras Rose estaba en su estudio de baile.

Para entonces él ya estaba al tanto de que Rosalie había sido aceptada tras su audición, así que yo se lo contará solo fue como informar noticias viejas. Ella lo había llamado para decírselo y entonces ambos habían compartido viejas historias de sus clases y festivales de ballet durante un par de horas.

-ya he terminado con la radioterapia- me dijo entonces mientras yo buscaba la comida que había llevado para él en mi bolso- ayer fue mi última sesión.

\- eso es bueno ¿Verdad? ¿Que dijo tu doctor?

-que debería comenzar a hacerme quimioterapia- su rostro fue serio al igual que su voz cuando me lo dijo.

Si, eso no eran exactamente buenas noticias.

-¿Cuando?

-bueno, iba a hablarte sobre eso…- dejando la comida sobre el sofá, yo me volví para escucharlo con atención- yo… no creo que sea buena idea comenzar con eso, ya sabes es un tratamiento muy largo y costoso…

-¿Que tiene que ver el dinero con todo esto?- Charlie se encogió de hombros y yo lo observé, perplejo- ¿acaso no quieren pagarlo?

-no es eso...

-¿no es eso? ¿por que dices que es muy costoso entonces Charlie?

-porque lo es- dijo- por que no vale la pena que lo haga. Esto… ya no es reversible.

-no pierdes nada con intentarlo

-¿acaso has visto a los pacientes que terminan de hacerse quimioterapia?- dijo en un tono enojado- por qué yo sí y no quiero terminar asi mis últimos días. Prefiero soportarlo e irme en una pieza y no como un viejo desecho y que da pena.

-Charlie, no digas eso...tu vas a estar bien. Ya has mejorado mucho con la radioterapia, si tu doctor dice…

-mi doctor solo dice que no voy a curarme, esto no tiene cura y tú lo sabes. Solo quieren ganar algo de tiempo, Emmett, mis días ya están contados.

Y que él fuera quien lo dijera, tan seguro de que eso, casi como si hubiera aceptado su propio destino me golpeó directo en el pecho.

No, no podía perder a Charlie también. Ya habia perdido a mi mejor amigo años atrás y ahora su padre… ¿que había hecho esa familia para merecer eso? Y sobre todo… ¿Por qué siempre era yo el que debía sufrir por ello?

Intenté convencer a Charlie de que comenzara con el tratamiento lo antes posible, pero no hubo caso. El parecía muy seguro de su decisión, sin importarle las consecuencias o lo que eso nos hiciera a los que estábamos a su alrededor.

¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta? ¿Cómo no podía pensar en Rosalie o en Mary? ¿O en mi? ¿Acaso no significabamos nada para el? ¿De verdad solo… quería darse por vencido?

Apenas unos días atrás habíamos pasado una tarde muy buena con Rosalie y a él no se lo había visto mal en ningún momento. No había tenido ataques de tos o había estado agitado… y ambos habíamos creído que estaba mejorando.

Sin embargo, quizás él solo estaba aguantandolo. Soportando el dolor y malestar en silencio para no preocuparnos y que pudiéramos pasar un buen rato.

Al salir del hospital estaba tan cabreado que incluso Rosalie noto mi estado de ánimo unas dos horas después cuando salió de su estudio.

Había hablado con el doctor de Charlie y él había corroborado lo que este me había dicho. El cáncer en sus pulmones no era reversible ni operable. La radioterapia había ayudado a que disminuyeran los síntomas, pero ahora que eso había terminado y si él no continuaba con ningún tratamiento, iba a comenzar a debilitarse rápidamente. Quizás solo podría soportarlo por un mes o algunas semanas fuera del hospital.

Pero si accedía a someterse a la quimioterapia… podría estar mucho mejor. Eso haría que el avance de su enfermedad se detuviera, conteniendola por un buen tiempo, pero por supuesto, eso traía otras consecuencias.

"Solo ganará un par de meses" había dicho su doctor "pero será muy duro para el. La perdida del apetito, los vómitos, la pérdida de su cabello…"

Entonces comprendí que no se trataba del dinero como él me había hecho creer antes, sino de todas esas cosas. Cosas a las que Charlie temía enfrentarse y que solo le darían más tiempo con los que lo queríamos.

Me pregunté entonces si era justo que le pidiera que se sometiera a eso solo por qué yo no quería perderlo. ¿Acaso tenía algún derecho a pedirle algo como eso?

El ni siquiera era mi padre…

Y por supuesto decírselo a Rosalie fue todo un desafío.

Ya me había costado bastante convencerla de que no estuviera desanimada por qué aún no podía irse de casa y ahora esto…

Sin embargo, ella sabía que iba a ir al hospital ese día, por lo que cuando me pidió noticias de Charlie no pude mentirle en la cara.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no quiere hacerse la quimioterapia?

\- a que ya lo ha decidido. Quiere… él solo quiere irse del hospital.

-pero dijiste… que lo necesitaba, que si él no lo hacía..

-exacto

Apretando sus labios, pude ver sus ojos brillar antes de que las lágrimas salieran de estos.

-no, no puede hacer eso. ¿Acaso está loco? ¿En qué está pensando? ¿ Tu lo le dijiste nada?

\- estuve casi una hora hablando con él al respecto, Rose…- yo suspiré e intenté no demostrarle lo realmente frustrado que estaba por eso.

-bien, entonces yo hablaré con él- dijo- alguien tiene que hacerlo entrar en razón. ¿Cuando puedes llevarme al hospital?

-Rose…

-tengo que hablar con él- ella sonó más que determinada- no puede hacer esto sin pensar en los demás. No puede solo… dejarlo todo y darse por vencido. Cuando lo ví el otro día el estaba bien, está mejor, mucho mejor.

-quizás eso es solo lo que vemos por fuera. Quizás por dentro…

-no- ella no iba a aceptarlo- solo llévame a hablar con el. Llévame mañana al hospital antes de que haga alguna locura. Se que puedo convencerlo.

Aceptando aún sin saber en qué eso iba a terminar y esperando que Charlie reconsiderara su decisión, al día siguiente, la llevé conmigo al hospital.

Subiendo al tercer piso, donde estaba el ala de oncología, ambos caminamos por el largo corredor hasta su habitación sin decir una palabra.

Y claro, ver a Charlie metido en sus pijamas, tosiendo con fuerza y un semblante más caído que el día anterior, solo hizo que mi preocupación aumentará.

-¿Que están haciendo aquí?- dijo en cuanto la tos se detuvo, en una mezcla de sorpresa y molestia al vernos entrar a su habitación.

-¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitarte?- Rosalie sin embargo lo puedo ocultar su enfado.

-por supuesto- él le sonrió y entonces tomó un sweater para ponérselo sobre su camiseta antes de bajarse de la camilla- solo que no los esperaba, no a esta hora al menos

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-estoy bien, solo algo cansado. Los doctores dijeron que después de algunos estudios más ya podré irme

-¿Irte?- Rosalie no perdió su tiempo, atacando incluso antes de haberlo saludado- ¿ Y dónde piensas irte, Charlie?

-solo quiero regresar a casa, con Mary, Marco… ya sabes.

-¿Y por qué ibas a hacer algo como eso?

Volviendo sus ojos hacia mí, Charlie me observó casi decepcionado.

-así que por eso vinieron- dedujo y entonces sus ojos se fueron hacia mi- ¿Por qué se lo dijiste?

-¿Por qué me dijo la verdad? ¿Es en serio Charlie? Hablaste conmigo hace un par de días y dijiste que todo estaba bien, que estabas mejor…- ella suspiró con frustración y entonces comenzó a soltarlo todo hablando realmente rápido- pero no dijiste nada sobre irte del hospital y abandonar tus tratamientos. No dijiste nada sobre rendirte y dejarlo todo así como así..

-solo no quería preocuparte- dijo el

\- ¿Preocuparme? ¿Y cómo crees que me siento ahora ? ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando Emmett me dijo lo que pensabas hacer? - Charlie no contestó- prometiste que harías todo lo que fuera necesario para estar mejor. Y estás mejor. Dijiste que esto sería solo por un tiempo y que luego volverías a casa por qué ya estarías bien… y ahora, ahora…- entonces las lágrimas brotaron a borbotones de sus ojos - ahora solo quieres volver a casa estando aún enfermo… y no quiero, yo no quiero….

-tranquila- Charlie la estrechó entre sus brazos y ella solo siguió llorando hasta que terminó arrodillada en el suelo junto a su cama- lo siento Rosie, de verdad lo siento.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?- ella volvió sus ojos hacia él aún llorando

-estar enfermo… no poder arreglarlo- su rostro se apagó y entonces una lágrima cayó también de sus ojos- lo siento

-¿Entonces porque quieres hacer esto?- apartándose de su abrazo, ella limpió sus ojos con las mangas de su sweater y entonces continuó con su ataque, luego de haber descargado la primera tanda- me dijiste que ibas a verme a mi festival a fin de año, que me ayudarías a mudarme cuando entrara a la ABT, y entré, dijiste que irías a mi graduación de la universidad…

Cerrando sus ojos Charlie no fue capaz de responder.

Mierda.

-prometiste todas esas cosas y no puedes solo no cumplirlas. Dijiste que una promesa vale, que uno debe cumplir con lo que dice… ¿No te ha dicho eso a ti también?- Rose se volvió entonces a mi por primera vez desde que habíamos llegado, quizás buscando algo de ayuda en su intento desesperado por qué Charlie cambiará de opinión respecto a su destino.

-Rose …

-¿Puedes dejarnos solos Emmett?- Charlie intervino- solo un par de minutos … necesito hablar con Rose a solas.

-seguro- dije- Me daré una vuelta por este piso.

-gracias- Charlie sonó sincero

Viendo a Rosalie arrodillada a los pies de su camilla aún con sus ojos cubiertos en lágrimas me fui de allí con mi corazón comprimiendose en mi pecho.

Quizás no debería haberla traído, me dije. Sabía que ella iba a ponerse mal, pero no pensé que las cosas fueran a ser de esa manera. Que él le hubiera prometido todas esas cosas mientras a mí no me hubiera dicho ni una de ellas.

Conmigo, nunca había habido promesas.

Aunque si me había repetido en más de una ocasión que uno debía mantener su palabra cada vez que la daba.

Pero considerando las circunstancias… ¿Acaso podía prometer algo? Incluso cuando el realmente ansiara hacerlo y cumplir con su palabra no había garantías de que pudiera hacerlo.

Aún preocupado y ansioso, termine dando dos vueltas al piso de oncología en lugar de una antes de regresar a su habitación.

Entonces me encontré con Rosalie sentada en el sofá y Charlie en su cama, mirando la tv en completo silencio y como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Todo está bien?

Y al preguntarlo, solo Charlie se volvió a verme.

-lo está - dijo sonriendo a medias- ¿Por qué no llamas a mi doctor y firmó los papeles para empezar con el tratamiento?

Entonces me quedé sin palabras.

¿Que había dicho Rosalie para hacerlo cambiar de opinión de esa forma? Ni siquiera… no había tardado tanto en volver como para que se tratara de una conversación tan larga, pero al parecer había surtido efecto.

-¿seguro?- él asintió y Rose entonces se volvió a verme, con sus ojos aún llorosos.

-de acuerdo

Saliendo de la habitación una vez más , fui por su doctor y le expliqué lo que había sucedido.

Media hora más tarde, Rose y yo estábamos saliendo de allí de algún modo un poco más aliviados de que él hubiera tomado esa decisión.

Al día siguiente Charlie comenzaría con la quimioterapia y sus síntomas comenzarian a aplacarse una vez más.

Yo solo esperaba que eso realmente no fuera tan duro como él me había dicho. Y por sobre todas las cosas, que estuviera haciéndolo por el mismo y por qué quería vivir un poco más.

No por nuestro capricho o egoísmo de no querer perderlo, incluso cuando eso fuera lo que sintiéramos.

Me dije entonces que ahora más que nunca debía pasar más tiempo con él. No podía dejar que Charlie volviera a sentirse solo o que a nadie le importaba lo que sucediera con el. No podíamos perderlo, no solo yo, sino también Rosalie y Mary.

* * *

**lamento haberme tomado tanto tiempo en actualizar.**

**la universidad me tiene mas que ocupada, mas que si estuviera yendo realmente y ha sido agotador, apenas teniendo tiempo para hacer algo más, pero aqui estamos.**

**lo estoy subiendo tan pronto como lo terminé.**

**el siguiente capitulo esta algo avanzando, asi que no debrria tomatme mucho, pego no puedo prometer nada.**

**¿alguna sugerencia?**

**¿deberia haber alguna pelea o algo? ¿celos? ¿que opinan? no es que quiera que sean infelices, pero tampco quiero que la historia se aburrida ajajaja.**

**en fin, espero sus reviews, ojala lo disfruten**

**saludos a todas!**

**Bella Mccartney Darcy**


	24. 24 Una cita, de verdad

**La hija del senador**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación_

* * *

**Capítulo 24: una cita, de verdad**

ROSALIE POV

Alec estaba tan feliz que estuvo sintiendo casi por una hora desde que le había dicho que había entrado en la ABT. Por supuesto, estaba triste al saber que no iba a seguir con él en el estudio el año siguiente, pero también sabía cuánto significaba eso para mí.

Mis compañeras si embargo, no hicieron más que mirarme con recelo y envidia, sobre todo Tanya y Jessica.

Pero no deje que eso me afectara. Recordé lo que Emmett me había dicho entonces y en cuanto yo me había esforzado por conseguir eso y como no debía sentirme mal por qué aún faltaban unos meses para que esa realidad se volviera mucho más tangible.

En casa, a mi padre parecía darle igual que haya entrado a la ABT o no. Supuse que para él eso seguiría siendo un pasatiempo o algo que haría cuando no estuviera estudiando como ahora, y yo por supuesto, no me moleste en explicarselo.

Si él llegaba a enterarse que quería irme de allí, sería capaz de encerrarme con tal de que eso no sucediera. O incluso casarme con algunos de esos tipos que me había presentado y con los que esperaba continuar su legado de familias poderosas y adineradas.

Nada más alejado de todo lo que yo quería.

Mi madre, sin embargo fingió estar feliz. Sonrió y me abrazó, aunque mi padre no lo había hecho y dijo que no veía la hora de verme bailando en ese teatro al cual había ido muchas veces antes. Quizás...solo para presumir con sus amigas de lo que su hija había logrado.

Ahora solo me quedaba esperar. Esperar a terminar las clases, rendir mis exámenes y el recital de fin de año del estudio.

Uno al que era muy posible que mi padre asistiera, si no tenía ningún otro compromiso más importante que eso. No sería la primera vez que se ausentara, puesto que podía contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que si había ido y se había quedado durante toda la función.

No es como si de verdad me importaría, me dije, aunque esa sensación agridulce a la que me había acostumbrado a lo largo de los años estuviera en mi estómago.

Mi padre y su pasión por su trabajo, lo habían llevado a justificarse y decepcionarme desde que tenía memoria, por lo que eso ya ni siquiera me importaba.

Alice y Bella sin embargo, sí estuvieron muy felices por mi. Llevaba mucho tiempo contándoles de cuánto quería eso y preparándome para estar en mi mejor estado antes de tomar la audición y no volver a fallar como la última vez.

Habíamos celebrado comiendo helado en el campus entre clases y les había prometido que pronto saldríamos las tres a algún lado pronto.

Lo que sin embargo me hizo sentirme horrible fue lo que Emmett me dijo sobre Charlie y su intención de dejar el hospital aún cuando su enfermedad se hubiera detenido un poco.

Si bien no había podido visitarlo tanto como me hubiera gustado, hablábamos muy seguido, varias veces por semana.

Solía llamarlo por las noches y entonces nos poníamos al día de lo que había ocurrido.

Lo extrañaba y mucho.

Incluso cuando fuera feliz con Emmett llevándome a todos lados cada día… no era lo mismo que estar en ese auto con Charlie, quien había sido chófer, amigo y casi otro padre para mí durante más de diez años.

Él casi no me habla la sobre lo que sucedía en el hospital o con sus tratamientos, y yo creía que era porque quizás no quería preocuparme; pero ahora sabía que era porque evidentemente no había mejorado tanto como esperaba.

Por supuesto, yo sabía que era difícil y que la radioterapia debía ser dura, pero no por eso había perdido las esperanzas.

Emmett había dicho que no iba a ser fácil, pero nunca me había dicho que él estaba tan mal como para no poder recuperarse; y por supuesto Charlie siempre me había enseñado su mejor cara, nunca mostrándose caído o enfermo… ni siquiera la última vez que nos habíamos visto, para el día de mi audición.

Sin pensarlo, solo le dije a Emmett que me llevara al hospital, estando segura de que iba a hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

La sola idea de que el no mejorara… ni siquiera quise pensar en ello.

Y como era de esperarse, él no se veía nada bien cuando llegamos al hospital.

Sin quererlo, luego de enojarme con él y soltarle todo lo que me había estado aguantando desde que había terminado internado, acabe llorando mucho antes de lo que esperaba.

Charlie también lloró y se sintió mal por no saber si iba a poder hacer todas las cosas que me había prometido.

¿Por qué le había pasado algo como eso? A él, un tipo amable y bueno, considerado con los demás y que siempre pensaba en los otros antes que en el mismo .

Incluso cuando había perdido a su esposa antes de comenzar a trabajar para mi padre ,y luego a su hijo cuando yo estaba terminando la secundaria… él había seguido adelante, hecho pedazos pero lo había conseguido.

Esta vez, sin embargo, era diferente.

Esto no se trataba de algo que él hubiera perdido. Sino de algo que estaba llevándose partes de él poco a poco.

Emmett se fue de allí, dejándonos solos por un rato y fue entonces cuando Charlie se sincero conmigo.

-no quiero que pienses que no te quiero- me dijo- eres casi como la hija que nunca tuve. Es solo que… estoy cansado de estar en este hospital lejos de mi vida, de la casa, mi vieja habitación y de ti.

-si, pero…

-lo sé- él me interrumpió antes de que yo pudiera decir algo- no debería rendirme después de tanto tiempo ¿Verdad? - el me vio a los ojos y sonrió con amargura- yo no te deje hacerlo cuando estuviste en ese hospital. Me dije que no iba a dejar que te dieras por vencida y perderte, y no lo hice.

Tu mejoraste y saliste adelante y mírate, ahora… - Charlie sonrió y una lágrima cayó de sus ojos- aún parece ayer cuando eras apenas una niña de 10 años que vestía de Rosa y adoraba escuchar a Taylor Swift.

-no quiero perderte, solo… quiero que todo vuelva a ser como era antes. Antes de que enfermaras y…

Tomando mi mano él negó con la cabeza.

-no podemos volver el tiempo atrás, sin importar cuánto lo queramos. Y créeme que yo lo he deseado muchas veces en mi vida. Pero no es así como funcionan las cosas.

-¿Entonces sin importar lo que diga, tu vas a …?

-no- dijo- pelearé contra esto hasta el final. Te lo debo a ti y a Emmett y también a Jared.

Sin saber qué decir, él me ayudó a ponerme de pie y me dijo que me sentara en el sillón por un rato y encendió la tv para luego buscar algo que ver en el cable.

Un rato después Emmett regreso y entonces él llamó a su doctor para firmar los papeles para que Charlie continuara con sus tratamientos.

Y aunque una parte de mi aún se sentía mal por Charlie, también estaba más aliviada de que él hubiera decidido continuar en el hospital.

Así que ese martes le pedí a Emmett que tuviéramos un poco de tiempo para nosotros y fuéramos a su apartamento.

Si bien antes lo había hecho solo pensando en tener sexo, aún no podía dejar de preguntarme si había algo más entre nosotros que solo eso.

Por supuesto, él y yo no perdimos el tiempo en cuanto entramos a su alcoba, pero ahora que estaba acostada a su lado en la cama apenas cubierta por las sábanas… no pude evitar dejarme llevar y confesarle como me sentía.

Recargandome sobre su pecho, suspiré y lo mire a los ojos intentando armarme de valor y decirle eso que llevaba tanto tiempo en mi cabeza.

-¿sabes que me gustaría hacer de verdad?

-¿qué?

-ir a algun lugar, solo los dos, a pasear, comer algo… ya sabes… siendo que nunca pudimos celebrar que entre a la ABT, pensé que podríamos tener...

-¿una cita?- él sonó sorprendido.

Mordiendo mis labios, creyendo que él iba a negarse, asentí con la cabeza. ¿Acaso era mucho pedirle eso?

-¿eso es lo que quieres?- Emmett acaricio mi cabello y puso su rostro contra él, esperando que me moviera.

Volviendome a verlo, y poniendole mi mejor cara de perrito, asentí con la cabeza.

-se que tal vez creas que es tonto, pero nunca he salido con nadie a una cita de verdad. se que tu y yo hemos ido a comer y eso, pero… nunca algo asi. los chicos con los que he estado… con ellos nunca pudimos hacer algo como eso, por que simlemente no era posible. No quería tener a Charlie de chaperon y más que escaparme a alguna fiesta, para verlos, nunca... hicimos algo como eso. Nadie nunca me invitó a salir...

-ya veo- él sonrió- bueno, supongo que deberíamos solucionar eso. Todos merecen tener una buena cita en algún momento.

-¿De verdad?

-seguro- incluso parecía como si a él le agradara la idea. ¿Eso significaba que él también quería tener una cita conmigo? ¿Como una pareja de verdad?

-¿Cuando …?

-cuando tú quieras. Cuando puedas ausentarte de clases alguna mañana, o al menos salir un poco antes.

-el viernes puedo... podría salir antes.

-bien, lo haremos el viernes entonces- Emmett concluyó.

Y aunque no quise precipitarme o ponerme nerviosa, no pude evitar pasarme el resto de la semana pensando en que íbamos a hacer ese día.

Emmett no me dió ningún tipo de pista sobre a dónde íbamos a ir y tampoco quise preguntarle, esperando que se tratara de una buena sorpresa. Eso sin embargo, no significaba que tuviera idea de que tenía que ponerme o que iba a ser lo más apropiado para ese día.

El otoño ya había llegado, y ya no podía seguir usando vestidos ligeros o sandalias, sin importar cuánto me gustarán y también a él; así que luego de probarme casi la mitad de mi armario termine optando por un par de jeans oscuros y un sweater color verde oscuro y con mangas y cuello grandes. Se veía bien y con un buen par de zapatos podía ir casi a cualquier lado sin desentonar, así que esa terminó siendo mi elección.

Me hubiera gustado poder pasar todo el día entero con él, pero considerando que una cita no duraba todo el día por lo que sabía, me dije que salir dos horas antes de clases para escaparme con él después de entregar mis reportes de ese día, debía estar bien.

Lo que sí fue una verdadera sorpresa fue el encontrarmelo junto al auto vistiendo jeans, camisa y una chaqueta, viéndose increíblemente bien y casi como un tipo normal sin ese traje azul.

¿Había hecho eso por mi?

Caminando hacia él, sonreí sin saber que decirle.

Sabía que éramos de mundos diferentes y que casi habíamos terminado juntos por casualidad, pero aún así él no parecía ser del tipo que hiciera cosas sino quería hacerlas. Emmett era un tipo tranquilo y de pocas palabras, algo nuevo para mi, pero donde eran sus acciones las que demostraban lo que él sentía o cuánto algo le importaba.

-me estás viendo como si fuera un extraterrestre- se burló haciendo que yo tuviera que apretar mi boca, conteniendo la risa

-oh, no te ves realmente bien, es solo que no… esperaba que fueras a cambiarte de ropa. Me tomó por sorpresa.

-bueno, ya antes habías dicho que no querías que pareciera como si estuvieras andando por ahí con un guardaespaldas, así que pensé que te sentirías más cómoda si me ponía algo más normal que ese traje.

Yo sonreí.

Apenas le había dicho eso una sola vez, pero obviamente él lo había tenido en cuenta. La verdad era que sin importar lo que él llevará puesto no iba a dejar de gustarme, aunque debía admitir que se veía mil veces más atractivo usando esa ropa que el estúpido traje que mi padre lo hacía vestir.

-entonces, ¿Estás lista?

-si

-bien, sube al auto y nos iremos.

Aún sin poder borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro, corrí hacia el auto y tire de la puerta del acompañante para sentarme junto a él.

Emmett no tardó en poner el auto en marcha y comenzó a conducir camino la centro sin decir mucho más.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-ya lo verás- contestó sonriendo de lado y aún sin quitar sus ojos del camino.

-Emmett….

-relájate. No es nada del otro mundo, no hice ninguna locura, nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

-siempre dices eso… que no es "nada del otro mundo"

-soy un tipo sencillo

-lo sé

-¿De verdad?- él sonó sorprendido

-desde luego y eso es lo que me gusta de ti- dije dejando un rápido beso en su mejilla- no espero un espectáculo grandilocuente y tampoco lo disfrutaría. Así que no te preocupes por eso

Viendo cómo nos acercamos al Central Park, Emmett continuó bordeando el parque hasta llegar a la parte norte, dónde busco un sitio donde dejar el auto y conmigo aún sin tener idea de que íbamos a hacer.

No habíamos mucho lugares cerca, no más que tiendas de ropa o algún café, pero Emmett ni siquiera parecía haber mirado algunos de los negocios que había por allí.

Apagando el motor, él se bajó del auto y fue hasta el maletero para sacar algo mientras yo esperaba que él regresara, sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, pude ver una enorme cesta de mimbre colgando de su mano y una mata azul doblada bajo su brazo.

-¿Vas a venir o no?- pregunto desde la acera

Tomando mi bolso, me baje del auto y entonces caminé hacia él cayendo en la cuenta de que iba todo eso.

-¿Tendremos un picnic?

-así es- el sonrió orgulloso de que esa fuera su idea- pero no aquí. Necesitamos caminar un poco más, hay un sitio perfecto donde podremos instalarnos por un rato sin que no nos molesten.

-esta bien.

Andando por el césped, siguiendo sus pasos, agradecí haberme puesto esas botas cerradas y con tacón bajo ese día. Ah… si me hubiera puesto otro zapatos de verdad lo ha la lamentado, enterrandome en el pasto o la tierra apenas con un par de pasos. Gracias a Dios, había optado por la comodidad y no por la moda.

-¿Habías venido antes aquí?- preguntó- al Washington Square Park...

-bueno, he visto el arco y la fuente muchas veces, pero no...

-¿Nunca viniste aquí a comer con tus amigas o algo?- yo negué con la cabeza- ¿Ni siquiera una vez?

-no tuve muchas amigas durante la secundaria- admiti- incluso así, nunca nadie me invitó aquí a comer o a pasear.

-bueno, supongo que he tenido suerte entonces- el me miro con dulzura y no dijo nada respecto a mi pobre vida social- supongo que yo seré tu guía el día de hoy.

Viendo algunas personas sentadas en los bancos de parque y otras en el parque a vos lado de los caminos de grava… Emmett y yo caminamos hasta que un enorme predio sin árboles apareció frente a nosotros.

En el centro, había alguna parejas comiendo o hablando, otros estaban solos tomando sol o leyendo algún libros e incluso había algunos otros con sus mascotas.

-¿Que tal, eh?

-es… más grande de lo que esperaba

-¿Prefieres ir al centro o más lejos de la gente y que terminemos bajo alguno de los árboles de por allá?- él señaló con su dedo una parte más al noreste y viendo hacia allí, me di cuenta de que no había tanta gente como donde estábamos ahora.

-creo que prefiero los árboles.

-muy bien, vamos entonces- tomando mi mano, caminamos juntos por el medio del predio pasando entre las personas y notando que ninguno de ellos parecía siquiera molestarse por nuestra presencia allí.

No tenía miedo de que alguien me reconociera por mi padre, siendo que muy pocas veces había aparecido públicamente junto a él, pero por algún motivo antes de eso había sentido como si Emmett y yo siempre hubiéramos te ido que estar escondiendonos.

Quizás era porque creía que si alguien lo sabía iban a separarnos, por qué temía que si Marco o Aro o alguien en la universidad se enteraban que yo estaba saliendo con mi chófer iba a terminar en problemas.

Ahora, sin embargo conseguí sentirme libre y casi anónima en un sitio como ese. Uno donde quizás por un rato no tendríamos que escondernos o preocuparnos por lo que los demás pensaran de nosotros.

Ya nuevamente bajo la parte de parque cubierta por los árboles, Emmett desplegó la enorme manta azul sobre el césped y dejó el cesto de mimbre sobre ella.

-puedes quitarte los zapatos si quieres, no me importa- dijo el deshaciéndose de los suyos y dejándolos en el suelo antes de sentarse sobre la manta.

Algo tímida, hice lo mismo que él y me senté a su lado sin saber que esperarme.

-muy bien...- él parecía feliz mientras que yo me sentía más ansiosa que nerviosa.¿Sería por qué esto significaba algo más?¿Por qué era mi primera cita o al menos la primera cita oficial que tenía con el? - he traído varias cosas para que comamos, así que tendrás de dónde elegir.

Sacando una a una distintas bandejas de la cesta, el fue dejándolas sobre la manta para luego sacar un par de botellas de agua y un termo con lo que supuse era algo más para beber.

-¿Tenemos que estar en el estudio para las 5, verdad?- preguntó mientras sacaba un estuche con cubiertos para ambos y también servilletas. yo asentí- bien, al menos no estamos muy lejos. Quizás con media hora podemos llegar.

\- puedo llamar y decir que llegaré las tarde si quieres…

-no, está bien- él acarició mi mejilla- no quiero causarte problemas con tu profesor. Además apenas si es medio día, lo que nos deja con varias horas para disfrutar antes de tener que volver con la rutina.

-¿Cuando preparaste todo esto?- pregunté mientras me quedaba viendo la enorme variedad de cosas que había frente a nosotros de dónde comer

\- ayer y hoy… está semana me encargue de la cena en la casa, así que pude hacer algunas cosas extra para nosotros y apartarlas para hoy. Y también está mañana pase a comprar algunas más luego de dejarte en la universidad.

-¿Y la cesta?

\- también la compré. No tenía una de esas- el se rió como un tonto- no fue fácil encontrar una, créeme, pero esta parece haber funcionado muy bien considerando todo lo que tenía para meterle adentro.

\- no necesitábamos una cesta- dije sin siquiera querer pensar cuánto debían de haberle cobrado por algo como eso en medio de la ciudad.

Y la comida, oh Dios…. ¿Acaso a esto él le llamaba algo sencillo?

-un picnic no es un picnic sin una- dijo- además, lo ha valido, así que la conservaré.

\- de haber sabido que ibas a preparar todo esto….

-¿Estás arrepintiendote de haber venido?- Emmett se veía sorprendido

Yo negué con la cabeza sin poder verlo a los ojos. Una vez más, me sentía inútil. Yo le había pedido eso y no había hecho, nada, absolutamente nada por él ¿Y ahora se suponía que debía disfrutar de todo eso sin sentirme mal?

-¿Que sucede entonces?

\- no he traído nada. No te compre nada o prepare nada de comida.

-Bueno, ya tengo más que suficiente comida para ambos.- dijo él- así que no te preocupes por eso. Disfrute haciéndolo, así que no te sientas mal por mi.

Emmett tomó mi mano entre las suyas y la beso.

-querias una cita y preparé una para ti. Pensé que esto sería mejor que ir al cine o a cenar. Que podríamos caminar, comer y hablar no estando encerrados entre cuatro paredes…

Si, el había pensado en todo, mientras que soy solo me había preocupado por qué iba a ponerme, sin siquiera pensar en él o en algo más que yo misma.

-Rose…

-lo siento. No quise… - suspiré y entonces intenté ordenar mis pensamientos- me encanta todo lo que hiciste. Es solo que por un segundo sentí como si te hubiera cargado con todo y yo me estuviera aprovechando de ti y tu buena voluntad.

-no tiene nada de malo a veces disfrutar de las cosas que otros hacen para nosotros- me dijo- eso y quizás me guste más de lo que debería que te aproveches de mi.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, me abalance sobre sus labios y lo bese.

Definitivamente tenía que compensarlo por eso. E iba a hacerlo, en nuestra próxima cita; una que iba a planear solo yo y en la que él no tendría que hacer nada más que disfrutar.

Con eso en mente, deje de preocuparme y solo disfrute de la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, sin darme cuenta que antes de pensarlo, había terminado sentada a horcadas sobre él.

Sin embargo, esta vez no me importo quien nos mirara, incluso si nadie lo hacía, no quería tener que ocultarme o medirme, no con él.

Y la comida estuvo tan buena que ni siquiera me permitió pensar o preocuparme por otra cosa.

Él me tomó algunas fotos a pedido mío tendida sobre el césped y también yo le tomé unas a él, queriendo tener algún recuerdo de ese dia. Incluso nos tomamos algunas los dos juntos.

Comimos algodón de azúcar que él compró para mí y después de pasar un buen rato sentados bajo los árboles, juntamos todas las cosas y nos echamos a andar por todo el parque, hasta llegar a la fuente y al arco, dónde había mucha más gente reunida e incluso una banda está tocando.

Nada parecía real, tanto que no recordaba haber tenido un día tan perfecto como ese en mucho tiempo. Y él había sido la causa de todo eso.

Emmett dijo que quería que viéramos la puesta de sol, y aunque ya era invierno y oscurecida mucho más temprano, teníamos que irnos a mi estudio, por lo que prometió que lo haríamos otro día sin falta.

Arrojando una moneda en la fuente y pidiendo un deseo, me volví hacia a él y lo bese, sintiéndome agradecida y enamorada, y dónde sin importar lo que sucediera, sabía que podía contar con él para superarlo.

Así que ya sin poder contenerlo más en mi pecho, cuando por fin sus labios se separaron de los míos para tomar aire, se lo dije.

-te amo- susurré sobre sus labios y no queriendo verlo a los ojos, los mantuve cerrados mientras volvía a besarlo, deseando que cuando los abriera de nuevo, él dijera lo mismo.

* * *

**ahhhhh...**

**solo quiero disculparme.**

**ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última actualización.**

**he terminado de cursar hace dos semanas mi carrera de forma online y estaba destrozada. supongo que para quienes lo hayan hecho sabrán entender a que me refiero.**

**en fin, no pretendo hacer catarsis ni nada parecido.**

**agradezco como siempre sus comentarios y sus me sabes esperando que vuelva a actualizar. es solo que a veces la inspiración no me llega tanto como me gustaría.**

**en fin, aquí está el capítulo.**

**no me odien si no les gusta.**

**y por supuesto si tienen sugerencias son más que bienvenidas. a esta altura lo que más necesito son ideas...**

**espero sus reviews!!!**

**saludos a todas y que tengan una gran semana**

**Bella Mccartney Darcy**


	25. 25 Transacciones

**La hija del senador**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación_

* * *

**Capítulo 25: transacciones**

EMMETT POV

-gracias por todo lo de hoy, en serio- ella sonó de verdad feliz- me lo pase increíble.

-también yo- dije

Dándome un rápido beso en los labios, ella se deslizó por el asiento trasero y se bajó del auto, corriendo por las escaleras del porche hasta entrar a su casa.

Suspirando, giré el volante y me dirigí hacia donde estaban los demás autos para estacionar el mío.

Viéndome en el espejo retrovisor, pude ver cómo aún tenía esa mirada casi ingenua y estúpida en mi cara.

Dios ¿Que sucedía conmigo? Ni siquiera habíamos tenido sexo ese día, solo habíamos ido a pasear y entonces…

Entonces ella había dicho que me amaba.

Acomodando mi traje, luego de haberme cambiado en el auto mientras ella estaba en su estudio, quite las llaves del contacto y me baje del auto, caminando hasta la casa.

Estaba cansado, pero por, sobre todo, me sentía alegre y confundido al mismo tiempo después de que ella hubiera dicho esas palabras; casi como si ella hubiera presión así un interruptor que no sabía que tenía adentro mío.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar en cómo algo de eso que sentía no estuviera bien. Como si fuera demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

¿Sería por qué creía que aún no la merecía? ¿Que ella era muy buena para mí? ¿Que si me conocía realmente no diría algo como eso? ¿Por qué no podía ver cómo eso iba a seguir funcionando a la larga mientras trabajara para su padre?

Quizás cuando ella se fuera de su casa … cuando y no tuviera que ser su chófer y ella estuviera en esa academia de danzas…

Dios ¿A quién quería engañar? Quizás ni siquiera íbamos a durar tanto. Quizás ella iba a odiarme dentro de dos meses, o su padre iba a despedirme si se enteraba lo que habíamos estado haciendo todo ese tiempo, entonces … sería el fin de todo eso.

Y Charlie… quien estaría con nosotros por quién sabe cuánto tiempo más… no podía olvidarme de él, y solo pensar en mí y en Rosalie. Tenía que ocuparme de él tanto como pudiera, sobre todo ahora, incluso más que de mi propia relación.

Nosotros éramos jóvenes, ella más que yo, y aún teníamos mucho por delante, mientras que el, y con el cáncer aun avanzando en sus pulmones no tenía mucho tiempo frente a sus ojos.

En el auto, sin embargo, ella me había tomando desprevenido al decirme que sabía que yo era un tipo sencillo y que lo esperaba nada del otro mundo. Sabía que no lo decía de un modo condescendiente, pero una parte de mí no pudo evitar pensar que ella solo estuviera conformándose conmigo.

El único tipo que le había tomado en serio, el primero con el que había tenido relaciones, uno que se las arreglaba con trabajos como ese para ganarse la vida mientras ella nunca había tenido que trabajar en su vida y probablemente no lo haría considerando que terminaría heredando todo lo que tenían sus padres. El único tipo que no había jugado con ella y que había intentado suplir lo material con buenas intenciones y pequeños gestos.

Pero ¿sería eso suficiente?

Acaso a la larga ¿no querría a alguien más a su lado? ¿Alguien que pudiera mimarla y mantenerla como estaba acostumbrada?

Dios, apenas iban un par de meses desde que nos conocíamos y desde que habíamos comenzado esa relación, pero solo ahora sentía la presión que eso significaba.

Al comienzo me había dicho que debía disfrutarlo. Mierda, cuando la había conocido no había hecho más que pensar en cómo sería follar con ella una y otra vez… pero ahora el sexo parecía ser la menor de mis preocupaciones.

Abriendo la puerta del frente, pude ver a Edward sentado en el sofá con un pack de cervezas frente a él, y varias botellas vacías, bebiendo solo ya pasada la hora de la cena.

Ese día había sido su día libre, lo sabía por qué él me lo había dicho antes e iba a ir a ver a su prometida para hablar con ella sobre cómo habían dejado las cosas la última vez.

Y por como pintaban las cosas desde lejos, no habían salido demasiado bien.

Dedicándome una larga mirada que mezclaba la pena y el enojo, él bebió otro poco de cerveza y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá, suspirando profundamente.

-dejaron algo de comida para ti en el horno. Jake hizo pastel de carne hoy y tengo aún algunas cervezas si quieres.

Quitándome la chaqueta y dejándola sobre uno de los sofás, fui por la comida al horno y me senté frente a él, con una enorme porción de pastel de carne y un par de cubiertos.

\- ¿Así que te fue tan mal, ¿eh?

-ja. Mal ha sido poco- se quejó- más bien como que todo se ha ido al demonio. - negando con la cabeza, el me miro a los ojos con pena- ella termino conmigo, se acabó. Todo se acabó.

Tomando algo de su bolsillo, un segundo después el dejó caer un anillo de compromiso sobre la mesa de la sala. Supe entonces que eso había en serio. Mierda.

Yo podía sentirme mal, pero él estaba deshecho y eso me hizo sentir aún peor.

Todo ese tiempo desde que nos habíamos conocido, lo único que había hecho había sido hablarme de cuánto quería que su relación funcionara y de cuánto quería a su prometida y entonces todo había terminado de esa manera.

-De verdad lo siento

-también yo- dijo con amargura- supongo que tratar no significa ganar. Ah… y aún tengo una casa que terminar de pagar. ¿Puedes creerlo?

\- ¿Cuántos pagos?

\- al menos son otros seis meses de trabajo y terminaré con ello. - el suspiró de nuevo y volvió a incorporarse en el sofá- pero que va… no puedo solo detenerme ahora. Sería muy estúpido después de ponerle tanto tiempo y esfuerzo.

\- ¿Y qué harás cuando termines de pagarla?

\- quien sabe, quizás me mudé allí solo por mi cuenta y dejé este trabajo de una vez por todas. Después de esto…. Lo último que necesito es que siga arruinando las cosas buenas en mi vida.

-Edward…

-está bien, sé que también ha sido mi culpa- admitió- pero también estoy harto de esto… y dela Sra. Hale más que nada.

Enterrando mi cuchara en el pastel aún algo tibio frente a mí, observé a Edward sin saber que decir.

Mi situación con Rosalie ahora mismo no podía ser más opuesta a la suya. Y aunque realmente quería decírselo a alguien… no parecía el mejor momento para hacerlo.

\- ¿Y que hay contigo, como salieron tus planes? - pregunto él, claramente refiriéndose a nuestra cita juntos.

Yo se lo había comentado la noche anterior mientras fumábamos en el porche y él había acordado que todo mi plan parecía una buena idea.

-fue bien…Edward alzo una ceja, viéndome con sospecha- ¿Qué?

-no te ves feliz. Sino raro. ¿Sucedió algo? ¿No le gusto la comida?

-no, no ha sido nada de eso. - explique- solo que… olvídalo.

-oh vamos, ya suéltalo. Que me sienta miserable no implica que tú debas hacer lo mismo, pero estando solo. Dímelo, vamos.

Viendo a nuestro alrededor, solo por si Marco aparecía de sorpresa y yo te la que inventar alguna excusa estúpida bebí un trago de cerveza y se lo dije.

-ella dijo que me amaba

Edward simplemente se quedó mudo.

Si, esa había sido exactamente mi reacción al escucharlo saliendo de sus labios.

-quizás solo fue la emoción del momento, no creo que haya sido enserio. O quizás…

-o quizás de verdad es lo que ella siente por ti- me dijo el como si hubiera salido de su asombro- ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-"yo también"- Edward me observó con el semblante serio y por un segundo sentí que estaba evaluándome - supongo que suena más terrible ahora que antes.

-al menos le diste una respuesta- dijo- hay tipos que solo hacen oídos sordos a ese tipo de frases o simplemente no dicen nada o mienten. Supongo que tú no lo hiciste

-no

-wow

-lo sé. También me quedé sin palabras al escucharla. No pensé que ella…- yo suspiré sintiéndome algo frustrado en lugar de feliz o emocionado, y eso me hacía sentir aún peor

\- ¿No creíste que fuera tan enserio? Quizás que … ¿solo era un juego?

-Sabía que no era un juego. Lo supe desde el principio- declare- es solo que no pensé que ella fuera la primera en decir eso. No pensé que las cosas fueran a resultar así.

\- ¿Te dolió no haberlo dicho primero? - Edward sonó sorprendido y yo negué con la cabeza.

\- solo me sentí confundido… ya sabes, como si no me hubiera dado cuenta antes de las cosas y ella sí.

-bueno mírate tu… yo aquí terminando mi relación y tú comenzando a poner sería la tuya.

-Edward…

-olvídalo- dijo soltando una risa algo amargada- no estoy enfadado. Solo me siento mal por mí mismo es todo. Fui un idiota y descuide a quien quería, pero eso es mi culpa no la tuya- declaró- Me alegro por ti, en serio, y tú también deberías hacerlo. Querer a alguien no es algo malo. Quizás … sea complicado, pero al menos es real.

Él tenía razón.

Era real y se sentía bien, aunque fuera en realidad algo que estaba "prohibido" en esa casa.

No sabía por qué no lo había dicho.

Tal vez por qué nunca le había dicho antes a una chica esas palabras. Nunca se había puesto tan serio tan rápido. Y nunca había experimentado las cosas que había hecho con ella. Quizás estaba bien sentirse así. Más allá de las reglas, yo le quería y si ella era capaz de ir al frente y decir que me amaba, lo que menos podía hacer era intentar corresponderle.

.

Al día siguiente, y así como si nada hubiera pasado, Rose volvió a su rutina de siempre.

O eso pensé yo, siendo que después de clases y en lugar de ir a la biblioteca como normalmente hacía, vino a buscarme con un pedido un poco inusual.

Ella quería ir al banco. No a un banco cualquiera con cajeros para sacar dinero, sino a un banco en específico, uno que no era de los más conocidos y tampoco estaba muy cerca de allí.

El motivo: quería abrir una cuenta a su nombre y depositar algo de dinero.

Pero no tenía ella ya ¿Una cuenta bancaria?

Sí, pero era una que su papi monitoreaba, y que claro, él llenaba con más dinero para gastar.

Esta, sin embargo, sería una nueva y también secreta. El banco al que me hizo llevarla tenía estrictas políticas de confidencialidad, con lo que, dado su apellido, no tuvieron ningún inconveniente en abrir una cuenta para ella de la que supuestamente su padre no sabría nada a cambio de un gran depósito inicial que ella había llevado en un bolso que había dejado en el auto esa mañana.

¿Cuánto dinero? Sinceramente, no quise preguntar. Pero probablemente debía ser más que lo que yo ganaba en un par de meses.

No me avergonzaba de lo que ganaba, por el contrario, era una paga demasiado buena considerando que debía solo manejar el auto todos los días, y además tenía dónde vivir y que comer sin que lo descontarán de ese monto. Sin embargo, esto no podría compararse con lo que ella gastaba en su vida diaria.

Así que espere en el auto justo frente al banco por casi una hora hasta que ella regresó con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. Al parecer su plan había funcionado.

-todo listo- dijo deslizándose en el asiento trasero del auto y dejando allí su bolso ya vacío.

\- bien, así que ¿Ya todo está listo?

-casi- me explicó- la cuenta está abierta y deposite lo que tenía guardado en casa. Pero aún tengo que trasferir el dinero de mi otra cuenta a esta antes de irme de casa.

\- pero no aun- ella negó con la cabeza dándome la razón- así tú padre no sospechara nada

\- no va a revisar mi alcoba así que no sabrá lo que hice hasta que ya me haya ido y sea demasiado tarde.

Entonces su decisión sonó definitiva. Ella iba a irse de casa como fuera posible luego de graduarse, solo que estaba siendo lista al respecto y preparándose para entonces y no solo tomando decisiones impulsivas.

Yo sin embargo no podía evitar preguntarme si su padre no sospechaba nada de eso. ¿Sería así? ¿O solo quería que ella creyera eso? ¿Funcionaría su plan? ¿Realmente podrá irse de su casa cuando el momento llegara? ¿Su padre no la detendría?

-te ves muy serio- dijo

-solo estaba pensando

\- ¿En qué?

-en que debo pagar mi apartamento y las cuentas que se han estado acumulando. - mentí- y en que debería ir a ver a Charlie hoy o mañana.

-bueno, si vas a verlo, envíale mis saludos- ella me sonrió con ánimo - hablé con él hace dos días y se veía bastante bien.

Yo, sin embargo, no lo había visto desde esa tarde en la que él había acordado seguir internado y sometiéndose a más quimioterapia.

Apenas si nos habíamos enviados dos o tres mensajes de texto después de eso, pero nada indicaba que él se sintiera peor que antes.

Y gracias a Dios él se veía mucho mejor que entonces en cuando crucé la puerta de su habitación. Sentado en su cama, él estaba mirando un programa de esos tipos reality dónde las personas buscan pareja, tan entretenido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que yo había entrado allí sino hasta que estuve a su lado.

Dijo que había tenido días buenos y malos y que, si bien la quimioterapia no era dolorosa en sí misma, todo lo que sentía después de terminar con ello lo dejaban casi noqueado. Durmiendo más de lo normal y apenas si comiendo para recargar un poco de fuerzas y continuar con esa lucha.

Fue entonces que no pude más que volver a preguntarme ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué algo así le había pasado a él?

La repuesta era simple, fumar por casi cuarenta años destruiría los pulmones de cualquiera, incluso los de una persona que nunca creías que verías caer tan rápido por algo como eso.

-Ningún vicio es bueno- él me recordó- deberías dejar de fumar tú también tan pronto como puedas

Si, era algo que había intentado más de una vez, pero cuando estaba realmente estresado solo me hacía recaer.

-lo intentaré- prometí pensando en no comprar más cajas por lo que quedaba de esa semana. Desde que había entrado a trabajar en la casa de los Hale no había fumado mucho, a decir verdad. Quizás las primeras semanas … hasta que había superado el estrés inicial y el adaptarme a las nuevas reglas y a los horarios de trabajo, pero después de eso, realmente no me había ido tan mal.

Rose nunca se había quejado por el olor, quizás no le importaba o quizás estaba tan acostumbrada a él después de tantos años de estar con Charlie que solo le resultaba tan familiar, como un perfume podía parecerle a otra persona.

Ese día almorzamos juntos. Comí una bandeja de algunas cosas que pude conseguir en el comedor del hospital y él se mantuvo con su dieta recetada por su médico, terminando de todo sin ninguna queja. Yo por mi parte solo podía pensar en cómo podía ponerle algo de sal o salsas a esa comida para hacer que tuviera un mejor sabor.

\- ¿Y cómo está Rosie con lo de quedarse en la casa y todo eso?

-bueno, estuvo enojada por algunos días, pero creo que ya está mejor.

-cada vez que hablamos por teléfono no deja de decirme cuánto quiere irse. Tanto que ya he empezado a hacer sus maletas- él se rió - oh, esa pobre niña… su padre va a lamentarlo tanto cuando se vaya de esa casa.

¿Lo haría? ¿Su padre lo sentiría por ser un dictador con ella? ¿O solo intentaría detenerla y la obligaría a quedarse?

-el otro día la acompañé al banco- dije- parece que ella está preparándose con mucha antelación

-bueno, así es ella- dijo él- siempre preocupándose y preparándose por todo mucho tiempo antes de que suceda- el suspiró- mientras que lo único que hacen es llamarla irresponsable o problemática- el negó con la cabeza estando en desacuerdo- no digo que no haya tenido sus altos y bajos como todos, pero no es una mala chica. Es muy aplicada y trabajadora cuando quiere algo y no se detiene hasta conseguirlo

-lo sé

\- supongo que solo le ha faltado un poco de amor en su vida, una familia que se preocupe más por ella… y que hubiera sido más afectuosa … habría hecho que muchas cosas fueran diferentes- dijo con convicción. - yo he hecho tanto como he podido, al igual que Mary, pero me temo que no ha sido suficiente.

-ella está bien Charlie- dije- de verdad lo está.

-lo sé. Pero me temo que vuelva a derrumbarse cuando yo ya no esté aquí.

-no deberías pensar en eso ahora- le pedí y sin querer pensar en ello yo tampoco. - aún estás aquí.

-solo por un tiempo más - él me sonrió con amargura- pero bien, no quiero amargarte a ti también con eso ahora. Solo haré mi mejor esfuerzo e intentaré llegar lo más lejos que pueda.

Yo asentí estando de acuerdo y luego de eso lo acompañé a su habitación para luego ir por Rosalie a la universidad.

.

Esa noche en la cena y solo queriendo quedar bien frente a Marco le pregunté si podría llevar a Rose de compras al centro ese viernes como ella me había pedido.

Bueno, no era como si lo la hubiera llevado antes a un montón de lugares sin consultarlo con él, como mi departamento, por ejemplo, pero pensé que siendo que él ya sabía que estaba lleno a ver a Charlie pensé que avisarle de alguna de nuestras muchas actividades fuera del cronograma podría ganarme algunos puntos con él.

\- ¿Así que... de compras? - yo asentí mientras lo veía masticar un enorme trozo de bistec frente a mí. - ¿Y qué es lo que quiere comprar?

-ropa y un par de zapatillas de baile, las suyas están muy gastadas dijo

-oh, vas a pasártelo en grande- él se rió y tomo otro trozo de carne de su plato para llevárselo a la boca- te tendrá parado por horas junto a ella viendo ropa y más ropa.

-bueno, uno tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer ¿No?

Edward junto a él, apretó sus labios conteniendo una risa, sin embargo, Marco estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él como para escucharlo

-ah, si… Cullen… quien mejor que tú sabes lo que implica ir de compras con las chicas ¿Eh? - Edward cambio su expresión de gracia a poner sus ojos en blanco al escucharlo decir eso- para la Sra. Hale es algo de todas las semanas. ¿No es así muchacho? Sin falta siempre está en su cronograma pasar por algún conjunto nuevo de ropa y zapatos

-solo ten paciencia, mucha- me aconsejó - al menos tienes que ir a su estudio después así que no estarás allí por siempre.

-es cierto- dijo Marco- deberías ir a algún sitio cerca de su estudio considerando el tráfico y que deben estar allá para las 5.

-está bien

-y recuerda, solo tiendas pequeñas y con salida a la calle. Nada de centros comerciales. No queremos que ella vuelva a darse a la fuga

-bueno, no creo que lo haga

-no confíes tanto en ella- Marco me advirtió- es justo lo que quiere. Y cuando menos te lo esperas … BAM… desaparece justo frente a ti, poniéndote en grandes apuros.

Sabiendo que era casi imposible que eso ocurriera, asentí con la cabeza fingiendo darle la razón y continúe comiendo sin decir nada más.

.

Rose insistió en si podía ir con sus amigas de compras y yo no tuve ningún motivo por el cual oponerme. Así que luego de terminar con sus clases, las tres se subieron al auto y yo conduje hasta el centro para que ellas se dedicaran a hacer sus cosas.

No era un día para que pasáramos el tiempo juntos, pero yo estaba bien con eso. Ella merecía pasárselo bien con alguien más que conmigo y después de nuestra última cita y que ella dijera que me amaba, yo preferí no seguir hondando en el tema.

Finalmente consiguiendo un lugar frente a una de las tiendas de diseñador sobre la avenida, detuve el auto y ellas bajaron a toda prisa, casi como si estuvieran vez impacientes de ver cuánto podían gastar de sus tarjetas de crédito.

Yo por mi parte, permanecí en el auto, viéndolas como iban después de un rato de una tienda a la otra, acumulando cada vez más bolsas con ellas.

Bien, al menos su padre pagaría por ello, pensé. Quizás pagando y comprándole cosas buscaba compensar todo el tiempo que no pasaba con ella, quien sabe desde hacía cuánto tiempo.

Claro que lo que no pude pasarme por alto fue el hecho de que entre todas más tiendas a las que ya habían ido, entrarán a una a comprar ropa interior.

Desde luego, todos necesitábamos ropa interior, pero fue la mirada y la sonrisa asomándose en sus labios que me dirigió mientras entraba a la tienda justo detrás de sus amigas las que me dejaron pensando en cosas que llevaba tiempo sin hacer.

Mierda.

¿Acaso ella iba a comprar algo para usar... conmigo? Algo más que lo que simplemente usas a diario y algo más como…

Ah…. Tenía que detenerme ahora o iba a llevarme una gran decepción cuando nada de eso sucediera. Había estado mirando demasiadas películas antes de dormir, películas que no había manera que fueran en nada parecido a mi realidad.

Aunque aún podía soñar ¿No es así?

Cerca de media hora más tarde, las tres salieron con más bolsas de la enorme tienda de ropa interior y se subieron al auto para ir hacia el estudio de Rose.

Desde luego, habían tenido unas horas de diversión y ahora ella tenía que seguir con su rutina. Aún tenía sus cinco horas de clase en el estudio de baile y ellas habían dicho que se pasarían a verla por un rato antes de volver a la universidad.

Así que luego de dejarlas allí, me quedé en el coche mirando otra película en mi teléfono, dándoles un poco de espacio y no deseando sentirme que sobraba por más tiempo.

Poco antes de las 10, Rose salió del enorme edificio de tres pisos, metiéndose en el auto con el rostro cansado, pero más animado que como la había visto días atrás.

-realmente me lo pasé bien hoy- dijo mientras traspasábamos el gran portón de su casa- no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que pude salir con mis amigas

-bueno, le daré las gracias a Marco de tu parte- bromeé

-claro. Por qué necesitábamos su permiso para hacer algo como eso ¿No? - a ella le causó gracia mi respuesta.

\- bueno, solo tratamos de mantenerlos dentro de las reglas… cada tanto. No voy a decir que hemos sido muy responsables últimamente, pero creo que hacer algo de buena letra cada tanto no está de más.

-supongo- ella se encogió de hombros mientras yo me aparcaba frente al porche de su casa, viendo entonces como su padre aparecía frente a la puerta y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras

Apresurándome, apague el motor del auto y me baje a toda prisa para ir por las bolsas con sus compras que había metido en el baúl.

Sin embargo, no pude siquiera llegar al primer escalón del porche cuando su padre me quitó las bolsas de las manos dirigiéndome una mirada seria, casi como si estuviera marcándome que ese no era mi lugar.

-puedes regresar a la casa- dijo- yo me encargaré de estas cosas.

\- está bien- acordé, mientras me decía a mí mismo que lo un último que necesitaba esa hora era ponerme a pelear con él.

Dando un paso hacia atrás mire a Rose rápidamente y luego regrese al auto para llevarlo junto a los demás para aparcarlo.

Idiota.

Viéndolo por el espejo retrovisor, los vi a ambos subir las escaleras del porche y entonces desaparecer detrás de la puerta principal de la casa.

¿Acaso el senador pensaba que pisar esa casa era un privilegio? Quizás para él lo era, y era algo que yo no merecía.

Lo que sin embargo él no sabía, era que a mí me importaba poco tener su aprobación o tener privilegios por hacer las cosas como él quería; si bien trabajaba para él, y cumplía muchas de sus reglas no iba a ser uno más de sus servidores. No como Marco lo hacía.

Y mi relación con Rosalie era la prueba de ello.

* * *

**Bueno, no se que decir la verdad... este capitulo estuvo algo confuso y quise comenzar a plantear algunos problemas entre Rose y Emmett para variar. Supongo que ya han disfrutado demasiado y es la hora de poner algunas piedras en su camino para mantener la historia rodando.**

**En los siguientes capítulos podrán ver algunas cosas más como estas. Escenas de celos... quizás Rosalie saliendo con alguien más, ya veremos.**

**Y como siempre, estoy abierta a escuchar todas sus sugerencias, así que por favor siéntanse libres de hacer tantas como quieran.**

**Espero sus reviews!**

**Saludos a Todas y espero tener algo de inspiración más pronto y no tenerlas que hacer esperar tanto.**

**Saludos!**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


End file.
